Light In The Dark
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: What happens when Harry finds out that his mentor is nothing but a liar? What happens when said mentor moved his twin sister away? mild slash HP/CD HG/DM Weasley and Dumbledore bashing. No details, but the story is SLASH. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory are a couple though i don't write porno style of their relationship with one another.
1. Escape

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

NOTE – Please do not flame at me if you do not like what I am writing. If this story is not your cup of tea then I suggest that you switch to coffee. I can not nor will I attempt to please everyone. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – This is my newest novel. There will be lots of Weasley bashing as well as Dumbledore bashing. This story will feature good Malfoys and Snape. Cedric will still be alive though Sirius will not. Hermione and Harry are twins. So if this is confusion as to why I changed the birth date, then this is why. Dursleys are neutral. They do not treat Harry as an equal, but they do not treat him as they are portrayed in most stories. As usual I do not like following along with how the characters were portrayed by Rowling. The characters may be hers, but the story is mine.

**Chapter 1 – Escape**

Harry was sitting in his room at Number Four Privet Drive. After the events in the Department of Mysteries, Harry had been feeling that something wasn't quite right. The loss of Sirius hit him hard, but he was coping with that. He knew that it was not his fault that he was killed. Sirius was told to stay at Headquarters for his own safety. He chose to ignore his orders and was killed. What upset Harry the most was that it was not someone from Voldemort's group that killed Sirius. It was Dumbledore that did it. Harry supposed that it could have been and accident, but he was not sure what to believe anymore. The prophecy had been destroyed and Dumbledore was furious with him for that. There was a knock at his bedroom door and he stood to answer it.

"Harry I need you to come downstairs," said Petunia. "Severus is here with some people and they need to talk to you. I do not know who they are, but they seem important."

"Thanks Aunt Petunia," he said. "I will be right down. I have to feed Hedwig right quick."

"I will do that," she said. "You just go downstairs."

Harry left the room then and headed downstairs. Petunia opened the bag of food for the owl and fed her. Hedwig hooted in appreciation. Petunia hurried out and down the stairs.

"Harry in here," said Vernon from the den. "There are some people here with Severus."

Harry walked into the den and saw that Minerva, Cedric, Draco, Hermione, Narcissa, and Lucius were with Severus.

"Hey," said Harry entering the room. "What is going on? Is there a problem?"

"A bigger one than we realized," said Severus. "Have a seat Harry we have a lot to tell you and little time to do it in."

Harry sat down and waited.

"We ran into a complication," said Minerva. "I think it is best to allow Miss Granger to repeat what she has heard."

"Ron and Ginny are working with Dumbledore," said Hermione. "I was coming up the corridor by the Charms classroom when I heard them talking. Thankfully Draco was with me and we heard it together."

"What did you hear?" asked Harry curiously.

"Ron and Ginny were receiving their pay packet from Dumbledore," said Draco. "They are being paid to be your friends. From what we gather, Dumbledore is having them spy on you. This has been going on since your first year. Dumbledore was asking them what they had found out about you. They told him everything that you confided in them. You need to learn to not talk to them anymore. They are betraying your confidence. We also heard that Molly Weasley was going to be making another withdrawal from your account."

"What is the purpose?" Harry asked. "I think I am missing something here. Why would they do something like that to me?" 

"Tell me Harry," said Lucius in his smooth way. "Have you received your letter yet from Gringotts for the reading of the will from Sirius Black?"

"No I haven't," said Harry. "It has only been two weeks since he died." 

"Did you go to the funeral?" asked Narcissa.

"No," said Harry. "Professor Dumbledore said I wasn't allowed to go because Voldemort would try to get to me again. He said that I had to stay here because it was safer. I am so confused right now. You being here is the first contact I have had with anyone since the end of the school year. The fact that I am having a polite conversation with the Malfoys is even more confusing."

"Dumbledore is trying to cut you off from the rest of the wizarding world," said Minerva. "It is his claim that you killed Sirius Black."

"WHAT?" Harry shouted. "I was no where near Sirius when he was killed."

"We know that," said Hermione. "I was there remember. I saw what happened. You were fighting Bellatrix when Sirius died. Remus was with you."

"So how does he figure that I was the one that killed Sirius?" asked Harry confused.

"The Order doesn't believe him," said Severus. "We have to get you to Kingsley and Amelia now so that we can clear you before this gets out of hand."

"What about Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?" asked Harry. "I don't want them getting hurt. They are the only blood family I have left."

"They are now under a Fidelius Charm," said Severus. "I am their Secret Keeper. Also when they leave the house, there is an Order member watching over them."

"What about the blood wards that protect me here?" Harry asked. "I am safe from Voldemort here."

"There are no blood wards," said Lucius. "There never was. It was a farce to keep you out of the way of the plan as much as possible."

"So Voldemort can show up at any time he likes," said Harry sitting next to Cedric. "I thought that I was safe from him here."

"You are safe from him," said Hermione. "Please pay attention Harry. Draco and I heard some unusual information regarding you. Dumbledore knows everything. We need to get you to Madam Bones at Gringotts right now so that we can explain everything to you as we found out."

"How are we getting there?" asked Harry.

"We will all apparate there," said Minerva. "I will take Hermione with me. Narcissa will take Cedric. Lucius will take Draco. You will go with Severus. He is the best one to protect you."

"Ok," said Harry standing up and heading to Severus. "I am ready to go then. I have my wand in my pocket. Aunt Petunia, will you look after Hedwig for me until I get back? I don't want her getting hurt."

"Don't worry Harry," said Vernon. "We will look after your pets. Just go before someone else comes looking for you."

Minerva, Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus all grabbed their passengers and apparated right to the front doors of Gringotts. Upon landing, they immediately went inside where they were met by Kingsley and Amelia. Tonks and Scrimgeour stayed outside on alert.

"This way," said Griphook. "We want to get you out of the public eye Harry Potter. From there we can better protect you."

The group all went into the room that was reserved for them. When everyone was seated, Amelia started talking to Harry.

"Right now you are under the protection of the Auror Department and the DMLE," she told him. "Kingsley is here as your personal body guard. We just need the memory that you have of the fight in the Department of Mysteries."

Harry pulled out his wand and placed it to his temple. He brought forth the memory of what happened and pulled it from his head. Griphook placed a pensieve on the table and Harry put his memory into it.

"Before we look at it," said Amelia. "We want you to know that you are not in any trouble what so ever. We believe that you were led into a trap."

"Voldemort is good at planting visions in my head because of my scar," said Harry. "It would not surprise me to know that he is the one that set me up."

"It wasn't Voldemort," said Lucius. "I was with him when the vision hit you. He saw what you did and sent us to help you."

"So who sent it?" asked Harry confused. "Wait did you say he sent you to help me? That doesn't make sense. He wants me dead. Why would he help me?"

"We think Dumbledore sent it," said Cedric wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I tried to get to you before, but I was in class. As far as the Dark Lord helping, I am sure that he has his reasons for wanting to keep you alive."

Amelia, Kingsley, Minerva, Severus and Narcissa all leaned over and entered the memory.

"Cedric what am I going to do?" asked Harry miserably. "I can not fight Voldemort much less Dumbledore as well. I am only fifteen fixing to turn sixteen. Umbridge was able to do damage to me with a Blood Quil."

"What did you say?" asked Lucius sharply.

"She used a Blood Quil on me all year," said Harry showing Lucius his hand where the words, 'I must not tell lies' was seen. "She said I deserved it for telling lies about the return of the Dark Lord."

By this time Amelia and the rest were out of the pensieve. They all looked at Harry with a mixture of pity and sorrow.

"Amelia," said Lucius. "I recommend that you have a look at Harry's hand."

Amelia and Kingsley looked at Harry's hand and both got angry. Severus and Minerva also looked at then turned to Harry.

"What is going on Harry?" asked Severus. "What happened to your hand?"

"Umbridge used a Blood Quil on me," said Harry. "I only know what it is because Hermione found it in a book for me. All of those detentions were the same. I wrote lines. Hermione was able to use certain things to help with the pain in my hand. I didn't tell you all because I didn't want any problems for you."

"That is a Dark Object," said Amelia angrily. "She had no right to use that on a student. What else has she done this year that we need to know about?"

"She was going to use the Cruciatus Curse on him as well," said Hermione. "It was at the last moment that I was able to stop her by pretending to know what she wanted to know."

"She used Veritaserum on me as well," said Harry. "Or rather she tried to. I took a page from Moody's book and when she glanced away I dumped it so she couldn't see. She is also the one who sent the Dementors after me and Dudley."

"Not to worry Harry," said Amelia. "We will deal with Delores Umbridge. We are here to let you know some other things as well."

"It would appear," said Griphook. "Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley have been accessing your vaults."

"They are taking money out of my vault?" asked Harry angrily. "I never gave them permission to do that. That money is for my schooling. It is all I have from my mum and dad."

"Not that vault Mr. Potter," said Griphook. "The Potter Vault is the one being accessed. You have a total of four vaults."

"I only know of the one," said Harry. "How is it I have four vaults? I never heard about the others."

"Your parents were rich," said Minerva. "Your mother and her sister are both wealthy from the Evans family fortune and the Potters are a very old and prominent wizarding family dating back to the time of the founders and beyond."

"Wait I am confused," said Harry. "What do you mean the Evans line? Dumbledore told me that my mother was muggle born."

"That is part of what we are here to tell you," said Narcissa gently. "Lily Evans is not a muggle born. Petunia is a Squib. Her memory of that has been tampered with. We will have someone from the Ministry out to fix her memory soon." 

"So I am not a half blood," said Harry. "I am a pure blood like Draco is."

"That is right," said Hermione. "I am not a muggle born either. Like you I am a pure blood."

"Who are your parents?" asked Harry feeling very confused. "I thought the Grangers were both muggles."

"They are," said Hermione. "They are not my biological parents. You and I are brother and sister. To be perfectly correct, I am your twin. They moved my birthday away from yours to confuse everyone. Draco and I worked hard to uncover as much as we could and Lucius and Narcissa helped fill in the rest from documents they got from the Ministry."

"Who did this?" asked Harry. "Why would they have done this to us? We could have been a happy family this whole time. Instead my life has been up and down."

"We think Dumbledore did this," said Cedric. "Relax Harry. We will explain everything as we know it."

"Shall we hear the will of Sirius Black first?" asked Griphook. "While you are listening to that I can see about finding the Potter's will."

Everyone nodded and Griphook placed a crystal on the table and tapped it. The figure of Sirius appeared and began speaking. Griphook left the room to find the will of James and Lily.

I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body bequeath the following:

To Remus Lupin, I leave one million galleons. For the love of Merlin, please buy yourself some new clothes. I also leave you the flat in Diagon Alley. Enjoy life Moony. I love you.

To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave one million galleons. Please watch over our godchildren. Harry and Hermione are all we have left.

To Severus Snape, I leave one million galleons. I also appoint you the magical guardian of Harry James Potter. Please make sure that he is protected and safe. I trust your judgment in this. I also apologize to you for the trick I pulled on you when James saved you that night from being killed. That was reckless of me.

To Minerva McGonagall, I leave one million galleons. I also appoint you the magical guardian of Hermione Lillian Potter. I know that you will do your best to protect her.

To Cedric Diggory, I leave you with a bit of advice. If you really love Harry then I recommend that you not hold back your feelings. If you do then you may end up like me and lose the one that you love the most.

To Harry James Potter and Hermione Lillian Potter, I leave you the rest of my substantial fortune. Face it kids, you are rich. I also leave you with a job. Harry as my heir, I leave you the title of Lord Black. You are to reinstate Andromeda into the family and see to it that she gets what she needs. Hermione, I leave you with my collection of books. While I know that Harry is intelligent, I know that you will appreciate them more.

To the rest of you, do not trust Albus Dumbledore or the Weasleys. I over heard a few things during my time I was stuck at Grimmauld Place. The twins were talking about how they would love to take Harry and make him their slave. Percy was always a sorry sort of a person. Molly, Arthur, and Dumbledore were talking about a marriage contract between Harry and Ginerva and Hermione and Ronald.

To the goblins of Gringotts and Amelia Bones, I leave you with the job of voiding all marriage contracts. Also know that Dumbledore is not as light as he claims to be. He lies and he used the Unforgivable Curses. I have finally managed to break from the Imperius Curse he placed on me. That is how this will has come to be in existence. Also know that he enjoys using Mind Magic to get his way. He used it on me all the time. He is also the one that convinced me to switch with Peter Pettigrew as Secret Keeper for the Potters. He is the one that cast the Fidelius Charm. He is the one that sold the Potters to the Dark Lord. I was sent to Azkaban without a trial based on his testimony. He is also the one that placed Hermione with the Grangers. From there he used an Obliviate on Lily and James to make them forget they had a daughter. Please protect my godchildren.

With those last words, Sirius' image faded from sight.

"Let me see if I can sum this up," said Harry. "Dumbledore is the one that helped lead Voldemort to where my parents were killed. He used the Imperius Curse on Sirius so that he would forget lots of information about my family. Hermione and I are twins. Both of us are pureblood. Dumbledore is a berserk old man who is stealing from our vaults. The Weasleys are all in on the plan and have also been stealing from us. Ron and Ginny have been entered into a marriage contract with me and Hermione. It is probably so that they can legally get their hands on our money. Aunt Petunia is a squib. The Evans line was a pureblood family. The Malfoys are good people. Narcissa is my godmother, and now Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall is to help protect us as magical guardians. Does that about sum it up correctly?"

"That sounds about right," said Cedric. "Oh and by the way Harry. I am going to take Sirius' advice. I would be honored if you would be my mate."

"That I would like," said Harry smiling. "So what do we do from here?"

"First off, we have to change the wards on Grimmauld Place," said Severus. "As you are the new Lord Black, I can help you. From now on, it would be in your best interest if you and Hermione stay there rather than anywhere else when you are not in school."

"I will work with the Board of Governors to see about getting Albus Dumbledore replaced as Head Master of Hogwarts with Minerva," said Lucius. "All I ask is that you allow me to use the memory of what we have witnessed here today to help support my claim."

"In the meantime, I think that Cedric, Draco, and I should move in with you at Grimmauld Place to help protect you," said Minerva. "We need to discuss what you would like to do with the information that you have learned today."

"We should come back when we have the time and listen to the wills of our parents," said Hermione logically. "We need to make sure that Dumbledore can not get into the house."

"Any money that was stolen by Dumbledore and the Weasleys should be returned," said Harry thoughtfully. "The vaults should be rekeyed and sent to us. I am also going to sue the Weasley twins. If they are as dishonorable as the rest of the Weasley clan, then I think I should take action against them as it is because of me that they even got their start."

"What do you mean?" asked Severus.

"I gave them my winnings from the tri wizard tournament," said Harry. "It was under the assumption that they were my friends and was going to use the money to help us laugh during this time of darkness. As it seems, they are going to try and exploit me. I will not allow that."

The rest of the group all nodded in understanding.

"I think I should also come clean about a few other things as well," said Harry. "I know where the entrance is to the Chamber of Secrets. I can show you all when we get back to Hogwarts. I also should mention that the sorting hat originally wanted to place me in Slytherin. Though, it also said that any of the houses would have suited me."

"Well if we are to come clean then I have something to say as well," said Hermione. "As Harry has said his part and Cedric has said his. The sorting hat wanted me in Ravenclaw. In the end something happened and it sorted me into Gryffindor. Dumbledore approached me about wanting me to spy on Harry as well. I fed him lies the whole time. Something in me said that I was to protect Harry."

"I have something to say as well," said Draco. "I have never hated either Harry or Hermione. I have admired both of them. If it isn't too late, I would still like to be their friend."

"We are family of sorts now," said Harry standing and offering his hand. "We have to stick together now."

"I agree," said Hermione. "I also feel I should be moved into my correct house. Is that possible? Something tells me that Neville is in the wrong house as well."

"I always wondered how he ended up in Gryffindor when his parents were both Hufflepuffs," said Minerva. "We will have to do a resort of all of Gryffindor House. It might not hurt to redo the whole school. I assume Lucius that you are going to get right on the project of getting him removed from the school?"

"I will start immediately after the children are safe," he said. "I assume that Mr. Diggory is ok with going with Harry to his new home?"

"I am fine with it," said Cedric. "We have to make sure that no one else can get into it. I would hate to have to go to jail for someone threatening my new boyfriend. While you are at the Ministry can you pass the word to my father that I will contact him as soon as I can?"

"I have an idea," said Griphook. "If Mr. Potter is willing to give me a sample of his blood, then Narcissa Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape can all head to Grimmauld Place and change the wards for him. Meanwhile Mr. Lucius Malfoy can attend his duties at the Ministry and the youngsters can stay here safe with Mr. Diggory here at the bank. As long as they are here, Albus Dumbledore can not get to them."

"I think that is a great idea," said Amelia. "Kingsley can stay here with them while we find Remus Lupin. I feel better knowing that the children are safe away from the two people who are actively trying to ruin him. I assume that the Dark Lord doesn't know anything about Hermione?"

"That is correct," said Lucius. "With our help, it will stay that way. You have the full support of the Malfoy name Mr. and Miss Potter."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," said Harry. "We appreciate all of the help that you are giving us."

"Call us Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa," said Lucius. "I do have one question. Do you know what the prophecy states?"

Harry raised his wand to his head and pulled it out. He placed it in the now empty pensieve and Lucius looked at it. When he was done, he looked thoughtful.

"I think had the Dark Lord known about the full content then he would never have attacked you," said Lucius. "I think that it is in your best interest to allow me to tell him the full contents of the prophecy. From there, he will probably leave you alone."

"It is worth a shot," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm Harry so that I can get some blood," said Severus.

Harry did as he was instructed and Severus took his blood.

"We will send someone back to your home and get your belongings," said Amelia. "We will do the same thing for Hermione."

"You aren't going to do anything to them are you?" asked Hermione worriedly. "Even though I know they are not my real parents, they have always taken good care of me."

"They will be told what is going on and offered protection," said Amelia. "We will not modify their memories unless they ask us to. We will offer to erase their memories of a daughter if it will help them cope with the situation. However, our main job is to ensure your safety."

Hermione sat back. Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry about it Hermione," he said. "Everything will be taken care of. My father will see to it for you. You can trust these people."

"It is rather nice knowing that I have a sister," said Harry grinning. "I have always wanted a sibling and now I have one."

"As have I," said Hermione. "Once you and Cedric get married, then I will have a second one."

Both Harry and Cedric were red in the face by this time. Draco laughed at them.

"Alright you lot," said Minerva. "Stay here with Kingsley until we come to get you. What ever you do, stay in this room and away from the public eye. Listen to what Griphook and Kingsley have to tell you. It is for your safety."

Harry, Hermione, and Draco all nodded.

"Mr. Diggory," said Narcissa. "I am counting on you to help defend them."

"Do not worry Madam Malfoy," he said. "I will do my part."

Together the adults minus Kingsley left the room. Kingsley stood up and stepped to the outside of the door to keep an eye out for potential danger.

"We will review the contents of your parents will another day," said Griphook as he left the room. "Refreshments shall be sent in shortly."

"Thank you Griphook," said Harry. "You have our gratitude for your help."

"Always a pleasure to serve," said Griphook. "Plus Gringotts has a reputation to uphold. You are being stolen from and it is our duty to rectify the situation. I have already sent out reports to certain members of the bank and they are working on this situation as we speak. We will have all of your funds returned by the end of the week."

With that being said Griphook bowed to Harry, Hermione, and Draco and left.

"So," said Draco after the goblin left. "Lord and Lady Potter. Your family is even older than mine. Who would have thought that you two would be so powerful? If you add the backing of the Black fortune and prestige, you are probably the richest people around. I know the Black family was very wealthy. The Potter family has to be equally if not more established than the Black family. Then there is always the Evans family fortune. It makes you a very powerful set of people."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"As Lord or Lady of an estate, it automatically gives us a seat on the Wizengamot," said Hermione. "You are naturally the Lord Potter as you are the only male Potter born to James and he was an only child and from what we have discovered, you are older than I am. Sirius named you as the heir to the Black family name."

"So," said Harry.

"That gives you two seats on the Wizengamot," said Draco. "If your parents did what I think they did, then Hermione will have a seat as well as Head of the Evans line. That makes you two the most powerful people on the panel. As brother and sister you control three seats."

"You have an interest in the Wizengamot," said Cedric. "You can make a motion to have Albus Dumbledore removed from office as Chief Warlock."

"So why doesn't Arthur Weasley have a seat on the bench?" asked Harry. "If what you are saying is true then he should have one as he is from a pureblood family and is Lord of his house."

"Have you never heard the rumors behind why they are so poor?" asked Hermione shocked. "I did some research on it. Arthur and Molly Weasley were caught embezzling funds from a business and were fined heavily for it. They lost everything. Even the family home was sold to cover their fees."

"When we are finished with them they won't even have their name," said Harry viciously. "How dare they steal our money? To make things worse, they have been trying to be our friend and getting paid for the privilege. I should have listened to Draco a long time ago. Once a crook always a crook I guess."

"Not to worry Harry," said Hermione. "We will get even with them."

The quartet talked more about the situation as they waited for the others to return. A couple of hours later, Remus entered the room followed by Amelia.

"Harry, Hermione," said Remus. "Thank god the two of you are safe. I was seen by a healer and they fixed my memory for me. I know who you two are to each other now. Thank goodness you are safe. What is going on now?"

"Severus and Minerva are working on changing the wards on Grimmauld Place," said Amelia. "Once they are done, these four will be living there until school starts. We are also having Lucius Malfoy talk to the Board of Governors about Albus. We are going to get him dismissed as Head Master of Hogwarts. Harry has expressed interest in pressing charges against certain members of the Weasley family."

"What did they do?" asked Remus.

The group spent the next thirty minutes telling him everything they knew. The wolf in Remus came out at one point as he threatened to tear them to pieces. Not to long after, the rest of the adults returned.

"We have the wards set," explained Severus. "Right now only the ones in this room can get into the house. I suggest that you keep your invitations to a minimum. If you want to invite someone, I suggest that you run it by one if us first."

"Luna and Neville," said Harry immediately. "They helped keep me safe in the Department of Mysteries. They have always been faithful to me and not my money."

"I agree with Harry," said Hermione. "They can be trusted."

"I happen to agree with you," said Minerva. "We shall discreetly send them an invitation. For the moment, I have Tonks bringing your things to Remus and from there he will bring them to the house."

"I have your measurements," said Narcissa. "I will see about getting some proper clothes for you Harry. We want to get you things that fit properly."

They all stepped out of the room. As they did so, Albus Dumbledore was standing there along with Molly, Ginny, and Ron.

"Harry Potter," said Dumbledore. "You should not be here. I insist that you come here this instant along with Miss Granger so that we can bring you both home."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop here in the first chapter. I hope that you are enjoying it. It will make things easier with just the crew from Harry Potter. Thanks in advance for your reviews.


	2. The Potters Laugh Last

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

NOTE – Please do not flame at me if you do not like what I am writing. If this story is not your cup of tea then I suggest that you switch to coffee. I can not nor will I attempt to please everyone. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I will work hard to keep the chapters at a good length as well as entertaining.

**Chapter 2 – The Potters Laugh Last**

"These two children are here on both Ministry and Gringotts business," said Amelia. "They are here by my authority. You have no reason to over rule my decision on this."

"Amelia," said Dumbledore looking suspicious. "Surely you know that Mr. Potter is in danger being here. He has to return to the Dursleys before Voldemort finds out he is here. What is more, you have him here with two known Death Eaters. Even someone like you knows how foolish of a mistake that is."

"How dare you," said Harry quietly. "How dare you make assumptions of other people? You have no right to push your authority on anyone. I am very safe here. My safety is no longer a concern of yours. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have been nothing but polite and protective of me all day. At least none of the people I am with have ever lied to me or hurt me. "

"Harry Potter," said Molly flaring up at once. "Do not be disrespectful. I insist that you apologize at once to Head Master Dumbledore. You should be grateful for all that he does to protect you. Hermione I am ashamed of you for being here without adult supervision. Both of you are behaving very badly."

"What do you call Madam Bones and Head Auror Kingsley?" asked Hermione with anger. "I am here by their request and for the reading of Sirius' will. I am in the care of my magical guardian. As you can see I am here with adult supervision. It is not like I just decided to come to the bank for no reason. Even an idiot without a brain can figure that much out."

"You do not have a magical guardian," said Dumbledore. "Miss Granger, I insist that you come with me this instant along with Mr. Potter so that I may return you to your homes. I also insist that the two of you stop behaving so foolishly. You are not babies anymore. You should show some respect immediately."

"My name is Hermione Potter," she snapped back. "As far as my magical guardian goes, it is Minerva McGonagall. I am here with her and if she says I can go play in traffic, I can and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"What kind of joke is this?" asked Molly. "Who has been feeding you all of these lies Hermione?"

"I think we had better leave," said Severus. "It is time to get you two to safety and away from here. I will feel better knowing that you two are not in the eye of the public."

"I have a portkey ready for the group," said Griphook. "It will activate in five minutes. Did you need something here at the bank Professor Dumbledore?"

"I am here for the reading of Sirius Black's will," he said angrily. "As to why Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are here, I do not know yet. However I do know that they will be leaving with me as soon as the will is read."

"The will has already been read," said Griphook with a grin. "You were not mentioned in it. Therefore, you were not contacted."

"I am to be made executive of the estate," said Dumbledore. "There is something wrong here. I know what the will of Sirius Black states. I was there when he made it."

"The will you have is either old or a fake," said Griphook. "The one we just heard was created the day before he died. After many charms and such, we have found it to be accurate and true."

"That is not possible," said Fred coming up. "We were promised something in his will. I insist that you check it again."

"There were no Weasleys mentioned in the will," said Draco with a sneer. "You will be hearing from a lawyer soon."

"Are you threatening us Malfoy?" asked Ron angrily pulling out his wand. "I can teach you a lesson in manners if you like?"

"That is enough," said Griphook. "Put that wand away or be banned from the bank for life. There was no threat in Mr. Malfoy's words. Mr. and Miss Potter, I will be at your home in two days for the reading of the will of your mother and father. Professor Snape has assured me that he will escort me to your home so that we may do it while you are safe."

"That is fine with me," said Harry. "I will have our house elf fix something to eat for you as well. My guardian, Severus Snape, will be more than happy to help with contracts and such."

"I am grateful Lord Black, but that is not necessary," said Griphook stating his title on purpose.

"Lord Black?" asked Ginny with excitement. "You mean my future husband has a title? Oh how wonderful Harry. I will be Lady Black. It will be great. We have the funds for a huge wedding now."

"When hell freezes over," said Harry. "As Draco said, expect to hear from a lawyer. If you will excuse us, we are going home. I don't recommend you trying to find us. We will be away from your ability to do so."

"Now stop right there Harry," said Dumbledore angrily. "You have no right to speak to Ginerva that way. You will be retuning to your relative's house with me this instant. If you do not, then you face expulsion from Hogwarts and your wand will be taken from you."

"You have no grounds to expel Harry from Hogwarts," said Amelia. "As Head of the DMLE, he is under my protection. As it stands, we will be looking into a few things that were uncovered regarding you and the Weasleys. There will be an inquisition at the Ministry where questions will be asked. So I am telling you once more to back off of these people and let us leave quietly."

At that moment Lucius walked in and approached the group.

"It is official," said Lucius handing Dumbledore a scroll of parchment and another to Minerva. "As of this moment, Albus Dumbledore is being replaced as Head Master of Hogwarts with Minerva McGonagall. Upon viewing my memory of the will of Sirius Black, it was unanimous that he be replaced. Other happenings will also be in question about things in the school. Minerva, we will need to set up a meeting with regards to putting the school back on track with regards to how it has been run. We will help you find a suitable DADA professor and a replacement for your position as Transfiguration Professor."

"I shall be ready," said Minerva. "Just send me an owl about the date and time. I will first help Severus see to it that these three are safely away and then I will be heading directly to the castle. Is there some place that you wanted me to send your things Albus?"

"Send them to my vault here at Gringotts," said Albus in a shocked voice.

"Very well," she replied. "Harry, Hermione, and Draco, are you ready? The sooner we get you out of here, the better I will feel."

Griphook handed her the portkey and everyone in the group grabbed hold. The goblin activated it and they appeared in Grimmauld Place.

"Kreacher," called Harry and waited as the elf popped in.

"Master called?" said the elf bowing low.

"I have a few instructions for you," said Harry. "First off, I do not want to hear of you calling anyone a mud blood or blood traitor again. I am the new Lord Black and I insist that you speak to us with respect. Hermione is my twin sister. We will be living here from now on and this house needs to be cleaned. We need the bedrooms set up as Professors McGonagall and Snape will be staying here often. Draco Malfoy will also be staying here."

"Yes Master," said Kreacher. "It shall be done."

"Do you want some help?" Harry asked the old elf. "This is a large house and I know of two elves that would be honored to work for a family again."

"Who would that be Harry?" asked Minerva.

"Dobby and Winky of course," he replied with a smile. "Dobby would do anything for me and Winky is pining away as she doesn't have a family to serve anymore. She is not happy at Hogwarts. So I thought that they could come here and help Kreacher."

"That is a brilliant idea," said Hermione. "I know that Dobby loves Harry. Would it bother the Malfoy family to much though?"

"No," said Narcissa. "We have enough elves at the house. He is good at keeping a residence clean." 

"I am going to go to the castle," said Minerva. "I will speak to both Dobby and Winky. If they agree, then I will send them right over so that they can get started on this place. I agree that it does need a thorough cleaning."

"We are going to head home," said Narcissa. "Draco, we will send over your trunk with clothes and such as well as your school books. Harry, expect your new clothes in a few days. It will take that long to get it all done. If any of you need anything, please do not hesitate to send an elf or owl."

"I too am going back to the castle," said Severus. "I have some things that I need to get caught up on. What ever you do, do not leave the house. Remus will be by later with your trunks."

"Thanks for everything Professor," said Harry. "I am glad that you have helped me."

"When we are not in class you may call me Uncle Severus," he replied. "As your guardian it is my job to see to it that you are well. I will return later this evening with a stock of potions in case of an accident."

The Professors and Malfoys both smiled at the group and then left. Cedric looked around at the group and smiled.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"I think it is time to create our own Order," said Harry.

"What kind of Order?" Hermione asked interested at once.

"Dumbledore has his Order of the Phoenix," said Harry. "Voldemort has his Death Eaters. Why can't we have our own Order to help us fight against the dark?"

"What would we name it and who would be in it?" asked Draco.

"Well we can always use the members of the DA that we trust," said Harry. "It would be a good idea to have some Slytherin allies in it as well. We do not want another bad experience with it like we did at school."

"We can call it the Order of the Twins," said Hermione with a giggle. "Harry you are still the best in our year at DADA. You should lead it."

"I don't want to lead it alone," said Harry thinking out loud. "Draco and you are good in all of the subjects as well. Hermione is better in Transfiguration than I am. Draco is really good in potions. Cedric is good in charms. Neville is good in Herbology."

"Don't sell yourself short Harry," said Hermione. "You are good in all of those subjects as well. We know that you downplayed some of your strengths so that you could fit in better."

"Maybe Uncle Severus will back off of me in potions now," mused Harry. "That way I can do better in that subject. I will need some help though."

A knock on the door had all four teenagers standing with their wands out. Kreacher looked at Harry questioningly.

"Find out who it is first," said Cedric slowly. "It might be Madam Bones or Remus Lupin or someone."

Kreacher nodded and went to the door. He returned shortly with Remus.

"I have your school trunks," he told Hermione and Harry. "I also have your letters for school and such. Amelia handed me your OWL results as well. I have Draco's also."

The three students all opened their letters with trepidation. Harry read his out loud first.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are pleased to announce the results of your OWLS. Please note the grade scale. All O's are counted as two points. All E's and A's are counted as one._

_O = Outstanding_

_E = Exceeds Expectation_

_A = Acceptable_

_P = Poor_

_D = Dreadful_

_T = Troll_

_Your grades are as follows:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts = O_

_Transfiguration = O_

_Potions = E_

_Care of Magical Creature = O_

_History of Magic = A_

_Astronomy = E_

_Divination = A_

_Herbology = O_

_Charms = O_

_We are pleased with your 14 OWLS_

_Sincerely_

_Reginald Back_

_Examiner_

"Wow Harry that is very good," said Cedric kissing him on the cheek.

"Well done Harry," said Hermione and Remus both hugging him.

"Very good," said Draco.

"Thanks," said Harry. "I can't be an Auror now. I didn't get the grade for potions that I needed."

"We can always talk to Uncle Severus," said Hermione. "He may make an exception just this once."

"We can try," said Draco. "What grades did you get?"

I got an O in Charms, Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Herbology, and Transfiguration," she said. "I got an E in COMC, DADA, Astrology, and History of Magic. What did you get Draco?"

"I got an O in Potions, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes," he said. "I got an E in DADA, Transfiguration, and Charms. I got an A in Astrology, Herbology, COMC, and History."

"So that means Hermione is the top of our year," said Harry with a laugh.

"Not really," she said. "I only have more OWLS because I took more subjects than you did."

"Congratulations to all three of you," said Remus with a smile. "I have a small bit of news to tell you. Minerva asked me to come back and teach this year. I am your new Transfiguration professor."

"That's great Moony," said Harry. "It will be glad to have you back. Have you found out who will take over DADA yet?"

"No not yet," said Remus. "If I hear anything I will let you know. I was told to pass on a warning to you however. Even in Hogwarts, you three will have to watch your backs. Surround yourselves with trusted friends. Also watch out for the Weasleys. The youngest two can be a problem for you. Minerva also said to expect a delay as everyone will be resorted when you all arrive in school."

"You can help us with our new group," said Hermione grinning. "Harry, Draco, and I are starting our own Order. We will call it the Order of the Twins."

"I will be delighted to assist you with your group," said Remus. "I have to go now, but expect Dobby and Winky here soon and Severus said he will be back in about an hour with them. Remember to not leave the house."

"Well," said Harry. "Shall we go and get our rooms set up?"

Laughing the group headed upstairs. Harry took Sirius' old bedroom while Draco took Regulus' old room. Hermione went back to the room she normally shared with Ginny. Cedric grabbed the room normally used by Harry and Ron. After an hour of cleaning and such, they could all hear Severus calling them. They headed downstairs and met him in the kitchen with Dobby and Winky.

"Both elves have agreed to come and work in the house as long as they can bond with each of you," said Severus. "Dobby says that he wants to be Harry's elf. So it might be a good idea for Hermione to bond with Winky."

Severus explained what was needed and both Harry and Hermione did as requested. Once the bond was in place, both elves set to work immediately helping Kreacher cook and clean. Harry, Draco, and Hermione all told Severus their test results.

"As a general rule I do not take anything less than an O in my NEWT level classes," he said. "However I will allow it provided that you work hard. With the assistance of your sister and Mr. Malfoy, I see no reason for you not to pass potions. I also want to start all three of you in Occlumency classes. We will practice three times a week. It is time to learn to defend your minds against outside forces. I have a book here that will tell you the basics. If you three tell me what subjects you will be taking, I can get your school books for the upcoming school year."

The three of them wrote out a list of subjects that they would be taking and handed them to Severus. He promised that they would be sent immediately. They also told him where everyone was sleeping in the house so that he would not worry. Winky and Kreacher put dinner on the table and Dobby headed upstairs to start cleaning the bedrooms. That night, the four teenagers slept well. It was the first time that Harry felt safe.

Two days later, Griphook arrived with Severus.

"I have your parent's wills," said Griphook pulling both of them out. "It would appear that they realized that their minds had been tampered with and had them fixed before they were killed."

He placed James Potter's will on the table and tapped it to activate it.

_I, James Harrison Potter, being of sound mind herby bequeath the following:_

_To Sirius Black, I leave you my children. Please protect them from both Voldemort and Albus. Neither wizard can be trusted. I would give you some money, but I know you would not take it._

_To Remus Lupin, I leave five million galleons. Please take care of your self Moony. Lily and I loved you as much as we did Sirius. Help him keep an eye on our babies._

_To Severus Snape, I leave you five million galleons. I also ask that you help reunite my family and help guide my children. You are the only one that we can count on to be the voice of reason._

_To Minerva McGonagall, I leave you five million galleons. As my Aunt, I also leave you the task of making sure that my children are safe._

_To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave five million galleons. As godmother to Harry and Hermione, it will be partly your job to slap Sirius around when he acts immaturely._

_In the event that Lily and I died together I bequeath the following:_

_To my son, Harry James Potter, I leave you the entire Potter fortune. I also ask that you watch out over your sister. Your mother will take care of her. I also leave you the title of Lord Potter and name you Head of House of the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Stay safe my son and know that we loved you._

_To my daughter Hermione Lillian Potter, I leave you the trunk that has your name on it in the Potter vault. There are some special things in there for my little girl. I love you and wish you the best. Stand tall and proud beside your brother and know that we loved both of you._

The image of James Potter faded from view. Griphook waited for a moment before he tapped the next crystal and the image of Lily appeared.

_I, Lily Marie Evans Potter, being of sound mind bequeath the following:_

_To Remus Lupin, I leave five million galleons. Please help Sirius in raising our babies. You know how immature he can be._

_To Severus Snape, I leave you five million galleons. Marauders will always teach my children how to prank. It is your job to teach them ethics. You have always been my friend Severus. Don't let me down._

_To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave you five million galleons. Thank you for allowing me to be the godmother of your son even if it was just for a short time. I loved Draco from the moment he was born._

_To Draco Malfoy, I leave five million galleons. Know that I did love you my godchild. Please help keep and eye on my children in school. Enemies are everywhere and they will need someone they can rely on to watch their backs._

_To Hermione Lillian Potter, I leave you my share of the Evans fortune. Please make sure that Petunia understands that her share was set up in the muggle world. I also leave you as Head of House of the Evans family and the title of Lady Evans. Even though you are a Potter, my parents only had two girls. Petunia is a squib; therefore she can not be head of house._

_To my son Harry James Potter, I leave you with my trunk in the Evans vaults. You father has taken care of you. However there are things from my family that I know that you would enjoy._

_Take care my children and know that your father and I are always watching over you._

The image of Lily faded away. Harry and Hermione took a few moments to collect themselves. When they were ready, they nodded to Griphook.

"I have taken the liberty of sending notice to all mentioned in the wills," he told them. "They have been given a copy of the said wills and the amounts have been transferred into their vaults. I have a total of wealth for each of you including the homes listed."

He pulled out some forms and read.

"With the combined vaults of James Potter and your portion of the Black fortune," said Griphook. "Harry has a total of seven billion three hundred fifty two million nine hundred twenty thousand four hundred galleons. He owns Potter Castle as well as Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. All other properties will be sold and disposed of as they are not in the best of areas."

"Wow," said Harry. "That is an awful lot of money."

"Hermione has the following," said Griphook. "Combined with her share of the Black family fortune, she has a total of three billion one hundred forty million two hundred fifty two galleons. She is now the owner of Evans Manor and Black Cottage. Both of you are being given the rings marking your status of Head of House. In the case of Mr. Potter, he will receive both. All of your vaults have been combined into two vaults. One is for each of you. They have been moved to more secure vaults which are larger and therefore can hold more. They have been rekeyed and only you have access to them."

He pulled out the ring boxes and handed them to the two. He also pulled out their vault keys and handed them over as well. He pulled out a credit card for each of them and handed them over as well.

"These credit cards will work at all muggle and wizard locations," he explained. "I have a bag that will allow you to pull galleons or muggle money from it depending on what you need. I suggest that you keep these safe and pass word them. All I need now is for both of you to sign these documents, and we are finished with business."

Both Harry and Hermione signed the documents presented to them.

"Do we have stock in any companies?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," aid Griphook looking at his papers. "Harry owns fifty percent of the Daily Prophet. He also owns forty percent of Flourish and Blotts. He also owns forty five percent of the Quibbler."

"Wow," said Harry. "Now I have my money making money."

"Hermione," aid Griphook. "You own twenty percent of the Daily Prophet. You also own forty percent of Zonko's Joke shop. You own thirty percent of Honey Dukes."

"Between us we can stop Rita Skeeter from writing any more trash in the newspaper," said Hermione excitedly. "We have controlling interest in the paper. Now we just tell her that either she stops writing her smut or she is fired."

"That would be correct," said Griphook. "If there are no further questions for me, I will take my leave now."

Harry and Hermione gave heartfelt thanks to the goblin. Both asked that he be the goblin in charge of maintaining their vaults and accounts. The goblin agreed quickly. These two vaults were some of the largest ones at the bank. From there the goblin took his leave.

"I told you that the two of you were powerful," said Draco with a smirk.

The rest of the group all laughed. Time was getting better for both Harry and Hermione. The Potters laughed last.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am slowly working into the plot so bare with me. I don't want to give up to much all at once. The first few chapters will be slightly slow. The steam will build up as we go. Let me get through the summer and into Hogwarts and you will see the sparks fly.


	3. Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

NOTE – Please do not flame at me if you do not like what I am writing. If this story is not your cup of tea then I suggest that you switch to coffee. I can not nor will I attempt to please everyone. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Thank you all for your loyalty. Many of you from my other stories are getting enamored with this one as well. I appreciate all of the support that you all are giving me.

**Chapter 3 – Hogwarts**

It was not to long before Harry and Hermione's birthday was upon them. Harry and Hermione along with Severus and Minerva had the floo system activated so that they could come and go to Hogwarts when they wished. Many a day saw the two of them studying in the Black library as well as the Hogwarts library. Armed with the knowledge that Minerva was their great aunt, Harry and Hermione knew they would be well looked after. Cedric was also able to go back and forth. He was fixing to start his second year in training to be a medi wizard and healer. When you are the boyfriend of Harry Potter all medical information is seriously needed.

It was the night before Harry and Hermione's birthday that Cedric sat and talked with Harry.

"I still think about the time when I was almost killed by Voldemort," said Cedric. "I can't believe how fast you are with a wand. You are truly gifted. I have thanked my lucky stars every day since that you are such a good man."

"Well I think most of that had to do with the fact that I am so quick in Quidditch," said Harry. "That was something that helped me that night. Plus I knew that if I didn't succeed then I would have lost you. Also I would probably not have lived to tell the tale. I am glad that I was able to save us that night."

"What are you going to do about Quidditch now?" asked Hermione sitting with them. "With Ron as a traitor, he can't stay on the house team. Are you going to kick him off?"

"We don't even know if we will still be in the same houses this upcoming year," remarked Harry. "For all I know, I could be in a different house. If that is the case then it will not matter much. If I am in a different house and he is still on a house team, I will wipe the floor with him."

"I guess we will find out soon enough," said Draco. "I have no doubt that I will stay in Slytherin though. My family has been in Slytherin for generations. Your father and his family have been in Gryffindor for generations as well. I am not sure about your mother though. We can always look them up when school starts."

"Well it will finally be nice to have an ally in Slytherin," said Harry. "Even if I don't go there, it will be nice not having to watch my back from the snakes all the time. I am glad that we have finally become friends Draco. It means a lot to me."

"Should I stay in Slytherin, I will make sure that the house leaves you alone," said Draco. "With your magical guardian being the Head of House, it will be easier as well. It seems Uncle Sev has taken a liking to you both now. He is even impressed with the improvement in your potions essays that he gave for us to do."

"It will make things easier this year," said Hermione. "I really hope that I get into Ravenclaw. I enjoyed my time in Gryffindor, but I don't feel like I belong there anymore."

"I guess we just have to wait and find out," said Harry. "It will not bother me no matter what house they put me in. I will be loyal to what ever house they put me in. What are we going to do if both of us are in Slytherin Draco? We can't both be seeker."

"You can be seeker if that happens," said Draco. "I can always play keeper or chaser. I am good at those positions as well. For once it would be nice to be playing with you rather than against you."

The group all laughed at that. The next day dawned bright for the four teenagers at Grimmauld Place. Dobby woke them up and they all sat at the dining room table.

"It feels funny knowing that today is really my birthday," said Hermione handing Harry his gift. "Knowing that I was not born in September makes things easier."

"I just like knowing that I have family," said Harry handing her the gift he bought for her. "This is the best birthday ever."

Hermione opened her gift and squealed in delight at the necklace and earring set Harry had bought her. It was an extravagant piece. The necklace had a big teardrop ruby encircled by diamonds. The earrings matched with smaller stones.

Hermione had bought Harry a wand holster that had his name engraved in gold on the leather. She also bought him the newest model of the Firebolt.

Both siblings were hugging the other when Cedric and Draco walked in. Soon Minerva, Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa joined them. Gifts were passed around.

Hermione had received an elegant mirror set from Draco with her name on it. From Severus, she received a fully stocked potions kit with some of the rarer ingredients in it. From Minerva, she received an owl. From the Malfoys, she received top of the line robes for school and dress. Cedric gave her some books in Transfiguration.

Harry received a completely new wardrobe from Narcissa and Lucius. Severus had given him a new potions kit as well. Draco bought him his own snake. Minerva had given him books on Transfiguration. It was Cedric's gift that made him sit silently for a few moments. The ring was made of white gold. In the center was a ruby. Engraved on the band was a wand. Inside the band the words 'Love will light your way' was inscribed.

Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around Cedric. After they separated, the others began chatting with them. The doorbell rang. Everyone immediately stood as Mrs. Black started screaming as usual. Severus answered the door and was greeted by Amelia, Kingsley, Remus, and Tonks. A few minutes later the bell rang again and Neville and Luna were standing there. Presents were passed out and the three elves made a delicious dinner for everyone.

"I must say," remarked Tonks. "This house looks better now that it is clean."

"Kreacher is happier now that he has help," said Harry looking at the book on genealogy she had given him. "Please tell your mother thank you for me. This book is interesting."

"She is sorry that she couldn't make it," said Tonks. "She and dad send their well wishes to you both. I am afraid that now we need to talk about the trip to school."

"What about it?" Hermione asked. "Are we going by the train or through the floo?"

"We think that you should come through the floo," said Amelia. "It would be safer for you. However, we can allow you to ride on the train if you like. Remus and Tonks can be on the train as well to help prevent any mishaps from taking place. We will do our best to keep Albus Dumbledore away from you."

"I personally would like to ride on the train," said Harry. "I already stand out as it is without it being noticed that I am not on the train. Between Hermione, Draco, Luna, Neville, and me, I think we can keep the damage minimum if say the Weasleys decide to get revenge or something. If Remus and Tonks ride the train with us, then we should have no trouble avoiding problems with other students."

"Harry does have a point," said Minerva. "He is popular enough without going missing from the train. That would just start more rumors about him. Now that Mr. Malfoy is their friend, he can help watch out over Harry and Hermione. Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood are good at defending themselves and others. Their actions in the Department of Mysteries are proof of that. I say let them ride the train."

"Then we will arrange for you to arrive safely onto the platform on the first of September," said Kingsley. "I will personally be there as will Tonks and a couple of others hand picked by me for your protection. We will ensure your safety. That is our number one job at the moment."

"Thanks Kingsley," Harry said. "I wish we didn't need all of this extra protection and such, but I understand the necessity of it. Now instead of just worrying about the Dark Lord, I have to worry about a crazy old man. What is the Order of the Phoenix doing? Is Dumbledore still trying to take down Voldemort?"

"As it stands," said Kingsley thoughtfully. "Albus is still concentrating on Voldemort. He is also trying to get Fudge to over turn Sirius' will. He wants you back with your relatives. He is also trying to claim that the goblins of Gringotts had no right to read that will without him being present. He is trying to work out a way to go over their heads. We all know that the goblins know their business better than we wizards do when it comes to things such as treasure and wills. They are not concerned about the actions of Dumbledore. Albus will not succeed. Minister Fudge is not a stupid man. He knows that doing something like this could cost him more than money."

"Will he succeed?" asked Hermione. "He is not our magical guardian. Both guardians as well as a magical relative were present. We know that Professor McGonagall is our great aunt. She has more of a claim to us than anyone else."

"We are working hard to see that he doesn't succeed," said Lucius. "At the moment, I still have Fudge under my control. The Dark Lord is concentrating on other things as well. Therefore you two do not have to worry about him for the moment. He is busy with another project on the mainland."

"We can't guarantee that he will not come after you in the future, but we do know that he has more pressing things on his mind at the moment," said Severus. "As you know, Lucius and I are his right hand men. We know more about what he is doing than most. We are only telling Dumbledore certain things to keep him occupied. With the information we are giving him, he may back off of the two of you for a bit so that we can get things organized better for the two of you."

"That will give us more time to work on our own Order," said Harry. "With the help of Uncle Severus and Aunt Minerva, we can train certain students to help protect all of the houses at Hogwarts from internal attacks. Most of the students from the DA will be great in the new Order. Plus we can have Slytherin allies as well."

"You have my permission to start up the DA again," said Minerva. "We just have to use caution as to who is in the group."

"We are calling it the Order of the Twins now," said Hermione. "We would like for Remus and Uncle Severus to help us with it as they are better at DADA than we are."

"I am sure we can arrange something," said Severus. "We will do what we can to help you. Once the sorting hat has sorted those that need to be resorted, I suggest firmly that you do the same as Slytherin House and travel in groups of two or more. It will keep you safer that way. We want as few incidences of attack as possible."

"We are going to have Draco get us some Slytherins to join the group as well," said Harry. "This time we will open the group to all who want to learn defense."

"No matter what," Neville said. "You can count on me. I follow you Harry. I always will. You were my first true friend."

"I feel the same way," said Luna. "My Loony persona is just that. It is a disguise. It keeps me safer that way. How do you think I ended up in Ravenclaw to begin with?"

"I suggest that you keep it then," said Severus. "It works. As long as you are giving the illusion that you are insane, people will leave you alone. At the same time, the two of you can watch out over Harry as his target is bigger than Hermione's."

"You can count on us," said Neville. "We will do our part to make sure Harry stays safe at Hogwarts."

Not long after that, the party broke up and Harry and his friends were alone. Cedric had moved into Harry's room and the two of them got ready for bed. They lay down and went to sleep. Neville and Luna spent the night as well.

The days passed and Harry, Hermione, and Draco finished all of their school work. They even finished the advanced work that the professors thought they might want to know. They kept their books and such together as they didn't want a mad scramble at the last minute to pack everything. The night before they were to depart for the station, Kreacher approached Harry.

"Master," he said. "Auror Shacklebolt is here and wishes to speak with you and Mistress Potter and Master Malfoy."

"Thank you Kreacher," said Harry and knocked on Draco's door. "We shall be right down."

After repeating what Kreacher said, the two headed downstairs and found Hermione already sitting in the library with the Auror.

"Tonks and Remus will be staying here tonight," said Kingsley. "I will meet you outside tomorrow at eight in the morning. We will drive you to the platform. From there, Severus, Remus, and Tonks will be patrolling the train. At this time there are no prefects and Head Boy and Girl as we do not know who will be in which house yet. So use caution and stick together with Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood. Dobby and Winky will go back to the castle to help keep and eye on you as well. Twice a week, they will come back here and assist Kreacher in keeping the house clean."

They all agreed and the evening went off smoothly. The next day, Harry and Hermione had their pets safely in their baskets. Tonks and Kingsley helped them with their luggage. From there, they were escorted onto the platform and through the barrier. The trio got on the train and into a carriage. Severus and Tonks came in a few minutes later.

"We will direct Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood to this carriage," said Severus. "Tonks will stay with you disguised as a student for now. This should help prevent too many unpleasant provocations from occurring. However she will be making rounds from time to time and will not always be with you. Keep your minds sharp and your attention focused."

"Thanks Uncle Severus," said Harry with a smile. "We all appreciate what you are doing for us. I am more than happy with the way our relationship has become. It means a lot to me that you have taken the time to help me when you didn't have to. Thank you for everything."

"Just doing my job brat," said Severus with a rare smile. "Just keep safe and out of trouble. I will check on you all later."

Not long after that Neville and Luna entered the compartment. Harry and Draco helped Neville get their trunks on the racks and the group all sat and talked. Different students passed the carriage and the rumors started to spread. Later the door opened and Ron and Ginny were standing there.

"Well, well," said Ron. "Look Ginny. It's the liars known as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger? It looks like we are going to have to teach you all some manners this year. I guess you two don't know what friendship means. The two of you lost the friendship of the Weasleys when you started being stupid. I would watch your back Potter. I won't be there this year to keep you out of danger. I hope you have fun with your new Death Eater friend. As for you Granger, I will no longer be associating with a mud blood."

"Let me make this absolutely clear," said Harry standing up. "Hermione is NOT a mudblood. Even if she was a muggle born, she will not be called that. YOU are a blood traitor. My sister and I do not desire to be friends with people like you. We will have new and better friends who are not stealing our money or betraying us. As far as Draco being a Death Eater, his left arm is free of the Dark Mark. So your accusation of him being a Death Eater is unfounded and totally lame. As far as needing you to protect me, you have never done so in the past so why would you start now? Were it not for me and Hermione, you would have failed every year. Let's see how you do without us tutoring you this year."

"You are a jealous git Ronald," said Hermione. "You are selfish and demand things be given to you without working for them. I am happy that I no longer have to worry about you. As for you Ginny, you are nothing but a sleazy tramp with delusions of grandeur. If you value your pride, I would recommend that you watch YOUR back. I am not known as the book worm of Hogwarts for nothing you know. I have quite and arsenal of spells that I can use. My brother and our new friends are just as powerful as I am. Harry got an O+ in DADA."

"By the way Weasel and Weaselette," said Draco. "Your parents should be receiving their summons to court by now. My father has his lawyers working on Harry and Hermione's case. I didn't know that the Weasleys could sink any lower. Now I suggest that you get out of here and leave us alone. We do not have time for the likes of you."

"Neville," said Ron. "Don't believe what they are saying. It is a pack of lies. The Weasleys are good people and we support Dumbledore. It is Potter and this mud blood that are turning to the dark. Come with us and leave them alone. They are bad people with a dark agenda."

"Shut up Weasel," said Neville angrily. "I do not trust you. I do not trust Dumbledore. I trust Harry and his twin. The Longbottoms have always supported the Potters and we will not stop now. So get out. If anyone has a dark agenda it is you and your family. You lot are all greedy and you deserve whatever punishment that you get for what you have done to Harry and Hermione."

"I suggest that you leave," said Harry. "We do not want you here."

"Who is going to make us," said Ginny pulling out her wand. "We are a match for you. Neville is nothing but a coward. Luna is insane. Draco will do nothing to get his hands dirty or his hair messed up. So that leaves two on two."

"Get out," said Harry as he pulled out his own wand. "We will not hesitate to defend ourselves. For the record, Neville is NOT a coward and Draco will not hesitate to step up and teach you a lesson. As far as your remark about Luna, she is a valued member of our group and you will back the hell off of her."

"Please Potter," said Ron. "You are nothing. I think I will enjoy hexing you. It will be easy to hurt you I think."

"I think I will enjoy the detentions you will serve," said Severus from behind them. "One month for each of you. Return to your carriage this instant or I will make it all year."

Ron and Ginny hissed in anger, but did as they were told. Both knew that they could not stand up to a professor of the school. Severus made sure that everyone was alright before he left to do his rounds. Other people stopped by throughout the day. A few had issues, but mostly everyone just said hello to certain members of the compartment and left.

Later they were sitting nervously in the school. Each year was called up and students were sorted again by year. When the seventh year students were called, the Head Boy and Head Girl were announced. Also announced were the prefects from each house. Sixth year was next. As suspected, Draco went back to Slytherin and was appointed a sixth year prefect. Pansy Parkinson was also sorted back into Slytherin and she too resumed her status of prefect. What was odd was that Crabbe and Goyle were sorted into Hufflepuff. Neither was happy with this turn of events. Another surprise move was Ron. He was sorted into Slytherin. Draco gave a malicious grin at this bit of information. Already he was seen with his head together with Blaise and Theo talking about this bit of information. Hermione was moved to Ravenclaw. She hugged Harry and told him not to worry that she would be ok. Both Patil twins were now in Gryffindor. Hermione and Padma were made prefects. Harry also stayed in Gryffindor. He was made prefect now that Ron was no longer in the same house. Harry was also made Quidditch Captain. Neville was moved to Hufflepuff. There he was made prefect. Most of the people were in their original houses. Those that were a prefect in a certain house remained so. If a prefect was moved, then a new one was appointed.

Fifth year students were mostly not moved. What really didn't surprise anyone was that Ginny was moved into Slytherin with Ron. She lost her prefect badge. Luna was moved from Ravenclaw into Gryffindor where she became the new prefect. Otherwise the rest of the fifth years stayed the same.

The rest of the years were sorted and moved accordingly. Things finally finished as the last first year was sorted into their correct houses. Minerva stood up to make the announcements.

"As many of you are not aware," she said. "Albus Dumbledore is no longer Head Master of the school. I am the new Head Mistress of Hogwarts. I am pleased to announce that the new Deputy Head Master is Severus Snape. My replacement in Transfiguration is Professor Remus Lupin. He will also be taking my spot as Head of House for Gryffindor. We have a new Defense Professor this year. I am delighted to say that this year we have an Auror teaching the subject. Please show a warm welcome to Professor Dora Tonks. The reason we had a resort is due to the fact that Dumbledore tampered with the Sorting Hat. You are now all in your correct houses."

Clapping could be heard as Tonks got up and took her bow. Harry was delighted to know that Tonks would be there to help him with the Order of the Twins.

"Students should also know that the Forbidden Forest of off limits to everyone," resumed Minerva. "Students are reminded that magic is forbidden in the corridors between classes. The list of banned items is posted on Mr. Filch's door. Anyone interested in trying out for their house quidditch team should turn their names in to their Head of House. This year we will attempt something a little bit different. Seating for meals will no longer be by house. You may sit where ever you please. We are going to see if we can get a bit of inter house relationships formed and grown. We will attempt to keep all rivalries on the quidditch pitch."

With that being said, she waited so that students could get up and sit where they chose. Harry and Luna headed for the Slytherin table along with Neville and Hermione and sat with Draco and his friends. Goyle and Crabbe sat with some of their friends at the Slytherin table also. Other people moved around until they were comfortable with their seat mates. When everyone had taken a seat, Minerva raised her hands and the food appeared on the tables. Instantly chatter broke out among the students and professors.

"So far it seems to be working," observed Severus. "Who would have thought we would live to see the day that Draco and Harry would sit together in friendship at the same table."

"Not to mention Hermione sitting there with them and all of them being civil," said Pomona. "What I don't understand is how so many people were sorted into the wrong houses. However, I am delighted that Neville Longbottom is in my house."

"It would appear that Albus tampered with the sorting hat," said Minerva again. "It was in the best interest of the students to get them into their proper houses for once."

"We still need to keep an eye on the Weasleys," said Remus quietly. "Both of them look murderous right about now. They could cause quite a bit of trouble for Harry and his group."

"Miss Parkinson doesn't look all that happy either," said Rolanda quietly. "We need to keep watch on this situation closely. We don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Is it true that Harry and Hermione are twins?" asked Professor Vector.

"I am afraid that it is very true," said Minerva. "I am also their great aunt. Albus did some fancy magic that night to convince so many people of what they believe. The Ministry is looking into the matter for us. There will be a thorough investigation into the matter. That is part of the reason that we have an Auror as a professor this year."

"We will all get through this," assured Filius. "It is time that something goes right in the life of Harry Potter. Who is the magical guardian of Mr. and Miss Potter?"

"Minerva and I are," said Severus. "Sirius appointed us their guardians. Lily and James also mentioned that we were to help with the situation along with Remus. Now that Draco is a friend of theirs, things may be easier."

The next few days saw a flurry of activity. Teachers and students were starting to get accustomed to their classes. Harry was quickly approved for classes in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, DADA, and COMC. His first class was potions. He quietly made his way to the dungeons and entered the classroom. Hermione was already sitting there and was talking with Draco. He joined them at the table. Harry noticed that there were only about twelve people in the room.

"Today we are going to be working on the Draught of Living Death," said Severus entering the room. "Before we do that I want to know if anyone can identify what is in these four cauldrons."

Harry, Hermione, and Draco all raised their hands. Severus pointed to Harry.

"The colorless and odorless potion is Veritaserum," said Harry. "It is the truth potion."

"Five points to Gryffindor," said Severus. "What is in the next one?"

"Polyjuice Potion Sir," said Harry. "It helps a person change their appearance for one hour."

"Very good," said Severus. "Take another five points. What is in the third?"

"I am certain that it is Amortentia," said Harry. "If it is, then it smells different to everyone and is something akin to a love potion."

"You are correct," said Severus. "It is Amortentia. Five more points to Gryffindor. Tell me Mr. Potter. What does it smell like to you?"

"Licorice and chocolate," said Harry with a blush.

The group all laughed.

"What is in the last one Mr. Potter?" asked Severus. "I am impressed with your knowledge so far."

"I have to admit sir that I do not know," said Harry looking at the potion. "I have read all of my books for all the years, but I do not seem to remember this one."

"You may have studied too hard," said Severus. "Miss Potter would you like to take a try?"

"That is Felix Felicis, Sir," said Hermione. "It is liquid luck."

"Take five points for Ravenclaw," said Severus. "That is definantly what it is. We will be brewing all four of these potions this year. Today you will brew the Draught of Living Death. Instructions are on the board. You have ninety minutes to complete this."

Harry, Hermione, and Draco stood up immediately and went to the board where they read the ingredients. From there, they went into the cupboard and got the necessary ingredients for the potion. Harry read through the instructions a couple of times to make sure that he had them down right. Things were going well in the class. He read the next set of instructions and was pleased to see that his potion was the color it was supposed to be. He followed the next set of instructions and proceeded to continue to work. He glanced over to the side and noticed that Blaise was having trouble.

"Sir," called Harry suddenly. "Something is wrong with Blaise's potion."

Severus rushed over and looked. He quickly removed it from the heat.

"You had to high of a heat Mr. Zabini," he remarked. "Do be careful in the future. Mr. Potter, take five points for your timely action."

"Thanks Harry," said Blaise under his breath. "I owe you one."

Harry smiled and resumed his work on his own potion. He was delighted that by the end of the lesson his potion looked just like Hermione's and Draco's. Severus went around and looked at the different potions. He awarded points to those potions which were correct. This included Harry, Hermione, Draco, Hannah, and Susan.

"The five of you that have received points bottle your potion and put it on my desk," said Severus. "The rest of you will be graded accordingly. Place a marked vial on your desk and leave it. I want two feet on the uses of this potion for your homework. You are all dismissed expect for Mr. and Miss Potter and Mr. Malfoy."

The group finished cleaning up and left. Harry, Hermione, and Draco all waited.

"Very good Harry," said Severus. "You did very well in potions today."

"Thank you Uncle Severus," said Harry with a grin. "I could not have done it without the tutoring of Draco and Hermione."

"The reason I kept you all back is because I want you all to report to my office this evening at eight for Occlumency lessons," said Severus pulling out six passes. "One pass is for your next class as you will be late, and the other pass is for you to be able to be in the halls after a certain time. Professor McGonagall knows what is going on, but for the rest of the staff and Filch, this is the best we can do. Keep those passes on you at all times. I trust that the three of you will not abuse the privilege."

"I will behave this year," promised Harry. "I will not wander the castle at night. I enjoy you being nice to me to much to mess it up."

Severus gave Harry one of those rare smiles and sent the three of them to their next class. Harry was delighted that Draco and Hermione were with him in DADA as well. That day they worked on non verbal spells. Harry was the only student in this class to have come in with an outstanding in this subject on their OWLS. It was not long before Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Neville succeeded in doing their Shield Spell nonverbally. Ron was furious that he had not mastered it yet. He tried to hex Harry only to find that Harry cast a shield and the spell bounced off of him and hit Ron instead. Tonks quickly removed the spell and took ten points from Ron for trying to hex a student when they were not supposed to be attempting anything. Draco was not happy that Ron had lost his house points. He promised the red head retribution for his actions. After DADA was Transfiguration. Once more Draco and Hermione were with him. Ron was also with him, but knew that under the careful eye of Remus that he would not be able to cause trouble for Harry and his friends. Again they were trying their spells nonverbally. When it came time to vanish their match, only Hermione and Harry were able to do it on their first try earning Gryffindor and Ravenclaw five points a piece. Draco managed it on his third attempt earning him three points for Slytherin. Ron was unable to vanish his losing him five points. When the class ended, everyone headed to lunch. It was a wonderful day all the way around. Harry was excited that he was earning points for his house with his skill in the subjects he was taking. He was also delighted to see Ron losing points for his behavior.

"You are not a stupid person," said Hermione. "Now that we don't have Ron with us, you can really shine and earn your proper marks."

"I agree with her," said Draco. "I always wondered why you didn't do better in class. Without Weasel, you can really live up to your potential."

"I am still furious that Ron tried to hex me in DADA," said Harry. "I want to punch him in the face for that."

"You leave the Weasel to us," said Draco. "We will make sure that he is properly punished for his stupidity. We do not want you getting in trouble for it when Slytherin House can do it."

"Just don't get caught," said Hermione. "We don't want you getting into trouble because of him."

Draco did something then that surprised everyone in the viewing area. He grabbed her chin and planted a kiss on her lips.

"You leave that to me," he said when they broke apart. "I am not called the Ice Prince of Slytherin for nothing. Besides that, I am Severus' godchild and you two are his wards."

"That explains some things," said Harry as Hermione was still sitting in shock at Draco's kiss. "Snap out of it sis. Draco is a good guy to have kissing you. If it weren't for Cedric I might have a go at him myself."

"WHAT?" Draco said. "Harry Potter I am going to get you for that. Stand still so that I can hex you."

Laughing, Harry ran out of the hall. Draco was hot on his heels also laughing.

"It looks like Harry will be ok," said Severus to Minerva. "Though I think someone needs to tell Miss Potter that she should breathe before she passes out."

Filius laughed as he approached Hermione. She came out of her trance and touched her lips. Pansy was fuming not far away.

"How dare her," said Pansy to Millicent. "She had better not even think about trying to get Draco. He belongs to me."

"I would leave that well enough alone if I were you," said Millicent. "Rumor has it that she is Potter's twin. We know how good those two are at DADA and such."

"I am not a Slytherin for nothing," said Pansy. "She will not even know what hit her."

"If something were to happen to her," said a familiar voice behind her. "Then I will know just who to question first."

Pansy almost swallowed her tongue as her Head of House stood there.

"Leave her and Draco alone," said Severus. "If she is who he wants, then she is what he will get. Consider this your only warning. I will not tolerate an attack on one of my wards even if it is by one of my own house."

Pansy didn't say anything. She sat there with a furious look on her face. So far her sixth year was not starting out that well.

Ron and Ginny were whispering among themselves as well.

"We have to slip Potter a potion," said Ron. "If you can get him to fall in love with you, we have a better chance of getting our hands on his money. I will work on Granger. We will have her money as well. I still cant believe that she inherited all that money from Sirius and we didn't get a single galleon."

"We will have to plan this carefully," said Ginny. "We can't afford any mistakes. We could get expelled if we are caught. I will get my hands on the Potter fortune if it is the last thing I do."

"No one needs to know," said Ron. "We can get Parkinson to help us. She is not happy with Draco and Hermione either. She looks like she is ready to chew nails."

What neither of them knew was that there was another pair of ears listening to their conversation. With a small pop Dobby disappeared. It would be prudent if the elves of Hogwarts knew to keep a special watch out over Harry and Hermione's food and drink. He also knew that the professors and Head Mistress would want to know.

At the staff table, Sybil Trelawney gave a gasp. She went stock still as she began to speak the words of a prophecy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Yes it is the time for one of my famous cliff hangers. I am sorry about that, but I want to devote the whole next chapter to the prophecy and what happens after. I promise that you will like it.


	4. Revelations

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

NOTE – Please do not flame at me if you do not like what I am writing. If this story is not your cup of tea then I suggest that you switch to coffee. I can not nor will I attempt to please everyone. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE– Thanks for the support and understanding. Once more I am OOC with the characters. I do this because I don't want to fall into a category of reposting actions and words of Rowling. It is why many of us write fan fiction. I like being unique.

**Chapter 4 – Revelations**

Minerva and Severus quickly conjured shields to block Sybil from view. The other professors all kept the children occupied as the two worked with her.

_Two will be united. Born of the same parents on the same day. They will have the power to defeat the dark. Born as the seventh month dies. The one who once stood in the light has power to rule the dark. He will challenge the two and lose. The two will bring the world into a new age. Old bloodlines will be revealed. For these two have the power to stop the dark._

Sybil snapped out of her trance and was startled to see Severus and Minerva standing over her.

"Minerva?" asked Sybil. "What is happening? I must have nodded off or something. My head hurts."

"You just gave a prophecy," said Minerva quietly. "We will record it and send it to the Ministry. Is there anything we can get for you?"

"Just a Head Ache Potion," said Sybil. "I think I should go and rest. Can you cancel my classes for today?"

"I will take care of it," said Minerva as Severus handed her a summoned potion. "You just get some sleep. I will have an elf bring you something to drink and eat later. Do not hesitate to send an elf to me if you need anything else."

Sybil nodded her head in thanks. She downed the potion and handed Severus the bottle back. From there, she stood up and left the Great Hall. Severus and Minerva removed the shields and watched her leave.

"There is no doubt that she was talking about Harry and Hermione," said Severus. "I also believe that Dumbledore is the one who will challenge them. I am not sure about old bloodlines revealed though."

"I agree with you," said Minerva. "It definantly sounds like Harry, Hermione, and Albus were the ones mentioned. We will have to look closely at their genealogy. I wonder if Harry has ever looked at his family tree."

"We will be able to do that with a potion," said Severus. "I am sure that we can get a family tree of the Potters that way. If not we can start researching. There may be something in their vaults that will help. I have no doubt that the Potters kept a book regarding their bloodline."

"I will be interested to see the results of that," said Minerva. "Let me know what you discover. If there is a way of helping them, then it may be in their bloodline."

"I will get on it as soon as possible," said Severus. "Before I create the potion we need to see if there is something in their vault. I will get right on it."

After lunch, classes resumed. Harry was the only one of the group that opted to take Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was waiting for all of his sixth year students. Much to Harry's aggravation, Ron was in this class as well.

"It looks like there is no one here today that can protect you Potter," he said with a sneer. "I will be able to extract a little bit of punishment while your body guards aren't around."

"If you try anything," said Harry. "I will make sure that it is the last thing that you ever do. You are no match for me Weasel. I suggest that you not do anything stupid. Oh wait. You are famous for doing stupid things. How could I forget?"

"I would watch your back if I were you Potter," said Ron. "You never know where it will be coming from. I will get you if it is the last thing that I do."

Hagrid appeared by then and was attempting to get the class started. They were working with mermaids this day. Hagrid had a couple of them just below the surface and was instructing the class on how to work with a sick merperson should the need ever arise. Harry reached into the water and shook their hands.

"Who can tell me what the name of the leader of the merpeople is called?" asked Hagrid.

He pointed to Harry as his hand rose in the air.

"They are called Chieftain for Chieftainess," said Harry. "The last one known to me was Chieftainess Murcus. She was there during the second task of the tournament in fourth year. She is the one that spoke with Dumbledore about why I was late coming back to the surface."

"Very good Harry," said Hagrid. "Take five points ter Gryffindor. You are right. She is still leader."

Ron mimicked Hagrid behind his back. Whenever Hagrid did anything, Ron would goof off and not pay attention. Finally Harry had enough.

"Excuse me Professor," said Harry. "I am having difficulty in class today."

"Why is that Harry?" asked Hagrid confused. "I thought I was doin a good job of teachin."

"You are doing a great job," he replied. "I am having a little trouble concentrating as Mr. Weasley thinks it is funny to cause trouble and distract the class. Add in the fact that he is constantly whispering threats to me and we have me not being able to hear everything you have to say."

Hagrid looked over to Ron who was red in the face with anger. Other students were nodding at Harry's remark. They were also getting frustrated with Ron's antics at disrupting the class. A few of them were mumbling about his antics.

"Are you a teachers pet now Potter?" asked Ron scathingly. "A little tattle tale. No wonder you never get into trouble for anything. You are just trying to make yourself look good again. Poor abused harry Potter. He hasn't had his spot in the lime light for awhile so he stabs his best friend in the back and gets him in trouble in class. You are pathetic Potter."

"Twenty Five points from Slytherin," said Hagrid. "You are dismissed from class Ron. I will be talking ter Professor Snape about ye. You will not speak about other students that way."

"I didn't want to take this stupid class anyway," said Ron. "I am happy to drop the class. I will get you for this Potter."

Hagrid looked crestfallen as Ron left. It took Harry, Hannah, and Susan a few minutes to calm him down and continue with the lesson. When class was over, Hagrid thanked Harry for letting him know what was going on. He assigned the homework for everyone and went back to his hut. Harry was about to head to Herbology when Ron confronted him.

"I bet you think that was funny, don't you," said Ron pulling out his wand. "I am going to make you pay for that."

He was about to cast his spell when his wand flew from his grip. Harry smirked as he caught it and showed it to Ron. Hannah and Susan were delighted by this. Harry had cast a wandless and nonverbal spell. They were satisfied with the outcome and by Ron's fury at being beaten yet again.

"I think I will give this to the Head Mistress and let her decide what to do about it," said Harry holding up Ron's wand. "I warned you that you were no match for me. IMPEDIMENTA!"

Harry, Susan, and Hannah had the delight of seeing Ron fly through the air and land in the lake. The trio headed to the greenhouse to their next lesson laughing. Harry enjoyed the lesson as Professor Sprout showed them new plants and how to harvest them for potions ingredients and such. After Herbology, Harry excused himself and headed to the Head Mistress's office. He had a free period and he was going to go talk with Minerva. When he got to the gargoyles, he gave the password and headed up the stairs. He knocked on the door and was told to enter.

"Harry," said Minerva shocked. "What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"Yes Aunt Minerva," said Harry. "During COMC, Ron started trouble. I reported him to Hagrid. After class he tried to hex me. Hannah and Susan were with me and can verify my statement."

"What did you do?" asked Minerva. "Apparently you defended yourself as you are calmly sitting here and telling me this."

"I disarmed him and kept his wand," said Harry handing it to her. "I felt that it was better than letting him have another try at me when I was walking from class. I also sent him flying into the lake. If you need to take points from me or give me detention for it, I will accept it."

"I will take five points from you for throwing him in the lake," said Minerva. "I will award you ten points for assisting a professor in class. I will award you another five points for being able to properly defend yourself."

"I am happy to say that I did it wandless and non verbal," said Harry with a grin. "I have never been able to do it wandless before."

"You did it both wandless and nonverbal?" asked Minerva shocked. "Show me please."

Harry lifted his hand and had the satisfaction of seeing Ron's wand fly from her hand and into his own.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor for that wonderful display," said Minerva. "I would like for you to try that in all of your classes. This includes Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA. The more you work on it the better you will get. I also want you and Hermione to start casting a charm on your food and drink to detect if there is a potion in it."

"Why?" asked Harry. "Is there something we should know?"

"Dobby came to me and told me he over heard Mr. and Miss Weasley talking about slipping a love potion into your food or drink," she answered. "To be on the safe side, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood should also do the same. One can never be too careful."

"Thanks Aunt Minerva," said Harry handing her Ron's wand back. "I will be sure to pass on that information. I also thank you for not giving me a detention."

"Well," she said. "You were only defending yourself. Maybe a dunk in the lake will cool him off a bit. Thank you for warning me about Mr. Weasley interrupting Hagrid's lesson. I will talk with Miss Bones and Miss Abbott to help watch your back during that lesson as none of the others have it with you."

"They were in the DA last year," said Harry. "I am sure they would be delighted to help. We can involve them in the OT."

"OT?" asked Minerva.

"Order of the Twins," said Harry. "I have to go now. Charms will be starting soon. Thanks again for your help. It is really appreciated."

Minerva smiled as Harry left her office. Once she knew for certain that he was gone, she left and headed to see Severus. When she told him what was going on, he told her that he would handle it. She handed him Ron's wand and headed back out.

During dinner Severus announced to his house that there would be a house meeting after the meal was over. From there, he ate his meal and headed down to the Slytherin common room to wait for his den of serpents. Once they all arrived, he began.

"It has come to my attention that certain members of this house have decided that they are too good to listen in class and are being disrespectful to the other professors," Severus told them. "I am referring to Mr. Weasley who deems it necessary to cause trouble. I am deducting fifty points from Slytherin for his actions in Care of Magical Creatures. I am also giving him another month's worth of detention. If I hear of any more instances where Mr. Weasley is disrespecting a member of the staff, I will expel him. The rest of you are to teach Mr. Weasley what it means to be a Slytherin. All I ask is that you do not do any long lasting damage to him. Also it has come to my attention that Mr. Weasley attempted to corner Mr. Potter on his way back from class. Mr. Potter is now my ward and I will not tolerate any attempts from any student trying to harm him. If anyone knows of someone who is attempting to harm Mr. or Miss Potter, formerly known as Hermione Granger, they are to report it to me immediately. I do not care if it is another Slytherin causing the action. I want it stopped immediately."

Severus placed Ron's wand on the table and left the common room. From there, Draco picked it up and was idly twirling it in his fingers.

"Now what sort of punishment should we give the Weasel?" he asked the room at large. "He is the one that is losing the most points for our house. He is the one causing the most trouble. He is not following the rules and he is attempting to harm my new friends. Because of him, we are in the negative in points right now."

"Why should you care what he is doing to a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor?" asked Pansy in a condescending voice. "They are not in the Snake Pit. What happens to them is no concern of ours. You even kissed the mud blood."

Draco used Ron's wand to send a stinging hex at Pansy. She yelped as she held her arm where the hex hit.

"Let me make this VERY clear to everyone here," he said in his most lethal voice. "Harry and Hermione Potter are as pureblood as any one of us in Slytherin. They are now our friends whether you like it or not. If I find out that anyone in this dorm is causing them trouble, then it will be the last thing they do. Severus Snape will be the least of your concerns. You do not have to like Harry and Hermione. You DO have to leave them alone."

"You know me Draco," said Blaise. "I have no problems with either Potter. I am on your team. I also think we need to teach Weasel a lesson."

"I may not be happy with you leaving me for Potter, but I am also on your team," said Pansy. "I am still your friend. I apologize for my words and hope that you forgive me."

"So what are we going to do about the Weasel?" asked Draco.

"Leave my brother alone," said Ginny flaring up. "I will defend him. Give him back his wand. If you don't I will make you sorry ferret boy."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" asked Draco. "Cry home to your dead beat parents?"

"Don't talk about my mum and dad like that," said Ron taking a step in Draco's direction.

"I will talk about them any way I like," said Draco. "They have been stealing money from Harry Potter for quite some time now. Unlike the Weasels, we here in Slytherin know that the Potter name is as old as any and in some cases even older. How low can one family go to actually steal money from a child? So what are you going to do? Have mummy and daddy Weasel steal your wand back from me?"

"Is that what they did?" asked Daphne Greengrass in disgust. "No wonder no one particularly likes them these days. I was wondering why the Golden Trio broke up. How despicable can someone get? Now I see why Potter and Potter no long want anything to do with the Weasel Family."

"We may be Slytherin, but even we would not stoop so low as to steal from a child," said Millicent. "The thought that someone would do such a thing is revolting. That is a very low thing to do to someone."

"Harry didn't even know he had those vaults," said Draco to the room. "He did not find out until recently that he had more than his trust fund. They were stealing his money that he had no clue that even existed. Dumbledore was working with the Weasels on this. He is the one that placed Hermione with muggles."

"That is sick," said Pansy. "How could they do that to two innocent children? Yes Draco, I think we need to teach these two a serious lesson on morals and ethics."

"What are you all on about?" asked Ginny angrily. "You are all the sons and daughters of Death Eaters. What would you all know about honor? You all are just a bunch of backstabbing hypocrites. You are not even worth the dirt that I stand on. My family has always supported Dumbledore and the Light. The same can not be said for you and your families."

"We are the hypocrites?" asked Pansy flaring up. "What are you then? You claim to follow the light and yet we find out that you and the Weasel are planning on attempting to steal from Harry Potter. How much more hypocritical is that? Knowing that Dumbledore stole a baby from her parents, and placed her with muggles is NOT what I would call a light action. It is despicable. Just because our parents are Death Eaters doesn't mean that we are as well."

"Shut up Parkinson," said Ginny pulling out her wand. "I am quite skilled at the Bat Bogey Hex. I think it will make you look better. Do you remember what I did to you last year? I can and will do it again. I am not scared of you."

"Let's see," drawled Draco. "Two Weasels against the whole Slytherin House. One of them is without a wand. What do you think you are going to be able to accomplish Weaselette? From where I am standing, you may get one shot. You may even get two if you are really lucky. What will happen when the rest of the house takes their revenge on you both? Make no mistake. We will get revenge on you for what you two have been doing. You will wish that you never came back to Hogwarts."

Ginny screamed in fury and started firing off hexes at a rapid pace. The rest of the house acted in accordance. By the time they were all done, the two Weasleys were put on a rolling stretchers and set out in the hall. Neither of them looked human anymore. True to their promise to Severus, none of the damage was permanent or long lasting.

Draco headed to Severus' quarters and met Harry and Hermione in the hall. Together the trio headed in for their Occlumency class. Severus patiently worked with the trio as they closed their minds. It was going well until Harry got hit with a vision of what Voldemort was doing at the same time that Severus was in his mind. When Severus closed the connection, Harry passed out from the exhaustion. Later, he woke up and Severus gave him a potion to help.

"Now that I have a better understanding of what happens with you, I can help you better," he said. "As far as your lessons tonight, they were better than you usually do. I think with time, you will definantly get the hang of it. I am proud of your dedication. Now I suggest you go and get some sleep."

Harry thanked him as he headed out the room to go to bed. He was tired from the mental exhaustion. As soon as his head hit the pillows, he was out and slept all night.

The following morning, Severus found Ron and Ginny and had two house elves bring them to the infirmary. Classes started right after breakfast. Once again, Harry, Draco, and Hermione sat together in potions. Severus put the instructions on the board and was seen going around helping when needed. At the end of the lesson, once again Harry and Hermione had a perfect potion. Severus gave the pair points and dismissed class. Things were going well for Harry and Hermione. They were settling in nicely with their new friends and routines. Classes were running smoothly for Harry. As he had promised Minerva, he was doing his lessons as often as possible wandless. Severus and Tonks worked with him on the harder spells so that he could get them easier.

A few days later, Harry was sitting down to eat lunch when an owl landed in front of him and dropped off a red envelope. Everyone sitting there knew automatically what it was. It lifted off the table and started screaming with Molly Weasley's magnified voice.

HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY SON OF BEING DISRUPTIVE IN CLASS? JUST WHAT TYPE OF PERSON ARE YOU? NOW WE KNOW THAT YOU WOULD STAB YOUR FRIEND IN THE BACK AND ACCUSE HIM OF ALL SORTS OF NON SENSE. I DEMAND THAT YOU APOLOGIZE TO HIM AT ONCE. IF I EVER HEAR OF YOU TAKING HIS WAND AWAY FROM HIM AGAIN, THEN I WILL BE COMING TO THE SCHOOL AND GIVING YOU AN EARFUL IN PERSON. I DEMAND A FORMAL WRITTEN APOLOGY FROM YOU IMMEDIATELY. IF I DO NOT GET IT IN TWO DAYS, I WILL BE FILING A FORMAL COMPLAINT AGAINST YOU WITH THE BOARD OF GOVERNORS.

Severus walked up and cast a spell at the envelope to cut off any further yelling.

"Do not worry about that," said Minerva coming up. "We will handle Molly Weasley. She will never be sending you another howler. I can promise you that. Also there is no need to apologize to Mr. Weasley. He was at fault and he will take the blame for it."

"I also think I will deduct fifty points from Mr. Weasley for attempting to blame you for his disruption," said Severus. "Hagrid told me about the incident in class. I have spoken with both Miss Abbott and Miss Bones and they related to me their side of this story. I too will be writing to Molly Weasley about her atrocious behavior to my ward. For now, I want you to put this out of your mind and not worry about it. The Head Mistress and I will be dealing with this problem."

"I can't believe you are defending him," said Ron. "He gets me in trouble for no reason and I am the one that gets punished. How is that fair?"

"Another twenty five points from Slytherin for questioning my methods," said Severus. "I think another week in detention needs to be added to what you are already doing. At the rate you are going, you will be in detention more than anything else."

Harry and his group finished their meal in silence. Ron and Ginny were being abysmal in the way they were treating Harry and Hermione. Every chance they got, they were insulting or trying to hex one or the other. It was really starting to get on their nerves. Thankfully, there were always those that were willing to assist in stopping the attacks. About a week later, they were sitting down and once again cast the potion detection charm on their food and drink. They noticed that there was a potion in their glasses of pumpkin juice. Ron and Ginny were watching Harry and Hermione closely to see if they would drink it. Harry stood up and went over to the staff table.

"Aunt Minerva and Uncle Severus," he said quietly to the pair. "Hermione and my drinks have been tampered with. There is a potion in the goblets. Ron and Ginny are acting awfully suspicious."

Severus scanned the tables and when he came back to Harry he confirmed that Ron and Ginny had spiked their drink with a love potion. He started to get up when Harry halted him.

"Do you mind if I take care of this?" asked Harry. "I have an idea that would not harm anyone, but teach them a huge lesson. We might even get a laugh from this."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Minerva as Filius and Pomona listened in. "It isn't illegal or anything is it?"

"No Aunt Minnie," said Harry. "As you all know, I am skilled in wandless and non verbal spells. I think I can just switch the drinks without them even noticing what I did. This way, Hermione and I are protected and Ron and Ginny get hit with their own stunt."

"That will definantly teach them a lesson," said Remus with a chuckle. "I say we should let him. It is time for those two to learn a valuable lesson about tampering with someone else's meals."

"Very well," said Minerva quietly. "I will allow it. Just be careful. If you think the spell didn't work, cancel it and let us handle it from there."

Harry smiled at the professors before he went back to his seat. He leaned over and told Hermione what he had planned.

"Hermione," he said quietly. "Pretend that you are going to drink the juice. As we lift the glasses to our lips, I will cast the charm you found on mine to switch it with Ron's. You can cast the same charm to switch yours with Ginny's. That way, what ever is in these goblets of juice, will affect them instead of us."

"That is a brilliant idea Harry," she whispered back. "I am glad that you have been teaching me wandless and non verbal magic. I am going to enjoy this."

"I wish we had thought of that," said Draco. "I can't wait to see the finished product. That is very Slytherin of you Harry. I am impressed."

"I am ashamed of Ron and Ginny," said Neville. "To think, that after everything Harry has done for their family, that they would do this to them. I think a little payback is just what they need."

The two of them watched as Harry and Hermione raised their goblets to each other and pretended to drink. Harry quickly cast the charm on his goblet so that the juice swapped with Ron's. Hermione did the same with her juice as well. When the juice was switched, they sat their goblets down and pretended that everything was well. They looked down the table and saw that Ron and Ginny were smirking with one another.

"We did it," said Ron. "Both of them are drinking the potion. If all goes according to plan, they should be getting up and coming over here soon. I can't wait to have Granger under my thumb."

"We will have them," said Ginny. "Just think of all that money the two of them have now. They are loaded with it. We can get them to marry us and then divorce them and take most of what they have. They will be the poor ones and we will be rich."

Ron and Ginny picked up their goblets and saluted one another and drank heavily. To them this was a victory. Up at the staff table, Severus noticed when Harry gave him the thumbs up. He passed that information down the line to the other professors. Ron and Ginny were a bit disconcerted that the eyes of the teaching staff were now trained on the two of them. All of a sudden, the potion kicked in. He looked to Ginny and hers kicked in at the same time. It was not long before both stood up and wrapped their arms around each other and started to passionately kiss one another. Neither one noticed that they were the center of attention of the whole school. Looks of amusement, horror, disgust, and merriment were seen on the faces of each person in the Great Hall.

Finally Minerva had enough of what she was witnessing. Severus walked over to the area and picked up their goblets and ran a spell over them.

"Amortentia Potion," said Severus. "It would seem that these two have a lot of explaining to do."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron trying to act innocent. "Why would someone try and spike our drink with potion. It had to have been Potter and Granger. They have it out for me and my family. They must have done it."

"I will be checking your rooms," said Severus. "While you are with the Head Mistress, I will be searching your possessions. I have no doubt that you will be found guilty. When I have the evidence, I will be with you in the Head Mistress's office when you two are expelled for attempting to use a love potion on two other students. Twenty points for attempting to blame other students. Another ten will be taken for not calling Miss Potter by her correct name."

"Mr. and Miss Weasley you will follow me right this instant while I go and contact your parents about your atrocious behavior," snapped Minerva. "Empty out your pockets this instant. I also want your wands."

"You have no right to do that to us," said Ginny. "We are innocent until proven guilty. You can not do that to us. It is against the law."

"In accordance to Hogwarts laws," said Hermione. "If a professor suspects a student of tampering with another student's food or drink in order to pass a potion or to do harm, then the professor or Head Mistress has the right to do a search on the said student or students in question. If said students are found to be guilty, then the Head Mistress or Head of House has the right to expel said students. Therefore Professor McGonagall is within her rights to ask you to empty your pockets."

"Twenty points to Ravenclaw," said Minerva. "We were watching you all evening Weasley. We have been given word that you were attempting to use a potion on Mr. and Miss Potter since the term began. Now empty your pockets this instant or I will do it for you."

Ron and Ginny emptied their pockets. Ginny kept trying to hold something in her pocket acting guilty the whole while. Minerva had enough and summoned the item to her hand. It was a potion bottle.

"Well, well, well," said Severus walking up. "You are in trouble now aren't you? From the little bit that is left in the bottle I can assure you that I know that it is Amortentia. That is a banned substance from Hogwarts. I am afraid that it will mean your expulsion from this school. I also happen to know where it came from."

"You can't prove that we gave it to anyone else," said Ron defiantly. "Therefore you have no grounds to expel us. We have done nothing wrong."

"The fact that the two of you have been kissing on each other for the last ten minutes tells me that you have added a hair off each of your heads," said Severus. "Therefore you have both used the potion on someone else. Even if it is only on yourselves, you still used it on another student. The fact that your plan backfired causing you to use the potion on each other instead of your planned target means absolutely nothing. You will both be expelled for the use of a prohibited influential potion."

"For the record," said Minerva as she led them out of the hall. "I will not allow you to be given the antidote. You will remain in this state until your parents and Madam Bones arrives. Maybe this will teach you a lesson about using banned substances on unsuspecting people. The two of you will be lucky to not go to Azkaban for this. Be lucky you are not seventeen."

Minerva left them in a closed and locked classroom and then fire called Amelia Bones. From there, she fire called Arthur and Molly Weasley and looked at them with a dispassionate expression on her face. Severus came in a few minutes alter to announce that the potion had been stolen from his batch in the basement.

"What is going on here Minerva?" asked Amelia.

"Follow me and I will show you," said Minerva.

She led them to the classroom where Ginny and Ron were. She opened the door and the adults looked in shock at the scene before them.

"STOP THIS INSTANT," shouted Molly. "THIS IS ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING. YOU ARE BROTHER AND SISTER."

The two broke apart and Severus handed them the antidote. Minerva handed them back their wands.

"What is the meaning of this Severus?" asked Arthur. "What have you done to our children?"

"It would appear that your children stole some Amortentia Potion from the basement," he replied. "I can only assume that it was your daughter as your son doesn't take potions with me any longer. From there the two of them attempted to use the potion on Harry and Hermione Potter. It was reported to us that your son and daughter were planning on using a love potion on my wards as a way of getting them to marry them and getting access to the Potter fortune. It would appear that their plan backfired on them. Your daughter was the one with the vial of potion in her pocket. As for what I have done to them is simple. I have done nothing to them at all except give them the antidote. It is the behavior of your children that are in question here, not the staff of Hogwarts."

"So what do you wish of me?" asked Amelia. "What is the plan of action that requires me as head of the DMLE to be here?"

"We are going to be expelling these two," said Minerva. "Both have been seen trying to hex and curse the two Potter children on multiple occasions. Molly Weasley has sent a Howler to my school. In the letter she accused Harry Potter of lying and trying to hurt her children. She even went as far as to threaten to come onto the school grounds and lecture him in person. To me that is a threat against my ward."

"I follow along so far," said Amelia. "What do you want me to do?"

"In your presence I am informing Molly and Arthur that if we hear anymore threats from them aimed at Harry or Hermione then we will press charges against them for threatening to endanger a minor," she said. "We also want it known that they are to stay away from the school and from our wards. I want a restraining order placed on the Weasley family for the safety of Harry and Hermione Potter. For good measure I think we need to include Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom though I can't speak for their parents."

"I will take care of that immediately," said Amelia. "As Ron and Ginny are both expelled I demand the surrender of their wands."

Ron and Ginny looked at their mother and father. When neither got a reaction, they handed their wands to Amelia who snapped both in half.

"From this day forth, if either of you are seen with a wand in your hand, you will be arrested and sent to Azkaban," said Amelia. "If your mother and father attempt to over rule this verdict, then they will be fined heavily for obstruction of the law and possibly serve a sentence in Azkaban as well. It is in the best interest of the Weasley family to desist immediately any attempts at trying to harm or steal from Mr. and Miss Potter. The goblins of Gringotts are keeping a close eye on their vaults. Any unauthorized attempts at withdrawals and the offending parties are going to be immediately arrested and set up for trial. This rule has been passed before the Wizengamot and approved. Arthur and Molly, your trial date is set for November twenty second at ten in the morning in courtroom ten. I suggest you be on time. My advice is that you take your children and leave the grounds of Hogwarts immediately. You and our family are no longer welcome here."

Amelia, Kingsley, and Rufus escorted the Weasleys off the premises. Minerva and Severus returned to their duties and put the matter behind them. Hopefully this would alleviate any more problems for Harry and Hermione.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop this chapter right here. I have something special planned for next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me so far. It is appreciated that so many of you are supporting all of my work.


	5. A Wand and a Sword

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

NOTE – Please do not flame at me if you do not like what I am writing. If this story is not your cup of tea then I suggest that you switch to coffee. I can not nor will I attempt to please everyone. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Please be advised that I am going to be working on more than one story at the same time. Therefore my updates will be longer in coming. Three stories at once is a challenge in of itself. You will notice that I am using certain elements in multiple stories. It is because it has a good feel to it. Some instances, it just can't be helped. Thanks for understanding.

**Chapter 5 – A Wand and a Sword**

Minerva and Severus called Hermione and Harry to the Head Mistress's office for a quick meeting. When they arrived, Draco, Neville, and Luna were already present.

"We feel that it is in your best interest to screen some of your mail," said Minerva with a small smile.

"Why?" asked Harry. "Now that Ron and Ginny are gone, we don't have to worry about getting howlers and such from Molly Weasley."

"We feel that some of your mail may have charms or hexes on them," said Severus. "We will mostly be checking mail from unknown senders as it could be something from Albus Dumbledore or one of the Weasleys. Anything from Gringotts will not be checked as they can not be enchanted by anyone other than a goblin. Letters from your business will also not be checked."

"Have we had any word on the actions of Dumbledore recently?" asked Hermione. "He has been very quiet since he left Hogwarts. I am sure by now he is plotting something that could cause harm to me and Harry."

"He is still working on bringing down Voldemort," said Harry suddenly.

"How do you know that?" asked Draco. "When did you find that out?"

"It was in my sleep last night," he explained. "As you all know, sometimes when I am sleeping, the link between us opens up. In this case, Voldemort was talking with Lucius and Bellatrix about Dumbledore's latest attempt at finding him. It would appear that McNair was captured by the Order of the Phoenix."

"We have to figure out how to stop this connection," said Hermione. "It is too dangerous for you to be in the mind of the Dark Lord."

"I agree," said Neville. "Nothing good will happen with this."

"He knew I was there," said Harry. "He let me see what was going on. In fact he welcomed me. He felt I needed to know. Apparently Uncle Lucius told him about the prophecy. It felt like he was acknowledging me as some kind of equal. It was weird in a way, but I did not hurt after it was over."

"What do you mean?" asked Minerva sharply. "What did he say to you and such?"

"He just sent me a warning to stay out of his way," said Harry. "He said that so long as I leave him alone, that he will leave me alone. With all of the other houses that Hermione and I own, it may be beneficial for us to just leave the country and start life somewhere else. Although like I said, he did not hurt me."

"Why should you give up your home because of him?" asked Draco. "It doesn't seem fair to me that you should have to move because of him."

"He isn't the only one that I am worried about," said Harry. "Do not forget that the Weasleys are now after my blood as well. Even if Voldemort leaves me alone, Dumbledore and some of his supporters will not. Also some of the Death Eaters hate me just as much as Voldemort does."

"We will do our best to help you," said Severus. "However getting back to the purpose of our meeting, we still need to scan your mail for the time being to prevent harm from happening to either of you. Just because the Weasleys are no longer at Hogwarts doesn't mean that they will give up on their objective."

"It is also in your best interest to not sign anything unless Severus or I approves of it," said Minerva. "You never know what hidden contract could be in your letters and such."

"So what does this have to do with the rest of us?" asked Draco. "I can understand Harry and Hermione, but I do not understand what this has to do with Neville, Luna, and myself."

"We are asking you to volunteer," said Minerva with a smile. "This way it doesn't look like we are targeting Harry and Hermione. At the moment they have enough publicity. They do not need even more. It will also make it look like we are targeting the whole group rather than letting it be known that Harry and Hermione are under some kind of attack. It will also let others know that from time to time we may be searching their mail as well for hidden dark objects and such."

"Thus keeping the appearance that we are safe," said Harry with a smile. "I think it is a good idea. Romilda Vane smuggled in those chocolates with the love potion in them. If she can do that, then so can others. We do not know who is working with the Weasleys and who has their own personal agenda or vendetta."

"That is true," said Draco. "Alright, I am in. If it helps Harry and Hermione stay safe, then I agree. We just have to warn my mother and father."

"I will let Gran know," said Neville. "I have said it before and I will say it again. I am with Harry. Anything that I can do to help him, I will."

"Harry was the first person that was ever nice to me," said Luna speaking for the first time. "He treated me as an individual even when I was in my Loony persona. He never spoke badly to me or made fun of me. He even offered to help me find my belongings last year when my house mates stole them from me. He is even preventing the Gryffindor students from pulling pranks on me. Therefore I am giving my full support to him."

"We want you all to know that we appreciate this," said Hermione. "I know that it will be a slight inconvenience to you all, but we appreciate and love you all for it."

"You love me huh?" asked Draco with a smirk. "I knew you could not resist my good looks and charm."

"I love you to big boy," said Harry winking at him. "I can't resist your good looks and charms either."

The group all burst out in laughter. Minerva was holding her sides as she laughed. Even Severus broke down and laughed with the others at the friendly banter between the two. When the laughter died, Minerva sent the teens on their way.

"It looks like those two have the respect that they deserve," said Severus. "I for one am happy with the outcome."

"Harry always was one that had an easy time getting people to be loyal," said Minerva. "It is such a shame that his relatives were not that loyal. I am delighted to see Draco and Harry getting along so well. Now that everything is out in the open, Harry seems to be truly happy with his life. I only hope that it lasts."

"We still have to work on finding out Harry and Hermione's genealogy," said Severus. "I am going to take the group to Gringotts Saturday so that we can see if there are some books in the Potter vault that gives a complete history of the family."

"That is an excellent idea," said Minerva. "Augusta and Lucius have already given their permission for them to go on excursions with Harry. I am sure that Xeno will do the same. I will write him immediately. I will let you know what I hear from him."

Severus nodded and left the room.

That Saturday the group all met outside the entrance of the castle. Severus and Minerva had gotten permission from all of the parents for this trip. Severus led them to the gates where they were met by Tonks and Kingsley. Kingsley grabbed Luna and Draco and apparated them to the entrance of Gringotts. Tonks grabbed Neville and did the same. Harry and Hermione went with Severus. Once the whole group was present, they entered the bank.

"Tonks and I will stay in the lobby and keep an eye out on things," said Kingsley. "That way if there is trouble, we can put a stop to it quicker. We know that you will be safe with Severus and Griphook."

"Mother and father are also here," said Draco pointing to the elder Malfoys. "They are helping to keep an eye on us. I am sure they are just as interested in harry and Hermione's heritage as the rest of us are."

Harry and Hermione walked over to the elder Malfoys and greeted them cordially.

"Thank for taking the time to come here and help keep us safe," said Harry. "You have no idea how much it means to us. Plus your knowledge of family history and such will come in handy as we find out our family tree."

"You are my godchildren," said Narcissa with a smile. "We are happy to help. Besides we get to see you all for the day if nothing else."

"We have arranged a room with Griphook," said Lucius. "When you have the book on your family history, we will all go there and look at your family tree. Once we have it, then we can see what else we need to do to ensure your safety. Something tells me that you have lots of interesting things to find."

Luna, Neville, and Draco stayed with Narcissa and Lucius as Harry, Hermione, and Severus went down to the Potter family vault. They looked around for well over an hour before Hermione made the discovery.

"Harry," she said. "I found it. This book is old and heavy. I can't wait to go back to the surface and see what it has to say. I am excited to get to see who is in our family tree."

"Excellent work Hermione," said Severus. "Both of you grab some money in case you want something from Hogsmeade. As you know, sixth and seventh year students are allowed into the village every weekend."

Harry and Hermione stated they had their money pouches and credit cards and didn't need to take money with them. They did however have Severus shrink the trunk for Hermione from the vault and take that with them. The trio headed up to the surface where they sat with the rest of the group. Griphook sat with them so that he could take notes. There was a second goblin also there to act as runner should they need it. Harry opened the book and started to read it to the others.

"It would appear that it starts from the newest members of the family and goes backward from there," he said turning the page. "Hermione and I are listed on the first page. Next are mum and dad. We will need the genealogy book from the Evans line as well. Maybe we can get a goblin to go and get it if they are willing. I don't want to be a pest or anything."

"I will send someone immediately," said Griphook nodding at the other goblin. "Miss Potter all you have to do is sign a permission slip and Breaktooth will retrieve the book. We goblins know how to get around your vaults as we two set them up."

Hermione quickly signed the slip and the goblin left to go and get the book. While he was gone, Harry continued with his narrative of the Potter family tree.

"Hey look," he said. "We are related to Rowena Ravenclaw. According to this Hermione and I are the only known descendants alive today."

"That would explain why the sorting hat said I would do best in Ravenclaw," said Hermione. "In the end, it put me in Gryffindor because of Dumbledork."

"It said I had the gift to be in that house too," said Harry. "It said I would have been great in Slytherin also. In the end it chose Gryffindor for me. I wonder if it is because of Dumbles that I am there."

"No," said Draco. "Remember we were resorted. You were still placed in Gryffindor the second time around. The old man wasn't around the second time so he could not interfere with the sorting a second time."

"That is true," said Harry. "I forgot about that. Thanks Draco."

Harry continued with his narration. Breaktooth came back and laid the Evans family history on the table and waited. Griphook sent him for the file for Rowena Ravenclaw.

"It would appear that we are also descendants of Godric Gryffindor," said Harry pointing to the page. "There was another descendant, but he died. Justinius Gryffindor never had any children. So that means that we are the only descendants alive today."

Griphook made a notation on a slip of parchment and sent Breaktooth off again to get the file. Harry continued on until he finally arrived at the last page. Here he was speechless.

"What is it Harry?" asked Narcissa going over to him immediately and looking down at the page.

When she read the page, she too gasped. Hermione took the book and spoke the words carefully and quickly to the rest of the group.

"We are related to and the only known descendants of Arthur Pendragon and Emrys Myrddin," she said. "It would appear that King Arthur had a daughter and Merlin and she had a child together. From there, their daughter married a man named Christopher Potter. Our lineage is older than the Gryffindor line and the Ravenclaw line."

"That also means that your heritage is older than ours," said Lucius in a quiet voice. "I think it is time to look into the Evans line and see what we find in it."

Hermione opened the book and started to read. Soon it was discovered that Ravenclaw was in the Evans line as well. The others were so enraptured by her reading, that they were once again floored when they came to the last pages.

"We are related to Morgan Le Fey," she whispered. "She was the greatest sorceress in history. It was her spell that captured Merlin causing him to die. King Arthur ended the life of his bastard son. That means that not only can we claim the title of Merlin, but Harry can actually claim the throne of England."

"Why me?" asked Harry. "You are my twin. You could easily claim the throne just as much as I can."

"No," said Severus. "She can't. You are the first born. The throne is only passed to the first born son. If there is no son, then the throne is passed to the oldest daughter. In this case, you are older than Hermione by about thirty minutes. Thus not only are you the first born, but also the son."

Griphook handed Harry the folders from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Harry started reading Gryffindors while Hermione started reading Ravenclaws. Breaktooth came back in with the information on Merlin and Arthur's vaults. Very little was in the Le Fey file. Severus scanned the documents and as the ward of Harry and Hermione, signed the documentation to have the vault of Le Fey added to Hermione's vault.

"Being the only female descendant of Le Fey to have the magic alive," said Severus. "The vault by default goes to Hermione. However, Merlin and Arthur's vaults go to Harry."

"We can just split equally the money from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," said Harry. "I have found something interesting in these notes though."

"What did you find?" asked Hermione looking over his shoulder.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor is even more special than we thought," said Harry. "Not only was it Godric's Sword, but it has another name."

"What would that be?" asked Neville. "I don't mean to sound stupid, but I don't read ancient books."

"According to this," said Harry. "The Sword of Gryffindor and Excalibur is the same sword."

Pandemonium broke out at this statement. Everyone was trying to talk all at once. Severus raised his wand and created a bang. This effectively quieted the room.

"Are there any more surprises in those documents?" he asked.

"Yes," said Hermione with a furrow in her brow. "The Wand of Destiny is also Merlin's wand. It is passed from father to son. That means that not only can Harry wield Excalibur, but he is the rightful heir of the Elder wand. It is here that Guinevere hid Morgan Le Fey's wand. In her notes she said that it has something to do with Excalibur."

"It would appear that somewhere the history books got messed up," said Harry. "According to lore, Excalibur was thrown back into the lake. Now we know that it is still active and usable. Who has the Elder wand now?"

"Albus Dumbledore," said Griphook. "He won the wand in a duel with Gellert Grindelwald in 1945. Where it was before then is anyone's guess."

"So basically you are saying that Dumbles has my property," said Harry. "Can we legally get it back from him? I don't want him to have anything that belongs to me."

"Yes Lord Pendragon," said Griphook using his honorific title. "It rightfully belongs to you. Now that the heir has been announced, all you have to do is request that it be returned to you. Once you have it in your hand, the wand itself will let anyone present know that it belongs to you. The same thing will happen with Excalibur."

"It already has," said Hermione. "In second year, Harry pulled the sword out of the sorting hat to kill the basilisk. It is said that only a true heir of Gryffindor can pull the sword out of the hat. Apparently Christian Potter was a squib or muggle as Gryffindor ended up with the sword."

Harry opened his book again and looked.

"Yes," said Harry. "It was a later in the line when Gryffindor got the sword due to a daughter of Potter and Gryffindor. What I don't understand is how we got the name Potter back."

"Most wizarding families end up finding something in their family tree that brings the names back into existence," explained Griphook. "Apparently Gryffindor had a daughter and she married a descendant of the original Potters. Thus ending the Gryffindor line and bringing the name back to Potter."

"Most pureblood families are related somehow," said Lucius. "It would appear that descendants of your family married one another and started the Potter line again. At least now you know that you and Hermione are the last of some of those descendants."

"We are the only known descendants of Merlin, Arthur Pendragon, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Le Fey, and Potter," said Harry ticking them off one at a time. "That is not including Evans and a few others that we know no longer exist. Those were not well known families and died out rather quickly. So where does that leave us? It also doesn't mean that Dudley may not have children who possess the gift."

"The two of you are the most powerful people on the planet for magic," said Griphook. "Not to mention the richest teenagers in the world. You each have enough money to last your descendants a lifetime. We can always ensure that you have a steady income of money coming in. You also have the right of claiming the title of Head Master or Head Mistress."

"With your power and influence," said Lucius. "You could even claim the title of Minister of Magic."

"Don't forget that you are the rightful heir of the throne of England as well," said Luna.

"So much for being normal," said Harry. "I need to see Cedric. Right now I could use the comfort of being in my boyfriend's arms."

"I am afraid that you will have to wait until tomorrow for that," said Severus. "Right now we have to finish all of the paperwork here and then get back to the castle."

"Buy out any stock in the Daily Prophet that we don't own," said Hermione suddenly. "That way we can get rid of any future problems. I also want to buy stock in the different broom companies around."

Harry was busy signing his name to all documents while Severus was signing them as magical guardian. Griphook was already filling out forms for Hermione's requests. Hours later, they were done. Both teens were tired, but happy. Much was accomplished that day.

"I still have to face Dumbledork," said Harry. "I want my wand back. It belongs to me. Also I have to figure out what they meant about Morgan's wand and the sword. So when we get back to Hogwarts, I need Aunt Minerva to give me the sword."

"I didn't see any McGonagalls in the family tree," said Hermione. "She must have been an honorary aunt or something. Maybe she was our father's magical guardian or godmother or something."

The group left the bank and headed back to Hogwarts. When they arrived, Harry turned to Kingsley and asked.

"Are we supposed to attend the trial of the Weasleys?" he asked. "It would only seem right as it was our money that they were stealing."

"Yes," said Kingsley. "The Head Mistress knows when you are to be ready to go to court. I believe it is sometime in November. We have it set up that you will be kept up to date via Minerva what is going on. I am very proud of you Harry."

"We need a meeting with Albus as soon as possible," said Severus. "He has in his possession something that belongs to Harry. It is time that he got it back. Harry, why don't you go and write to Cedric and have him come here tomorrow. I will arrange with Minerva permission for you to have him here."

"Thanks Uncle Sev," said Harry and raced away to Gryffindor Tower to write to his love.

Later that evening, Severus was sitting with Minerva, Filius, Remus, and Pomona. He told them everything that they discovered.

"So you are telling me that Harry and Hermione are more than just two gifted teenagers?" asked Filius. "This is amazing. No wonder they are as advanced and skilled as they are. Imagine the power that they will possess when they come into their full magical inheritance."

"They are powerful now," said Pomona. "I am glad that they walk on the side of light. Can you imagine what type of destruction they could create if they ever decide to take a walk on the dark side?"

"It would seem that it would be in the best interest of these two if we gave them private quarters here in the castle," said Minerva. "I also think that it would be in everyone's best interest that we start training them in the art of running both a government and school. To be honest I never really wanted to be Head Mistress. I was happy with my spot."

"Might I make a suggestion?" asked Armando Dippet.

"Of course Armando," said Minerva politely. "What are you thinking?"

"For now," advised the portrait. "Let the two of them be teenagers. Let them enjoy the time they have left to be children before you thrust upon them this responsibility. I can not imagine that they would enjoy being thrust into the responsibility of running a school at the age of sixteen."

"I think that is a good idea," said Severus. "We already know that Harry has enough on his plate with Albus and Voldemort after him. Let's use this suggestion and let the two of them enjoy what peace they have at the moment. I happen to know that Mr. Diggory is interested in coming to Hogwarts when his schooling is done to assist and eventually take over for Poppy. If we work things right, we can convince Harry to take over as Head Master and Hermione may be interested in going for a top spot in the Ministry of Magic."

"What of their claim to the British throne?" Minerva asked. "What will happen if one or the other decides that they are interested in the throne? Would it be in our best interest to support them in this?"

"If they decide to pursue that course of action, we have no choice," said Pomona. "They have all legal rights to it. In all technical ways, they have a higher claim to the throne than the current monarchs."

"Why don't we, cross that bridge when and if they decide," said Severus. "Something tells me that they are not interested in that option. Minerva, you have to give Harry the sword."

"We have to set up their quarters first," said Minerva rising to her feet. "After that, I will be glad to hand it over as it rightfully belongs to him. Who has the strongest claim to the castle?"

"Technically Harry does," said Severus. "We know that Voldemort is the last descendant of Slytherin. Harry and Hermione are the last of both Godric and Rowena. There are a few Hufflepuff descendants around, but none with a claim strong enough."

"We are overlooking something else," said Filius. "Harry and Hermione have naturally inherited Godric and Rowena's magical talent. Thanks to the Dark Lord, Harry has knowledge of Slytherin's power as well. While the blood may not run in his veins, the magic does. The prophecy stated that the Dark Lord would mark him as his equal. Harry has many gifts that Salazar Slytherin possessed. So to sum it up, Harry has the magical power of three of the four founders. That makes his magic more of a rightful claim than anyone else's."

The others all mused about this as they worked together to set up rooms for both Harry and Hermione. When they were done, Minerva sent the sword to Harry's room. From there, they went in search of the twins. After explaining their conclusions, they showed the two their rooms. House elves were already putting their things away. The two of them shared their own little common room. The four Heads of House and the Head Mistress sat with them.

"I have a great idea Harry," said Hermione. "Now that you and I are known as Lord and Lady Pendragon why don't we change the name of our order?"

"What would we call it?" asked Harry as he examined the sword carefully.

"The Order of the Dragon," she said. "Dragons are a very powerful magical creature. Our symbol as descendants of King Arthur is the Dragon. We have to design our own house crest. I was doing some research on Morgan Le Fey and Merlin. It appears that Merlin's crest was a Gryphon. Morgan's was herbs as she was skilled in herb lore."

"So let's have a dragon and a gryphon standing back to back on a field of mandrake," suggested Harry. "As our birthstone is a ruby, they can have a red background. To make it really our own, we can add a wand crossed with a sword on it."

"That is a great idea," said Hermione. "We can ask Dean Thomas to draw it for us and then send it off to the Ministry for registration. If they don't drag their feet too badly, we can have it approved and ready in a matter of a few weeks."

"I will speak to Dean for you," said Remus. "I like the idea that you came up with Harry."

"I have no doubt that it will be beautiful," said Minerva.

"EUREKA!" shouted Harry. "I figured it out."

Everyone looked questioningly at him. In answer, he lifted the sword and grabbed the ruby in the pommel and unscrewed it. From inside the sword a wand slipped out and landed on the floor. He picked it up and handed it to Hermione. As soon as she touched it, she started to glow.

"We need to find out what the core of this wand is," said Severus examining it. "We also have to get the core of the Elder wand examined."

"Kingsley said that he would get to work on a meeting with Albus to get the wand back from him," said Harry. "I suggest that we wait until after our crests are approved by the Ministry so that we can show him all of our glory and heritage."

"Do you think that is wise?" asked Pomona. "He would really be after you if he knows that."

"Maybe," said Harry logically. "But now he has to deal with not Harry and Hermione Potter, but Harry and Hermione Emrys Pendragon. We understand that we have the ability to claim any throne in England whether it is magical or not. We also know that we have the power to take over everything magical in England. We do not want to do that. I want to train to be a teacher. Who knows, maybe once Aunt Minerva retires, I can be Head Master."

"I want to train for work in the Ministry," said Hermione. "I do not want the throne of England. Elizabeth can keep it as far as I am concerned. I would not mind being Minister of Magic one day."

"We will work with you both starting this summer," said Minerva. "Right now we just want you to enjoy what is left of your childhood. You have much left to do before you burden yourselves with the load that will inevitably fall on your shoulders. Do not forget that you have two crazed old men who are after your money and power and in Harry's case his life. There is plenty of time to try and be great leaders in the magical community."

The group sat and discussed many things that evening. The next day, Harry and Cedric sat together and Harry told him everything that he learned. Cedric was a little speechless at first. He took a deep breath and then smiled at Harry.

"Well I know that what ever you decide to do, that you will be great at it," he said to Harry. "You have my full support in this. I love you Harry Potter and not your fame or heritage. It has always been you and always will be just you."

Harry told him that he was going to be getting the Elder Wand from Albus and that they had designed their own family crest.

"There was so many different lines, that we chose the ones that will stand out the most," said Harry with a laugh. "It is nice having Hermione as a sister. Between us, we are the top in the school. We were given our own quarters and everything. Gryffindor is in the lead for the Quidditch cup and Ravenclaw is about twenty points ahead of us in points for the house cup, but the year is still young. Thanks to the Weasleys, Slytherin has no hopes of catching up. They were like three hundred points in the negative by the end of the first week."

"Ouch," said Cedric. "It would appear that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor will be fighting tooth and nail to win the cup."

"That is what everyone thinks," said Harry with a laugh. "Hermione and I don't really care either way. We support each other. Now that Ron and Ginny have been expelled, we are having an easier time with studying and such. Ron was the one holding me back and everything. I am glad that I can be myself for a change."

"Rumor has it that you and Hermione now own the Daily Prophet," said Cedric with a grin.

"Wow that was fast," said Harry. "We arranged to buy out the rest of the stock holders. Hermione and I each own a half. Rita Skeeter was fired on the spot and her quill taken from her and broken."

"Ding Dong the Witch is Dead," said Cedric with a laugh. "Finally someone has been able to shut her up. I am glad t hat she will not be able to write any more thrash concerning you."

"That is not all," said Harry with a mischievous smile. "She is being tried for not being a registered Animagus. We turned her in to Madam Bones. Skeeter will be spending time in Azkaban for her deceit. She will no longer be printing any more stories about me."

"What are you going to do about Dumbledore and the Dark Lord?" he asked.

"For the moment nothing," replied Harry. "As long as they leave me alone, I will leave them alone. The only thing we are interested in with Albus right now is my wand that is in his possession. Other than that, he can go to hell. The goblins of Gringotts have finally managed to stop him from trying to access my vaults. The Weasley's trial is set for November twenty second. Hermione and I are going to the trial to see what happens."

"How did the goblins do that?" asked Cedric. "I knew they moved your vaults, but I didn't know they set up extra security."

"They moved our vaults further down and it is now being guarded by a dragon," replied Harry. "As a Parselmouth, I can talk to dragons. The one guarding my vault is very well looked after and is delighted to sleep most of the time and just watch my vaults."

"You got a lot accomplished in a very short period of time," said Cedric.

"It helps when you are the favorite of the goblins," said Harry with a laugh.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am going to end this chapter here. I have much more to write and I don't want this chapter to drag.


	6. Of Cores and Confrontations

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

NOTE – Please do not flame at me if you do not like what I am writing. If this story is not your cup of tea then I suggest that you switch to coffee. I can not nor will I attempt to please everyone. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Thank you to all my wonderful readers. I am still working through much of the plot to get the story moving. I have so many elements that I want to work with that it is hard to choose. Forgive me if the story seems a bit unstable at the moment.

Note – I am a very laid back person. If you send me ugly remarks about my work, normally I just laugh it off and move on. I have taken down a review for this story where the reviewer insulted my readers. THAT is a good way to piss me off. If you are unhappy with my stories fine, but DO NOT insult my readers. That will earn you a one way ticket to report abuse. You have been warned.

**Chapter 6 – Of Cores and Confrontations**

True to Harry's wishes, Dean drew the crest and it was sent off to the Ministry of Magic for approval. With the help of Lucius and Amelia, it was pushed through with little trouble. Once it was recorded, the house elves of Hogwarts put the crests on all of Harry and Hermione's clothing. Many of the students were awed by the majesty of the crest. Many more were awed by the information of who the two were descended from.

The days turned into weeks and finally word was sent to the castle that a meeting was set up with Harry, Hermione, and Albus. Minister Fudge and Amelia Bones were presiding over the meeting. Scrimgeour and Kingsley were also in attendance as the leaders of the Auror department. Minerva walked in and sat down. Hermione, Harry, and Severus followed suit. Albus walked in followed by Alastor Moody. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walked in a few moments later and sat down with a man that they were with.

"This is our lawyer," explained Narcissa. "He will be taking care of all the legal transactions that arise during this meeting. We have filled him in on all of the pertinent information. Therefore, he has extensive knowledge of what is going on today."

"After this meeting there will be a gathering of the Wizengamot," said Cornelius. "According to the laws, Lord Black and Lady Evans are to be in attendance. As their magical guardians, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape will sit with them to assist with decisions and act as proxy should the need arise."

"As Chief Warlock I can not allow that," said Albus. "There is no proof that these two children have spots on the Wizengamot."

"I would expect that there is a lot that you do not know Dumbledore," said Randy Daniels. "I have reviewed the wills of Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Evans Potter. The goblins of Gringotts have provided me with much of the information that I needed in order to represent Lord and Lady Pendragon. Lord Pendragon is indeed allowed to claim the seats for the House of Potter and Black while Lady Pendragon is allowed to claim the seat for the House of Evans."

"What is this Pendragon nonsense?" asked Albus angrily. "Is this more of Mr. Potter and Miss Granger's delusions of grandeur? I will not stand for this. They will not be present at the meeting of the Wizengamot. As Chief Warlock, I demand it."

"I can assure you that their claims are accurate and you have no choice in the matter," said Mr. Daniels. "At the moment we are here to discuss other issues. The discussion of the Wizengamot will be dealt with when the council convenes."

"What issues would that be?" asked Albus sharply attempting to use mind magic.

"Do not do that again," said Severus sharply. "Mind magic is illegal. Every time you attempt to use it you glow blue. Keep your spells away from my wards or I will press charges against you. There are charms present in the room to show us when you attempt these things."

"I can always have you arrested for being a Death Eater Severus," said Albus sharply. "In fact I think that I will do that when this meeting is done."

"As we know that Severus Snape is working for the Order of the Phoenix as a spy, then you have no jurisdiction to do so," snapped Amelia. "Now sit down, shut up, and stop making threats to everyone because you can not get your way."

Albus sat down in his chair and shared a look with Alastor. Moody shrugged his shoulders and did not say anything.

"We are here today to discuss the property that belongs to Lord Pendragon," said Mr. Daniels. "It has been proven by the goblins of Gringotts that you have in the past made large withdrawals from the Potter family vaults. It was also proven that you had no authority to do so. Lord Pendragon, do you wish to press charges on Albus Dumbledore?"

"Has my money and property been recovered yet?" asked Harry curiously.

"It has," said the lawyer. "Also twenty percent interest was added on."

"Then no, I do not wish to press charges against him," said Harry. "I would like it known that if he attempts to try it again that I will definantly press charges in the future."

Albus did not say anything. Everyone could see that he was furious. His magic was rolling off of him in waves in his anger.

"I do recommend that you control yourself at once Dumbledore," said Amelia. "There are still other things to be discussed and it would be in your best interest to remain calm. Lord Pendragon has already graciously not pressed charges against you. My question to him is why? This is a serious offense and should be taken as such."

"My money and property was returned with interest," said Harry shrugging his shoulders. "Also he is the only wizard alive that Voldemort fears. With him in prison, the Dark Lord will have free reign over the wizarding world. Dumbledore still has a job to do. Therefore I am not going to press charges unless he tries to steal from me and my sister again."

Moody looked at Harry curiously. The boy had a logical point. It would not be a good idea to have Albus in prison.

"There is still the problem of a single piece of my property that is on his person at the moment," said Harry after listening to Severus for a moment. "After I get that piece back, then I will say no more about the thefts from my vaults."

"What are you after now Potter?" asked Albus angrily. "Do you want my clothes or my glasses? Are you claiming that I stole these clothes and such from you?"

"No," said Harry with a calm look on his face. "You have in your possession my wand. I would like it back."

Alastor Moody was rarely ever startled by anything. He was one of the best Aurors to have ever been around. This time, he was floored by the direct calm that Harry expressed and the anger in the boy's eyes. He was also floored by the intensity in which Harry made his conviction. Just the look on his face would make many who didn't know him believe him in the spot. As it was, Alastor was wondering how much of what he was saying was actually the truth.

"You have your wand right there in your hand," said Albus with a laugh. "Holly and Phoenix feather. You bought it when you were eleven years old. Ollivander told me so right after you bought it. It is the brother wand to the one carried by Voldemort. You really ARE turning into a Dark Wizard. Now you are after my wand. My dear Mr. Potter, you do need time in St. Mungos for brain damage."

"I am not talking about this wand," said Harry in a deadly serious voice. "I am talking about the Wand of Destiny. It is also known as the Death Stick and the Elder Wand. My sister and I were going through our family history and we discovered that the Elder Wand was in fact Merlin's wand. We know that you have it. You won it from Gellert Grindelwald who stole it from Gregorovitch. How he came by the wand is anyone's guess. Now it is time to return it to its rightful owner and master. That person would be me. As far as me being a Dark Wizard, you should really stop with the attempts at trying to slander my name. It is unbecoming of someone at your age. Also a trip to St. Mungo's is out of the question as Poppy Pomfrey has all of my medical records and they state that my mind is extraordinary. If anyone needs a trip it would be you."

"If you think that I am giving up my wand to you then you have serious brain damage Mr. Potter," said Albus standing suddenly. "I think that this meeting is now ended. I have tolerated much from this troublesome child. I have overlooked all of the stunts he pulled during school. He has turned the staff against me and is now consorting with Death Eaters. If he thinks that I will turn over my wand to him, then he should be locked up in St Mungo's for serious psychotherapy. He may have you all believing him, but I know that he is a raving lunatic. I am leaving."

"Shall we break down my stunts at Hogwarts Dumbledore?" asked Harry in a deadly chilling voice. "Let's start with my first year shall we? It all started when you took the Sorcerer's Stone and placed it in the school. From there you hired Quirrell who had Lord Voldemort possessing him. You allowed three eleven year olds to get past all of the obstacles that you helped set up. You allowed those same three children to face dangers that most adult witches and wizards have never faced. Were it not for Ronald Weasley and my sister, I would not be alive to tell that tale. You placed a Cerberus in the school to guard something that you knew Voldemort wanted. Your DADA professor that YOU hired tried to kill me. It was my mother's sacrifice that stopped him from succeeding. You set up the Mirror of Erised to allow ME to get the stone from it."

Harry took a deep breath and looked around the room. Kingsley and Rufus had blocked Albus from leaving. Amelia and Cornelius were shocked by this it of news. Lucius and Narcissa were outraged. Moody looked pensive for a few minutes and was about to say something when Harry started again.

"Moving on to my second year," said Harry. "I faced Lord Voldemort yet again because you allowed a Horcrux of his to get by that crooked nose of yours. Were it not for your phoenix, I would have died from the poison of the basilisk that lived inside the castle that YOU were supposed to be protecting. You meanwhile were busy doing nothing. You hired Lockhart who was nothing but a fraud. The man was terrified of Cornish Pixies of all things. He was only skilled at Memory Charms and he almost got away with it on me and Ronald Weasley. Had he succeeded, Ginny Weasley would have died. Again you did nothing but move aside and let children to do YOUR work."

Amelia went to speak, but Harry cut her off.

"In third year because of you I faced a fully formed werewolf," stormed Harry. "Had it not been for the timely actions of Sirius Black and Professor Snape, Ron, Hermione and I would have been killed. YOU sent Sirius to prison without a trial. YOU knew he was innocent the whole time. YOU are the one that sent Hermione and me back in time to save him and the hippogriff Buckbeak. YOU did all of that and let a thirteen year old face it all. YOU did nothing to help."

Amelia and Cornelius were both floored by all of the information that Harry was spitting out.

"In fourth year YOU did not even notice that Alastor Moody was kidnapped and locked in his trunk the whole year," snapped Harry. "YOU did nothing to ensure that I was safe. YOU let me be entered into the tri wizard tournament. YOU could have prevented it but YOU didn't. YOU could have gotten me out of that situation, but YOU said I had to compete. What happened you ask? Barty Crouch Sr. was attacked by is own son and killed. The same Barty Crouch Jr. turned the cup into a portkey where Cedric and I were sent to the graveyard that YOU knew about. From there we were almost killed. No thanks to YOU, I managed to get both Cedric and myself back to safety. Didn't you find it odd that I was doing so well in the tournament that was designed for of age students? The fake Moody was giving me and Cedric hints all year. It was his plan for me to win outright. YOU allowed all of that to happen."

Moody was silent at this. Harry's words hit home and he knew that it was the truth. Albus didn't do anything to help the boy that year. He was also right when he said that Albus sent Sirius to Azkaban without a trial.

"Shall we move to fifth year?" asked Harry. "You managed to upset the Ministry so much that you allowed Minister Fudge to send Delores Umbridge to teach DADA. We were not allowed to use magic even though YOU knew Voldemort was back. She used a Blood Quill on me the whole year as a form of punishment for telling people the truth. She went behind the Ministry's' back and sent Dementors after me and my cousin. We were about to be given the Kiss when I used my patronus. Were it not for my sister, I would have gotten the Cruciatus Curse used on me by that old hag of a toad and YOU did NOTHING. YOU refused to even look at me claiming after that it was because you didn't want Voldemort to see what you were up to. At the time Professor Snape and I did not get along and YOU had him teach me Occlumency. In the end I made a mistake which caused my lessons to end. That is what got Sirius killed. You have even gone as far as blaming me for his murder when it was YOUR spell that hit him. I wonder if it was an accident or a way of getting a guardian of mine out of your way so that you could get your hands on his money. You have the audacity to claim that I am delusional? YOU knew what Voldemort was capable of when it involved me and YOU DID NOTHING. You are basing this war off of a stupid prophecy. Neither can live while the other survives. So naturally you have been trying to train me to fight the Heir of Salazar Slytherin. You want a teenager to fight a fight that YOU can not win. There is nothing in that prophecy that says I HAVE to kill him. I am sick of YOUR stupid war. I have no interest in fighting Voldemort now or ever. That is YOUR job. YOU deal with it."

"What does that have to do with anything Potter?" asked Albus. "Your little tirade was well thought out. Who is going to believe you? You have no proof of anything that you have just said. I have decades of deeds under my belt boy and you do not have anything except a criminal record. You can not even go one summer without breaking the restriction for the use of Underage Magic."

"Actually," said Amelia. "He doesn't have a criminal record. The only thing that WAS in his file was the pudding incident which was cleared when we spoke to the elf in question about it. The blowing up of Marjory Dursley was accidental magic that did not have a wand used. Therefore he was not blamed for that. The incident with the Dementors and his use of the patronus was cleared. Therefore your claim of his criminal record is a lie. He doesn't even have a sticky note in his file."

"You are forgetting Albus Dumbledore," said Minerva angrily. "That I was one of the teachers that helped to protect the stone. I know of Harry's first year. Everything he said about that year is absolutely true down to the last word. Everything he said about his second year is absolutely true down to the last word. How many of my house complained about Lockhart being a pompous ass."

"My son and his friends also complained about Lockhart," said Narcissa. "I am entitled to believe Harry's explanation in this matter."

"I was a student of Lockhart," said Hermione. "He didn't know anything. It was a class where we had to learn things such as what his favorite color was and things like that. What a waste of money and time."

"Let's talk about what he said for third year," said Cornelius speaking for the first time. "Evidence shows that some of what he said about that year is true by the accounts given by Severus Snape. I am sure that Lady Pendragon and Professors Snape, Lupin, and McGonagall can verify the rest."

"What Harry said about fourth year is also correct," said Moody. "I was trapped in my trunk for the entire year. I am sorry my old friend, but his accounts of that year fit with the evidence given."

"He also speaks the truth about his fifth year," said Severus. "The proof is on the back of his hand. As the one that was instructed by you to teach him Occlumency, I can verify his words."

"We did find out that Delores Umbridge sent those Dementors," admitted Amelia. "So his point there is validated as well. Therefore everything he has stated has been nothing but the truth and not the lies you claim them to be."

"That still doesn't mean that I have to give my wand to him," snarled Albus. "I suggest that you and Rufus move Kingsley. I do not want to have to hurt you."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. From there they glanced at Minerva and Severus. Severus nodded his head and Harry lifted his hand. In seconds the Elder wand flew out of Albus' pocket and into Harry's hand. Once there, Harry started to glow a brilliant shade of gold as the power of the wand matched his core. By this time Kingsley had opened the door and Ollivander walked in.

"That is the result of the true owner of the wand," said Ollivander. "Lord Pendragon is correct is saying that legally, technically, and magically, that the Elder Wand, now known as Merlin's wand, is his."

Albus furiously flicked his wrist and drew forth his original wand. He lifted it and pointed it at Harry and was about to cast a spell when he noticed that there were wands pointed back at him. One of those wands was the one that was just taken from him.

"Ah," said Ollivander looking at Albus' wand. "Eleven inches made of Oak wood with the core of unicorn tail. It is a very good wand to use for Transfiguration."

"I suggest that you leave and report to the council chambers now Albus," said Amelia. "Your conduct will be discussed with the whole Wizengamot."

"This is not over with Harry Potter," snarled Albus. "I will get you for this."

Harry added insult to injury by yawning in the man's face.

"If you wanted me to be a warrior then you got it," said Harry. "However I will not be a warrior that you control. You would have to be stupid to try and come after me again Dumbledore. I have beaten the Dark Lord five times already. What makes you think that I will not beat you as well? I have the full power of the Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Pendragon, Evans, and Emrys bloodlines backing me up. You do not stand a chance. Just do your job and deal with Voldemort and stay out of my way. Collect all of his Horcruxes and destroy them and do your job. Just leave me alone while you are doing it."

"Mr. Ollivander," said Hermione pulling out her new wand and showing it to the group. "Can you tell me what the core of this wand is? I inherited it as my birthright and I need to know what its core is."

"This is the wand of Morgan Le Fey," whispered Ollivander sitting down suddenly in shock. "It has the core of Thestral tail, Hippogriff feather, Mandrake root, and Belladonna leaves. This wand was made by the Lady Morgan herself. The wood itself is from the Rosewood tree."

"What about this one?" Harry asked holding up Merlin's wand.

"Well it is Elder wood obviously," said Ollivander. "Its core is Griffin mane, Dragon scale, Unicorn horn, Phoenix feather, and Sphinx fur. I have never seen a wand before that had this many cores in it. I have made wands that have had two and in some cases three cores. But I have never seen a wand with more than that. Today I have seen two that are the most powerful wands on the planet. We can expect great things from the two of you. After all your ancestors did great things."

After that statement, Albus whirled and stalked out of the room. This time, Kingsley and Rufus didn't stop him. The others made their way to the Wizengamot chambers. One chair was placed for Albus to sit as Head of the Wizengamot and two chairs were placed for Hermione and Harry on the floor. Secondary chairs were placed behind them for Minerva and Severus. In this meeting, Cornelius Fudge would be presiding over the Wizengamot as the circumstances with Albus were daunting to say the least. A chair was placed not far from Harry and Hermione for Albus to sit. It was not long before the entire Wizengamot was settled into their chairs. Delores Umbridge looked at Harry and Hermione with a sneer on her face. Her beloved Cornelius was running the show. Things would go in her favor and these two would be taught a valuable lesson.

"We are gathered here for a few different reasons," began Cornelius. "The first is to discuss the addition of two people to their rightful spots on the council. The second is for the removal of two people from the council for actions against the Ministry."

The group all started to mumble about this. Many did not know what was going on. Usually Albus Dumbledore ran the meetings, but now he was on the floor and Cornelius was running the show.

"At this time I would like to call the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, to give testimony and information required for this gathering," he said and then promptly sat down as Amelia stood.

"Thank you for the introduction Minster," said Amelia pleasantly. "It has come to our attention that we have three spots on the Wizengamot that the rightful heirs have come forth to claim."

"What three spots would that be?" asked Augusta Longbottom.

"I am referring to the spots that belong to House Potter, House Evans, and House Black," replied Amelia politely.

"I object," said Albus standing up. "There is no proof that those spots exist on the panel of the Wizengamot. My last records indicated that those three spots were dismembered due to Sirius Black being sent to prison. Evidence also shows us that the Evans line has not been claimed in more than a century. The Potter line stopped with James Potter and now he is dead."

"His son is still alive however," said Augusta. "Therefore at the very minimum Harry Potter can claim the spot for House Potter. He turns seventeen in July so therefore there is no reason that he and his magical guardian can not fill in the spot and begin training to fill the spot once he turns of age and graduates."

There was a murmur of agreement from the other members on the panel. People like Delores Umbridge were one of the few to be against the appointment.

"There are seventy five members of the Wizengamot present," said Cornelius. "We shall put it to a vote. All those in favor of allowing Harry Potter to claim the spot of House Potter please raise your hand."

Seventy one hands raised in the air.

"All those against the position please raise your hands," said Cornelius.

Albus, Delores, and two others raised their hands.

"Majority rules," said Cornelius. "Harry Potter and his magical guardian shall take their place on the Wizengamot as Head of House Potter."

"That still leaves the other two spots," simpered Delores in her girlish giggle. "He can't possibly take those spots. Therefore I suggest that we cancel them."

"Oh really Madam Umbridge?" asked Minerva McGonagall. "We have evidence to prove that both of those Houses are still in fact eligible to be claimed."

"What evidence do you have to support this?" asked Augusta Longbottom knowing full well that Minerva was correct.

"We know that Sirius Black was never disowned by his family though they wanted to," said Amelia answering for her. "I have taken the liberty of pulling those records. According to this, he was never disowned. Therefore the spot went to Sirius Black upon his father's death. As Regulus Black died before Sirius and no other sons were born, Sirius named his successor."

"But he still loses his spot due to being sent to Azkaban for murder," said Delores. "Therefore the spot for the House of Black can not be claimed."

"Actually it can," said Harry. "Sirius was never given a trial. Therefore he was never able to prove his innocence and you based his guilt on the testimony of Albus Dumbledore. I can give you evidence that Peter Pettigrew is still alive. Therefore the murder that Sirius went to jail for never happened. His only guilt is getting out of Azkaban. I think twelve years for a crime he didn't commit would then wave the fact that he broke out of prison. Add the fact that once he was out of prison, he didn't break any further laws nor did he go to the Dark Lord, and you have one very innocent man."

Amelia smugly pulled out a pensieve and placed it on the desk in front of Cornelius. Harry stood up from his chair and approached the bench. He placed his Hawthorn wand to his head and pulled out the memory. From there he placed it in the pensieve where Amelia placed her wand and projected the memory onto the screen. Members of the Wizengamot watched the scene with varying looks of astonishment on their faces. When the memory was finished, Harry scooped it up and placed it back into his head.

"That may very well be," said Albus. "However I was justified at the time in believing that Sirius was the Secret Keeper for the Potters and that he killed Pettigrew."

"Even if the Head of House for the Black family is innocent the seat still can't be claimed as there is no heir," said Delores.

"Ah yes," said Amelia passing around another sheet of parchment. "First off, what Albus Dumbledore stated just now is a lie. He is the one that cast the Fidelius Charm. He stated so himself. We also have written evidence to back the claim. Therefore he knew very well that the Potters switched from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew. The next bit of information comes from the goblins of Gringotts. Harry Potter was named Heir and new Head of House of the Black family. It is within his right to claim the seat or to pass it on to another family member. Thus what Madam Umbridge claims is inaccurate."

"He can not have two seats," said Albus. "It is forbidden. As Chief Warlock I will not allow it."

"There is nothing in the law that states such a thing," said Amelia. "It is up to the Wizengamot as to whether Lord Potter is allowed to have or pass on the seat to another member of the Black family. Your position as Chief Warlock has no bearing on this case."

"All those in favor please raise your hand," said Cornelius.

This time everyone but two people raised their hands. Albus and Delores were the only ones to oppose.

"Lord Pendragon what is your wish in this matter?" asked Cornelius.

There was a spattering of astonishment at the title. Many did not know that Harry was an heir to Arthur Pendragon or Merlin.

"I will hold both seats with a small exception if possible," he said. "In my spot on the panel I would like for Andromeda Black Tonks to sit as representative of House Black should the situation arise where I can not have more than one vote."

"By the laws of the Wizengamot, that is perfectly acceptable," said Amelia. "Consider your request granted Lord Pendragon."

"As far as the line of Evans and the seat that goes with it," said Harry waiting as Amelia pulled out another document and passing it around. "My mother was NOT a muggleborn. She comes from a long line of witches and wizards. Most of the men of the Evans line were squibs. I am the first male born in a very long time. However as you can see from a copy of her will, she left my twin sister Hermione Lillian Potter the title of Head of House of the Evans line as our Aunt is a squib and can not sit on the panel. My cousin Dudley Dursley, while an Evans, is without magical blood. Therefore any descendants of his can not claim the seat. We have someone pureblood who can sit in that spot on the panel without opposition to tradition."

There was another spatter of voices as they discussed this situation. Now there were two that claimed the title of Pendragon present. Many did not know what to make of this situation. Many had questions. Andromeda took her place in the spot for House Black as Harry walked to his place as representative for House Potter. Severus followed him smirking.

"Hermione Granger can not sit on the panel," said Albus stubbornly. "There is no proof that she is a descendant of Arthur Pendragon or of the Evans line. She is a muggle born and therefore not eligible to sit on the panel."

"Wrong again Dumbledore," said Amelia pulling out the parchment that had her blood status on it. "According to this parchment, Harry and Hermione Potter are twin descendants of House Emrys, Pendragon, Potter, Evans, Le Fey, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. This was tested by those that are responsible for these types of tests and they have ALL signed off on it. Therefore the tests are valid as is her claim. According to the will of Lily Evans Potter, she passed on the title of Lady Evans to her daughter."

This time when a vote was called for, only Albus didn't raise his hand.

"By all rights," said Cornelius. "Harry Potter has the right to claim the spot as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. If he wants it let him speak now and I will move over so that he can preside over the rest of this meeting."

"I choose to not take the spot until I turn seventeen and I graduate," said Harry. "I am confidant that Minister Fudge and Madam Bones will run the Wizengamot fairly until I come of age and learn what I need to know to become Chief Warlock. However I do call for a vote of no confidence with Albus Dumbledore and ask that he is voted out of the Wizengamot, not only as the Chief Warlock, but off of the council permanently."

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Tiberius Ogden. "Dumbledore has been Chief Warlock for years."

"It has come to our attention that Albus Dumbledore has been stealing money from the Potter vaults for years," said Harry. "Madam Bones has in her hands account records from the goblins that show withdrawals from vaults I didn't even know about until recently. It is my opinion that if a man that supposedly leads the Light can steal from a child then he has no scruples when it comes to obeying the law. As you all have proof that he sent Sirius Black to prison without a trial also confirms that he has no morals. While my sister and I may not be pressing charges, we do not want him in a position that he can use his influence to commit further acts of negligence and other crimes. It is also being looked into as to why he removed my sister from our home and placed her with muggles. Evidence is being gathered as we speak on this subject that states he did this and modified memories of the situation."

"In light of all of this new evidence," said Tiberius Ogden. "I feel we should put this to a vote as well."

"All those in favor of removing the Dumbledore name from the Wizengamot please raise your hands," said Cornelius.

Everyone except Albus raised their hands. Hermione had taken her spot on the panel and Minerva was whispering in her ear. Severus was doing the same with Harry. Both were instructing the teenagers of what they could and should do next.

"The majority has passed," said Cornelius. "Let it be on the records that Albus Dumbledore is no longer Chief Warlock or a member of the Wizengamot. Do we have any further business to deal with?"

"Yes we do," said Harry speaking up again. "As Chief Warlock in training, I also move to have Delores Umbridge removed from the council as well."

"On what grounds are you wanting her removed?" Augusta asked.

"For the fact that she used a Blood Quill on me and a few of my class mates last year during her time as DADA professor," said Harry presenting his hand to the panel. "Also for the fact that she went behind the Ministry of Magic's back and ordered two Dementors to attack me and my cousin which resulted in my trial last year. We have further proof that she attempted to use the Cruciatus Curse on me during school hours."

"What proof other than your hand do you possess?" asked Augusta Longbottom playing along with Harry. "It would be for the best if you presented this proof. These are serious allegations which could lead to her arrest if she is proven guilty."

"Testimony from Luna Lovegood, Hermione Pendragon, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe," said Harry. "We also have my memories of the attempts."

"Show us," said Andromeda. "I personally would like to see what was done. We have already seen that your hand is scarred from the use of a Blood Quill. We just need proof that it was Madam Umbridge that forced you to use it."

"With pleasure," said Harry pulling out the memory and placing it in the pensieve. "I would not go anywhere just yet Professor Dumbledore. You and I are not finished here yet. This bit of evidence will show you that I am not in fact the liar you are trying to paint me out to be."

Amelia cast the same charm to let the memory play for the entire panel of judges. When that memory finished, the one where Delores admitted that she sent the Dementors played. When that memory was done, the one showing her attempting to use the Cruciatus Curse played. When the memories were done, Harry scooped them back up and replaced them into his head.

"This is serious," said Amelia. "As head of the DMLE it is my duty to inform Madam Umbridge that she is under arrest for the use of an illegal Dark Object on a student. She is further under arrest for the attempted murder of Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley by use of Dementors. She is also under arrest for the attempted use of an Unforgivable Curse on a student of Hogwarts."

"Do not touch me," said Delores. "You can not believe all of his lies. He is a disobedient trouble maker. Cornelius, please believe me."

"Take her away," said Cornelius. "I have no use for back stabbers and law breakers."

"NO," screamed Delores and she pulled out her wand and fired a hex at Hermione.

Harry pulled out the wand of Merlin and cast a shield spell on Hermione. What happened next shocked the entire Wizengamot. Upon finishing the incantation to cast the spell, the wand lifted out of Harry' hand and touched the scar on his forehead. Harry screamed in pain as the wand fell away from him and pulled a black substance out of his head. Hermione lifted the wand of Morgan and cast the first spell she could think of. The roaring flames of the Fiendfyre spell hit the black substance and destroyed it. Merlin's wand landed next to Harry where Severus picked it up and put it back in his hand. Members of the council quickly stopped the Fiendfyre and many rushed to the aid of Harry.

"What in the hell was that?" asked Cornelius as Andromeda, Minerva, and Augusta rushed to be with Harry and Hermione.

"That was one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes," said Severus. "It would appear that he made multiple ones. This is the second one that we know of that was in creation and destroyed. I need to get Harry to the hospital. He will not allow anyone but Poppy Pomfrey to tend to him."

"Quickly," said Amelia. "Use the fireplace and go back to Hogwarts. We will deal with what is going on here."

Severus quickly picked up Harry and Amelia opened the floo channel. Severus quickly spun out of sight and back to Hogwarts quickly followed by Minerva, Hermione, Andromeda, and Augusta.

It was then that they noticed that both Albus and Delores were missing.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I know that you all hate cliff hangers, but I had to stop the chapter somewhere. I felt this was as good a place as any. Thanks in advance for forgiving me. What do you think about what I did with the wands? Pretty cool huh?


	7. Traitor In THe Midst

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

NOTE – Please do not flame at me if you do not like what I am writing. If this story is not your cup of tea then I suggest that you switch to coffee. I can not nor will I attempt to please everyone. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – This story does contain slash, but not in the aspect that it is smutty. I will make periodic mention of the relationship between Harry and Cedric and Hermione and Draco, but I will not be getting graphic with it. I also want to thank all of my readers for sticking with me. Your support means everything to me.

**Chapter 7 – Traitor in the Midst**

Upon arrival at the infirmary of Hogwarts, Poppy rushed over and had Severus lay Harry on the bed.

"What happened to him?" asked Poppy as she and Severus ran a diagnostic over him. "His body is in total shock."

"Harry's body was acting as a host for a Horcrux," explained Severus. "It would appear that his new wand was able to pull it out of him. Once that was complete, he collapsed and passed out."

"He is a very lucky young man," said Poppy. "He should be waking up soon. There is absolutely nothing wrong with him that I can see. The strain must have been too much for his body causing him to collapse under the stress. He will have a serious head ache when he wakes up. At least it wasn't something foolish that he was doing to cause him to end up like this."

"Do you think he will have any mental troubles?" asked Hermione nervously chewing her lip. "Do you think there will be any lasting damages done to him? I hope that the Horcrux didn't hurt him."

"I do not believe so," said Severus looking at her. "The Horcrux was only there. It is my belief that now the connection between Harry and the Dark Lord is now closed. So for Harry, I would say that this is a good thing. As far as any brain trauma, I doubt it as the Horcrux was in the body and not the brain. However we will not know the extent of the damage until he wakes up. We can only pray for the best."

"It is good to know that I will not have anymore visions with Voldemort," said Harry weakly from the bed. "That is a relief. Hello Madam Pomfrey, fancy seeing you here."

The rest of the group all laughed at that. If Harry was making jokes, then he would be alright. Even Poppy gave a laugh at his comment.

"How are you feeling Harry?" she asked. "Do you need anything?"

"I have a head ache," he admitted. "Other than that I feel fine. I am also a little bit hungry. Is it possible to get something to eat?"

"I want you to stay here for a few hours minimum," said Poppy, handing him a potion. "It is only to make sure that everything is alright. I want to make sure that nothing else happens to you for a little while."

"I will be a good boy," said Harry grinning. "I will stay here and let you fuss over me for once. That was a strange experience. Just what in the world happened?"

"Merlin's wand was made for him and his heirs," said Hermione automatically. "It can detect when it is in the hands of an heir. In this case when you used it to cast your spell to protect me, it acted on its own and protected you as well. It is my guess that when you cast your first spell with it, it realized that something was wrong with you and set out to fix it."

"So what was wrong with me?" asked Harry confused. "One minute I was watching Madam Bones placing Umbridge under arrest and then next I wake up here."

"Your body was a host for one of the Dark Lord Horcruxes," said Severus. "That would explain so many things. For one it would explain the connection between you and him. It would also explain where you got some of your other gifts as well. We are concerned that with the extraction of the Horcrux that you are mentally and physically capable of acting accordingly and such." 

"Do I still have the magic of Slytherin flowing through me?" asked Harry. "Other than that I feel like I have all of my faculties in order. My magical core feels stronger than ever now. It is like a light went on in my head and is showing me the power I am supposed to have."

"There is one way to find out if you retained Slytherin's magic," said Hermione brightly. "Try speaking in Parseltongue and see. That is a gift of Slytherin. If my guess is correct, then the only thing that has changed is the fact that you no longer have the connection with the Dark Lord. As you have stated, it is a good thing."

Harry thought about this for a minute and pictured a snake and started to talk to it in his mind's eye. When he finished he looked to the rest with a questioning look in his eye.

"It would seem that your guess is correct Hermione," said Minerva fondly. "Harry still speaks Parseltongue. Therefore he must still have the other magic of Slytherin flowing through him as well."

Dobby brought Harry a bit of food and sat with him while he ate. The group all chatted amicably about what had occurred today. An owl came in through the window and landed on the bed. Harry took the letter and gave the bird some food from his plate. When he opened the letter, he became angry.

"What is it Harry?" asked Severus. "What happened? Who is that letter from?"

"When Amelia went to arrest Umbridge, she cast a spell at Hermione," he said. "That part I remember. This letter is from Amelia. It says that after you left with me, when they went back, Umbridge and Dumbledore were both gone. They have no idea where either of them is at the moment. It is like they have dropped off the face of the planet. Ugh, like I don't have enough to worry about already."

"I don't see where you have to worry about this either," said Hermione. "Umbridge is a problem for the Auror department. Dumbledore being gone is no big deal as you admitted that we were not pressing charges against him. Therefore he was within his rights to leave. You have the full support of the goblins of Gringotts, the Ministry of Magic, and the staff of Hogwarts. For once in your life, enjoy living and let others worry about what is going on. It won't kill you to enjoy yourself for once."

"You are absolutely right," said Harry. "I do not have to worry about that. Kingsley is a great Auror as is Rufus Scrimgeour. They will catch Umbridge. Plus we have exams to study for and we still have to start training on how to be a Wizengamot member. Now that we no longer have to worry about Ron and Ginny messing with our food, we can concentrate on enjoying our lives and living for the moment instead of worrying about things that we have no control over. Thank you all for being here for me. It means the world to me."

"Let me see," said Severus. "Twenty points to Ravenclaw for Hermione's use of intellect with full effect. Twenty points to Gryffindor for Harry coming to his senses and listening to someone for a change. I will have a list of books set up and sent to you both. I think it is a good idea for you both to start training as soon as you can. We were going to wait until you were a bit older, but there is no reason why you can not start looking into the information now. Some of the knowledge you both already possess. It is up to you to fine tune that knowledge for future use."

"I would like that," said Harry. "Now that I can live to my full potential, I find myself with my nose in a book more than ever. With people like Hermione and Draco on my side, I can really be myself and learn what I want rather than what I need to get by on."

"I will set it up with Madam Pince that you three be allowed in the Restricted Section of the Library at any time you wish," said Minerva. "This way you can study all you want. I must say that I am very pleased with the fact that you are getting high marks in ALL of your subjects Harry."

"Thanks Aunt Minerva," said Harry. "I know that I am not as good as Hermione and Draco in some subjects, but I like to think that I am holding my own pretty good."

"What are you talking about Harry?" asked Minerva confused. "I see the grades of everyone. You are the top of your class in five of the six subjects that you are taking."

"What?" he asked. "There is no way I am doing better than Hermione and Draco in all of my subjects."

"Neville is beating you in Herbology," said Minerva. "Other than that you are the top in ALL of your classes. That does include potions."

"Face it Harry," said Hermione. "You have gotten better now that you are interested in what you are doing and no longer holding back. That doesn't mean that Draco and I are not right on your tail with our marks."

"Basically all three of you are the best in the entire school," said Severus. "With the help that you all are giving one another, you are all at the top. Even Longbottom has improved in his marks as well. Your interest in potions is something akin to those who love to cook. Now that you have the recipe, you are actually enjoying yourself. Thus you are able to correctly make all of the potions I assign. Add in the fact that when you do make a mistake you do not hesitate to ask me where you went wrong."

By now Harry was red in the face. He knew he had improved, but he had no idea that he had passed everyone in marks. The group talked a little more about other things as well. Eventually Poppy let Harry leave the hospital wing with restrictions on his physical activities for a few days just in case. The rest of the week went by smoothly. There were no incidences occurring around the school that could not be handled quickly and efficiently.

September turned into October. The Halloween Feast was upon them at last.

"Let's hope that this year nothing happens and I can enjoy the feast instead of having to save someone," joked Harry. "It seems that every year something always happens in this school on Halloween that calls for us to be sent to our dorms. Then I usually have to go and save someone or something calls me away. For once I want to stuff myself silly on all of the good food and not have any extra curricular activities."

"That is partly your fault," said Draco laughing. "If you weren't such a hero then you could actually enjoy yourself every once in awhile."

"Oh ha, ha," said Harry. "Remind me of those words when it is you that I am saving."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Draco grinning. "You have my permission to act the hero all you want when you are saving me.

The others laughed at this. Slytherin House and Gryffindor House were fast becoming friends at last. The attempts to hex each other were far fewer than in the past. It was all due to the fact that Harry Potter the Golden Boy was best friends with Draco Malfoy the Ice Prince. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Houses were also friends with the other houses. At any given time, you could find all mixtures of houses sitting together at the different tables. Rivalries were kept to a minimum and usually on the Quidditch field. The next match was on the following day. Gryffindor would be playing Slytherin for the first time in this season. Everyone was watching cautiously to see if Harry and Draco would get into an argument about which team would win. Severus and Minerva were delighted to see that the boys were still walking and talking with one another in a friendly manner. The feast went off without a hitch. No problems arose which would cause problems for the students. Harry enjoyed himself. Minerva stood up and got the student's attention.

"Tomorrow night is Saturday," she said. "The staff and I are very pleased with the way that all four houses are getting along with one another. Therefore as a school treat we will be holding a slumber party for all students here in the Great Hall tomorrow night for those who wish to attend. We will not have a curfew for the one night. The rules are simple. You must remain in the castle at all times after sundown. Any boys and girls caught in compromising situations will be docked points and given detention as well as being excluded from the next function. We expect each young man and woman to act accordingly at all times. This is a night for you all to have fun and enjoy the fruits of your labor. If everything goes according to plan and you all behave yourselves, we shall work on having more functions that will be a reward for your good behavior. For tonight, I bid you all a pleasant evening."

The students headed in different directions. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Pansy, Blaise, and Neville all headed to the library as they were working on a few things. They had received permission from Minerva to be out a bit after curfew so that those who had the experience could start working with Harry and Hermione on the ways of the pureblood society. Hermione was working with everyone on the bylaws of the Board of Governors, the Wizengamot, and Wizarding Laws. Madam Pince set them up in a special section of the library and recommended books for them to learn from as well. During their study sessions, the group always got their other work done with efficiency and attention to detail. Once the group got all of their essays completed and the extra studying that they wanted, they left the library and headed to their common rooms. Harry was just about to give the password when a stray spell flew at him from behind. He ducked out of the way and automatically set up a shield spell. He cautiously looked around for the attacker and did not notice anyone. He took out the map and looked at it. Peter Pettigrew, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle were around the corner and out of Harry's sight for the moment. He knew that something was not right about the situation as Pettigrew should not be in the castle. He also knew that he had to do something to capture the rat so that he had the final piece of evidence that would forever clear Sirius' name.

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Harry loudly. "I have not bothered anyone. I leave Voldemort alone and I am not causing him trouble. Why would you attack me?"

"We have more than one person asking us for help," said Crabbe. "You will hand over the Elder Wand so that we can get our reward."

"Let me guess," said Harry stalling for time. "You are working for Dumbledore. I happen to know that Voldemort doesn't know I have the Elder Wand."

"He will once I get back to him," said Peter. "I will also be reporting these two boys to the Dark Lord."

"You will not say anything," said Crabbe. "You are nothing but a coward. Our dads will take care of you if you rat us out."

Harry sent a patronus to Severus telling him what was going on. He knew that with those three fighting among themselves that he had time to get help. Even with Crabbe and Goyle being as stupid as they were, the odds were still three to one. Every now and then he sent out a different taunt to get the trio fighting more amongst themselves.

"What do you think the Dark Lord will say when your dads attack his spy?" asked Harry stalling for more time. "He will not be happy when your dads attack the rat. He will also not be happy to learn that you two are working for Dumbledore. How much is the old fool paying you to attack me and what does he want done with me after you are done?"

"We are to hurt you and take the wand," said Crabbe not realizing he was playing right into Harry's plan and revealing everything he knew. "You are to end up in the hospital with multiple wounds. From there we are to take the wand to the Hogsmeade with us and give it to him there."

"What does this have to do with Peter Pettigrew?" asked Harry. "What is he doing here? I know that he doesn't work for Dumbledore. So I guess that he as another agenda in his mind that he is working on."

"Nice try Harry Potter," said Peter. "What I am doing here is business for the Dark Lord. Now that the connection is closed, I am here to keep an eye on you. His plans regarding you are none of your business."

Harry had noticed that the Fat Lady was listening to the conversation. She held a finger to her lips and disappeared. The door opened and Seamus, Dean, Luna, Parvati, Padma, and Lavender all came out of the dorm. Harry quickly and quietly told them who was attacking him and the others all nodded their heads in agreement. Severus and Minerva came around the corner and Harry held up a hand to silence them.

"Well if you three are ready to fight me and prove to your prospective bosses that you are ready to do the jobs assigned, then bring it on," said Harry in a taunting voice. "I doubt that Voldemort will be happy with you Peter for not getting enough information to pass on to him. Nor will he be happy with the knowledge that two sons of his inner circle are working for Dumbledore. It is also not going to be pretty for you Crabbe and Goyle when Dumbledore finds out that you two are not going to get the wand from me."

Harry was casting Disillusionment Charms on the Members of his Order during his speech. Severus and Minerva took his cue and did the same with the rest of the group and then themselves.

Crabbe, Goyle, and Pettigrew all came around the corner to face a very upset Harry Potter. The three of them cast their spells simultaneously at Harry. He had the satisfaction of watching the spells bounce off his shield. He lifted the Elder Wand to show the trio the prize. What he did next surprised everyone present. He threw the wand into the air and flicked his wrist causing his Holly wand to appear in his hand. The Elder wand came down and he caught it in his other hand and started firing spells rapidly at the trio. Now Crabbe, Goyle, and Pettigrew were on the defensive. At a cry from Harry, he dropped the Disillusionments Charms, and the others entered into the fray. Minerva and Severus went after Pettigrew while the students took down Crabbe and Goyle. Pettigrew tried to turn into his Animagus form only for Minerva to copy his movement and chase him. It was not long before the rat was cornered. Severus came up and cast a spell that held him in place. From there Minerva transformed back into her human self and conjured a cage to put him in. Harry tapped the cage with his wand to ensure that Peter would not escape or transform breaking the cage.

"You students get into the Gryffindor common room," said Minerva. "Professor Snape and I will inform the Ministry of Magic about this. Bring Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle with you Harry. Make sure they stay in the common room until we come back for them. Fifty points is awarded to Gryffindor for coming to the aid of a fellow student. Another fifty is awarded for the service that I am asking of you now. We will return as soon as possible."

Severus smiled at Harry before he hurried after Minerva. Harry and his dorm mates levitated Crabbe and Goyle into the Gryffindor common room and bound both of them to a chair.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly to help me," said Harry. "I really appreciate what you have done for me."

"We are part of the Order of the Dragon," said Dean. "We did what was right. It is a good thing that the Fat Lady was able to sound the alarm or we would never have known. I think we need to have a little fun with these two while waiting for McGonagall and Snape to return."

"I think that the Fat Lady needs an award for her timely action," said Harry thoughtfully. "I will make one myself and present it to her."

Minerva and Severus headed to her office. Immediately they sent word to Amelia and Kingsley. When they arrived, she led them to her office. When everyone was comfortable, she got down to business. Minerva put the cage on the desk and explained what they knew had happened.

"This rat is Peter Pettigrew," she explained. "We overheard part of the exchange between them and Harry. It seems now that the link between Harry and the Dark Lord is gone he sent this rat to spy on Harry. He will need to be Obliviated as he now knows about the Elder Wand in Harry's possession. Harry is my number one priority. His safety is what is important to me. We also know that Albus has been able to contact students here in the castle to attempt to steal the wand from Harry and then to do him physical harm. We will be dealing with those students after our meeting with you is complete."

"We understand Minerva," said Amelia. "We will deal with Pettigrew. He will not be going back to the Dark Lord any time soon. We have a special holding place for people like him. We have created a new unknown prison for known Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy helped us create it even though we know that he is in the inner circle. He and his wife seem devoted to Harry and Hermione for some unknown reason. We are not complaining about this turn of events. It is nice knowing that there are people out there that are only interested in the well being of Harry and Hermione. I for one am glad that they are friends with my niece. Since she joined their Order of the Dragon, her grades have improved. She has more confidence in herself and her abilities. She also smiles more and talks more."

"Lucius was never happy with what the Dark Lord is doing," said Severus. "He was branded with the Dark Mark at the insistence of his father. He has no desire for Draco to take the Dark Mark and will move the boy to another country before he allows the Dark Lord to get to him. Like Minerva, my priority is Harry and Hermione as well as Draco. I am glad to know that my support in this war has helped out and that Lucius is on our side. Harry has had so many people against him for so long that it is refreshing that so many are now looking out for his best interest. That fact that the two of you are in full support of Harry makes things even easier for him. With the support of people like Lucius and Narcissa, things can only improve in life for Harry Potter."

"Lucius is after Dumbledore with a fierceness that is somewhat scary," said Amelia. "He wants the old fool brought down. He never really trusted Dumbledore. Now we know he has good reason for believing as he does. To think that the so called Leader of the Light has been stealing from children is appalling. Not to mention that we think he is responsible for separating Harry and Hermione at birth and for wiping out memories of the event from everyone. It makes me wonder if something similar has happened with other muggle borns as well."

"Well I wish Lucius luck," said Minerva. "Albus needs to be brought down a few more pegs and made to realize that he can not have his way just because he is Albus Dumbledore. I happen to agree with Harry that his scruples and morals are way off base. I for one no longer trust him around the students of Hogwarts. It will not be a pleasant meeting if Harry and Albus ever square off and begin to duel. Harry is a very powerful wizard for his age and I have no doubt that Albus will lose. Harry has righteous anger on his side. I do not blame him in the slightest for that anger. Albus has done nothing but ruin his life since the day he was born and the prophecy was put into effect. It is my belief that Albus is the one to actually cause the prophecy to go into effect."

"Harry and Hermione have the full support of the Ministry of Magic," said Amelia. "Even Cornelius is giving his full support. That reminds me. I have a gift for Harry and Hermione from him. It is a set of books that pertains to trials and such from the Wizengamot as well as others on the laws and dealings of the organization. I think Harry and Hermione will enjoy reading about their spot on the panel of judges. As far as the meeting between Albus and harry, I happen to think you are right. Harry will wipe the floor with Albus. Harry has done the one thing that Albus hasn't. He has beaten the Dark Lord five times now. He has done this without the full training needed. I have books here for him from the Auror department that he would like as well. What I know of Harry, these books will be child's play for him. I also suggest that you allow Kingsley to come and work with him twice a week so that he can get a feel for how it is like to be an Auror. We may be in for a big surprise with regards to Harry."

She pulled some books out of her pocket and enlarged them to their normal size. Severus picked up the books and cradled them in his arm.

"We will let you deal with this vermin," said Minerva pointing at Pettigrew. "We have another issue to deal with here in the castle that has risen as well. Thank you for coming here so quickly. Now we have one less Death Eater to worry about and Harry can sleep a little easier knowing that a spy is out of play. I think that if Kingsley comes on Mondays and Wednesdays that we should be ok with him training Harry so long as it doesn't interfere with his school work."

"That is fine with me," said Kingsley. "I look forward to working with Lord Pendragon and his sister. We agree to your terms as well. I will come on Mondays and Rufus will come on Wednesdays. Tonks is working with him on a daily basis as it is, but I will take him to the advanced stage."

After that, Amelia, Kingsley and Rufus all left the castle with Wormtail. They promised to send the date of Pettigrew's trial for Hermione and Harry so that they could attend if they wished. When they departed, Minerva sent word to Pomona, Remus, and Filius and the quintet headed to the Gryffindor tower. When they got there they were in for a big surprise. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in a chair tied up. Both were wearing pink florescent ballerina tutus and leotards. Both had hair and skin that were in Gryffindor colors. Both boys had makeup on that made them look like prostitutes. Their costumes were fairly transparent and showed that both were wearing female undergarments as well. On top of all of that, a Hair Growth Charm was apparently used and both boys had curlers in their hair. Harry was sitting in his chair reading a book and the rest of the group was all busy teasing and picking on the school bullies.

Minerva and Pomona were a bit shocked at first. Remus and Severus both turned away and hid their faces from the room. Filius was staring in amazement at the scene before him unable to speak. Minerva couldn't help herself. She laughed outright at the scene before her. She just couldn't help herself. Pomona joined in soon after. The students that were taunting the boys were standing there looking at them with a combination of shame and amazement on their faces. Remus and Severus were fighting a losing battle. The looks of outrage on the faces of Crabbe and Goyle were very evident. The fact that neither could do anything was due to the spell Harry had on them. Harry looked up from his book. He had been so engrossed in his reading that he had not noticed the professors had come in and were standing there.

"Professors," he said. "We apologize. We should not have done this to them. We were wrong. We just figured a little pay back for all the years of them being a bully was in order."

"Who did what?" asked Minerva when she had control of herself. "Please be specific."

"I transfigured their outfits," said Harry. "Luna and Parvati and Padma did their make up. Dean and Seamus changed their skin and hair color. Lavender used the Hair Growth Charm on them and did their hair."

"Where is Mr. Creevey?" asked Severus. "I know he is not far. He and his camera can't resist something like this."

"He is developing the pictures," said Harry looking down at the floor. "He should be back down in a moment."

"Five points from Gryffindor for doing this," said Minerva. "You were supposed to hold them and nothing more."

"We are sorry," said Harry. "Is that each or all together?"

"Five points total," said Minerva. "I will award Gryffindor five points for the hair do."

"I will award you five points for the charm," said Filius. "The length of their hair is amazing and I like the curlers."

"I will give fifteen points for the transfiguration of the clothes," said Severus. "That is a great transformation."

"Ten points for the makeup," said Pomona. "It is amazing that they look like street tramps."

"Twenty points for the color changes," said Minerva laughing. "To think these two boys are in Gryffindor colors is funny."

"Fifty points is being awarded for the idea," said Severus. "I expect a copy of those pictures so that we can post them where other bullies in this school can learn what happens when they pick on the wrong people."

"Good idea Severus," said Minerva. "We will post them by the entrance of the Great Hall so that everyone can see."

"I think a detention for Crabbe and Goyle are in order," said Severus. "They will serve detention for the rest of the year for their obvious attempt at stealing, working with the enemy, and attempted sabotage."

"I am hereby pulling both boys off the Hufflepuff quidditch team," said Pomona. "They may be good beaters, but I will not tolerate theft or sabotage."

"I am also taking away their outside activities," said Remus. "Unless they are in class, they are not allowed to leave the castle for any reason."

"That is a good idea Remus," said Minerva. "It looks like you two boys will not be heading to Hogsmeade for the rest of this year. You will report to Severus at eight o'clock sharp every evening for your detention. I will be writing to your parents about your behavior as well as your supposed alliance with Albus Dumbledore. You will write a formal apology to Harry Potter. From there I want three feet of explanation as to how and why you were talking with Dumbledore."

"Well," said Filius. "As the rest of you took all the good punishments, I will take fifty points each from Hufflepuff for attempting to hurt another student. I apologize to you Pomona."

"No worries Filius," said Pomona. "Harry can you release them please so that I may take them back to their dorm?"

"Yes ma'am," said Harry releasing the bonds.

"You two will follow me," said Pomona. "As one last punishment for your atrocious behavior, you are not allowed to change or to take off one stitch of makeup or clothes. You both will walk around like that all day tomorrow. Be assured that I will make sure you do not stay in your rooms all day. Now march. I am disgusted with you and your actions."

Colin came down the stairs then and gave a squeak of fright at all the professor standing there.

"Mr. Creevey," said Severus handing Harry the books he was holding. "I insist that you give me those pictures. You may however keep the negatives."

Colin handed over the pictures. The remaining professors all looked them over.

"Five points to Gryffindor for these amazing photos," said Remus.

"Head Mistress," said Harry suddenly. "I was wondering if you would allow me to hang a special made award near the Fat lady for her participation in alerting members of the Order to my predicament. I have made one and would like to hang it near her portrait as a way of saying thank you."

"You have my permission to do so," said Minerva smiling. "That was a very thoughtful thing to think of. I will also be giving the Order of the Dragon an award for services to the school. Now I suggest that you all head off to bed."

With that the professors bid the students good evening and left. Harry glanced down at the books Severus handed him and was delighted by what he saw. He knew that things would be good for him and Hermione now that he had these books. He was tempted to sit right down and start reading them, but knew that tomorrow was the big game. He thanked his dorm mates once more for the fun and headed up to bed.

The next day the students were delighted by the prank pulled on the two biggest bullies of the school. They all talked about how it was time that someone got even with the two of them. After breakfast, Harry showed Hermione and Draco the books. They were delighted by them and the three of them spent a couple of hours reviewing them. Soon it was time for the quidditch match. Both Harry and Draco were captains of their teams. Madam Hooch called both captains to shake hands and both boys did so with a laugh. Lucius and Narcissa were sitting in the stands watching. They smiled at the friendship the two were expressing to each other. Hermione, Luna, Cedric, and Neville were all sitting with them. The teams flew well. The game lasted for quite a long time. The score keeper for the day was Zacharias Smith.

"Well it looks like Harry Potter has put together a lousy team this year," he said. "None of their chasers are intelligent enough to make a goal. How stupid are the Gryffindorks? How lousy of a captain is Potter? It is obvious that he is only captain as he is the school teachers pet."

He lost points for his remark about Harry and then more points for his nasty remark about Draco. When he did it the third time, Minerva took the microphone from him and did the announcing herself. Times were changing in Hogwarts and badgering people and down talking others were no longer allowed. In the end, Slytherin lost by ten points. Both Harry and Draco landed and hugged each other in a friendly manner.

"That was a good game Harry," said Draco. "Luck was on our side today."

"I agree that it was a good game," said Harry. "However I am a bit concerned. Don't you find that it is odd that your team was the only ones that scored any points this whole game? We both know that I have a good team."

Lucius, Narcissa, Minerva, and Severus all joined Harry and Draco as they were talking.

"To be honest Harry, I did find that it was unusual that none of your chasers scored any points," said Draco. "I remember your team from last year and I have seen you practice. It was odd that your team did not make a single point in the entire game. Had it not been for you catching the snitch, your team would have lost the match."

"I think we need to check to make sure that the goal posts were not tampered with," said Severus. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that something doesn't seem right about this situation."

The group joined Madam Hooch and then they headed to the goal posts. Severus and Minerva along with Lucius were busy casting charms on the goal posts. When they were done, they all came to the same conclusions. The goal posts had been bewitched so that any Gryffindor shot would automatically miss. They also all knew who did it.

"Who do you think did it?" asked Harry handing Madam Hooch the snitch. "It obviously has to be someone who is skilled in magic to tamper with something on the grounds of the school that has anti cheating spells on it. Was it someone that we know? I don't think that a student could have done this. At least they could not do it without help."

"I agree," said Minerva. "That is definantly not something in the Hogwarts curriculum to be learned. No student could have done this. This had Dumbledore's magical signature all over it. We need to inform the Ministry of Magic that Albus is interfering with Hogwarts."

"Minerva," called Rolanda as the snitch started to glow blue. "This snitch is a portkey."

As soon as she finished saying the words, she was gone in a flash. The other professors stood there in shock as she disappeared. Harry stood there and screamed in rage.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Yes I am presenting one of my famous cliff hangers. I would say I am sorry, but I am not. It will make you even more interested to find out what happens next. How did Albus get onto the grounds and bewitch the goal posts and the snitch? What will happen to Rolanda Hooch? Come back next chapter and find out.


	8. You Can't Always Get What You Want

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

NOTE – Please do not flame at me if you do not like what I am writing. If this story is not your cup of tea then I suggest that you switch to coffee. I can not nor will I attempt to please everyone. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Thank you all for your understanding and your patience as I take my time and carefully write this story. I want the chapters to be full and entertaining to read. Therefore I am going slower so that I can make them fuller and more enjoyable. Thanks for your support.

**Chapter 8 – You Can't Always Get What You Want**

Harry calmed down for a moment and let the idea flow to his mind. He knew that he had to get to Madam Hooch as soon as he could. He could not let her be in danger because Dumbledore wanted him. It was this pause in his fury that gave him the idea. By this time the professors all gathered around and were wondering what to do. Draco, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Lucius, Narcissa, and Cedric all joined them.

"I have an idea," said Harry. "I just need the cooperation of everyone present."

"What are you thinking Harry Potter?" asked Minerva suspiciously. "It had better not be anything dangerous or I will skin you alive."

"Aunt Pomona and Uncle Filius," said Harry using their honorific titles. "I need you two to contact the Ministry of Magic for me. Tonks you are an Auror so you can help me with the next part of this plan. There is a way for a group of us to travel to her and rescue her. I do not want her in Dumbledore's grasp any longer than necessary. I highly doubt that this was Voldemort's doing. I think a team of us should go and get Madam Hooch."

Filius and Pomona hurried away to contact the Ministry of Magic. Minerva and Severus both listened to Harry with suspicion in their eyes.

"Aunt Minnie and Uncle Severus you are going to come with me and Hermione," explained Harry. "Our magic is stronger when Hermione and I are together. We have been working together with Draco and discovered that as a team we can break any spell thrown at us with a mere thought. So we will go and get Madam Hooch as a team. Draco can get the Order of the Dragon to help defend the school from attack while the four of us, along with Remus and Lucius, goes and gets Madam Hooch."

"This is a dangerous idea Harry," said Minerva. "I do not like it one bit."

"It will be dangerous," said Harry. "You are the best teacher in Transfiguration around. You can apparate with more than one person. Tonks is an Auror. Remus is a werewolf. Uncle Lucius and Uncle Severus are Death Eater spies. Hermione and I are Pendragon and Emrys descendants. We have a solid team. We can do this and get away with it."

"I see where Harry is going with this," said Severus suddenly. "Harry and Hermione are great at both offensive and defensive spells. The knowledge that Tonks has as an Auror is high. Therefore she can battle her way out of a situation. You and I can help guard Harry and Hermione our skill. Lucius is extra protection for the group. Narcissa can stay here and help defend the castle."

"We can do this," said Hermione. "We can apparate right in and get her easily enough. There may be a small battle to get her out, but she is a colleague and a professor in this school and deserves to be helped. With the Aurors on their way, they can either come with us or stay behind and defend the castle. If we do not go soon, Harry and I will lose the magic that is there for us to follow."

Kingsley, Rufus, and Amelia all ran up then. The rest of the group told them what was going on, and of Harry's plan. Amelia looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It is a sound idea," said Amelia. "Kingsley will join you. Rufus and I will stay behind and assist in the defense of the school."

"Very well," said Minerva putting her wand to her throat. "I can see I am outnumbered here."

She cast the Sonorus Charm on her throat.

"Attention students," she said. "Everyone is to return to their common rooms immediately and stay there until further notice. Prefects and Head Boy and Girl are to make rounds every fifteen minutes. Professors are to ensure that all students stay in their common rooms until further notice."

She canceled the charm on her throat and waited expectantly for Harry and Hermione to begin. Both pulled out their wands and began the incantation. It wasn't long before everyone could feel the power.

"Everyone is to grab hold of both me and Hermione," instructed Harry. "You are going to be the ones apparating. We are just going to guide you to our destination."

By now Harry and Hermione were holding hands. Severus, Minerva, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, and Lucius all grabbed on to the two of them. Kingsley and Minerva shifted. Harry and Hermione took over the apparition and guided the group to the destination. When they got their, they were shocked by the condition of the building they were in. The Manor was in serious disuse and there was dirt and grime everywhere.

"You two are to stay with either Minerva or myself at all times," said Severus. "You may be powerful, but we are not taking any chances."

"I think we should stick together in any case," said Harry. "Hermione cast that spell that will show us if there are other people here. For some reason you are better at it than I am."

She cast the charm. Once she was done, she gave directions.

"Madam Hooch is in the basement," she said. "One person can go down and get her. There is obviously no anti apparition wards on the place as we were able to get in. Either her cell has an anti apparition ward on it or she doesn't have her wand. Dumbledore, Moody, and Molly Weasley are all upstairs."

"Stay here," said Remus quietly. "I will go and get her and come right back here. We can decide what to do from there."

He crept quietly away from the area and headed down to the basement. It was not long before he came back and Madam Hooch was with him. Madam Hooch was livid with fury.

"They took my wand," she said. "When I arrived the first thing out of his mouth was 'You are not Harry Potter.' I laughed at him and he hit me. The old bastard actually hit me. I did hear some other things though. When we get back to Hogwarts I think it is a good idea for us to discuss what I heard. I don't have my wand though."

"I can take care of that," said Harry with a grin. "Everyone get ready. If it is on either of their person, they will know we are here and it will be a fight. Uncle Severus and Kingsley I think you should cast shield spells on everyone. The stronger the shield the better it will serve. We all know that both Dumbledore and Moody are powerful wizards. They should know better than to mess with the children of the marauders."

Harry watched as the shields were cast. He raised his hand and summoned Madam Hooch's wand. He caught it as it soared around the corner and handed it to her just in time to see the first spell fly at them. Harry and Hermione grabbed hands and with one forceful shove of their free hands, they sent the trio of attackers flying off their feet.

"We have what we came for," said Minerva. "Let's get out of here. We can fight another day."

"No one is going anywhere," aid Albus standing. "Thank you Minerva for bringing me Harry Potter. Now I believe that you have something that belongs to me. Hand it over or I start killing your friends."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Harry holding up Albus' wand. "You are not strong enough to start casting powerful spells wandless. Do NOT move Moody. As of yet you are not in my anger. If you attack my friends, then you will pay the price right along side of Albus and Molly."

Hermione meanwhile was strengthening the spells around them. Kingsley and Severus had their wands trained on Albus. Lucius and Remus had their wands on Moody. Minerva and Tonks were pointing theirs at Molly.

"Kingsley, how much trouble will I be in if I were to snap Albus' wand right here in front of his face?" asked Harry. "If I can get into trouble for it, then I will not do it. If I won't be in trouble for it, I will bring him down a peg so then we can get out of here. I don't want to fight him at this time. He still has to fight Voldemort."

"Do it," said Kingsley. "He was going to attack you. You have the right to snap the offending wand."

Harry laid the wand on the floor and raised the Elder wand at it. He looked Albus Dumbledore straight I the eye and said clearly.

"Accio Unicorn's tail from the Oak wand," he stated and had the satisfaction of seeing the silver tail come out of the wand.

Harry pocketed the hair and kicked the offending stick towards Albus. Dumbledore was furious. The magic was coming off of him in waves. He raised his hands to cast a spell at the group and Harry and Hermione knocked him off his feet again.

"I will say this one last time Dumbledore," said Harry. "Concentrate on the Dark Lord and leave me alone. I am just as powerful as you are and I will not hesitate to retaliate if you continue to attack me or my family. You have a job to do just like the rest of us. Do not make me regret sparing you today."

"It is time for us to leave," aid Minerva. "We can talk about this and what to do once we are safely back at Hogwarts. Leave my school alone Albus. Consider this your only warning."

At Harry's nod, the group all apparated out of the manor and back to the castle. They headed up to Minerva's office and sat down.

"I think that Hermione and I should add to the wards," said Harry. "This way with the power of two of the founders in Hermione's case and three in my case, we can reinforce the wards. As Head Mistress and someone who knows Dumbledore's magical signature, you can help us create a ward that will prevent him or his magic from entering the grounds of Hogwarts. Uncles Severus and Uncle Lucius can help us do the same with Voldemort's magical signature."

"They were talking about the Horcruxes of the Dark Lord," said Rolanda. "Albus knows what most of them are. They were discussing how to get to them."

"What are they?" asked Minerva. "Did they mention where they were? Also did he mention how to destroy them?"

"We know Fiendfyre works," said Hermione. "However that is very dangerous."

"Basilisk Venom also works," said Severus. "If Harry takes us down to the Chamber of Secrets we can get the teeth of the serpent."

"What serpent?" Amelia asked. "I do remember Harry saying he knew how to get to the Chamber. I am curious about this place as well. Before we go there, we need to know what the Horcruxes are."

"Harry was one of them," said Rolanda. "From what I gather from what Albus said, the Elder Wand pulled it out of Harry and Hermione used Fiendfyre to destroy it. Albus mentioned that Harry destroyed the Diary with a basilisk fang in his second year."

Harry looked over at Lucius then.

"Did you know that it was a Horcrux?" he asked the man.

"No," said Lucius. "All I knew was that it belonged to the Dark Lord and I wanted it out of my possession. It was not my intention to harm anyone with it. Had I known what it was and what it could do, I would have moved it somewhere else."

"Well thankfully everything worked out in the end," said Harry. "Just be careful in the future. We don't want to lose you over something like this. Madam Hooch, please continue."

"They mentioned that the locket of Slytherin was a Horcrux," she said. "He also said that the cup of Hufflepuff was a Horcrux. He mentioned something about a ring that belonged to the Gaunts. He mentioned that something from Rowena Ravenclaw was a Horcrux as the only known artifact from Godric Gryffindor was the sword that Harry now has in his possession. Then he said that the snake Nagini was a Horcrux."

"We do not know where the cup of Hufflepuff is," said Harry. "I think I know where the locket of Slytherin is. If it is where I think it is, then it is safe until we can get to it at the Christmas holidays. We would have no idea where the Gaunts lived. Maybe Madam Bones can look into it for me. As far as Nagini that will be very difficult as we can't get to her as she is always with Voldemort. The only known artifact of Ravenclaw is the Diadem and it has been lost for centuries."

"We may have someone who knows," said Hermione. "The Gray Lady is Rowena's daughter. She is here in the castle. We can ask her. For all we know, she told Voldemort where it was hidden and he found it."

Hermione and Filius spent the next hour telling everyone the tale of Helena Ravenclaw. By the end of the tale, the group decided on a course of action.

"Lucius and I will deal with Nagini," said Severus. "We are the right hand men of Voldemort after all. We can get to her without anyone knowing that we have done anything."

"As far as the Cup of Hufflepuff," said Narcissa. "It is in the Lestrange's vault in Gringotts. As Lord and Lady Pendragon, you can talk with the Griphook and explain the situation to him. I am sure that he would be more than willing to help you obtain this extremely dark artifact and help you destroy the Horcrux. Goblins have little love for the Dark Lord as he killed so many of their kind in the first war. The fact that a part of his soul is in the bank will play a big role in that. They trust you both."

"We will get to work on figuring out where the Gaunts lived," said Amelia. "When we find the place, we will see about obtaining the ring. I am sure that with everything that has come into play that the Ministry of Magic will support you in this endeavor."

From there the group all split up to do their part. Harry and Hermione tracked down the Gray Lady and when it was all said and done, they knew where the Diadem was located.

"He had to have hidden it in the Room of Requirement," said Harry. "When I hid Severus' old potions book, I remember the bust and the Diadem was on it. We just need to go and get it. We can grab the Sword and head up to the room now."

"That is a great idea Harry," said Hermione. "We can get rid of one more piece of Voldemort's soul and take any taint out of the castle while we are at it."

Harry ran to his room and grabbed Excalibur from its display case. He returned shortly and they headed up to the seventh floor. They met up with Cedric, Neville, Draco, and Luna along the way. After much discussion, it was agreed that all six would go in pairs around the room of requirement looking for the Diadem. Once they were in the room, they paired up.

"I will go with Cedric," said Harry. "Hermione and Draco will go to the left. Neville and Luna pair up and go right. We will go down the center. If you find it, please send up green sparks. What ever you do, don't touch it. We do not know how it will affect you."

The others agreed and they split off. It was about an hour later when Harry sent up green sparks. Cedric looked at him questioningly. In response Harry pointed. Sitting upon an old vanishing cabinet was the Diadem just as Harry remembered. He opened the cabinet and took out Severus' old potions book and put it in his pocket. Now that he knew the book was harmless, he could study it without provocation or anger from Hermione. The rest of the group all raced to their location. Once more, Harry pointed to where the Diadem sat. They admired the beauty of the piece for a few moments before they knew that it was time to destroy the Horcrux. Harry had Hermione levitate it in the air and with one mighty swing from Excalibur; he severed the Diadem into two pieces. The headdress screamed in fury as it died. Harry looked sadly at the pieces of his history lying on the ground broken.

"Look at it this way," said Cedric. "You now can claim that you have seen the Diadem in its glory. You can always put the pieces on display in the trophy room of the castle as a piece of historical interest."

"That is a great idea," said Hermione happily. "I think we should head there now. I would love to brag to everyone how we destroyed a Horcrux and found the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw."

The group headed out of the room of requirement and made their way to Minerva's office. Upon entering, they found Minerva going over some reports.

"What have you been up to?" asked Minerva. "Have you talked to the Gray Lady?"

"Not only that," said Harry putting the pieces on her desk. "We managed to destroy the Horcrux. It was easy with the Sword. We were wondering if we can set this up in a display case in the trophy room. After all, like Cedric says, it is a historical artifact."

"I think that is a great idea," said Minerva standing. "Lets see. Ten points to Gryffindor for the destruction of the Horcrux. Five points to Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw for the same reason. Good job to all of you. How about we go and set up the display case now?"

The group all headed down to the trophy room where Minerva transfigured a stone into a case. From there, Harry and Hermione each laid a piece of the Diadem in the case. They closed it and put on unbreakable locks on the case.

"To bad it had to be destroyed with the Horcrux," said Hermione wistfully. "It would have been a valuable piece were it still intact."

"At least this way there is no temptation for anyone to want to steal it now," said Harry. "It doesn't have any value to it so no one will want it."

After that the group headed for their rooms to get ready for the slumber party. The night was a fun event all the way around. They were allowed to sleep in the next morning and breakfast was served in the common rooms. Minerva announced later in the day that because so few people lost points for not following the rules that they would be hosting a slumber party once a month from now on.

The days turned into weeks. Finally the date of the Weasley's trial was upon them. Harry and Hermione got dressed in their best robes. Harry wore silver robes with red trim. The new crest stood out proudly on the left panel of the robe. Hermione was dressed in pale blue robes with white trim. As with Harry's robes, the crest was striking on the robe. They gathered with Minerva and Severus. Andromeda would be sitting for House Black that day. Minerva would be sitting as proxy for House Evans and Severus was sitting as proxy for House Potter. Lucius and Narcissa were with Harry and Hermione as guardians. Randy Daniels was with them telling them what was going to happen that day.

Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Ginny all entered the room. The younger Weasleys both shot Harry and Hermione a filthy look before they turned their noses up in the air at them and stalked to their seats behind their parents. Molly glared at Harry before she took her seat. Arthur had a resigned look on his face. He glanced at Harry and Hermione apologetically and took his seat. In the stands where others could view the trail sat the rest of the Weasleys. Of them all, only Bill and Charlie still had jobs. When Harry looked around, both men waved and gave him a smile. Percy scowled down at him in a pompous way and then looked away. The twins looked at Harry in a calculating manner before they put their heads together and started talking quietly among themselves. It was not long before the Wizengamot came in. Albus Dumbledore walked in shortly after and conjured up a chair next to the Weasleys. He glared severely at Harry and Hermione before he turned his attention to Cornelius who was watching the seen before him with interest.

"We are here today to discuss the actions and punishments for Arthur and Molly Weasley," said Cornelius. "Who is acting as prosecutor for this trial?"

"My name is Randy Daniels and I am the prosecutor acting on behalf of Harry and Hermione Pendragon," said the lawyer. "Acting as Proxy is their godmother Narcissa Black as both magical guardians are acting as proxy on the bench of the Wizengamot."

"Which seats are they representing for the record?" asked Cornelius.

"Andromeda Black Tonks is acting in accordance to the agreement made by Harry Pendragon and the Wizengamot to represent House Black," said Randy cordially. "Potions Master and Professor, Severus Snape is acting as proxy for Harry Pendragon and is representing House Potter. Head Mistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, is acting as proxy for Hermione Pendragon and is representing House Evans."

"The proxies are duly noted," stated Cornelius. "Who is acting as defense of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett Weasley?"

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, is here acting as defense for the Weasleys," said Dumbledore politely.

"Let the records show that former Head Master Albus Dumbledore is acting as defense for the Weasleys," said Cornelius.

"What are the charges that are being brought forth today?" asked Cornelius.

"Theft of a child and passing threats to my clients," said Randy. "It is even suggested that Molly Weasley had a hand in attempting to arrange marriage contracts of her youngest two children illegally with my clients."

"I object," said Albus. "There is no proof that the Weasleys have done any such thing."

"Over ruled," said Cornelius. "What evidence do you have to support the theft charges?"

"We have a statement from the goblins of Gringotts that shows all monies taken from the Potter family vault," said Randy. "It was not until the second week of June that Harry Potter Pendragon even knew that the vaults in question existed. Therefore he did not validate any withdrawals by the Weasleys from the vault. The goblins of Gringotts have tried to rectify the mistake, but unfortunately the monies in question are gone and there is no way to recover what was stolen."

Randy passed up the bank statements from the goblins that showed where Molly had taken out huge withdrawals from Harry's family vault. The members of the Wizengamot each scanned the page and passed it back to Cornelius.

"In total how much money was taken from the Potter Family vault by the Weasleys?" asked Cornelius.

"The total amount of money taken is five hundred and fifty thousand three hundred twenty galleons," said Randy looking down at his sheet of paper. "One hundred fifty eight sickles and forty three thousand knuts were taken from the vault."

"What defense is there to this charge?" asked Cornelius looking over at Albus.

"They in fact had a right to withdraw those funds," said Albus producing a piece of parchment. "I have a signed letter from Mr. Potter stating that they were allowed to access the vault in question at any given time. In a letter written by Mr. Potter it states that he would give all of his money to the Weasleys if it would help them as they were the only family that ever loved him."

"Pass up your evidence," said Cornelius.

Albus passed up the letter from Harry and the statement saying that he was allowing Molly to withdraw the funds. Randy asked to view both the letter and the statement from Harry. Cornelius passed it around to the others. Randy and Narcissa looked over the document with Harry and Hermione.

"I have something to say," said Harry raising his hand. "I have a rebuttal to these letters."

"You have permission to speak Lord Pendragon," stated Cornelius. "Please give your testimony to the accuracy of these letters."

"With regards to the letter saying I would give them the gold in my vault if it would help," he replied. "I do not deny writing that letter. I would like to point out that at the time I had not heard the wills of my parents nor of Sirius when I wrote that. At the time all I knew about was my trust fund for school. Therefore I did not approve the removal of money from the Potter Family vaults as I had no idea it even existed until June of this year."

"That is a lie," said Albus standing up. "Mr. Potter has known that his family had multiple vaults from the very beginning. Therefore he is feeding you all a bunch of nonsense."

Minerva raised her hand and was recognized by the council to speak.

"Is that so Dumbledore?" she asked. "I was under the impression that Harry has been living with his muggle relatives since the night Lily and James were killed. By your own admission to the professors of Hogwarts, Harry didn't even know he was a wizard until the night Hagrid went to personally give him his Hogwarts letter. As it happens, I was with you when Hagrid arrived to bring Harry to the Dursleys where YOU left him on the doorstep with nothing more than a blanket and a letter of explanation."

"Be that as it may," said Albus. "He still wrote the letter stating that the Weasley family could access his vault. Plus we have the other statement with his signature accepting that they were allowed to do so."

"This second letter is a forgery," said Randy standing up. "If it pleases the panel, the signature on this letter is dated after Harry started Hogwarts. If the Weasleys were allowed as Dumbledore claims, the letter would have been dated before Harry started Hogwarts as it is being proven that money was being taken before Harry started school at Hogwarts. Also I notice that the signature seems to be forced on the letter from the bank as opposed to the letter of friendship. A simple spell will tell us if the document is forged."

Cornelius sent an employee of the court to test the parchment signatures. Harry provided his signature on a separate piece of parchment and handed it over for comparison.

"The signature on the letter is an accurate signature," said Crystal Delaney. "The signature on the letter claiming that they had a right to withdraw funds any time they wished is a forgery. It is not Lord Pendragon's signature."

"This is an outrage," said Albus. "The Weasleys have permission to get funds from the Potter Family vaults legally."

"As it stands they do not," said Randy. "I have a written statement from Griphook LongHammer that says that Lord and Lady Pendragon did NOT in fact know of the Potter or Evans family fortune until AFTER the reading of the will of one Sirius Black. The documentation before you states that funds were being taken by not only the Weasleys, but by Albus Dumbledore himself. As the Lord and Lady are not pressing charges on Dumbledore for his portions of the theft, we can only act on the portions of theft by the Weasleys. Therefore we will await the decision of the judges of the Wizengamot. There is not a shred of evidence that is worthy to be believed that the Weasleys had any right to the money in the Potter Family Vault. Worse case scenario is that my client will have to forfeit what is in his trust vault as he did state he would share it with the Weasleys if it helped. As it stands, it has not helped my client one bit as the Weasleys have been lying to him his whole life."

"So we have to put it to a vote," said Cornelius. "First we have to vote on whether the Weasleys had permission to access the Potter Family vault at all. From there we have to vote as to whether or not they had permission to access Harry Potter's trust fund. On the first vote, all those in favor of allowing the Weasleys to keep the money from the Potter Family vault, please raise your hand."

Not a single hand raised in the air. That made Harry smile. He knew that he had won that particular battle.

"On the second scenario where the Weasleys should be able to have access to Harry Potter's trust fund, even though they did not take money from that vault, please raise your hand," said Cornelius.

About ten people raised their hands. Cornelius looked around and then back at the Weasleys and Dumbledore.

"This court finds that the Weasleys are guilty as charged of theft of money from Harry Pendragon and his twin sister," said Cornelius. "Does Molly or Arthur have anything they wish to say before we pass sentence?"

"I would like to state," began Dumbledore, but Cornelius cut him off.

"You have lost this portion of your case Dumbledore," he said viciously. "Therefore you have nothing more to say on the matter. The question was addressed to Arthur and Molly Weasley. It was not directed at you."

"I do have something to say," said Arthur standing and bowing his head. "I would like to offer my sincerest apologies to Lord Pendragon and his sister for my part in all of this. When Albus approached my family and offered us a way of getting out of debt and regaining some of the prestige we lost, I jumped at the chance. I only did what I did to help my family. Were it not for the fact that I have seven children, I would never have accepted the offer. Now all of my children except two have graduated or left school and are making their own way in the world. If there was something I could do to pay off the debt to Lord Pendragon I would do it in an instant."

Harry and Hermione listened closely as Arthur spoke. Harry looked over at Bill and Charlie and saw both men had tears in their eyes. Both smiled sadly at Harry. Harry smiled at the two of them and then stood up.

"I have an idea," said Harry. "I would like to offer Mr. Weasley a job. It will be at half pay until he pays off his debt to me and my sister. I have businesses that could use employees. I have properties that probably have not had anyone in them for years and could use some work. Therefore I would like for Mr. Weasley to come work for me to clear up the debt that HE personally owes. The debts that Mrs. Weasley owes are a whole different case entirely."

"A tally of what Mr. Weasley has withdrawn from the Potter vaults total up to one hundred and fifty eight thousand galleons," said Randy. "If Mr. Potter pays Mr. Weasley a stipend to keep his house, he can work off his portion of the debt in about twenty years."

"I accept those terms," said Arthur with a grateful smile. "I swear to do a good job."

"I ask that Mr. Weasley not be arrested for this charge," said Harry. "I can't have my employee in jail."

"All of you, who are NOT in favor of this, please raise your hand," said Cornelius.

Only about fifteen people raised their hands. The contract was quickly drawn up and both parties signed the agreement. Arthur thanked Harry and Hermione and sat down. During all of this, Molly watched through narrow eyes. Her husband had failed her yet again. Harry and Hermione looked at her and could see the anger in her face. They knew that she would not come to the same agreement.

"I too have something to say," snarled Molly Weasley. "I will not sit back and have my family become slaves of Potter and his friends. They owe us that money for the times that he put my children in danger. He owes us for making sure that no one was able to hurt him. We EARNED that money. I will NOT be paying back one single knut."

"You have no choice," said Cornelius angrily. "We will be selling off your home to help cover the costs of what you owe to Lord Pendragon. You shall be either working to pay off the remaining balance, or you will find yourself in Azkaban prison for theft."

Harry stood angrily at that moment. He stalked up to the front of the Wizengamot and turned to face the Weasleys. Cornelius sat down quickly as the power radiating from Harry was flowing fast and furious.

"I OWE YOU," he sneered. "I OWE YOU? Let me tell you one thing you harpy. I DON'T OWE YOU SHIT. It was YOUR son who sat with me on the train and became my friend because DUMBLEDORE was paying him to. I did NOT ask him to join me in the rescue of the Sorcerer's Stone in first year. In fact I asked them NOT to come. In second year it was ME who saved your daughter's life. YOUR savior was doing nothing while your daughter was dying in the Chamber of Secrets. I almost died trying to save YOUR child. In third year it was YOUR son who had the Animagus Peter Pettigrew in our dorm. NOT ME. Sirius was after Peter. So when we came face to face with an angry werewolf, it was NOT my fault. In fourth year it was YOUR son who turned his back on me and decided that he wasn't getting enough fame being my friend. He was in NO danger that year due to anything I did. In fifth year he learned more about DADA from ME. I taught the class as Umbridge did nothing but slice MY hand open each night. It was YOUR son who insisted I train them. In fact the whole incident in the Department of Mysteries was because YOUR children insisted on coming with me. My own sister is sitting there with shame on her face because she knows I am telling the truth. I wanted to come to the Ministry ALONE. I did NOT want to put YOUR children at risk. YOUR twins are sitting up there right now plotting something against me when it was because of ME that they got their start up money. YOUR two youngest have been trying all this year to slip me and my sister love potions so that they can get their hands on OUR money. Again I state that I don't owe you a dam thing in this world. If you want payment you had better get it from the man that hired you. That person is your defense in this case. Get your money from Dumbledore because you will not get anything more from me."

Harry stomped over to his chair and flung himself into it. Hermione wrapped an arm over his shoulders and began to comfort him. Arthur got up and moved his chair closer to Harry and sat down. Narcissa and Randy were also trying to get Harry to calm down.

"I will pay," said Dumbledore quietly. "I will use the Dumbledore family money to get Molly Weasley out of debt. She still has underage children at home. We don't want them out on the street because Mr. Potter is being childish."

"OBJECTION," called Randy angrily.

"Sustained," said Cornelius. "Dumbledore you will refrain from using slander against Lord Pendragon or I will fine you for it."

"Shall we move on to the case of the illegal marriage contracts?" asked Randy. "I have in my possession a copy of two contracts. One states that Harry Potter would be marrying one Ginevra Weasley. The other contract states that Hermione Granger would marry one Ronald Weasley. My clients wish to press charges against Molly Weasley."

"They can not do that," said Albus suddenly smiling. "Those contracts are valid. As their magical guardian, I had the right to enter them into a marriage contract. Therefore, they have no choice but to marry the youngest Weasleys. There is no way that you can get them out of those contracts. They are magical and binding. If they break the contract, their vaults go to the Weasleys by default."

"Again Dumbledore is lying to the court," said Randy with an equally bright smile. "I really have you this time Dumbledore. The law states that children may be entered into a marriage contract by the consent of both parents for both children. In the case of Lord and Lady Pendragon, their guardian or magical guardian has the authority to enter them into the contract. By Dumbledore placing Lady Pendragon with muggles, he actually was not allowed to create a marriage contract between Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. The only signatures on her marriage contract are Albus Dumbledore who is NOT her magical guardian and Molly Weasley. As Arthur Weasley is still alive, he would have had to sign as well and his signature is NOT on this contract. Therefore Lady Pendragon is free of the contract and her vaults are not in any danger."

Randy passed up the contract to the panel. Everyone knew that Minerva McGonagall was Hermione's legal magical guardian and Severus Snape was Harry's magical guardian.

"Also," said Randy warming up. "Now that it is proven by blood status checks approved by the Ministry that Hermione and Harry, are in fact twins, the Grangers would not have been able to sign anyway. Harry and Hermione Pendragon's blood relatives are Vernon and Petunia Evans Dursley and their signatures are no where on this document. We also have heard the wills of James and Lily Potter. Their wills state that Harry and Hermione were to be given to Sirius Black as their guardian. Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Narcissa Malfoy, and Severus Snape were to aid in said guardianship. Thanks to Albus Dumbledore, not only did the twins get separated, but they were not sent to the specified guardian. Further evidence from the will of Sirius Black states that Harry Potter's guardian is Severus Snape and Hermione Potter's guardian is Minerva McGonagall. As neither of their names are on these contracts, that makes them both illegal and non effective. The fact that Albus Dumbledore named himself guardian is further proof of an illegal activity. I move to press charges against Molly Weasley for attempting to sabotage the reputation and prestige of my clients."

"That is impossible," said Albus. "Lily and James made me executive of their estate. I am allowed to set up marriage contracts as executive."

"No you can not," said Amelia. "We have a copy of those wills here in the Ministry as you well know. No where in the wills of Lily, James, or Sirius were you or any of the Weasleys mentioned. In fact, in the will of Sirius Black, he states that as their guardian, all contracts regarding the Pendragon Twins were to be nullified and contested. Therefore the charge is both accurate and standing. It is the law and we don't even need to vote on it. Molly Weasley and you are guilty as charged. You will both be heavily fined for this."

"This is an outrage," screamed Molly. "You can not do that to me or my children."

"SHUT UP," roared Arthur. "YOU lying bitch, just once in your life, SHUT UP. This is your entire fault. JUST SHUT THE HELL UP. The schemes and lies cost me my family fortune and manor. The deceit lost our family prestige. The backstabbing cost us the respect of the two most powerful people on the planet. JUST STOP. Harry I knew NOTHING about these contracts until recently at the bank. I hope that you believe me when I say that I had nothing to do with this."

"We believe you," said Hermione speaking instead. "We know it wasn't you Mr. Weasley."

"What of the threats passed against Lord and Lady Pendragon?" asked Cornelius.

"They were just minor things," said Harry. "Howlers and verbal threats made by Ronald. It is nothing that we can't handle out of court."

"Very well," said Cornelius. "With regards to Arthur Weasley, you will abide by the signed contract today. If you live by the rules of the contract, you will have no more troubles with this case."

"I swear on my magic that I will repay Harry Potter every last galleon," said Arthur.

"We will help him," said Bill. "Charlie and I were discussing it. Now that we are both making our own way in the world and have extra, we can assist dad in paying back everything he owes to Harry. We have always considered Harry as another brother and will not stop now. We will help dad pay you back."

Harry and Hermione smiled at the older Weasley children. Arthur smiled at his oldest sons in gratitude.

"Molly Prewett Weasley you are herby fined one hundred thousand galleons for attempting to trick your way into a marriage contract with two very outstanding people in the wizarding world," said Cornelius. "You have one week to return all stolen monies and fines to the Pendragon twins or you will face twenty years in Azkaban. This court rules in favor of Lord and Lady Pendragon."

Clapping could be heard as everyone started congratulating Harry and Hermione. Harry only hoped that he could get some closure from some of this now.

"Minister Fudge," called Harry from his chair. "We have managed to find and destroy another of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes. We now know what the remaining four are. We also have a good idea as to where three of the four remaining are. Madam Bones is currently working on procuring the fourth one. One is at Gringotts, and one is at my house. The final one is with Lord Voldemort himself."

"Excellent work Lord Pendragon," said Cornelius. "Let us know if you need further help in this endeavor."

"You were able to find and destroy a Horcrux?" asked Albus. "That is not possible. You are just a child."

"Do shut up Albus," said Harry. "I have never been JUST a child. I know what I am doing. You just concentrate on what you have to do."

"Why you impertinent brat," snarled Albus raising a wand. "I am going to teach you some manners."

There was a bang and a puff of smoke and Albus was thrown back to the floor. Hermione, Severus, Kingsley, Minerva, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Narcissa, and Lucius all had their wands out.

"You had better NEVER threaten my ward again," said Severus.

Harry smirked at Albus as he left the room. On the outside he was accosted by Ron and Ginny. Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves and waited.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This chapter just grew and grew. I had to stop it somewhere so I ended it here. I apologize for leaving you all hanging.


	9. To Learn A Trade

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

NOTE – Please do not flame at me if you do not like what I am writing. If this story is not your cup of tea then I suggest that you switch to coffee. I can not nor will I attempt to please everyone. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE - Thank you to my many wonderful reviewers. It means the world to me that you are all so eager to see what happens next. All I ask is that you remember that this is something that takes time and I will post when I can. I deeply appreciate all of the support that you give.

**Chapter 9 – To Learn A Trade**

Hermione was standing with Harry when Ron and Ginny stopped them in the hall. Severus and Minerva were speaking with Amelia and did not see the confrontation at first.

"You are going to pay for what you have done to my family," said Ron. "You will not get away with this. Dumbledore will figure out a way around your lawyer and your vaults will be ours. Mark my words. We will have your money, fame, and prestige. Once we are married we will be teaching the both of you a valuable lesson on what it means to be humble and to do what you are told."

Hermione walked up to Ron and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. He staggered against the wall holding his face. She raised her hand again and slapped him a second time. She raised her hand a third time and punched him in the face effectively breaking his nose. Amelia, Minerva, and Severus came upon the scene and were amazed at the display before them. Ginny went to interfere with the fight only to be pulled away by Arthur and slapped for good measure.

"Stay out of it," said Arthur in a dangerous voice. "The two of you were warned about threatening the Pendragon twins. For once in his life, Ronald is getting his just deserts. If you even mumble a derogative remark I will put you over my knee faster than you can say quidditch."

By this time, Hermione was screaming her fury at Ron. Every word was punctuated by a slap, punch, or kick.

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING SICK AND TIRED," said Hermione. "The more you don't get your way the more you demand things be given to you without working for them. You have the audacity to sit there and be self righteous. You should be on your knees begging for forgiveness for everything that you have done to Harry. You were only barely passing your subjects thanks to me and Harry. After hearing the verdict from the Wizengamot you have the nerve to threaten us once again. I will see you in Azkaban if it is the last thing that I ever do. For once I am passing a threat to you. If you come near me or Harry again I will make you sorry you were ever born. If I even see you walking on the street you will be walking funny for the rest of your life. I don't care if I have to spend my entire fortune, I will make you pay for your stupidity."

"What happened this time?" asked Amelia. "Why is she beating the hell out of young Mr. Weasley?"

"My son felt the need to accost them as soon as they stepped into the hallway," replied Arthur. "Lady Pendragon has decided to teach him a lesson of her own. I for one totally approve of her style."

"It is pretty scary actually," said Harry as another fist connected with a part of Ron's body. "I knew she packed one mean punch, but this time she is letting loose with everything she has. I am definantly glad that it is not me on the receiving end. Ron will be lucky if she doesn't halfway kill him."

"Do you think we should stop this?" asked Severus. "Young Mr. Weasley looks pretty black and blue right about now."

"No," said Arthur. "I don't think so. Let her have at him. He deserves all of what he is getting and more. For once I am glad that someone is beating some sense into him."

"Why the change of heart Arthur?" asked Amelia as Harry winced at another punch from Hermione.

"My family and Dumbledore were wrong," he replied quietly. "What we did to Harry and Hermione was wrong and even if it takes me the rest of my life I will repay Harry every last knut taken from his vaults by me. My family deserves whatever happens to it for the way we treated Harry and Hermione."

Hermione finally stopped hitting Ron and stepped back. She turned a glare at Ginny who wisely hid behind Arthur.

"That felt good," she said. "Let that be a lesson to the youngest of the Weasley clan. Life is not fair. You can't always get what you want. Just because we are rich and you aren't doesn't mean you can threaten, blackmail, or extort any of our gold. If you needed gold that bad all you had to do was ASK! Harry is a generous soul and would have generously shared what he had. I am a good person. I would have shared what I had. Now I would rather see my money go to a beggar on the street than to Ronald or Ginevra Weasley. Mr. Weasley, you, Bill, and Charlie are more than welcome to talk with us and befriend us. As for the rest of your family, they can all rot in hell."

"Harry mate," said Fred walking over. "How could you do this to us? George and I have always been your friend."

"We have never done you anything," said George joining him. "How can you be so cruel to us?"

"Let me think," said Harry sarcastically. "It might have something to do with the fact that you were overheard talking about making me your live in whore. It might also have to do with the fact that you were talking about how you could get more money out of me to use in your shop. It might even have something to do with the fact that you support your mother's claim. I have a word of advice for you both. Leave me alone or share the fate of your mother. She is buying herself a one way ticket to Azkaban. You have gotten your start up money from me and you are well off. Leave it at that and I will leave you alone. Any further attempts at what you were considering for me will result in me owning you instead of the other way around."

"What if we do a contract deal?" asked Fred suddenly. "We can have a contract drawn up that says you get one third of the profits if you help fund us some more. We are doing well, but with a bit more money, we can do even better. We can do it legally. This way we can prove that we are not following our mother into trouble."

"Talk to our lawyer and have him draw up the contract," said Harry. "I warn both of you now. If you attempt to cheat me in any way or to harm me, then I will bring down the wrath of my Emrys bloodline on you faster than you can say profit."

"Do you see how easy that was Ronald?" asked Hermione. "A simple proposition in the open instead of behind closed doors. They are offering something in exchange for something. Let's take this one step further. I want to be a fourth partner in the company and I will help fund you to start your second shop in Hogsmeade."

"DEAL," cried both twins unanimously. "Thank you Hermione. That would be great. We could get our products sold more often that way."

"Just have Randy Daniels draw up the contracts and send them to Professor Snape for review," said Harry. "Once he approves of the contract, we will have the funds transferred to your vaults."

Both twins bowed to Harry and Hermione and went in search of the lawyer. Randy Daniels was delighted by the business. He was doing well since he started to represent the Pendragon twins. People were coming out of the woodwork wanting him to represent them. However his top clients were the Malfoys and the Pendragons. All other clients knew that should either name need his services, that he would put them first. No one had a problem with this arrangement.

"Uncle Severus," said Harry. "Do we have time to go and talk with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon before we head back to school?"

Severus glanced down at his watch and nodded his head. With that, the trio made their way to the Atrium where they apparated to the back yard of the Dursleys. They went around to the front door and Harry politely knocked on the door. Petunia opened the door and was surprised to see Harry, Hermione, and Severus standing there.

"Shouldn't you three be in school?" asked Petunia. "Why are you here at this time of the year?"

"We have something we need to discuss with you," said Harry politely. "May we come in out of the cold?"

"Forgive me," said Petunia. "I was shocked to see you there is all. Come on in. Vernon is in the den and Dudley is at school. I will make us some tea and meet you all in the den."

The trio entered the den and greeted Vernon. He looked suspiciously at them for a few moments and greeted them. Petunia was back in a few moments and sat with them.

"Mum and Dad asked us to do them a favor," said Harry. "It seems that when Hermione was taken away from them as a baby, they eventually figured out that something was wrong and mentioned a few things in their wills."

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Vernon. "We do not deal with your kind except for you and that is only because that Dumbledore person says we have to."

"Well from now on you don't have to deal with me any longer," said Harry bitingly. "What we have to tell you today is for your benefit. Trust me when I say I could come up with something better to do with my time."

"Just ignore him Harry," said Petunia soothingly. "You know how he gets when he is not feeling well. So what did you need to tell us? You said this young lady was taken away from Lily and James. I didn't know they had a daughter."

"Dumbledore kidnapped her when she was a baby and sent her to live with some non magical people," said Severus. "He used an Obliviate Charm on their minds as well as yours. We will be sending a healer out to fix the tampered memories. Hermione and Harry are twins."

"Welcome to the family," said Petunia smiling. "Or should I say welcome back?"

"Thank you," said Hermione. "Our mother left us a job to do and it pertains to you and Uncle Vernon. You are what we call a squib. You were born of magical parents, but you do not have magic yourself. Your son may produce magical children, but we are not sure. As you have no magic and neither does Uncle Vernon, it is highly doubtful, but it is possible."

"That is interesting," said Petunia. "That doesn't explain why you are here today though."

"The Evans family was wealthy," said Harry. "They split their fortune into two equal parts. In the Evans line, normally only females are born with the gift of magic. I am the first male born in centuries that has both the gift and the Evans bloodline. However mum left the Evans family fortune in the magical world to Hermione because dad left the Potter family fortune to me."

"So you two are wealthy," said Vernon. "Rub it in that you inherit a fortune while the rest of us have to work hard for what we get."

"Do shut up Dursley," said Severus. "Let them finish before you make yourself seem even more stupid than you already are. They are trying to tell you something important. Aren't you listening to what they have said so far?"

"They said in the magical world," said Petunia. "So does that mean that my family did something in the regular world as well?"

"Yes," said Hermione pulling out a folder and giving it to her. "In this folder is a copy of mum's will. In it she asked us to tell you that you inherited all of the muggle family fortune. In this folder is a list of what you own and what bank it is located in. I may be Head of the Evans family, but they made special arrangements for their non magical child as well. You inherited the other half of the family fortune when our grandparents died."

Petunia opened the folder and read the contents. Harry and Hermione watched her facial expression with interest.

"Three billion pounds plus," she whispered. "Vernon we are billionaires. We also own Grunnings. We can sell this house and get a better one."

"Your parents invested in many different companies," said Severus. "This folder will give you a complete list of every business that you own stock in and what is making money for you. I suggest that you hire an accountant and get all of your funds in order and such. It might not be a bad idea to hire a lawyer to work with you as well."

Petunia did something that shocked Harry. She got up and hugged both Hermione and him.

"Thank you both for taking the time to bring me this to us," she said. "I also want to thank you for bringing me the news about your heritage and such. That was both noble and kind of you to do so."

Harry and Hermione smiled at one another as they watched Vernon and Petunia discuss their options.

"We have to go back to the school now," said Harry. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to send us a letter. It will get to us even if it is through muggle post."

With that being said, Harry, Hermione, and Severus took their leave. They apparated back to the grounds of Hogwarts and went about their normal day. Harry and Hermione went to the library and Severus went to the dungeons.

November turned into December and soon the Christmas holidays were upon them. Minerva called the group of students into her office for a conversation.

"Would you like to stay here at the castle or would you like to go home for the holiday?" she asked.

"I think we should go home for the holiday," said Harry. "After all, the locket is still in Grimmauld Place and we need to destroy it. Plus we can get Remus or Uncle Severus to take us shopping in Diagon Alley. We have to see Griphook at the bank. Now that the contract has been signed, we need to also talk to the Weasley twins about the shop and such."

"Narcissa and Lucius have already given their permission for Draco to stay with you all at Grimmauld Place," said Minerva. "Xeno has given his permission for Luna to spend time there as well provided she actually goes home for a few hours during the day on Christmas day. The same thing goes for Mr. Longbottom. I would assume that Cedric will be staying with you at Grimmauld place for the holiday as well."

"Yes," said Harry blushing. "He said he was going to be there with me and that Hermione and I were invited to a party at his parent's house that evening provided it was ok with you and Uncle Severus."

"I have no problem with it," said Minerva. "I happen to know that Amos' house is well warded and protected. Just stick together and stay in sight of your hosts at all times."

"Yes Aunt Minnie," laughed Harry. "It will be fun to go shopping in Diagon Alley. I want to talk with Mr. Ollivander about something as well. So we can make it a day out if Remus doesn't mind."

"I don't mind cub," said Remus with a smile. "I know that you have been itching to go and have some fun."

"You will all be leaving here tomorrow by floo," said Minerva. "From there, you can set up when you are all going to go to Diagon Alley. All I ask is that you please be very careful. Madam Bones has said that Kingsley will be staying with you at Grimmauld Place to help keep everyone safe."

The group all left to go and pack. They were excited by the idea of being away from the school and any problems that may arise. With all of their school work caught up, Harry, Hermione, and Draco had actually moved to even more advanced classes. The progress being made with Kingsley and Scrimgeour was rigorous. Neither Auror gave an inch when it came to the trio. However their efforts were not wasted. It was soon apparent that the three were now bored in DADA. So Minerva simplified the matter and moved them into seventh year. Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions soon followed. They stayed on course with the rest of their studies. Harry soon started getting tutored from Hermione and Draco in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. With his thirst for knowledge, he soon was learning at a third year level in both subjects.

The following morning, the students met with Minerva after breakfast and headed to her office. One by one, they used the fireplace and flooed to Grimmauld Place. After setting their things up in their rooms, Harry and Hermione headed down to the kitchen.

"Kreacher," called Harry and waited for the elf to come up.

"Lord Pendragon summons Kreacher?" asked the elf bowing low to the twins. "What can Kreacher do for you?"

"There was a locket in here that is shaped like an egg and has the mark of Salazar Slytherin on it," explained Harry. "We need that locket so that we can destroy it. Do you know where it is?"

"Master Regulus gave Kreacher instructions to destroy the locket," said Kreacher sadly. "Kreacher was unable to do so. Kreacher tried hard, but nothing he tried worked. Master Harry and Mistress Hermione, wants to help Kreacher? Kreacher has failed Master Regulus."

"Bring me the locket and we will see what we can do," said Harry. "We will help you finish your job for Master Regulus."

Kreacher gave a watery smile and left to go and retrieve the locket. He came back a few minutes later and handed it to Harry. They worked for a few minutes trying to figure out how to open it. Draco and Cedric came down the stairs a few minutes later followed by Luna and Neville.

"What are you doing?" asked Luna.

"This is a Horcrux," said Harry. "I just can't figure out how to open it."

"That is easy," she said. "Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. The Dark Lord is a Parselmouth. You are a Parselmouth. Try using parseltongue to open it."

Both Harry and Hermione slapped their foreheads. They grinned at each other. Harry placed the locket on the edge of the table and hissed for it to open. The locket slowly opened and before it could do anything, Harry grabbed Excalibur and with one swing severed the locket across its faces. Unfortunately the swing and the magic of the sword ended up slicing the table in half as well. Remus was laughing hard at this. Soon the others joined in as a sheepish looking Harry looked at the table. Remus waved his wand and repaired the table. Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a complex spell that caused the locket to duplicate. For there, she knelt next to Kreacher and placed the created locket around his neck.

"Your job for Regulus is now complete," she told the elf kindly. "You can have this locket as a reminder of Regulus. We know that he loved you and you loved him."

"Thank you Mistress Pendragon," said Kreacher. "Kreacher will cherish this always. Dinner will be in twenty minutes."

"Kreacher?" asked Harry. "What would you like for Christmas? We have already talked about getting you, Dobby, and Winky a new uniform, but what would you like for yourself? Would you like a new bedroom with a bed and stuff in it?"

"Master Harry is to kind to Kreacher," said the elf bowing low. "Kreacher would like a new bedroom."

"We can set one up for each of you in the attic," said Hermione. "I have an idea. Harry, come with me."

Hermione led Harry to the portrait of Walburga Black. The others followed her curiously. She opened the curtains and immediately the portrait started to scream at her.

"SHUT UP," screamed Draco right back. "This is Lady Hermione Pendragon Emrys you old hag and she wants to ask you something. So, for once in your miserable life, just SHUT UP."

Walburga looked at Harry and Hermione curiously. Draco was a Black so she was not that curious about him. She had heard that Harry was the new Lord Black and that he was a descendant of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon, but she didn't know that this young lady was also a descendant.

"What can I do for the most, Noble House of Pendragon?" asked Walburga.

"Kreacher loves you," said Hermione. "We are fond of him. We are going to give him a new bedroom for Christmas. We believe that he would enjoy having your portrait in his room as well as the Black family tree. We were wondering if you could tell us how to take you down."

"Press on the lower left corner of my frame," she said. "It will release me from the wall. When you are ready to put me back up, you just press the same spot and it will reseal me to the wall. By pressing my name on the tapestry, the same thing will happen."

"Excellent," said Harry. "This way we no longer have to put you behind curtains and you are no longer going to be disturbed whenever someone passes by. Kreacher will be delighted by this."

"He is a good elf and served me well," replied the portrait. "It would also be good for me to have some peace and quiet. Now that I know my family home is in the hands of the Emrys line, I can rest comfortably knowing it is safe."

Harry and Hermione looked around at the group.

"We need to go through this house and see if we can find pictures of Regulus," said Harry. "We have plenty of me and we have plenty of Hermione. While we are doing that, Remus and Cedric can go to the attic and create the rooms for the elves. They will love them. We will come back for Walburga and the tapestry when we get the rooms set up. Draco, find out what the favorite color is of each elf and let me know."

The group all nodded and headed off in different directions. Harry headed to the room where Phineas was hanging.

"Phineas," he said. "I am going to move your portrait to the sitting room so that you can have a better view of what is going on and can talk with us. Is that ok with you?"

"That is more than ok," said Phineas. "I was put in here by that old hag in the hallway because of my outlook and beliefs. It will be good to be in a better hanging spot from now on."

Harry took him down and headed to the sitting room. He hung the portrait of the former Head Master over the fireplace and smiled back at him. He knew that Phineas would tell Minerva what was going on. Draco came back and told Harry the colors that the elves liked. Winky liked a pale red. Dobby was happy with Gryffindor colors and Kreacher liked green. This information was passed to Remus who nodded his head in understanding. Hermione found some old pictures of deceased Black family members and cleaned them. Harry and Neville took down Walburga while Luna and Draco took down the Black family tapestry. They brought the portraits and other miscellaneous items to the attic and replaced them in the rooms. Harry headed down to his room and brought back pictures of him and Hermione for Winky and Dobby's rooms.

"We can get them beds and uniforms when we go into Diagon Alley tomorrow," said Remus. "You lot can also go shopping for everyone while you are at it."

The group all sat and chatted in the sitting room after that. Kingsley stopped by later with a Christmas tree and Kreacher brought out the old ornaments to decorate it. The group enjoyed singing carols with one another. Soon they started to get tired and each made their way to their rooms. Cedric was still sleeping with Harry. Neville grabbed a room of his own somewhere in the house. Luna decided to bunk with Hermione. Kingsley and Remus went to their rooms. The next morning, the group ate a hearty breakfast made by the three elves. After that, they all got bundled up and headed to Diagon Alley. Here they split off into two smaller groups. Harry, Cedric, and Neville stayed with Kingsley while Hermione, Draco, Luna, and Remus headed in a different direction. Hermione said they would meet them at Gringotts later. Harry headed to Ollivanders. The old wand maker came around the counter and greeted him warmly.

"What can I do for you today Lord Pendragon?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you would help me make a staff," said Harry.

"What core would you want in it?" asked Ollivander kindly. "Staves like wands pick the wizard."

"I was thinking we could use Merlin's wand as the core for the staff," said Harry presenting the wand. "Is that possible?"

"Very much so," said Ollivander. "Follow me please. I have some staves in the back that do not have a core yet. Let's see which wood chooses you. From there the process is simple."

He led Harry and his party to a rack that had many different woods displayed.

"All you have to do is grab each staff," instructed the man. "You will know which is right for you."

Harry glanced at each staff. The two that drew him the most was the one made of Elder and the one made of Ebony. He looked questioningly at the old wand maker.

"Can we combine two woods together to make one staff?" he asked.

"It is possible," said Ollivander. "Touch both woods and make sure they are for you."

Harry reached out and grabbed both staffs. Both felt comfortable in his hand. Ollivander smiled at Harry and laid both staffs on the table. He opened both and then made sure they were the same size in depth and length. He asked for the Elder wand and made the measurements and with a quick incantation he made the necessary indenture in the two halves of the staff. He reverently laid the Elder wand in the Elder side and gently closed the Ebony side over it. With a quick spell, the two halves sealed seamlessly together.

"Would you like it adorned with any gemstone on the top?" asked Ollivander.

"I am sure that there is something in the Potter Vault that can be used," said Harry quickly. "We may have to do the same for Hermione and her wand as well. Can you spare some time to come with us to Gringotts so that we can choose a stone?"

"I believe that it is slow enough in the day," said Ollivander kindly. "I have been curious about the Potter Family vault for some time."

The group all headed back to Gringotts. Hermione and Harry met up on the way. Harry told her what he was doing and she became very interested in one as well. The goblins called for enough carts to accommodate everyone and they all went down to the Potter family vault. Harry opened the door after thanking the dragon and everyone entered the vault. Everyone's eyes got huge by the heaping mounds of galleons, sickles, and knuts that were there. They entered a portion of the vault that held many jewels. Harry was drawn instantly to a jade green stone that had the look of a cat's eye to it. He turned to Griphook with the question in his eyes.

"That is called the Eye of the Gryphon," he said. "Those stones are rare. In my five hundred years I have only seen this one. It is matched by a stone called the Dragon's Eye. It is said that Merlin himself created these stones."

Griphook lifted another stone off the shelf and handed it to Harry. Hermione and he looked at each other and knew immediately that these were the stones that they wanted on their staffs. They all headed out to the lobby. Hermione accompanied Ollivander back to his shop so that they could work on her staff and finish Harry's. Harry meanwhile spoke to Griphook.

"As you know," he began. "My sister and I are very honest and caring people. We treat everyone equally and fairly no matter who or what species they are."

"If there was a witch and wizard we trusted more than Merlin himself, it is you and your sister, Lord Pendragon," said Griphook. "What is troubling you?"

"The Dark Lord has a Horcrux in the Lestrange vault," said Harry quietly. "We know how to destroy them. I was wondering if the goblins of Gringotts would help me to retrieve that item."

"What is the item?" asked Griphook carefully. "Normally we do not get involved with what is placed in a person's vault. Your vault, as well as that of Lady Pendragon, doesn't have a single dark object in it. The same can not be said of some of our other clients."

"The cup of Helga Hufflepuff was stolen from one Hepsiba Smith," said Harry, recounting what he knew. "Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, was the last human to see her alive. Now we know that the cup was made into a Horcrux and is indeed a very dark and dangerous object. We are not seeking the cup to benefit ourselves. We just want to destroy the Horcrux."

"I must speak with the other managers of the bank," said Griphook. "If you would be so kind as to return in one hour, I can let you know of our decision then. I will state your case plainly and simply to the other managers. Your honesty and devotion to our race as well as to the forces of light goes a long way for you and your character."

Harry thanked the goblin and the group left the bank. They spent the next hour shopping. They spoke with the twins and leaned of some new material they were creating. They caught the latest gossip with regards to the Weasley family. Finally everyone had what they wanted. Harry and his group headed back to Ollivanders. In the man's hand was a staff that glowed with power. When Harry grabbed the staff he rose slightly off the floor in a golden glow. Everyone could feel the power emanating from him and the staff as a cohesive unit. When the glow died out, Harry smiled at the group.

"It would appear that everything has gone according to your plan," said Ollivander. "Your sister went through the same pattern when she grasped her staff. Unlike yours, her staff is made of Cherry wood. She emitted a silver glow as compared to your golden one. I have taken the liberty of putting shrinking charms on both staffs. They will shrink down to the size of a wand with a mere thought and expand to full length with another thought."

"How much do we owe you for this?" Harry asked shrinking his staff and fitting it in his holder on his wrist.

"One hundred galleons," said Ollivander.

Harry paid for both staffs and then bought everyone present a wand holster as an early Christmas present. From there he treated the group to lunch. After lunch the group all headed back to Gringotts. Griphook met him at the door with a small bag.

"Take this and leave quickly," he said. "The managers have all agreed that it is in your best interest to take this item and never bring it back to the bank. We fear that there might have been an alarm in the vault, but we used our branch of magic to stop it. Be that as it may, it is in your best interest to leave Diagon Alley for today as the Dark Lord and his minions may come looking into the scene."

"What about you and your other goblin friends and family?" asked Hermione. "Won't they be in danger?"

"We goblins can take care of ourselves," said Griphook firmly. "I was not the one to remove it from the Lestrange vault, so I have some safety. We have all decided unanimously that you and you quest is reasonable and therefore have given approval to remove the cup from the Lestrange vault and give it to you for its destruction."

Harry and his group were about to leave the bank when Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband walked in followed by Voldemort. Kingsley and Remus quickly threw up shields to protect the group. Wands came out in a flash as all members of the party protected themselves. It was not long before the doors opened again and in walked Dumbledore. He was followed closely by Moody, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones and other members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"What do we have here?" asked Bellatrix in her insane voice. "It is Dumbledork and his cronies and itty bitty Potter and his assorted groupies."

"Where is my cup?" asked Voldemort. "I know you are behind this somehow Dumbledore. Return my property or we fight to the death right here and now."

"Neither I nor anyone from the Order of the Phoenix has your cup," said Dumbledore smoothly. "That does not mean that we will allow you to have it back."

"So Potter and his group have my cup," snarled the Dark Lord. "The spell triggered when the cup was taken from its spot."

"The Order of the Dragon always walks the path of the Light," said Harry proudly. "We were given a job to do and as the heir of Merlin I intend to do just that."

"Itty Bitty Potter has formed his own group," cackled Bellatrix. "Looks like Dumbledore's Golden Boy has gone off and left the old fool to his own devices."

"I don't know what Potter is talking about," said Dumbledore. "He will surrender the cup to me or I will take it from him by force."

"Are you threatening me AGAIN Dumbledore?" asked Harry enraged now. "What have I told you about that? YOU have no right to demand ANYTHING from me. I do not work for your Order and I do not take orders from you."

Harry and Hermione both flicked their wrists and their staffs grew to normal size. Voldemort eyed the staffs for a moment before he spoke.

"The Eye of the Gryphon and the Eye of the Dragon stones," he said. "How did you come to have those stones in your possession Potter?"

"Let me make one thing VERY clear to you Riddle," said Harry. "The name is PENDRAGON. These stones are part of MY inheritance. I am tired of people demanding things of me. First it was you demanding that I die. Then it was Dumbledork demanding that I obey him. Then it was you demanding that I work for you. Then it was Dumbles again telling me that I have to listen to him and destroy you. Neither of you are worth my time. If you want to kill each other, then be my guest. I have no interest in your stupid war. My job is to be a teenager and be happy. Now get out of my way or I will make you."

Griphook placed a bag on Harry's free arm. Harry placed the cup in the bag and secured it on his shoulder. The bag felt heavy, but Harry did not think about that for now. He knew that he had the two most powerful adversaries in front of him and he had to get him and his group to safety.

"He wants to play," said Bellatrix laughing. "Very well Potter, let's play."

Soon spells were flying around the lobby of the bank. Harry and Hermione were both worried about their comrades. Remus and Kingsley were busy keeping Albus occupied while the rest of the group all worked together to keep Bellatrix and the Dark Lord at bay. Members from both Orders were throwing spells at Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry and Hermione stood side by side and held hands. As one they lifted their staffs and brought them down to the floor in one swift strike. Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Bellatrix were all thrown off of their feet. Harry sent ropes that captured and held Rudolphus.

"Lord Pendragon you have to get out of here," said Griphook. "Get your group together and go."

"Go Harry," said Remus. "We will join you at home. We will feel better knowing that you are safe. Our battle is not with the Order of the Phoenix. It is with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Dumbledore still has to deal with Voldemort. Just go."

Harry and Hermione grabbed hold of the rest of their group and apparated away. They landed in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place.

"Phineas," called Harry. "Please tell Aunt Minerva that Remus and Kingsley are under attack by both Dumbledore and Voldemort at Gringotts. Let her know that we are all safe except them."

"I am already passing on the information Harry," said Phineas. "The Head Mistress said to tell you to stay inside of the house and not leave for any reason. She also says that Lord and Lady Malfoy are on their way."

"Thank you Phineas," said Harry. "Dobby, bring me Excalibur please."

Dobby came running up with the sword in his hand a few moments later. Hermione opened the bag that Harry dropped on the floor and took out the cup. She tossed it in the air and Harry sliced clean through it in one swipe. The fireplace activated and Lucius and Narcissa stepped out. After making sure that all of the children were safe, they made Harry and Hermione recount everything that happened. While they were talking Minerva came in followed closely by Severus. A couple of pops later, and Remus and Kingsley, were safely back in the house.

"What happened after we left?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore and the Dark Lord started fighting amongst themselves," he replied. "Moody nodded to me and told me and Remus to run. So we left. The goblins were working on getting the fight out of the bank when we left. I sent word to the Auror department as soon as I was out of the bank. By the time that they got to Gringotts, Albus and his lot as well as Voldemort were gone. The only thing good out of all of this was Rudolphus got hit with a Killing Curse. Bellatrix left with the Dark Lord."

"We also were able to destroy one more Horcrux," said Harry pointing to the pieces on the floor. "So now there are only two left."

"We are going to get the snake," said Lucius. "We have devised a plan that will insure our success."

"We have also discovered the whereabouts of the Gaunt's shack," said Kingsley. "Even though I am not trusted as much as I used to be, Dumbledore is going to get the ring."

"This is great news," said Harry. "Hopefully we can end this stupid war and life can be easier for everyone."

Everyone sat and talked a bit more before the adults left to tend to their business. Tomorrow was another day. Harry and Hermione with their friends and mates were all taking things one day at a time and handling each problem as they arose.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end here and start the next chapter with Christmas. I will also be passing the time here and there in the next chapter so that we can get to the end of their sixth year. Thanks in advance for your support and reviews.


	10. Here We Go Again

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

NOTE – Please do not flame at me if you do not like what I am writing. If this story is not your cup of tea then I suggest that you switch to coffee. I can not nor will I attempt to please everyone. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE - Thank you to my many wonderful reviewers. It means the world to me that you are all so eager to see what happens next. All I ask is that you remember that this is something that takes time and I will post when I can. I deeply appreciate all of the support that you give.

**Chapter 10 – Here We Go Again**

Christmas morning rolled around and with it the cheer. Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher made a lovely breakfast for the group. After they ate, they all sat around as Luna and Neville had to go home for a few hours to be with their families. Lucius and Narcissa arrived later that morning and put their gifts for everyone in their respected piles. Both were astonished to see that they had gifts for themselves there as well. Draco smirked at his parents for a moment.

"Did you really think that we would not get you something as well?" he asked. "You are my father and mother. Harry and Hermione are quite comfortable with the two of you and bought you something as well. Remus, Severus, Professor McGonagall, Cedric, and I have all bought you each something."

"That was not a necessary thing to do," said Narcissa smiling slightly. "However we are thankful that you all did get us something."

"We could not leave out or uncle and godmother," said Harry coming in and hugging the woman. "You are family now after all. Besides, who says that only adults can buy presents for people on Christmas?"

"Happy Christmas," said Hermione coming in and hugging both Narcissa and Lucius. "Uncle Severus and Aunt Minerva said that they will be here around lunch time. We figured we would wait to open presents when Neville and Luna got back after lunch. That way we can all enjoy the time together."

"We are glad that you are here," said Remus coming in and kissing Narcissa on the cheek and shaking Lucius' hand. "It will make for a more memorable Christmas for Harry as he never really had a decent Christmas with family before. This is his first one that will be a happy occasion."

The floo activated and Minerva came in followed by Severus. They added their presents to the proper piles and greeted everyone. The house elves brought warm cocoa to everyone and they all sat down and chatted among themselves. They still have about two hours before Luna and Neville returned.

"We will be joining you at the Christmas party this evening," said Minerva. "We were invited by Amos Diggory. This will give Harry and Hermione more protection from Albus and the Dark Lord."

Fawkes flashed in with a box. He flew over to Harry and trilled to him for a couple of minutes. Harry smiled at the phoenix and thanked him. With a flash of fire the bird was gone.

"What did Fawkes want?" asked Minerva.

"He was sent to deliver packages by our friends in the Order of the Phoenix," said Harry. "Fawkes assured me that there is nothing in this box that is cause for alarm. Fawkes removed the portkey from the box before he brought it. Albus was trying to get me away from the house and Fawkes put a stop to it."

"You understood everything that Fawkes said?" asked Hermione. "That is amazing. You can understand the phoenix. That is a rare gift."

"I can understand him," corrected Harry. "Fawkes is NOT happy with Dumbledore. In fact he is thinking about leaving the old wizard. He is only staying for now to keep an eye on him. He loves me and doesn't want anything to happen to me. I will have to research and see if a phoenix can break its bond with a master and switch to someone else."

"So who are these packages from?" asked Severus standing up and opening the box. "Ah. This one is from Dedalus Diggle. There are packages from Bill and Charlie. There is something from Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, and Sturgis Podmore. There is a box here from Albus which I shall open. It comes with a letter."

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Enclosed is the Gaunt Ring. As you have the only means of safely destroying the Ring, I send it to you. Though we may not agree on many things, we are still in agreement that the Dark Lord needs to be stopped. Therefore I am sending the ring of Marvolo Gaunt to you for destruction._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS. What ever you do, do not place the ring on after you destroy it. It still carries a powerful dark curse._

Severus opened the box and noticed the ugly ring sitting in it. Harry summoned Excalibur and with the aid of Severus destroyed the ring.

"Well that is one more Horcrux down," said Harry. "There is only one left. I recognize this symbol on the ring though. It is the Peverell Coat of Arms. Hermione and I are descendants of Ignotus Peverell. I wonder what brother this ring was for."

"Cadmus Peverell," said Hermione at once. "The three brothers were only mentioned briefly in the genealogy book. It is quite possible that they are a lost history or something. They are older than Merlin. However in history it says that Ignotus had Death's Cloak. Cadmus had the resurrection stone, and Antioch carried the Elder wand. The three items are called the Deathly Hallows according to fable and myth. Now, Harry has all three Hallows."

"How do you figure that?" asked Draco.

"Well the third brother was the original carrier of the Elder wand," said Hermione reiterating her previous statement. "His name was Antioch Peverell. Ignotus was the younger brother. Antioch is Merlin's father. I read about them in a book."

"This means that somewhere along the way that history lost some information," said Harry thoughtfully. "That means we are possibly a descendant of Slytherin as well. Uncle Lucius stated that many pureblood families married distant relatives to keep the bloodline pure. It is very possible that we are related to Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin as well as Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

"That is true," said Lucius with a thoughtful look on his face. "If you study hard enough, you will find that we are all related in this room in one fashion or another. It is with the help of muggleborns and half bloods that we are not all one huge family at all. Many of the bloodlines died out because they only married other purebloods. The choices are limited. They are getting better now that we have more to choose from. So in conclusion, it is highly possible that you are in fact related to all four of the founders. Helga had many children, so it is possible that one of her descendants married into your family somewhere along the way."

"Is there somewhere we can go to look?" asked Harry. "I am assuming that our bloodline with those two houses is very thin that the goblins of Gringotts didn't pick them up at the bank."

Hermione got up and left. She came back a few minutes later with the Evans family genealogy book and the documents from Gringotts pertaining to that line of their family tree. She studied the reports for a few minutes before she looked up with an awed expression on her face.

"It is not like me to not read everything fully," she said and turned the report around and handed it to Harry. "I can't believe I missed it. You are right Harry. We ARE related to both of the other founders. Our claim is not as strong as Voldemort's pertaining to Slytherin. He is a direct descendant and the last known of Slytherin himself. However we are alive and have his blood as well. We are the unknown descendants. You as a male have a stronger claim to the title than I do. As a female, I have a stronger claim of Helga Hufflepuff's name than you as she only produced daughters. You are the ONLY son in her bloodline in existence. The Evans line is a direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff."

"This is amazing," said Harry. "I knew we were special, but I didn't think we were this special. So what does this mean for us?"

"It means that we have the strongest claim to any title of any family that is any way related to us," said Hermione. "That includes the Malfoys, Weasleys, Dumbledores, Diggorys, Lovegoods, and Longbottoms."

"Families that have been in Britain since the beginning are all related to us in one fashion or another," she continued. "That means we have the strongest claim to all original wizarding families of Britain. Families like Aunt Minerva and Uncle Severus are not originally from England and therefore are not in our bloodline. Even the Black family is not originally from Britain. Therefore this is how the families are not ALL connected by blood."

"Stop right there," said Harry. "We will not stake any more claims on any family names. We have too many already. Leave Uncle Lucius and Draco as the Head and heir of the Malfoy name. We don't need any more honorifics. We will leave the Diggorys alone as well as the Lovegoods and Longbottoms. Luna is the last of her line and the name will die out when and if she marries Neville."

"You can do one thing," said Severus with an evil smirk. "If Molly and Albus continue with their shenanigans, you can always claim their names. The Prewetts are in your family tree. Therefore you can put a stop to Molly that way. Also claiming the title of Lord Dumbledore will put a stop to Albus as he is a half blood. Kendra Dumbledore is a muggleborn. That makes Albus a half blood. You are a pureblood Dumbledore."

"A weapon in our arsenal," grinned Harry. "This is a great Christmas present. We have something we can use against Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Albus Dumbledore. We also have information that can be used on Voldemort as well."

"How very Slytherin of you," smirked Draco.

"Oh shush you," said Harry laughing with the rest of them. "Luna and Neville should be arriving at any time now. We have about an hour to eat our light lunch and then we have to open presents. Dinner will be at five and the party is at eight. That gives us plenty of time to get ready and make ourselves presentable for the public eye."

The group all headed to the dining room for a delicious light lunch. From there, they headed back to the sitting room and waited. Luna and Neville came in along with Augusta Longbottom. Presents were passed out and everyone opened their gifts. It was not long before everyone was thanking each other for the thoughtful and beautiful gifts that were passed around. Lucius and Severus were watching Harry closely. By their calculations, the Dark Lord would have received his gift and Harry would be feeling it. Sure enough, Harry seized up and turned pale. He was looking at something that no one else could see. Severus and Lucius were by his side in an instant. Harry's scar opened and started bleeding. Severus and Cedric were working to get the bleeding to stop. In the end, Harry took a deep breath and slumped over for a few moments. Cedric held him up while Severus had Harry drink a potion. They cleaned the blood off of him and waited for him to come around.

"You injected Nagini with Basilisk Venom?" asked Harry. "That is a very ingenious idea. How did you manage to pull that one off?"

"We did it this morning," said Lucius. "We were called to the Dark Lord for instructions. When we were done, Severus and I went off on our own. Nagini was resting in another room. We snuck up on her and I held her head down while Severus used a muggle syringe to inject her with the poison. I used a knife to cut her tongue out so that she couldn't call for help. We watched her struggle with the venom until she died. We left her there for him to find. By now, judging by Harry's episode, he has found her dead body."

"He has no way of knowing it was us," said Severus. "We did not use magic on Nagini. However we did manage to lay a false image in Bellatrix's mind. We used some complex magic to make her believe that she killed the snake. When he asks who did it, she will admit to it."

"That is brilliant," said Harry. "He will blame her and possibly kill her. It will take one more Death Eater out of play at the same time as keeping the two of you safe as spies for the Dark Lord."

"I think that once that is done," said Hermione quietly. "The two of you needs to leave his service. I found a counter spell for the Dark Mark. We can use it to remove the mark effectively stopping Voldemort from using the power of his Death Eaters to boost his own power."

"Where did you find that spell?" asked Harry. "I was not aware of it."

"It was in the book that Griphook placed in the bag," she said. "When he handed you the bag, I know you noticed that it was too heavy for there just to be a cup in it. Everything happened so fast after that, that you brushed the thought from your mind. When I threw the cup in the air, I noticed a book in the bag. I took it out to read it. It is a book of Merlin's most powerful spells. In it is a description of how to get rid of links by dark wizards using other people's power to fuel their own. Even in the days of Merlin there were dark wizards trying to get around and control people."

"Who all can use this spell?" asked Kingsley. "Can anyone cast the counter charm? If so it would be helpful in the Ministry."

"No," she said pulling out the book from a pocket and enlarging it to its normal size. "Only a descendant of Merlin can cast the spells in this book. There are many spells here for DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, and even potions. Some of the potions we are taught in class were really created by Merlin and were just forgotten over time. Merlin did not always claim all of his work. He let others carry out his work and the prize was they were able to claim that a spell or potion was of their own making."

"If we cast the counter charm, then how will we know when the Dark Lord calls a meeting of the Death Eaters?" asked Harry. "I agree that I don't want them going back."

"Think about that for a second Harry," said Draco. "You have a link to the Dark Lord that no one else does. Not even father or Uncle Severus. If anyone will know when he kills Aunt Bella it will be you. You will feel it because of the link."

"All last year you were getting visions of what he was doing," said Severus. "I think we should use that to our advantage right now."

"I think that the Order of the Dragon should meet with the Order of the Phoenix," said Harry slowly. "I may not be happy with Dumbledore for what he tried to do to me and Hermione, but he has a better chance of helping us catch the remaining Death Eaters than anyone else. He can help us catch the Death Eaters, and we can eliminate the connection between them."

"I will act as a go between," said Kingsley. "I will discuss the matter with Madam Bones and Minister Fudge and see what they have to say. From there, Remus and I can set up a meeting between both Orders with the Ministry acting as go between. In this way, we can prevent Albus from over stepping his boundaries and acting out against Harry and Hermione."

"Excellent thinking," said Minerva. "We can set the meeting up for the first weekend after the holidays are done. That way this lot can enjoy the rest of their holiday. By the way, I am going to be having a university professor come to Hogwarts and work with Harry, Hermione, Draco, Neville, and Luna. This way they can get their Mastery in DADA. I will also have people come out and work with them in Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. We will change your class schedules so that the lot of you is going to be in a class all by yourselves. The only class you will have with the rest of your class mates is Potions. Even then, you are all advanced. Severus will work with the lot of you to get you your title of Master in that subject as he IS a Potions Master. You will begin with your new class schedules upon the start of school after the holidays. Professor Sprout will continue to teach you Herbology as well. She is a Master in that field and can also get you your Master. I will work with you in Transfiguration while Filius works with you in Charms. We are hoping that within the next year, that you will all be a Master in your choice of fields."

"Can we add COMC?" asked Harry. "I am doing really well in that class and I would like to work with that subject as well."

"I will see what I can do," said Minerva smiling. "Hagrid will not be happy about losing you as a student. However the five of you are the top in your areas and the top in the school."

The group of them all smiled. They were so far ahead of their school work that they knew that some of what would be taught to them would be a walk in the park.

"For now," said Severus. "We want you to enjoy your afternoon. We will be back around eight to pick you all up and bring you to the Diggory's Christmas Party. Please remember to stay inside."

Harry had gotten quiet as Severus was talking. Kingsley and Remus noticed this and mentioned it to the rest of the group. Harry started to shake and turned pale. His eyes were wide and unseeing at the moment.

Bellatrix heard her Master screaming in anger. She was a bit confused, but left in search of him. She found him in front of the fireplace holding her knife in his hand. In his other hand, was the head of his beloved snake. When she entered the room, he looked up at her.

"What have you done?" he snarled at her standing and pulling out his wand. "This knife is yours and it was found by my familiar."

"I am sorry Master," she whispered. "I was told that she was hurt and needed to be eased in her last moments. I only did what I thought was best."

"Who told you she was hurt?" he asked in a deadly whisper.

"Rabastan did," she said. "He told me that it was time for the snake to be put down as she was getting old and needed it. She died peacefully in her sleep My Lord."

"YOU cut her tongue out," he screamed. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Bellatrix was dead before she hit the floor. Voldemort left the room and found Rabastan talking to Yaxley.

"For your part in this," he said pointing his wand at him. "You will join your sister – in - law in death. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Yaxley watched as Rabastan Lestrange died. He bowed low to Voldemort as he thought he was next.

"Get rid of his body," said the Dark Lord. "When you are done with him, get rid of the body of Bellatrix. I will be back by this evening. I want a nice grave set up for my beloved Nagini. These two traitors are not to be given any ceremony. They murdered my familiar. Send word to Lucius that I wish to speak with him about the traitor Severus. I wish to know why Severus is now defending the boy and what young Draco was doing with Harry Potter at Gringotts the day my cup was stolen."

"I will deal with this immediately My Lord," said Yaxley. "You can count on me."

"Uncle Lucius and Uncle Severus," said Harry coming to with a deep breath. "You have to let me remove the mark from your arms NOW. He is sending Yaxley to summon you, with regards to Severus and Draco. He called Uncles Severus a traitor. Bellatrix and Rabastan are dead. Hermione find that spell. I need it now."

Hermione quickly picked up the book and turned to the page. Harry read the incantation quickly. Lucius and Severus both hissed in pain as the mark flared up on their arms.

"This is so simple," said Harry. "I need a silver knife and some phoenix tears. FAWKES!"

In a flash of fire, the bird appeared. Meanwhile Cedric handed Harry a silver knife that was among his Christmas presents from Severus.

"This spell needs my blood and tears from a phoenix," said Harry. "I will cut the Dark Mark and then my hand. I will bleed into the mark. From there I cast the incantation, which oddly enough is in English, and then Fawkes can cry into the open wound. The question is will you trust me enough to do this?"

"I am your guardian," said Severus lifting his sleeve and holding his arm out to Harry. "I know you can do this. I trust you."

"If this will save my son then I will do the same," said Lucius. "I will trust the ancestor of Merlin with my life."

"As will I," said Narcissa lifting up her sleeve and presenting her arm. "Do this Harry."

Harry cut each arm with the knife. From there he cut his palm with the knife. He started the incantation.

"From darkness to light," he intoned as he made the first cut. "From blood to blood, I cleanse you of the darkness. From the dawn of day to night's first ray, I free you from your bind. So mote it be!"

Harry dropped his blood onto Severus' cut. Fawkes leaned over when Harry was done and cried into the wound. The Dark Mark started to fade and then turned silver. When Harry finished the incantation, Severus gasped as silver powder fell from his now bare arm. Harry repeated the process for Lucius and Narcissa. He looked at Draco who shook his head.

"I do not have the Dark Mark," said Draco. "I was not asked to receive it yet. You had better let Cedric or Fawkes clean that wound."

Cedric took Harry's hand and ran his wand over it. Fawkes dropped tears into Harry's hand while Cedric closed the wound. Combined, the magic from Cedric and Fawkes' tears healed Harry so that not even a scratch showed. 

"Kingsley," said Minerva. "I hate to do this to you, but I think it is our best interest to rush this meeting between both Orders and the Ministry of Magic. We should set it up for within the next day. Remus I need you to go inform the Order of the Phoenix what is going on. It is imperative that we start acting at once. Now that Voldemort just lost five Death Eaters, he will be on the move to recruit more and to stop Harry at all costs. If you have to let it slip that Harry has more power than Dumbledore when it comes to the Dumbledore line, then use it. We want Albus as compliant as we can get him."

"I am on it Minerva," said Remus and then he stepped outside and apparated away.

Kingsley left shortly after stating that he would take care of things on his end. Fawkes gave Harry one last push with his head and he too left.

"I think that for now you should all go and get ready for the party at the Diggorys," said Narcissa. "We will deal with this. We are part of the Order of the Dragon as much as you are. We will work on this. We want you to put this from your mind for the moment and try to enjoy the rest of your holiday."

"We will definantly keep you updated on all progress made," assured Minerva. "Unlike Albus I do not feel that it is a good idea to keep anything from you. Besides, you are the key in all of this. You two have more rights to know what is going on that the rest of us. Like Narcissa said, I think you should just relax and enjoy your evening."

Harry and the rest of the group all headed upstairs to their rooms. Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher had everyone's dress robes laid out for them. Harry was going in ruby red robes with silver trim. The Pendragon Twin crest was upon the lapel. Draco was going to dress in bottle green robes with silver trim. The Malfoy family crest was in his lapel. Hermione was going to wear sapphire blue robes with gold trim. Like Harry she was wearing their crest. Cedric was wearing robes in a turquoise color. The Diggory family crest was on his robes. After a quick work with Dobby, the Pendragon crest was added. Luna was going in pale pink robes. The Lovegood family crest was on her robes. Neville was going in traditional black dress robes. The Longbottom crest was in his robes. When everyone finished showering, they all got dressed and met downstairs. When the others noticed that Cedric gave the Pendragon crest the higher spot on his robes as compared to the Diggory family crest, the others all clamored that they wanted to do the same. Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher all smiled as they worked on the robes. Harry was suddenly struck by an idea. He raced to the book case and pulled down a book on emblems and family crests. He showed them to the elves. The trio got to work on Harry and then on Hermione. Down each sleeve of their robes were the crests of Emrys, Pendragon, Potter, Evans, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Le Fey, Dumbledore, Lovegood, Longbottom, Diggory, Malfoy, and Peverell. The others were all amazed at the majesty of the look.

"I guess if you have it you should flaunt it," said Harry with a grin. "After all we are part of your families in a way. If you are gong to wear our crest, then we sure are going to wear yours."

"I think it is brilliant," said Luna with a smile. "I like the look. It makes a unique style. You should have all of your school robes done like this as well. It will show people that you mean business."

"Are we allowed to do that?" asked Harry looking to Hermione for confirmation.

"Actually yes," said Hermione. "There is no law in the school laws or the Ministry of Magic that states that a student can not adorn their robes with their family crest on them. I think that if these three elves are willing, we should ask them to do this to our school robes as well. After all we are going to be in special classes from now on. So why not?"

"Dobby is being happy to start on this for everyone," he said. "Dobby is sure that Winky and Kreacher is being happy to help too."

"I is being happy to do this for you," said Winky while Kreacher bowed low. "We is going to have them done to our robes as well. Winky is thinking that this is a great idea."

"Kreacher is going now to get started," said the aged elf bowing low again. "Kreacher is hoping that all Masters and Mistresses is having fun tonight. If you is needing us all you is having to do is remember to call us."

"We elves is able to find you no matter what," said Dobby nodding his head. "If you is needing us, we is finding you no matter where you is at."

"Winky is hoping that you is all staying together and is being safe tonight," said the female elf. "We is not wanting to see any of you get hurt. The Dark Lord and old wizard is cunning."

"We will heed your warning and stay safe," said Hermione hugging each elf. "Thank you all for your concern of us. We love you."

Harry, Luna, Neville, Cedric, and even Draco followed suit. They all thanked the elves profusely for their love and care. It was not long before Minerva, Severus, Kingsley, Tonks, and Remus all made it back to the house. They took one look at everyone's robes and whistled in amazement.

"This is definantly an interesting idea," said Severus waving his wand and adding the Pendragon Crest to his robe. "I am honored to wear this crest on my robes as a symbol of my loyalty to the Pendragon Twins and as a member of the Order of the Dragon."

Minerva, Kingsley, Remus, and Tonks all did the same thing. Everyone grabbed a teen and headed for the fireplace. With a shout of their destination, the group all arrived at the Diggory Manor. An elf was there to assist in dusting them off.

"We decided to add the house crests to our school robes as well," said Harry. "Hermione said that there was no law saying that we couldn't. In fact she thinks that in some cases they did in the past. It was just a simpler idea to just use the Hogwarts crest. Later it was just their house emblem."

"I think it is a great idea," said Minerva. "I see no reason to not be proud of your family heritage. In fact starting next year, I think that we should add in the letters that all family crests be added to the school robes. Ten points to each of the four houses for this ingenious idea."

Amos and Mary Diggory met with the group. They started talking and then the other guests started to arrive. At all times, Harry and his group stayed together or in smaller groups of two or three. Cedric never left Harry's side. Neville never left Luna's side and Draco never left Hermione's side. All three couples were with at least one professor from Hogwarts. In Harry's case, Severus and Kingsley were watching over him as Albus was at the party.

Harry was standing there talking with Amos when Albus approached him.

"Lord Pendragon," he said amicably. "I am to understand that you have the power to remove the Dark Mark from people's arms."

"That is true," said Harry politely. "It is my belief that between the Order of the Phoenix and the Order of the Dragon, that we can eliminate Voldemort's power over his subjects thus limiting him to his own power and skill."

"Where did you learn to do this?" asked Albus. "I know we have our differences, but I want to ensure that you are not using a dark spell to deal with a dark spell."

"Really now Albus," said Minerva sharply. "Harry is a Pendragon. He is also an Emrys. His loyalties to the light are more impeccable than your own."

"I am merely inquiring Minerva," said Albus sharply. "I have a right to know. I also have a right to know how it is that Mr. Potter is wearing my family crest blatantly on his sleeve this evening."

"I am so glad that you asked that," said Hermione going into know it all mode. "It seems that because of the Peverell bloodline that flows through our veins, we have more claims to certain family names than others. Like Voldemort, you are a half blood. The only difference between the two of you is that your mother was a muggleborn witch and Voldemort's father was a full muggle. Therefore as Harry and I are purebloods, we have the full right to claim any family name that we so desire. In this case, we have more rights to the Dumbledore family Head of House than you do as you are NOT a pureblood. Harry has a stronger claim on the Slytherin name as he is a pureblood and Voldemort is not."

Albus was floored by this knowledge. He had no idea how these children found out that his mother was a muggleborn. Then again, these two had access to every book in the Potter and Black library.

"As far as the spell goes," said Harry. "It is a spell that Merlin himself used on Dark Wizards in his day. I have used it with success on three people already. My suggestion to you is to not look a gift horse in the mouth as the saying goes and just go with the flow."

With that, Harry and his group left Albus sputtering in indignation. Moody was standing not to far from Albus.

"Can I offer you some advice old friend?" the aged Auror asked. "Let it go. For every argument that you present, they have two or three counter arguments in place to negate your claims. Harry Potter is a strong beacon for the forces of the light. You can both stand with him and prosper, or you can go against him and fall. The choice is yours my friend. I have followed you for many years. I will follow you for many more. I just won't follow you onto the path of darkness. It is time for you to decide where your mind is. You started all of this. Harry is just finishing what you started."

"Do you think he will turn to the dark side?" asked Albus wearily.

"I have no doubt that he is powerful," said Moody. "However I don't think he or his sister will ever consider it. If I were you I would stay on their good side. The consequences are dire if you don't. They could ruin you without even realizing it or even trying."

"I must be over looking something somewhere," said Albus stubbornly. "There is something that is eluding me and I can't figure out what it is."

"Maybe it is just you are losing sight of your project," said Moody. "It may not be Pendragon or his sister. Maybe it is something that is within you to fix that has nothing to do with them in any way. Think about that my friend. You defeated one Dark Wizard already. They are offering you assistance in defeating the other one. I would take it if I was you and then when it is over I would leave them well enough alone."

"Maybe you are right," said Albus with a smile.

The two old wizards walked back to the group that was standing there. Amos had called a gathering of his guests.

"My son tells me that he has one more gift for Harry for Christmas," said Amos with a twinkle in his eye. "He is now ready to give it to him."

The crowd hushed as Cedric approached Harry.

"I know that you and I are both still in school," began Cedric. "You are going to be working on your Masters in some of your subjects and I am still working on graduating from medical school. We have done so much together as friends and finally as mates. We faced the Dark Lord together and beat dragons and beasts together. We brought fame for Hogwarts. I have a very important gift for you Harry Potter Pendragon."

Cedric reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He got down on one knee and opened the box to Harry.

"Will you marry me?" asked Cedric. "Will you make me happy by joining me in union upon finishing school?"

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes as he looked at the silver band in the box that had a single diamond chip in it. Cedric took the ring out of the box and held it up to Harry. The crowd was all hushed as they waited for his response. Finally Harry moved his hand to Cedric and allowed him to slip the ring onto his finger.

"I would be honored to marry you Cedric," said Harry. "I have loved you for over two years. I am glad that you asked me."

Cedric stood up and Harry embraced him. When they pulled slightly apart they looked into each other's eyes. Slowly their lips met and they kissed each other passionately. When they broke apart the applause was deafening. Congratulations were heard around the hall. Minerva was wiping tears from her eyes as was Remus. Hermione was with Harry and Cedric. Draco looked at Hermione and slowly he got down to one knee. The crowd hushed at this movement.

"I can't let Cedric have all the fun," said Draco pulling out his own box. "Hermione will you do the honors of marrying me?"

Draco opened the box and a beautiful diamond engagement ring was sitting there. Unlike Harry, she didn't wait. She flung her arms around Draco screaming yes the whole time. Draco slid the ring on her finger to the applause of the rest of the group.

Harry waved and got the attention of the group.

"Let it be known that the Order of the Phoenix and the Order of the Dragon will be working side by side to bring about the downfall of Voldemort and his followers," announced Harry. "On this day he has already lost five of his followers. We will be working hard to round up many more Death Eaters and freeing them from the Dark Lord once and for all. From the Pendragon Family to yours, we wish you a Merry Christmas."

The crowd applauded Harry. The music started and couples started to dance. Harry and Cedric were blissfully dancing along side Hermione and Draco. Luna and Neville were not far.

"Does that answer your question old friend?" asked Moody. "Love like that doesn't happen for those that follow the path of the Dark. Harry Potter Pendragon is a born leader. You helped in your own way."

"You are right my friend," said Albus. "You are always right."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am going to end this chapter right here. I have filled in so much information. I still have much more to go. So I am going to work hard to create many more chapters of this story that you all like so much. Thank you for everything. I appreciate all of your support and love.


	11. Battle In The Dark

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

NOTE – Please do not flame at me if you do not like what I am writing. If this story is not your cup of tea then I suggest that you switch to coffee. I can not nor will I attempt to please everyone. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE - Thank you to my many wonderful reviewers. It means the world to me that you are all so eager to see what happens next. All I ask is that you remember that this is something that takes time and I will post when I can. I deeply appreciate all of the support that you give. I am altering the character of Albus in this story from bad guy to good guy.

**Chapter 11 – Battle Of The Dark**

The following days say a flurry of activity. Harry and the Order of the Dragon sat with Albus and the Order of the Phoenix. Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge were the main representatives from the Ministry of Magic to act as go between. Harry and Hermione still did not trust Albus and with good reason.

"We can remove the Dark Mark from the arms of the prisoners you already have," said Harry. "Hermione and I are the only ones that can remove the mark as we are the only heirs of Merlin alive today."

"If I might see the spell that you are using, it would make things so much easier," said Albus. "It is not that I don't trust you, but I would like to see for myself the wonderful option that has come to you."

"Honestly Harry," said Amelia. "I am also curious about this spell. If you don't mind, I would like to see it as well."

Harry pulled out Merlin's spell book and showed the others the spell. They all talked about it for a few minutes. Indeed it was a simple, yet ingenious spell.

"It is fairly straight forward," said Albus. "As Fawkes is the only phoenix we have at the moment, it would appear that he is needed more with you than with me at the moment. So with that being said, I will let him stay with you while my Order gathers known Death Eaters. You and your Order can deal with them after we have captured them. Kingsley and Scrimgeour can keep you posted on what is going on as they are a part of both Orders as is Tonks."

"Isn't your Animagus form a phoenix?" asked Harry quietly.

"Yes it is," replied Albus politely. "Why do you ask?"

"If it is ok with everyone, I would like to try an experiment," said Harry. "I am thinking that if Professor Dumbledore gives tears when he is in his Animagus form, it might do the same as when Fawkes gives his tears."

"However we wont know unless we give it a try," admitted Albus. "If your theory is correct, then we have two phoenixes and two heirs of Merlin working to remove the mark and the power from Voldemort."

"It is worth a try," said Amelia. "We do have Pettigrew in prison. We can always try it out on him. The worse case scenario is that Professor Dumbledore's tears are ineffective as he isn't a real phoenix."

"Well I suggest that we give it a try," said Albus. "As it is said, we have nothing to lose and everything to gain. Very nice thinking Harry."

Amelia sent Kingsley to retrieve Pettigrew while Albus transformed and stood on the table near Harry. It did not take long before Kingsley returned. They forcefully shoved Pettigrew into the chair and Kingsley and Rufus held him in place while Harry performed the incantation. They waited for a few minutes and nothing happened. With a sigh, Harry looked over to Fawkes. The bird flew over to Harry and they repeated the incantation. This time it worked without a problem. Cedric hurried to clean Harry's wound and Fawkes cried into it to heal it. Albus transformed back and sat in his chair.

"I am sorry everyone," said Harry looking down. "I really thought it would work. I have let you all down and I am sorry for it."

"Harry," said Albus. "It was a genius idea. Do not sell yourself short. Had it worked as you thought, we could have had double the power to do so. It was a well thought out idea and a sound one. I for one am sorry that it did NOT work. Not every idea is a good one. I am living testimony of that. We all make mistakes. Your mistake did no harm to anyone. You presented your case, trusted us with the idea, and carried it out. There is no failure in trying. You only truly fail if you do not try at all. This was a learning experience. Do not be so hard on yourself. It didn't work, but that is nothing bad. We still have the power to do what we need to do. Nothing was lost but a little time."

"Thanks Professor," said Harry sitting down. "So has the Order of the Phoenix found out where Voldemort's hideout is yet? Uncle Severus and Uncle Lucius have been able to give a more accurate listing of the inner circle of Voldemort. We also know that there are a few students in Hogwarts that have the mark. We will take care of them when we return to school after the holiday."

"We have been able to find one of his hideouts," said Moody. "It is the old Riddle Manor not far from where Albus found the ring. We are currently working on trying to bring down the wards so that we can destroy the hideout."

"Does he know that we know?" asked Harry in a calculating manner.

"Not as far as we are aware," said Albus. "What are you thinking? I see your wheels turning."

"Have you found any of his other hideouts?" asked Harry looking at Moody.

"We have found a few smaller ones," said Moody. "The biggest one is Riddle Manor."

"I think you should go after the smaller ones first," said Harry.

"Why would we do that?" asked Albus. "I think I see where you are going with this, but I want to make sure."

"It is simple," said Hermione speaking for the first time. "If you destroy all of the easier ones, then he will start falling back to the biggest one. He will start pulling his Death Eaters nearer to him. Once all are near Riddle Manor, it will make it easier for us to find them. The easier they are to find and the less spread out they are, the easier it is to catch them and destroy the Dark Mark on their arms."

"Effectively stopping the extra flow of power to the Dark Lord," said Albus with an amused smile. "The weaker Voldemort is."

"The weaker the wards on Riddle Manor," finished Harry. "It is also going to make it easier to face him in the final battle."

"That is an excellent idea," said Moody. "I like the way you think Pendragon. So what are your orders?"

"You will not get any orders from me," said Harry. "You are part of the Phoenix not the Dragon. Besides, I am not a leader. I am just a student at school."

"Do NOT underestimate your capabilities Harry," said Severus. "Might I remind you that you are going to be training for your Mastery in DADA, Charms, Potions, Herbology, COMC, and Transfiguration? You and Hermione have created the Order of the Dragon. You have most of the staff of Hogwarts in it without even asking. You have some of the strongest Ministry officials in the Order. You have a good twenty students in school and another twenty out of school that are all part of the Order of the Dragon. You ARE a natural born leader. It is quite an honor for someone like Alastor Moody to ask for orders from one such as you. I may be your professor, but you are my leader."

"Harry Potter Pendragon," said Albus using his honorific. "You are a beacon of light to everyone. I have made many mistakes by attempting to harm you. I have wronged you in ways that should have me in Azkaban Prison for the rest of my life. Do you know why I am not in Azkaban?"

"Because I didn't press charges," said Harry. "I still believe that you are the power that is needed to help me defeat Voldemort."

"Exactly," said Albus. "I am no longer the leader of the light. I have done too many bad things to you and your family to claim that title. You are still a purely selfless person. You have compassion even against your enemies. You put yourself above others and you do not hesitate to show love to everyone. THAT is what makes you a great leader. Even if you did not have the power of your many bloodlines to fall back on, you are still a model of generosity. Take for instance what you did with the Weasleys. You gave Arthur a job. Instead of making him work for free until you were paid back, you give him a salary after deductions so that he can continue to take care of his family. You gave the Wesley twins more money to start a second shop even though you knew they were plotting something behind your back. You and Hermione did it in a way that it showed everyone what you are made of. Honesty and integrity are your top traits. You are fair even to those who do not deserve it."

"You are loved by many Harry," said Minerva. "You saved Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa from a terrible fate. Even after everything that Ronald and Ginevra Weasley have put you through, you have never once threatened them any harm. Your blood relatives have done much that wasn't so nice to you and yet you graciously presented them with their portion of your family's wealth. Face it Harry. You are a natural born leader of the light and we all support you in our own way."

Harry sat there and thought about what they all said. After that the meeting continued and plans were made. Harry took his place in the spot light and helped devise plans of action and ideas on how to accomplish other daring raids and pitfalls to use against the Dark Army.

After the holiday was done, Harry and his friends headed back to Hogwarts. They were greeted by their friends and dorm mates. Many of them had approached Harry and Hermione and thanked them for the awesome Dragon pendants. Harry, Hermione, Luna, Draco, and Neville were all wearing their newly designed robes. They all spoke of seeing the Pendragon Twins crest above the normal family crests. Everyone was in awe of the crests on their left lapel. Many were delighted by the many crests adorning Harry and Hermione's sleeves. For a few days, they were the talk of the school. It was not long before others were wearing their family crests on their robes as well.

It was not long before those that were suspected of having the Dark Mark were under surveillance. Harry and Hermione as well as other prefects and Order members were watching said students closely. The special classes for Harry and his companions started immediately. Harry was well ahead in DADA. He flew through most of the material with natural ease. It was well into February when the university instructor pulled him to the side.

"Mr. Potter," said Charles Kramer. "You are in no need of a university teacher. With the way you are able to grasp a spell and cast it makes things easier for me. Add in the fact that you can take that same spell, and cast it nonverbally and wandless makes for a very powerful man. There is not really anything that I can teach you from here. Therefore I am hereby giving you your Mastery in DADA. My recommendation is that if you are having trouble with something, you ask someone for a brief example. The Aurors that you are working with can explain things to you. Your quick mind will have no trouble grasping the meaning. Your friends still need me, so if you would be willing to assist me every once in awhile as a tutor perhaps, we can assist them. Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood especially are behind the other two."

"I will help them as much as I can," said Harry. "They are two of my best friends and they have helped me through some tight spots. I will sit my NEWTS in May with the seventh year students."

"Excellent," said Charles. "Off you go then. The Head Mistress is waiting for you now. I will present your certificate of achievement at the end of the year."

Harry joined the group in Transfiguration. It was a pretty close tie between who was doing better. Harry and Hermione were neck and neck and Draco was not far behind them. Neville was doing better, but he was still having trouble. Harry and Hermione took him under their wing. Herbology was the one spot where Neville could really shine. Professor Sprout had told Neville that he would be getting his Mastery in Herbology at the end of the year. The rest of the group were all doing well in the class and would not have to wait much longer to receive their own Mastery in the subject. In potions, it was Draco's turn. He was a touch ahead of Harry and Hermione in this subject. Severus had them doing some of the most powerful potions he could think of. Every now and then, Harry would have trouble, but Draco would pull him through. Neville was doing loads better in potions now that he wasn't terrified of Severus any longer. Harry breezed right through COMC. Hagrid often conferred with Harry on certain animals. Harry was always willing to lend a helping hand when it came to certain creatures. Like Hagrid, Harry had a certain way with the denizens of the forest. Even the Acromantulas allowed him near their nest. When Aragog got sick, it was Harry that was able to help the old arachnid.

February turned to March. The quintet was studying hard. The classes were getting harder, but they were able to withstand the pressure. Where one person of the group was weak, there was always someone to pick them up and give them the right nudge. The four sixth year students all took Luna under their wing. Minerva and Severus would find the group up until late in the night sometimes studying in the library. Many a time one or the other would have to force them to go get some sleep.

It was in April that the first break came for both Orders and the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Hermione, Severus, and Minerva were summoned to the Ministry for the trial of Delores Umbridge. She had finally been caught and it was time for her to pay the dues of her past transgressions. She was brought into the courtroom.

"We are called here today to finish passing sentence on Delores Jane Umbridge," said Amelia acting as Head of the Wizengamot that day. "She escaped justice after it was proven that she used an illegal Dark Object known as a Blood Quill on Harry James Potter Pendragon. It was also proven that she attempted to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry as well. Last but not least, it was proven that she sent Dementors to Little Whining with the intent of Harry Potter receiving the Dementor's Kiss. She is now being charged with resisting arrest and being a known felon that escaped before her sentence could be carried out."

Harry raised his hand and caught Amelia's attention.

"The Chair recognizes Lord Pendragon," said Amelia. "You now have the floor."

"I was wondering if it was possible to question her under Veritaserum," said Harry.

"Why would you want that?" asked Amelia. "We already know that she is guilty of everything."

"It seems to me that she is working for someone and I would like to know who that person is and why," said Harry. "The last time she was questioned, it seems that we did not ask all of the pertinent questions."

"On what suspicion do you wish her to be questioned under?" asked Augusta Longbottom.

"I suspect she is working with the Dark Lord as well as a spy here within the Ministry of Magic," stated Harry boldly. "Charter law two eight three five states that a victim may question the offender by right of conquest and said offender can be under the influence of Veritaserum. As a member of the Wizengamot and future Chief Warlock, I am asking for my right to be acknowledged."

"Very well Lord Pendragon," said Amelia bowing her head. "You have permission to question the criminal. Who would you like to administer the Veritaserum?"

"Potions Master Severus Snape," answered Harry. "I would like for him to administer the truth potion. I would also like for former Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore and his phoenix to assist me."

"Permission granted," said Amelia.

She sat back with a smile on her face and shared a look with Augusta. Harry was totally in his element now. He knew his rights and was acting upon them. He was taking the time to study for his post seriously and was doing it judiciously and accurately by the letter of the law. She watched as Harry, Albus, and Severus approached Delores. Severus and Albus worked with her to get her to swallow the potion. When she swallowed the prescribed amount of drops, Harry waited for the potion to kick in before he began his questioning.

"What is your name?" he asked as a preliminary question to prove the accuracy of the potion.

"Delores Jane Umbridge," she snarled. "I am the former Undersecretary of Cornelius Fudge."

"Did you plead guilty to all the charges brought forth in the last hearing?" he asked her.

"Yes you little blood traitor," she snarled. "I did. When I get out of here I am going to make you sorry."

"The prisoner will refrain from making threats that she will never be able to complete," shouted Amelia.

"Who are you working for in the Dark Lord's service?" asked Harry getting right to the point.

"I am working for the Dark Lord himself," she spat. "He will be victorious. He will destroy you and your puny attempts to bring him to justice."

"Did you know about his Horcruxes?" asked Harry.

"Yes I knew," she said. "Severus Snape only thought he had the total confidence of our Lord. However I am the one that he told everything to."

"Why would he tell you something like that?" asked Harry.

"Because he trusts me above all others," said Delores.

"Why?" deadpanned Harry. "Why would he trust you rather than people that have been in his service since he was in school?"

"Because I am his daughter," Delores snarled, to the astonishment of the Wizengamot.

"Do you bear the Dark Mark?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Delores proudly. "I do."

"How many spies are there in the Ministry of Magic?" he asked. "Also who are they?"

"Three," she said. "Pius Thicknese, Raymond Downing, and Cornelius Fudge are your Ministry spies."

Harry spun around to the others. Dumbledore laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It is ok Harry," said Dumbledore. "We already knew that Cornelius was not all that he was claiming to be. You know what to do next."

"I would like permission to remove the Dark Mark from her arm," said Harry.

"Permission granted," said Amelia. "As the heir of Merlin, it is within your power to do so."

Harry and Albus raised her sleeve and made the proper cuts. Harry said the incantation and bled into her arm. From there Fawkes did his part. When they were done with that, Albus cleaned the wound on Harry's hand and Fawkes healed it.

"I would like to cast a vote of no confidence on Cornelius Fudge," called Harry. "As a spy for Voldemort, he is putting our society at risk by remaining in office."

"I second this vote," said Andromeda from the seat of House Black. "It is time to put someone in office that has the power to rid the Ministry of all Death Eaters."

"All those in favor, please raise your hand," said Amelia.

Every single hand on the Wizengamot lifted into the air. No one hesitated.

"Now finish it Harry," whispered Albus.

"I also would like to cast my vote to have Madam Bones as temporary Minister for Magic acting as proxy for Hermione Potter Pendragon," he called.

"HARRY!" said Hermione. "I am too young to be Minister for Magic."

"You are now," said Augusta Longbottom. "However you and your twin are not young in knowledge. Based on reports that we are receiving from your Guardians, you are all well versed in Wizengamot laws. You are also well versed in Hogwarts laws. You are even versed in muggle laws. Some of us are even aware that you are receiving your Mastery Certificates in a few subjects as soon as you sit your NEWTS for them. I second Harry Pendragon's nomination."

"All in favor," called Harry.

Once again every hand raised in the air. Harry shot his sister a smirk before he continued. She shot him a glare back.

"Motion carried," he called. "I suggest that someone get word to the Daily Prophet immediately. I also suggest that Pius Thicknese, Cornelius Fudge, and Raymond Downing be placed under arrest on charges of being Death Eaters and working against the Ministry of Magic."

"Not to worry Harry," said Albus. "It is already being done. Kingsley and Rufus are already gone and making their rounds. By the end of the day, there will be three less Death Eaters to worry about. Congratulations on your success for today."

"Is there anything else you wish done today?" asked Amelia.

"Actually there is," said Harry. "Professor Dumbledore made grave errors when it came to me and my sister. His assistance in bringing to justice Death Eaters and eventually Lord Voldemort should be rewarded. I move to have him reinstated on the Wizengamot as confidant and advisor to the Chief Warlock."

"I do not think I have to ask," said Amelia. "Your wisdom is far surpassing your years Lord Pendragon. If this is your wish, then I think I speak for everyone present when I say that it shall be done."

A mummer of assent rang through the hall. Very few opposed the idea. Many remembered that Albus was in fact a great leader and with the exception of what he did to Harry and Hermione had ruled the Wizengamot fairly.

"I forgive you Professor Dumbledore," said Harry with tears in his eyes. "Your actions may have been badly handled, but I understand why you did what you did. Deep down, I know that you are a good man and an able mentor. I just wish that you have given me and Hermione a chance before you ruined our lives the way you did."

Hermione joined Harry on the floor. Delores was given the Dementors Kiss right there.

"I am so sorry for the pain and suffering I have put your both through," said Albus openly crying. "My main wish was that Harry would be safe and able to fulfill the Prophecy. I never wanted to see you hurt for it. I will have regrets for my actions for the rest of my life. I am thankful that you forgive me for what I have done. I will never forgive myself however. Had I continued on the path I was on, I could have seriously done damage to you both. I am firmly in your corner Lord and Lady Pendragon and I will be there until the day that I die. I have also taken the liberty of replacing all of the money that Arthur Weasley and Molly took from you. While I knew she was helping herself, I had no idea she was being that generous with your money."

"Shit happens," said Harry causing Hermione to slap him on the arm.

Albus burst out laughing. The old man had to sit down for fear of falling over. Hermione's expression changed to awe as she watched Albus laugh. Severus and Minerva hid their expressions. Leave it to Harry to cause a laughing scene.

The three Death Eaters were rounded up. As Albus predicted, it didn't take long for Cornelius, Raymond, and Pius to get captured. Once more the Wizengamot began its session. Amelia and Albus handled these three cases. In the end, Harry removed their Dark Marks, and the three were arrested and sent to prison.

"That cleans out the Ministry," said Harry. "I am sure that Voldemort knows our plans now to raid and close out all of his hideouts."

"There is not much he can do anyhow," said Moody coming up. "We have already found five of them and razed them to the ground. As we speak, he and his minions are returning to Riddle Manor."

"If he knows, then why isn't he doing something about it?" asked Harry.

"He is working on something that will probably cause trouble," said Albus. "We are one step ahead of him and he knows it. He is also scared of you at the moment. It will not take him long to realize that he is losing faster each day."

"We still have to deal with Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, Avery, and McNair at school," said Harry. "I am getting tired of cutting myself open all the time. There has to be some way that we can do the spell to remove the Dark Mark, without me slicing myself open all the time."

"Why not let Severus, pull the blood out of your arm magically?" asked Albus. "That way, you do not have to cut yourself open every time."

"We will have to try it," said Harry. "I am all for stopping Death Eaters, but it is painful to slice myself open."

"I hear that you are getting your Mastery in DADA, Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration," said Albus. "That has got to be a proud day for you."

"I am also getting one in Herbology and COMC," admitted Harry blushing a bit. "Right now, I am more of an assistant than anything. Hermione and I decided to wait until May to sit our NEWTS. The university is sending over someone to personally test us for our Mastery. While they trust Severus, Minerva, and Professor Sprout, they want to make sure that we really know our stuff. As it stands the university professor is giving me my Mastery in DADA. All we have to do is mainly just sit the NEWTS and then it is done. I will be taking over as Head Master of Hogwarts with Aunt Minerva as Deputy along with Uncle Severus."

"How are you doing emotionally?" asked Albus. "You now have adults that care for you and you are engaged to a fine young man."

"My emotions have finally leveled out," admitted Harry. "I am no longer angry all the time as there is no pressure on me to have to be someone that I'm not. I no longer have to hide in fear nor do I have to pretend. I can just be myself and let life go on as it is supposed to. When you backed off and started to leave me alone, I was able to forge ahead with my life and finally have what I have always wanted."

"A normal life," said Albus. "Complete with a family that loves you for you and not for what you can do or what you have."

"I am happy with my life now," said Harry. "I could not ask for anything better. I got a letter from Aunt Petunia the other day. She said that they have all moved to another house. She said that Uncle Vernon is doing better now that he understands that I am on the side of the light in this war and that I am fighting a battle that could save mankind as we know it."

"Did Petunia ever tell you that she sent me a letter begging to come with Lily when she was in school?" asked Albus. "Despite her actions in your years, she loved her sister very much. It is my guess that when Lily inherited the gifts and she did not, that she became bitter and distrusted all things magic as it took the one person from her that meant the most."

"I kind of knew that from my mishap in Uncle Severus' memories," admitted Harry. "He was right to be so angry with me that night. I had invaded his most prized and treasured memories. It was nice though to see what my mum looked like when she was young. Seeing her and dad in school was great. I am only sad that my dad made life a living hell for Uncle Sev."

"I think your father has regretted that every day of his adult life," said Albus. "I think your father was a bit jealous of Severus in some ways. The two of them were opposite ends of the spectrum that had trouble meeting in the middle. Both boys turned out to be fine men."

"I want to apologize to you Albus," said Harry. "I was wrong for the way I reclaimed Merlin's wand. I should have gone about it in a more dignified manner."

"No Harry," said Albus. "The fault was all, mine. I should have listened to reason. I was jealous of you. Here you are just sixteen and you have accomplished as much if not more than I have in my many years on this planet. The wand is yours by birthright and I had no reason for trying to keep it from you. My excuse was that it had belonged to someone that I loved in the past and I wanted to cherish it always."

"You and Grindelwald were lovers?" asked Hermione. "No wonder you took it so hard when you defeated him. I am sorry that your true love turned out to be so dark."

"He wasn't always that Dark," said Albus sadly. "We talked for months about what we could do if we had to power to help the wizarding world. We went our separate ways the day that he killed my sister. I never forgave myself for putting her in that danger. I never will. It was the day I decided that I had to walk my own path and make my own decisions and he made his. Unfortunately, our paths were completely different. He made his mistakes, and I made him suffer for it. Now it is my turn to suffer for my mistakes. While you may not actively be doing anything to punish me, your kindness and friendship is punishment enough. I deserve my punishment and much, much more. I gladly accept it as it has put me back on track where I fell."

"Well Albus," said Harry. "Welcome back to the light you crazy old coot."

"Thank you for showing me the way," said Albus with tears in his eyes.

The Hogwarts group all headed back to the castle. They still had much to do that day. Once back at the castle, they organized a group effort to check each and every student for the Dark Mark. Harry held out his arm and Severus pulled out the blood magically. It was a lot easier to destroy the Dark Mark without having to stop and heal himself every few minutes. In the end seven Slytherins were expelled from school for being branded with the Dark Mark. Their wands were taken and snapped. From there, the Ministry of Magic sent them to a special boarding school for children who were trouble children, or who were known supporters of Voldemort. What was really interesting to the staff of Hogwarts was the fact that two Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, and one Gryffindor was also found to have the Dark Mark. It was a sad day for all when they were led away.

Harry and Hermione were working in the Chamber of Secrets for Severus one day when they realized that they never reinforced the wards on the castle. They finished what they were doing and after sending the ingredients to Severus' lab, they headed for Minerva's office.

"Aunt Minerva," said Harry. "I think that it is time for me and Hermione to reinforce the wards of Hogwarts. We just don't have any idea of how to do that."

"That is easy," said Minerva. "Follow me."

She led them to the Great Hall. Once she made sure that the students were not in the hall, she shut the doors and locked them. She led them to the Hogwarts crest that hung over the staff table and touched the H. A wall opened and she led them into a room that had crystals placed in a circle.

"To reinforce the wards is simple," she said. "Step into the circle and let your magic combine with Hogwarts. She is a sentient being. Therefore she can accept the magic that you are sending to her. Concentrate on your core and let the power flow from you to the crystals."

Harry and Hermione held hands and stepped into the circle. Both concentrated on their cores and let the magic flow. They stood there for a good twenty minutes before they came to. Both smiled to themselves as they stepped out of the circle. Minerva handed both a Pepper Up Potion.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A bit tired, but I feel ok for the most part," said Harry. "I am a bit hungry though."

"I feel the same way," said Hermione. "Did we succeed?"

"Oh yes," said Minerva proudly. "Once a month you have to do that. It gets easier as you go. Since the transition has been happening, the wards were a little down. Next time you won't have to give so much of yourself. I am always ravenous after I transfer the magic. Head to your rooms and I will get an elf to bring you something to eat. I suggest that you both shower and turn in early. You will need the rest to get your reserves back."

Both teens smiled at Minerva before they left to follow her instructions. Severus came up a few minutes later with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Minerva, have you done something with the wards?" he asked. "They feel more powerful than I have ever felt them before."

"Harry and Hermione reinforced them is all," she said. "Until they pass from this world, the power will come from them. I have sent them both to their rooms to shower and rest. Food will be brought to them. I am very proud of them. They have studied so hard and learned so much in the last six months. Both will be very fine leaders in the magical community."

"It will be a very nice thing," said Severus. "They are two amazing young people. I for one am looking forward to seeing what they do when they are of age and able to handle their own affairs. Their dedication and intelligence is somewhat scary."

"I have no doubts that they will be the most talked about figures in history," said Minerva leading him to the kitchens. "It would not surprise me if they surpass their ancestor Merlin in this endeavor."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I know many of you are wondering about the change of heart with Albus. I figured that he needed to be a good guy in the very end. I want him to suffer his own guilt rather than another story where he is backstabbing Harry and stealing from him. I like keeping you all guessing as to my motives and designs. Thanks for reading.


	12. To Tame A Dog

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

NOTE – Please do not flame at me if you do not like what I am writing. If this story is not your cup of tea then I suggest that you switch to coffee. I can not nor will I attempt to please everyone. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – I am going to move the timeline ahead just a bit here. I am trying to do it gradually, but I am not succeeding that well. For that I do apologize. I am delighted that so many of you are happy with this story and are able to enjoy it and sink into it. I am having a blast writing it.

**Chapter 12 – To Tame A Dog**

Now that the wards of the castle were in tune with Harry and Hermione, they could always feel when something was not as it was supposed to be. It took them a few days to get a grasp on their emotions. Minerva and Severus had their hands full explaining to them what was happening.

"It will get easier as things go along," promised Minerva. "Once you get used to the feeling, you get used to the ways. It took me forever to get a grip on the wards. You two are of the bloodlines of the founders. You should have an easier time of things than we did. I have no doubt that things will get easier from now on for the both of you. Just, be patient."

"Thank you Aunt Minnie," said Harry. "Sometimes I feel like I am being pulled in so many different directions. With all of the advanced courses I am taking, the pull of the castle, fighting Voldemort, dealing with the Weasleys, dealing with my role on the Wizengamot, and other things, I wonder how Dumbledore didn't go crazy."

"It is called delegating authority," said Albus entering the castle. "I find that if you let others do certain tasks, then you have the ability to concentrate without going crazy."

"I am all ears," said Harry sitting down in a chair. "What do you suggest? I have asked for you to be my mentor in this endeavor."

"For one," said Albus sitting with him. "Let Minerva and Severus handle the letters to the students. That will alleviate one task from your shoulders."

"Is that what you have done in the past?" asked Harry writing down the idea on parchment. "I think it is a great idea. Plus having Severus and Minerva both as Deputies will make it even easier."

"I have had much success with it," said Albus smiling. "As far as the Wizengamot is concerned, if you are to be the Head Master, they all know that the safety of the school comes first. You do not always have to be present for a meeting of the Wizengamot. Hermione may act as Chief in your absence. She will be very capable in that regards. Not only is she your twin, but she is going to be Minister for Magic."

Harry was busy writing all of this down. He nodded his head in understanding as Albus spoke to him.

"With powering the wards, that is rather simple," said Albus. "You only have to do that once a month. I find it easier to do it late in the evening after all the students are in bed. That way you can get your rest after and not have to worry about which student is doing what. There is no need to concern yourself about that. That is what you have teachers for. Minerva and Severus are just as able to deal with the pull as you are."

Harry nodded his head in thought at that one.

"I guess that would make the most sense," he said. "Plus being an heir makes it easier. Aunt Minerva said it gets easier as I go along."

"That it does," said Albus. "You will notice that after awhile, you will not feel the pull like you used to. It will become second nature to you."

"So what about when and if I need new teachers?" asked Harry. "What do I do about that situation? I know you have had lots of trouble since Voldemort was turned down for DADA. Where would I even begin to look for teachers should the need arise?"

"A list will be provided for you," said Albus. "Between you and me, I had the same concern. I never knew from one minute to the next what I was going to do when I lost a professor. DADA was and is a hard post to keep filled. However you have one advantage that I didn't."

"What would that be Albus?" asked Harry. "You are a leader of the Light. You make friends with everyone. It should have been very easy for you to find good professors."

"Ah," said Albus. "I didn't have the name Emrys or Pendragon to add to my credentials. Nor did I graduate a year early from school with certain Mastery in my subjects."

"What Masteries have you received?" asked Harry. "I am assuming Transfiguration as you were the professor of that subject for so long."

"A Master in Charms is my other one," said Albus. "That is it my boy. Two to your six and I got mine after almost twenty years of studying. You are not yet seventeen and you already have one in DADA. You will be getting all five other ones after you sit your NEWTS. That, if I am not mistaken, is in a matter of a couple of weeks."

"I have no doubt that I will do well," said Harry. "I am going to be taking my OWL in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as well. Hermione says that I have a natural talent in those subjects."

"All one needs is an Exceeds Expectation in those subjects to be able to teach them," said Albus. "Anything less than that and you are not allowed to call yourself a professor in said subject. However you will be allowed to call yourself a Potions Master, Transfiguration Master, Charms Master, DADA Master, Herbology Master, and COMC Master. Should the need ever arise and you find yourself teaching one of those subjects, you will have the educational background to fill in."

"I have no idea as to what to do about the current situation regarding DADA," said Harry. "What I was thinking is asking Remus if he wanted to teach the subject again. Obviously Aunt Minnie will want to return to her post as Transfiguration professor and Head of House for Gryffindor."

"That may be the best course of action," said Albus. "However, if Remus declines, then you can always ask Severus to take over DADA. I know two other Potions Masters that would be more than willing to take over the post."

"Who would that be?" asked Harry curiously.

"Draco Malfoy for one," said Albus with a chuckle. "Horace Slughorn taught potions before Severus. We may be able to convince him to come back as well."

"That is a thought," said Harry. "Thank you for all of this information Albus. It means a lot to me."

"Think nothing of it my boy," said Albus patting him gently on the arm. "I have other news to impart to you. If you would, it is in the best interest of all, if you summon the members of the Order of the Dragon."

Harry pulled out his Dragon medallion and whispered his need to it. When he was done, he sat back and watched the doors of the Great Hall. Slowly the trickle of professors and students started to enter the doors. Harry concentrated on the wards and let them ease for a moment while the outside Order members apparated to the grounds and entered the castle. Twenty minutes later, the complete Order was ready.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to us all," said Harry. "As many of you know, the Order of the Dragon is working hand in hand with the Order of the Phoenix. Professor Dumbledore has information to give to us and felt it was best if we were all here."

"Thank you for those kind words," said Albus standing. "Our inside source tells us that Voldemort has finally managed to gather all of the alpha males of the werewolf packs. It is reported that he intends to attack the castle when school is done for the year. Once the students are out of the school, he believes that many of the professors will have left as well. He also believes that Harry and Hermione will not be in residence as they would have taken their NEWTS and have left the castle."

"I have no intention of leaving the castle," said Harry. "I will remain here and continue with my training to be the next Head Master of the school. Under the tutelage of Head Mistress McGonagall and Former Head Master Dumbledore, it is in my best interest to remain here this summer."

"I will also be staying here this summer," said Hermione. "I have a few things that I need to get done here in the castle as well. It is simpler to stay here and go back and forth to the Ministry from Hogwarts. So, Voldemort has a surprise coming to him if he thinks that the castle will be abandoned this summer."

"I am staying here as well," said Severus. "It is not necessary for me to go anywhere this summer. I was planning on staying behind anyway. So I will be here also to help."

"I usually stay here as well," said Minerva. "With Severus' help we will deal with the muggleborns that are due to come to school this summer."

"What we need," said Albus. "Is a list of all who wish to stay here, until after the attack happens. Once we know that Voldemort gives up on taking the castle, those that wish to leave may do so. Of course that is not my decision to make. That would be up to Lord and Lady Pendragon and professors McGonagall and Snape."

"Mother and father will want me to stay here and help Harry and Hermione," said Draco. "I have no doubt that they will come here to the castle as well."

"For those of you that are an adult already," said Harry. "You may stay if you wish. If you are not a graduated adult yet, then it is necessary for you all to get written permission from your parents or guardians before we allow you to stay in the castle. If your parents and guardians do give permission and wish to join in the defense of the school, then they may join us here after exams are done. Once exams are done, we will start shuffling the students to different areas to accommodate those that need places to sleep and such. I know that there are many unused classrooms in the castle that can be used to house people as well. I think it is time to get those rooms cleaned and set up for families just in case."

"I will get right on that," said Minerva. "That is an excellent suggestion and one worthy of the future Head Master of this school."

"Those of you that are able," said Harry. "I would like for you to research all possible ways of killing a werewolf. At the very least, we need a way to incapacitate them. Bring your ideas and findings to Professors Lupin, Snape, and McGonagall, or me and Hermione. We will instruct you from there."

"I would like permission to station members of the Order of the Phoenix in and around the castle until the battle is over," said Albus.

"Permission granted," said Harry quickly. "I think that a few Aurors would go a long way as well. However we do not want to empty the Ministry as this might be a ploy for Voldemort. For all we know, he could be sending the werewolves here while he personally attacks the Ministry."

"That is very wise," said Albus. "We will make sure that a handful of Aurors is here to assist you while my Order keeps an eye on the Ministry at the same time."

"Ok," said Harry standing. "We all know what to do. It is time that we get started."

The groups of people split up and left. Some went back to what they were doing while others went to the library. Other members went to the bookstores to get books on werewolves and such.

Soon owls were flying as people were sending condensed reports to the castle on their findings. Hermione took it upon herself to catalog the research and in the end she was the one to start working with everyone on the ways of dealing with the werewolves. Hagrid went into the forest and spoke with the denizens of the forest about the upcoming fight. The Centaurs and acromantulas all agreed to help with the problem.

At last the exams were upon everyone. Harry, Draco, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were all nervous about this. They sat their tests and did their practicals. A week later, when the tests were done, Hermione and Harry chatted easily about the tests.

"They were easier than I thought," said Harry. "I should not have been so worried about that. I thought I was going to have problems in Arithmancy, but it was like I knew what I was doing before I did it. I can still take my NEWTS in the subject later right?"

"According to the test rules that is recorded in the Ministry you can," said Hermione. "Just because a student doesn't sit their NEWT in a subject doesn't mean that they can't get a NEWT later at university. In your case, you can study all you want in any subject and get your NEWT or Master in the subject later. The exams of you, Draco, and I are going to be graded right now so that we can get our results in a couple of days. School will be out in three days. We should know the results of our exams tomorrow."

Harry smiled as he headed to the Head Master's office. Minerva was already having the house elves move her stuff into her old office. When Harry entered the office, she smiled at him.

"Well?" she asked. "How did you do?"

"I think it went well," said Harry. "Hermione and I were just talking about it and we both feel that we passed with flying colors. I am confident that I got at least and Exceeds Expectation in every subject."

"I am sure that you did fine," said Minerva. "I have all of the plans ready for the attack. I have received word from some concerned parents. We will open the gates of Hogwarts tomorrow so that parents may come and get their children early if they wish. Now that the exams are over, there is no need for students to stay if the parents desire them to arrive home safely."

"What about the members of the Order?" Harry asked. "Are their families going to let them stay and of course come and help defend the castle?"

"We have had quite a few families enter Hogsmeade already," said Minerva. "Most have given permission for the children fifth year and above to stay at the castle provided they stay in a spot where they are safe and away from the wolves. We have figured out that it would be a good thing for them to stay on the parapets and rain spells down on the wolves as they enter the grounds."

"That is a great idea," he replied. "That way they are safe and we have an advantage by shutting the doors and blocking the entrance to the school. Something tells me that Voldemort doesn't yet know that we have destroyed his horcrux here and that is what he wants. Do we know yet who is leading this fight?"

"Dumbledore said that Fenrir Greyback will be leading the fight," said Minerva. "He has a special job to do."

"The secret tunnels," said Harry suddenly. "There are a couple of secret tunnels that leads right into the castle. We have to block them somehow."

"Where are they?" asked Minerva getting alarmed immediately.

"There is the one under the Whomping Willow of course," said Harry. "That one doesn't lead into the castle. The one behind the humped back witch leads to Honey Dukes. We need to have a few members of one Order or the other to watch Honey Dukes for trespassers. From there, we have to close that tunnel eventually. Hermione and I should be able to feel if someone enters the castle that should not be here right?"

"Yes you will know immediately if someone is in the castle that shouldn't be here," said Minerva. "It is part of the castle's defense. It will tell you immediately when someone is here that should not."

"We also have something else to our advantage," said Harry grinning all of a sudden. "We have the Marauder's map. It will tell us who is where and who is on the grounds. Not only will it tell me who is not supposed to be here, but it will tell us who is out of bounds and in danger."

Harry pulled out the map and showed it to her. He explained how it worked and how he had come by this treasure.

"My dad and his friends were a genius," he said. "This is the secret of many of their pranks and trouble making."

"This is absolutely amazing," she said. "No wonder the Weasley twins were so adept at not getting caught. You as well from what I remember of your nighttime strolls and out of bounds experiences."

"It is how I know the school so well," said Harry. "Didn't you ever wonder how I can disappear so easily in school when I wanted to avoid someone? I know every shortcut and hidden door in the castle. It will definantly make it easier when I am the Head Master to keep an eye on the students and such."

The two spent the rest of the day going over a few things that Harry needed to learn as his duty as Head Master. Harry took quickly to the information and was learning fast. The next day saw four very nervous teenagers awaiting the arrival of owls from the Ministry of Magic. It was during breakfast when the owl post came that they got what they were waiting on. They met with Minerva and Severus after breakfast. Harry opened his letter first.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you of your grades as a result of your NEWTS. As with OWLS, the grades are the same. Here are your grades for the following subjects. Also enclosed are the grades of the OWLS you took_.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts = O+_

_Care of Magical Creatures = O+_

_Charms = O+_

_Herbology = O_

_Transfiguration = O_

_Potions = O_

_Your OWLS are as following_

_Arithmancy = E+_

_Ancient Runes = O_

_Congratulations on your exams. You shall be given your Mastery in all six of your NEWTS. The university professors have all agreed that you have more than qualified for them._

_Sincerely,_

_Reginald Bagnold_

_Dean of University of Magic_

"Wait," said Harry. "I did not sit regular NEWTS?"

"No you didn't," said Minerva. "We had you sit University NEWTS and you passed in eight subjects. Six are in Mastery and the other two are enough for you to be entitled professor of."

"That was very Slytherin of you, Aunt Minerva," said Harry grinning.

"Oh be quiet you," said Minerva laughing along with the rest of them. "It is hard to be around you and NOT have a little Slytherin tendency in one self. What did you get Hermione?"

_Dear Miss Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you of the following grades on your NEWTS._

_Defense Against the Dark Arts = E+_

_Transfiguration = O+_

_Charms = O+_

_Potions = O_

_Arithmancy = O_

_Ancient Runes = O_

_Herbology = O_

_Astrology = O_

_Congratulations on your Mastery in Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Astrology._

_Sincerely_

_Reginald Bagnold_

_Dean of University of Magic_

"Well done Hermione," said Draco hugging her. "You are very smart."

"I am just sorry I messed up in DADA," said Hermione. "Oh well. At least I got just shy of an O. I still did well enough and I can hold my own in DADA. How did you do oh boyfriend of mine?"

_Dear Mr. Malfoy_

_We are pleased to inform you of the following grades on your NEWTS._

_Defense Against the Dark Arts = E+_

_Transfiguration = E+_

_Charms = E+_

_Potions = O+_

_Arithmancy = O_

_Ancient Runes = O_

_Herbology = O_

_Congratulations on your Mastery in Herbology, Potions, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes._

_Sincerely_

_Reginald Bagnold_

_Dean of University of Magic_

"We are all very proud of you all," said Minerva. "Not many people can say that they took their University NEWTS and did this well on them when they are in their twenties and thirties. You all are just sixteen and you have Masters in many subjects. How did you do Mr. Longbottom?"

_Dear Mr. Longbottom_

_We are pleased to inform you of the following grades on your NEWTS._

_Defense Against the Dark Arts = A+_

_Transfiguration = A_

_Charms = O_

_Potions = A_

_Herbology = O+_

_Astrology = O_

_Congratulations on your Mastery in Charms, Herbology, and Astrology._

_Sincerely_

_Reginald Bagnold_

_Dean of University of Magic_

"Well done Neville," said Harry. "That is a Master in three subjects and you passed the other three."

"I am pleased with your Potions score Longbottom," said Severus. "It seems you can do well if you put your mind to it. While you did not get your Mastery in the subject, you did manage to pass a university course at the age of sixteen. Congratulations to all of you."

"Thanks Uncle Severus," said Hermione smiling. "We have a lot of work to do. If you will excuse me, we have to get the school ready for an attack by deranged werewolves."

Draco and Hermione left the room then and Harry turned to his guardians.

"One of these days, she will over load her brain and become a vegetable," he said with a sigh. "She really needs to learn how to slow down. She will do herself some serious damage one of these days if she doesn't."

"Like you have room to talk Harry," said Neville laughing. "You are getting to be just as bad as she is. Every time I see you, you have your nose in a book."

"Oh har, har," said Harry. "Go play with your plants Neville. Me and my books need some alone time."

Neville laughed at Harry as he raced out of the office so that he could inform his grandmother of his test results. Augusta promised Neville his own nursery if he passed all of his courses. Harry, Minerva, and Severus all smiled fondly as the once shy boy raced out of the office and heard his laughter.

"Neville has really opened up a lot hasn't he?" asked Harry. "It is so good to see him have pride in himself. As bad as the results of the Department of Mysteries were, they were a benefit for Neville. Since then he has walked with his head held high and with pride in his work. I like the new Neville Longbottom."

"I do have to agree that he has improved much since that horrible night," said Severus. "I am really proud of all of you Harry. I know that in the past I was never that nice to you, but I am sure that James, Lily, and Sirius are in heaven right now dancing with pride at how you are becoming such a wonderful person. I can not offer you any better praise than that."

"Thanks Severus," said Harry. "It feels good knowing that someone is proud of my accomplishments. Vernon and Petunia didn't like me doing better than Dudley. Ron and Ginny were just deranged. I am happy that I can finally be myself."

A couple of days later the closing ceremony commenced. Minerva stood at her place as Head Mistress and made the closing announcements.

"I am delighted to say that this year we have some special awards to give out," she said. "Before we get into that, I believe we have to award the house cup. In fourth place with two hundred and three points is Slytherin House. In third place with five hundred and twenty two points is Hufflepuff House. In second place with six hundred and three points is Ravenclaw House. With a total of six hundred and ten points, this year's winner is Gryffindor House. Congratulations Gryffindor."

Minerva turned and handed the cup to Remus. He stood and smiled and waved to his students.

"Thank you to all of the Gryffindor students," he said. "This is the happiest day of my life. This award is something that you all worked hard for. I do have to say that I am proud of each and every student in this school at this time. Congratulations to ALL of you."

"At this time I would like to announce the student of the year awards," said Minerva. "We have five students who have been more than active within the school. They have been helping anyone who has asked for it, they have been working hard with the staff to ensure that things go smoothly in the school. This year we have the honor of announcing that Harry Potter, Hermione Potter, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood are ALL receiving the Student of the Year Award. Congratulations to all of you."

The applause was thunderous. Minerva was quite correct when she said that each of the five had gone out of their way to help the students and professors in classes and help the school in general.

Harry stood and got the attention of the students. He waved his wand and cups appeared. Hermione, Neville, Draco, and Luna all picked up some cups and walked up to the staff table.

"I would like to say that this year could not have happened if it were not for the staff of Hogwarts," said Harry. "The student body and I all voted unanimously. Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout, Remus Lupin, Filius Flitwick, Aurora Sinistra, Rubeus Hagrid, Chastity Burbage, Rolanda Hooch, Septima Vector, and Sybil Trelawney, have ALL been voted Teacher of the Year."

As the student body all stood and cheered their professors, Harry and his group all handed each professor their award cup. Many of the professors had tears in their eyes as they toasted their students. When Minerva finally had herself under control she began again.

"Lastly I would like to introduce the Dean of University of Magic," she told the students. "He is here to give out a few awards as well. May I introduce, Reginald Bagnold?"

Reginald stood and gave his short speech.

"I am here today to give four sixteen year old students their Mastery Certificates in the subjects that they earned them in," he said. "We took out the normal end of school NEWTS and had these four teenagers sit university NEWTS. I am delighted to say that each of the four passed every single subject they sat for. So I am here today to make those announcements."

The students in the Great Hall waited with baited breath.

"Lord Harry James Potter Pendragon has achieved Master status in the following subjects," said Reginald. "Those subjects are DADA, Charms, COMC, Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbology. Lady Hermione Lillian Potter Pendragon has achieved Master status in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Astrology. Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy has achieved Mastery status in Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Herbology. Lord Neville Franklin Longbottom has achieved Mastery status in Charms, Herbology, and Astrology. Congratulations to all four students."

Reginald waited as a door opened near the staff table and Lucius, Narcissa, Augusta, and Andromeda all brought out the plaques to the quartet. Harry and Hermione were in tears as the four adults handed them their awards and congratulated them warmly for their hard work. When this was done, Minerva had one more announcement to make.

"Before we begin to eat our delicious meal that is waiting for us," she said. "I have one final announcement to make. From this moment on, I introduce to you your new Head Master of Hogwarts, Lord Harry James Potter Pendragon."

The applause was enormous. Harry stood up and acknowledged the praise.

"I have two words to say to you all," he said over the clapping. "LET'S EAT!"

With that the food appeared on the tables. Lucius, Narcissa, Augusta, and Andromeda all sat with the group and ate. It was a delicious meal. Kreacher, Dobby, and Winky all appeared and offered their Masters a gift. Harry and Hermione loved it. Cedric came in a few minutes later and Harry raced over to him. It was wonderful seeing his mate and friend.

"I graduated from medical school," said Cedric. "I can come to work at Hogwarts now."

"Good," said Harry. "I graduated as well. You can stay at the castle now. Hermione will probably use Grimmauld Place as her residence once she is done this summer with what she wants to do. As they were talking, Harry felt the wards flare. He stood up and turned to Minerva. She was on her feet at once. Severus and Hermione were also standing. Harry sent a bang into the air with his wand to get everyone's attention.

"Students are to return to the common rooms immediately," he said. "Prefects are to ensure that everyone of their house is accounted for. All members of the Order of the Dragon as well as the Order of the Phoenix are to stay right here in the Great Hall. Severus and Minerva, please close all entrances to the Castle. Remus, contact Dumbledore at once. Tonks, contact the Ministry and the Aurors at once."

"Each member of the Orders was given their locations on which to stand," said Hermione. "Sybil Trelawney, I want you to stay with Ravenclaw Tower as their defending teacher. The Head Boy and Girl will stay with Slytherin House. Augusta Longbottom will stay with Hufflepuff. Professor Burbage will stay with Gryffindor. All members of the Order of the Dragon are to report to your battle stations immediately. Professor Vector and Professor Sinistra are to report to the statue of the humped back witch and stun anything that may come out of it. All other professors, report to your assigned places. Harry you need to get to the grounds immediately along with Hagrid and Severus. Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa, please come with me. Aunt Minerva and Remus, you know what to do."

The adults did not question. They all knew that this was war and they knew that these two were the best hopes of stopping the invaders. Harry and Hermione along with their protectors raced to the entrance. Both summoned their staffs and waited. The forest was alive with sounds of howls. Every now and then, you could here a scream of pain as either the centaurs, acromantulas, or other denizens of the forest took down a werewolf. Harry could see members of the Order of the Phoenix take their places on the grounds. He scanned the battlements and parapets of the castle to see the members of the Order of the Dragon that were under aged. Other members of the Order were spaced near Harry and Hermione. Cedric and Poppy were both in the Great Hall busy creating a makeshift hospital wing. Students such as Cho Chang, Terry Boot, and Dean Thomas were assisting them with this. A few of the senior Aurors appeared and took their places. Arthur Weasley surprised Harry by showing up with Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie.

"We are here to help you Harry," said Arthur. "Albus said the school is under attack."

"It will be soon," said Harry pointing. "Our first adversaries are now in sight. FIRE AT WILL!"

Harry had his staff planted firmly in the ground. As the hordes of werewolves raced forward, he and Hermione would periodically tap their staffs on the ground and knock them clean off their feet. Harry threw a shield spell at the entrance of the castle, so that nothing with fur could pass through it. Spells began raining down from the battlements of the castle. It was not long before all out war was on the grounds of Hogwarts. Werewolves were dying by the dozens. Aragog and his family were rushing in and grabbing a werewolf and then rushing off. The centaurs were shooting arrows into the backs of the wolves and then running off before they were caught. Buckbeak and his aerie were descending upon the werewolves and lifting them up and dropping them in the middle of the lake. Hagrid called Fluffy and the two of them went off together to attack the wolves. Harry was sitting there assisting a fallen comrade when he noticed the one werewolf he had been waiting for.

"FENRIR GREYBACK," he yelled. "Come and face me you coward."

"Coward?" asked Fenrir. "I will rip you to pieces Potter. The Dark Lord will pay me a very handsome reward for what you now have in your hands. He wants your staff and I intend to get it for him. You may have done some damage to others, but I will succeed where they have failed."

"I have heard it all before," said Harry. "If you think the half blood Dark Lord is getting his hands on my staff, he has screws looser than I thought."

Harry flicked his hand and the staff disappeared from view. Fenrir transformed into his werewolf form and lunged at Harry. What he was not expecting was to meet another werewolf face to face that was furious with him. He was also not expecting to face a fully transformed and angry Gryphon. Harry had used his Animagus ability and transformed into a gryphon. He was about to tackle Fenrir when a fully furious and transformed Remus stepped in the middle of the fight and slammed Fenrir to the ground. Harry watched in amazement as the fury from Remus grew with each swipe and tear of flesh from the older werewolf. It was a matter of minutes before Remus stood back and examined his handiwork.

"Very impressive," said Severus coming up to stand with them. "It is time to end this once and for all. Remus, snap out of it."

Remus transformed back into his human self and between the two, they quickly bound Fenrir. The other werewolves upon seeing their leader captured proceeded to flee the area. Harry and Hermione were busy stunning as many as they could get before too many got away. They tallied up the count. Not counting the werewolves that Aragog and his family had caught and taken away, fifty seven werewolves were dead. Twenty seven more were stunned and ready for transport to prison. One werewolf stood alone.

"As future Minister for Magic, it is my duty to inform you that you will never see the light of the sun or the moon, ever again," said Hermione furiously. "You will pay for the rest of your life for the crimes of biting children and turning them into deranged killers. You will also be used as a test dummy for all future potions in regards for the cure for Lycanthropy. Should you attempt to escape prison, your sentence will be death. Tonks, I think the Ministry needs to get a sort of transport vehicle here for all of these werewolf prisoners."

"I will get right on that Lady Pendragon," said Tonks. "They will be transported to the special prison we have for them in the Department of Mysteries."

With that she saluted and left. The other Aurors assisted her in the endeavor. Fenrir was a top priority prisoner. He was the one that had made many of the werewolves what they were today. Harry and his group all took their wounded inside. Thankfully the casualties were non existent. With Harry and Hermione able to keep a majority of the wolves away from the castle, it was easier to deal with the situation. Add in the fact that the students and Order members were throwing stunners left and right helped immensely. No one from the defenders was lost that night. Many were scratched and cut, but none were bitten or worse killed. Cedric and Poppy were able to patch up many of the wounds. For the few that were more serious, they were transported to St Mungo's.

Harry and Hermione went around and checked on the students. There were a few stunned werewolves in the tunnel where Professors Vector and Sinistra had stopped sneak entrances in the castle. Said wolves were quickly bound and sent along with members from the Order of the Phoenix to prison. Harry and Hermione quickly went through the castle to ensure that the other areas of the castle were secure and safe.

"Time to let Voldemort know that he can't always bully his way into areas," remarked Harry. "I think we should let him know that his Horcrux that was here in the castle is no longer in existence. Then maybe he will leave the castle alone and not try and take over again."

"I think something can be arranged," said Severus. "I am sure that we can get word to him in some way to let him know that you are no longer leaving the castle and will put a stop to him attempting to seize the building."

"Maybe I should stake my claim as Head of Slytherin," said Harry. "After all our bloodline is a lot purer than his."

"Don't rush into something that you may regret," advised Severus. "Let's just send him word and get him to back off before we see what he does next."

"I wonder how the Ministry fared?" asked Harry. "I wonder if this was a route attack or not."

"No it was not," said Severus. "Albus got word to us that everything stayed quiet in the Ministry. Therefore, it is assumed that Voldemort concentrated solely on the castle."

"That is a blessing in disguise then," said Harry wearily. "I am tired. I am going to go to bed. If you need me for anything, you know where I am. Can you make sure I am up early enough to see the rest of the students to the train?"

"Go on brat," said Severus hugging him. "You have more than earned some rest this evening."

Harry smiled at the man and left to his old quarters for one last night. Tomorrow would be a new day and with new days brings new worries. He knew that all would be well until he woke.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I absolutely hated this chapter. I could not get it to focus the way that I wanted. I may replace it later, but for now this is what I was able to come up with. Thanks in advance for any and all reviews.


	13. Summer Training

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

NOTE – Please do not flame at me if you do not like what I am writing. If this story is not your cup of tea then I suggest that you switch to coffee. I can not nor will I attempt to please everyone. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – I am going to move the timeline ahead just a bit here. I am trying to do it gradually, but I am not succeeding that well. For that I do apologize. I am delighted that so many of you are happy with this story and are able to enjoy it and sink into it. I am having a blast writing it.

**Chapter 13 – Summer Training**

Immediately after the students went home for the summer holiday, Harry started learning full time what it meant to be the Head Master of the school. He studied past reports that pertained to how the school should be run and of course all pertinent information regarding the ways of the different house structures.

True to his word, Albus trained Harry in every thing he knew about being a Head Master. While Harry still did not trust Albus explicitly, he knew that the old man had a century of knowledge in his head that he needed. Many a time, the house elves would just bring them their lunch or dinner in the Head Master's office as Harry was busy leaning what he needed to do.

Hermione was another one that was learning everything she could at an amazing pace. Amelia was delighted to have her as a protégé. Hermione was a quick study. She even went so far as to draft a few new laws pertaining to the rights of all partial humans including but not limited to werewolves, vampires, and house elves.

"What is your reasoning behind the house elf protection act?" asked Amelia one day. "I know you do not like servants, but the elves are happy with what they do. Not many will be happy with the idea that you are attempting to free all house elves."

"I am not attempting to free all house elves," said Hermione in a scandalized voice. "The purpose of this law is to prevent people from abusing their elves. Harry treats all of his elves with respect and decency. He even sees to their needs personally. He talks to them as if they are people. This law is for the benefit of those elves that are being mistreated. Dobby is a prime example of a house elf that was mistreated by the older Malfoys. Not that they did it on purpose, but they did not treat him as an equal. Some people treat their elves very badly indeed. I want to ensure that those elves that are found to be mistreated are taken away from people and sent to live with a family that will treat them better."

"I see your point," said Amelia with a smile. "We treat our two elves as part of the family. Not every pureblood household treats their elves as anything but slaves. You just need to make sure that you word the law correctly. You are making a lot of head way and we do not want a set back due to the miss wording of a law you are making."

"That is why we are having you as my proxy," said Hermione with a laugh. "If anyone has the skill and knowledge to help me it is you. I am so thankful that you are as nice as you are. You make my job of learning enjoyable and easy. Thank you so much for everything that you are doing for me and Harry. We really appreciate the assistance that you are giving."

"Think nothing of it," said Amelia. "Now explain to me about your werewolf protection act. I am not fully in agreement with that law myself. We know that werewolves are dangerous beings. Fenrir Greyback is a prime example."

"Maybe," said Hermione. "My goal is to help people like Remus have a normal life. Again it is all schematics. I am looking to assist werewolves like Remus to be allowed to have a family and a life. Again I know that I just have to word it correctly to get the idea that not all werewolves are bad. I am fully aware that most are angry individuals that are only interested in making others as angry and fearful as they are. However with my proposition, they could be able to get access to the Wolfs Bane Potion at a reasonable price if they were able to get jobs that could help give them normal lives. Again I will use Remus as an example. He has a job and access to the Potion. He curls up in his office and sleeps during the full moon and doesn't attack anyone. Thus we are all safe from him. He never hurts anyone. People like Fenrir are just an abomination that needs to be put down."

"Again I state that we have to word this carefully for this to go into affect," said Amelia. "We do not want to hurt people like Remus that everyone respects and loves. We have to word it as an offer to werewolves for a better life. Those that want the better life are more prone to accept certain restrictions that many of the others. For that matter, I do not see why we can't create a camp as it were to help those that want it to reinstate their selves into everyday life. It will teach them how to interact with muggles and wizards and not see us as food."

"Amelia!" exclaimed Hermione. "That is an amazing idea. "I know just the area that we can use too. It is part of my inheritance. We can have Remus run the halfway house for those that are interested in integrating themselves back into human society. You are a genius. I will talk with Griphook and get the paperwork started immediately."

Amelia smiled at Hermione. She knew that the young woman had her heart in the right place. She also knew that sometimes Hermione's brain worked faster than other parts of her body.

"What about an orphanage specifically designed for wizarding children?" asked Hermione. "I am sure that we can do something for these children. I know the Harry had a hard time with his muggle relatives. We can set up a location that will allow all unwanted wizarding children to be looked after by wizards and witches rather than abusive relatives."

"We can get that set up," said Amelia. "That is definantly something that everyone will vote on. We do not want a repeat of what happened with you and Harry. It is a necessary thing."

"I will talk with Harry about it," said Hermione. "I am sure that we can get something set up between the two of us with regards to this matter. We have more properties than we know what to do with. Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa may even assist us with this project. We have to find the right people to run the place though. We don't want just anyone to be in charge as they could be harmful to the children rather than helpful."

"Why don't you head to Hogwarts and discuss this with Harry," said Amelia. "If I am not mistaken, he is in the Head Master's office with Dumbledore. From what I hear, he rarely ever leaves that office unless he has to."

"We have been working very hard haven't we?" asked Hermione. "Maybe I can convince him, Draco, and Cedric to come on a picnic with me."

Talking a mile a minute, Hermione walked over to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. She called out her destination and spun away. She landed in her suite of rooms in the castle and from there called a few house elves. She wrote invitations to Harry, Draco, Luna, Cedric, and Neville. From there, she had the elves set something up near the lake. It was not long before the group all gathered together on the bank of the lake.

"We are working very hard," said Hermione. "I thought that we could use a break from all of the projects that we are working on. Plus I have a few ideas that I want to run by the group and see what they think of it."

They all sat around on the blanket and ate and drank in perfect friendship and love. A quick change of clothes, and they all decided to go swimming in the lake. Under the water, Harry grinned and waved at the merpeople that were swimming nearby. They waved back and swam near the teens just in case they needed something. Once they were done with their swim, Hermione pulled out a notebook and a pen.

"I am thinking that we need to start an orphanage for the wizarding children to prevent what happened to you Harry, from happening to others," she said. "We just need to figure out where we can set up the house. I have no doubt that somewhere in all of our properties that we have somewhere we can set this up."

"We can always use Black Manor," said Harry. "It has twenty bedrooms. The rooms are large enough that it can fit up to three children in them easily without over crowding. It has a nice area for learning, a swimming pool, greenhouses, nice dining room, a library, and nice grounds for outside activities."

"That is a great idea Harry," said Hermione writing all of that down. "We will need someone that we trust to run it. It has to be someone that will treat the children well."

"What about my Gran?" Neville asked. "She is great with children and it would give her something to do. Now that I have graduated and am fixing to turn seventeen next month, she will not have to worry too much about me. We can get the different businesses to donate things like clothes, books, food, and even other things. This way the only thing we will have to worry about is paying for their actual education and such."

"Brilliant Neville," said Luna. "I like the sound of that idea. Once we get the manor set up, I can get dad to run an ad in the Quibbler. It would not take long for other people to get involved in the project."

"Father can help us with good people to work on the projects as well," said Draco. "Sometimes it pays to be from a wealthy family. We can make large donations to help assist the children as well. Mother is always fussing that she wants something to do during the day. Maybe she can volunteer to assist with the children. I will ask her this evening. Uncles Severus can help out with the potions needed. Why not asked Madam Pomfrey to work with Madam Longbottom? She can stay in her retirement status, and still help out with the children."

"We can use our contacts in the Ministry to help us locate these children in need," said Hermione. "Draco, please talk to your mum. Neville let me know what your Grandmother says. Harry, I need you to set up an account with Gringotts for the orphanage. Have them take some money out of my account as well to help start it. I will send an ad to the Daily Prophet so that we can work this all out."

"We can also do a preschool," said Harry thoughtfully. "We can give them; say a year before they are due to come to Hogwarts to understand what is to be expected of them. We can teach wizarding children from muggle parents what is expected to make it in the wizarding world, and we can give those children that are from wizarding families the training that they need to tolerate those that are muggle born. It will kill two birds with one stone."

"Excellent idea Harry," said Hermione. "We will get right on that. I think we should take the rest of the day off and go out and do something this evening. Maybe take in a movie or something."

"I would like that," said Cedric. "I have heard of picture shows at the movies and I have always wanted to go see one. We can make it a triple date or something."

"We have to dress in muggle clothes," said Harry. "Do you all have something decent to wear? We can go eat at a muggle restaurant as well. I have a craving for Chinese food at the moment."

"How about we meet up at five for dinner?" said Hermione. "We can all meet up at the Leaky Cauldron and go out form there. We can write to Aunt Petunia and see if she knows a good Chinese restaurant and what is at the movies and such."

"That gives us about three hours," said Harry looking at his watch. "Let's go then."

So it was later that evening when all six teenagers appeared at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom grinned at the group and waved them through. Harry was dressed in a pair of black slacks and an emerald green long sleeve button down shirt. Draco was wearing black slacks and a black shirt that matched Harry's. Cedric was dressed very similar, except that his shirt was blue. The three boys waited for the rest of the group. Neville came in next in khaki pants and a light green polo shirt. Luna appeared dressed in a cute little black dress. She had her hair in a French braid down her back. Her face was done lightly with makeup and she was stunning to behold. Hermione appeared next. When she walked in, the whole bar stopped and took a collective sigh at her beauty. She was wearing a rose colored dress with silver shoes strapped to her feet. The ruby and diamond jewelry that Harry gave her for her birthday dripped from her neck and ears in a very sophisticated look. Her hair was piled on her head and held in place by jeweled combs. All four young men with her bowed and kissed both, her and Luna's wrists. Draco offered her his arm which she took with a slight blush. Neville did the same for Luna. Cedric was not going to be outdone and offered his arm to Harry. The three couples hailed a taxi and made their way to the restaurant that Petunia suggested. They all dined on the cuisine of the establishment much to the delight of the owners. It had been a long time since they had such elegant looking people grace their dining room.

From there, they took a taxi to the movie theater. They were surprised when Petunia and Vernon greeted them at the entrance of the theater.

"We decided to treat ourselves out as well," said Petunia. "So we figured that we would meet you at the movie. You young ladies are very beautiful. Hermione I am very delighted to see you so happy."

"Aunt Petunia," said Hermione. "This is my fiancé, Draco Malfoy. He comes from a very prestigious family. Draco this is my Aunt Petunia and my Uncle Vernon."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Draco kissing the hand of Petunia. "Hermione and Harry have spoken in length of you."

"This is our friend Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend Luna Lovegood," said Hermione. "Neville is in our year, and Luna is a year younger than we are."

Neville followed Draco's motion and kissed Petunia's hand in greeting. Luna and Petunia bumped cheeks in a friendly gesture.

"This is the highlight of my life," said Harry. "Cedric Diggory. He is a healer. He will be working at school with me. I am the new Head Master of the school."

Cedric greeted the Dursleys cordially. His hand never left Harry's arm.

"Shall we get going then?" asked Vernon. "The movie is due to start in about ten minutes. If we want to get good seats, we better move now."

Harry paid for everyone's tickets and they group made their way inside. Little did they know that, Severus and Remus had been watching them the whole evening. When the teenagers entered the movie theater, they found a place to sit and wait.

"It looks to me like they are enjoying themselves for the first time in a very long time," remarked Remus. "They are truly acting like the aristocrats they should be. I am very proud of their accomplishments."

"It is nice to see them doing something fun for a change rather than sitting in an office all day with their noses pressed to the grill," said Severus. "Dumbledore told me that Harry is non stop when it comes to learning everything that he can about running the school. He has also mentioned that Harry still doesn't trust him like he used to, not that I blame Harry in the least little bit. Minerva keeps a close eye and ear on the lessons. She doesn't want Albus to take a back slide and again attempt to try and control Harry."

"I doubt very seriously, that Albus is stupid enough to try that again," remarked Remus. "The consequences will be devastating this time. Harry and Hermione will not forgive him a second time around."

When the movie was done, Harry and Cedric bid Vernon and Petunia a good evening and once out of sight, they apparated back to Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand for a while longer enjoying the evening. Neville and Luna also went home leaving the two alone for the evening.

"You are one very beautiful woman Hermione," said Draco. "I was very happy when you said yes to my marriage proposal. You have made me one very happy man."

"You have made me one very happy woman," said Hermione brushing a kiss to his cheek. "I am delighted that you took the time to get to know the real me. Harry is the only one that knows the real me. I am not all books and learning you know. I have passion and desires for other things in life."

Out of the darkness two people appeared. Severus was not far and had his wand drawn waiting to see what would happen. Ronald and Ginevra Weasley were standing there pointing their wands at Hermione and Draco.

"Well look what we have here sis," said Ron. "It's the Death Eater and the mudblood."

"The jewelry around her neck looks very expensive," said Ginny. "I think it will look good around my own neck. I think you should hand it over right now."

"If you think that I am giving up my jewelry to you, then you have another thing coming," said Hermione flaring up. "You are breaking the law by holding on to a wand. You were forbidden to ever carry a wand again. You both will be charged with possession and sent to Azkaban."

"Not if we erase your memories first," said Ron. "We are learning some new tricks from the Dark Lord. He is very pleased with our ability to learn anything he wants to teach us."

"You are going to try and attack me?" asked Hermione with sarcasm. "I have a Master in DADA and you are going to attack me? Within the next few months I will be instated as the Minister for Magic and you want to attack me?'

"Isn't that what we just said you stupid mudblood?" asked Ginny in a huff. "Do you ever shut your mouth long enough to listen to other people? We are going to attack you. We are going to make you pay for what you have done to our family. We are going to take your jewelry and then we are going to take your money. We are then going to turn you over to the Dark Lord. From there, he will probably kill you."

It was not long before Hermione and Draco had their wands out and was pointing them at the Weasleys. Ron was about to cast a spell at Hermione when he slumped to the ground unconscious. From there, Ginny hit the ground just as silently. Hermione and Draco were busy scanning the area. Neither had cast a spell yet at the duo and they were wondering who cast the spells. Severus walked out of the shadows and came up to his ward.

"I thought you could use some help," he said with a smirk. "These two never did learn to just shut up and do what they say they are going to do. I so despise people that brag about what they are going to do. As far as them being part of the Death Eaters, it will not last long. We need to get them to Harry quickly so that we can remove their Dark Marks. I was under the impression that the Weasleys had stopped their shenanigans. Apparently Molly and these two have not."

"I have to send word to Amelia about these two," said Hermione sending a patronus off with instructions.

Along with Severus, they bound Ron and Ginny and waited for the Aurors to get there. It was not long before pops could be heard and Kingsley and Rufus apparated to the spot.

"These two are under arrest for attempted assault," said Hermione. "I am pressing charges against them for that as well as attempted theft. They are also Death Eaters. They bear the mark on their arms. Also they are breaking the law by wielding wands when they were told they were no longer allowed. These two are to be treated as you would treat Voldemort himself. I think a dose of reality to Molly Weasley and these two is just what the doctor ordered."

"I shall get right on it Lady Pendragon," said Kingsley bowing to her. "Might I say that you look lovely this evening?"

Hermione blushed under the praise. She watched as Ron and Ginny were taken away.

"I think it is time to put forth some action against the Dark Lord before he gets to many more bright ideas," said Hermione. "I think we should head back to the castle now and let Harry know what happened."

"That might be a very good idea," said Severus. "It will be in your best interest to stick together with the others for a little while. I can not imagine the anger the Dark Lord will have when he finds out that these two failed a simple task."

With that, the trio apparated back to Hogwarts and sought out Harry. When they got to his chambers, they could hear soft music coming from the bedroom area. They backed out of the office quietly and left.

"I think we can tell them tomorrow," said Draco with a smirk. "It is about time those two give in to their passion."

"I highly doubt they will thank us if we disturb them," said Hermione. "I agree that it can wait until tomorrow."

"Have you all thought about what you want to do for your birthday?" asked Severus. "If is not to long from now you know. You only come of age once."

"I know Harry wants to take a vacation and a trip," said Hermione. "I thought we could double date it and the four of us could all go together. My muggle parents brought me too many places when I was with them. I thought I could introduce Harry to some of them. I am thinking he might like to go to France and maybe see Madam Maxime and such. Beauxbaton is beautiful."

"I think that is a great idea," said Draco. "I will have mother and father arrange it. We can go for two weeks and maybe travel a bit more while out. That will give the two of you some rest before you jump into your roles as Minister and Head Master."

The next day, Harry was sitting behind his desk as he listened to Hermione and Draco furiously go off on the Weasleys.

"We have to do something about them Harry," said Hermione. "They are becoming a nuisance. That red headed bitch actually threatened to take my jewelry away from me. She is lucky I didn't resort to muggle style fighting and beat her like I did Ronald. From what they said, Ron and Ginny are part of the Death Eaters. We need to remove their marks so that we can get to them."

"Where are they being kept?" asked Harry. "I assume that they have special cells in the Ministry somewhere."

"They do," said Hermione. "We have them in a cell where it is impossible for Voldemort to find them. We felt that it was better if he can NOT get his hands on his captured followers any longer."

"Good thinking," said Harry. "Let's go to the Ministry and deal with those two and then head over to Gringotts after so that we can deal with all of the paperwork for the halfway house, orphanage, and preschool."

A few hours later, the twins headed back to the castle with a very happy smile on their face. At the Ministry, they were able to remove the Dark Mark from both Ron and Ginny. They sent out Aurors to search for Molly and Percy. From there they went to the bank and with the help of Griphook, they had three locations set up and vaults being used for the halfway camp, the orphanage, and the preschool. Harry took it one step further and opened up a safe house for all magical creatures in general that needed a place to go for their safety. This included elves, goblins, centaurs, and many other magical beings that could think and speak.

"So what are we going to do about Voldemort?" asked Hermione. "We have already destroyed all of his Horcruxes. He is going to age now like normal people will. We need to know how to deal with him now."

"I have no idea," said Harry. "We still need to round up as many of his Death Eaters as we can so that we can eliminate his support system. With the werewolves out of the picture, he doesn't have that many supporters left that aren't human. I know Dumbledore is still working on getting the Order of the Phoenix to scout out and possibly apprehend the remaining Death Eaters."

"I guess it is all a waiting game isn't it?" asked Hermione sadly. "I want him out of the picture so that we can have the lives that we have always wanted. Thanks to our Order members as well as those of the other Order, we are not making that much headway anymore. Things are just going to slow for my comfort."

"Just give it time Hermione," said Harry. "Rome wasn't built in a day you know. We have much to do already without worrying about that for the moment. Let's just enjoy what we are able to do and then worry about Voldemort after."

"You are right once again Harry," said Hermione. "Well I am going to head to Grimmauld Place and enjoy some free time. Our birthday is right around the corner and we should do something very special. Because when we get back, the whole wizarding world will be pressing on us to end this threat."

"Well we just have to go on our vacation is all," said Harry. "Things are running smoothly enough for us to go away for a couple of weeks. I think a nice trip to Australia or something sounds nice."

The two of them spent the rest of their time together talking about different places and where they would like to visit. Each day would happen as it was supposed to and they knew that they would face it as they were meant to."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This story will not be as long as the others. I am running out of plot quickly. I apologize for this, but it is the best that I can do with it. I made Harry and Hermione to powerful and things went too quickly with the plot. That was a mistake that I will not repeat again. Thanks for understanding. There are still a few chapters left that I am going to write. So there will be at least two more chapters. Thanks again for everything.


	14. School Begins

DISCLAIMER – I have a wand made of ebony wood. I waved it and said Accio Daniel Radcliff and nothing happened. When I waved it and tried to cast a spell to get the rights to Harry Potter and its affiliates, nothing happened then either. Therefore the spells that I used are not working for me and it means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

NOTE – Please do not flame at me if you do not like what I am writing. If this story is not your cup of tea then I suggest that you switch to coffee. I can not nor will I attempt to please everyone. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE 2 – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and t he loyalty to this story. While I have no problems with constructive criticism, I do think that those that are offering it should do the following before critiquing someone else's work. First you should have your won stories up and going before you criticism someone who actually has stories written. Second, you should keep the criticism to a minimal. Going on about things like a mistaken spelling word or the fact that you do not like the way we as writers portray our characters is not really making you look good. Last but not least, if you are going to critique someone, you should really have a good reason to do so. Just because others are not saying anything negative about my stories doesn't mean they are not intelligent people. Criticize me all you want. DO NOT CRITICIZE MY READERS.

**Chapter 14 – School Begins**

It was not long before Amelia and Hermione had a trial set up for Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. The Aurors worked long and hard before they were able to locate Percy and Molly. The trial was set up for a day before the start of term. Harry was in his role as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot while Severus was seated for House Potter. Andromeda was sitting for House Black and Minerva was sitting for House Evans as Hermione was acting as the prosecuting attorney. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George were in attendance as they were curious as to what their other family members had done this time.

"Let it be known that what we decide to do today will be final," said Harry. "We are here today because there is evidence that Ronald and Ginevra Weasley accosted Hermione Pendragon and Draco Malfoy with wands in an attempt to steal and threaten with physical punishment. It was even suggested that they were to be turned over to the Dark Lord for murder. Lady Pendragon, you now have the floor. State your case and any evidence you have."

"Draco and I were leaving the movie theater," she began. "Harry, Cedric, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon had already left and we were taking a stroll. Ronald and Ginevra stopped us, and both had wands in their hands and were pointing them at us. I have here as evidence the wands that were in their hands."

"There is no proof that my children were holding those wands," snapped Molly. "This is all hearsay. I demand that we be released at once. Ronald and Ginevra are both underage and as my right as their mother, I insist that they be released at once."

"For the record," said Hermione pulling out a vial with a memory in it. "I do have other evidence to present to the court. I was going to say such before I was rudely interrupted. I would also like to point out that Ronald is NOT underage. He is older than I am by a four months."

"Please bring forth the evidence that you have," said Harry looking down at Molly with a furious look on his face. "I would like to see the memory of your attack and what was said."

Hermione brought forth her vial of memory and Harry took it. He placed it into a pensieve that was on the table in front of him. Amelia cast the spell that would allow it to be shown to everyone.

"_You are one very beautiful woman Hermione," said Draco. "I was very happy when you said yes to my marriage proposal. You have made me one very happy man."_

"_You have made me one very happy woman," said Hermione brushing a kiss to his cheek. "I am delighted that you took the time to get to know the real me. Harry is the only one that knows the real me. I am not all books and learning you know. I have passion and desires for other things in life."_

_Out of the darkness two people appeared. Severus was not far and had his wand drawn waiting to see what would happen. Ronald and Ginevra Weasley were standing there pointing their wands at Hermione and Draco._

"_Well look what we have here sis," said Ron. "It's the Death Eater and the mudblood."_

"_The jewelry around her neck looks very expensive," said Ginny. "I think it will look good around my own neck. I think you should hand it over right now."_

"_If you think that I am giving up my jewelry to you, then you have another thing coming," said Hermione flaring up. "You are breaking the law by holding on to a wand. You were forbidden to ever carry a wand again. You both will be charged with possession and sent to Azkaban."_

"_Not if we erase your memories first," said Ron. "We are learning some new tricks from the Dark Lord. He is very pleased with our ability to learn anything he wants to teach us."_

"_You are going to try and attack me?" asked Hermione with sarcasm. "I have a Master in DADA and you are going to attack me? Within the next few months I will be instated as the Minister for Magic and you want to attack me?"_

"_Isn't that what we just said you stupid mudblood?" asked Ginny in a huff. "Do you ever shut your mouth long enough to listen to other people? We are going to attack you. We are going to make you pay for what you have done to our family. We are going to take your jewelry and then we are going to take your money. We are then going to turn you over to the Dark Lord. From there, he will probably kill you."_

_It was not long before Hermione and Draco had their wands out and was pointing them at the Weasleys. Ron was about to cast a spell at Hermione when he slumped to the ground unconscious. From there, Ginny hit the ground just as silently. Hermione and Draco were busy scanning the area. Neither had cast a spell yet at the duo and they were wondering who cast the spells. Severus walked out of the shadows and came up to his ward._

"_I thought you could use some help," he said with a smirk. "These two never did learn to just shut up and do what they say they are going to do. I so despise people that brag about what they are going to do. As far as them being part of the Death Eaters, it will not last long. We need to get them to Harry quickly so that we can remove their Dark Marks. I was under the impression that the Weasleys had stopped their shenanigans. Apparently Molly and these two have not."_

"_I have to send word to Amelia about these two," said Hermione sending a patronus off with instructions. _

_Along with Severus, they bound Ron and Ginny and waited for the Aurors to get there. It was not long before pops could be heard and Kingsley and Rufus apparated to the spot._

"_These two are under arrest for attempted assault," said Hermione. "I am pressing charges against them for that as well as attempted theft. They are also Death Eaters. They bear the mark on their arms. Also they are breaking the law by wielding wands when they were told they were no longer allowed. These two are to be treated as you would treat Voldemort himself. I think a dose of reality to Molly Weasley and these two is just what the doctor ordered."_

"This memory is a sham," said Molly Weasley. "She has made it so that my children are ruffians. There is no proof that my children have the Dark Mark on their arms."

"Molly Prewett Weasley," said Harry slowly and forcefully. "If you do not remain quiet I will hold you in contempt of court and fine you heavily. There is absolutely NO evidence that this memory has been modified. Take it from someone who has seen what a modified memory looks like. This is VERY authentic. As it is, I will bring forth and show my own memory as evidence that Ronald and Ginevra BOTH had the Dark Mark on their arms."

With that being said, Harry produced the memory that showed him removing the Dark Mark from the arms of both red heads.

"This court is familiar with the knowledge that I can and have removed the Dark Mark from many Death Eaters that have been captured by Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix," said Harry. "Therefore there is no reason for you all to disbelieve the accuracy of my own memory. This court ruled before that Ronald and Ginevra were not allowed to carry a wand at all. Lady Pendragon's memory specifically shows that not only were they in possession of wands, but they were also threatening theft, memory modification, and murder."

"If it pleases the Wizengamot," said Hermione. "I have an idea that might help."

"State your case," said Harry looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"If we could call forth all of the Weasleys and have them ALL present their arms, we might have an idea of who assisted the youngest two in the bunch in acquiring the Dark Mark," she said. "It will prove or not prove that someone older than they are is in alliance with Tom Riddle and therefore assisting the youngest in becoming Death Eaters."

"All those in favor of allowing this please raise your hands," said Harry.

Just about every hand on the panel rose in the air. Harry took a quick count and noticed that only a handful did not raise their hands.

"The motion is carried," said Harry. "Auror Shacklebolt, please examine the left arm of each and every Weasley present. We want to ascertain which of them is in league with the Dark Lord."

Kingsley walked forth to the Weasleys. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George all lifted their sleeves and showed the group their bare left arm. Molly and Percy were not so accommodating. Tonks and Rufus stepped forward to assist Kingsley and it was shown that both bore the Mark.

"I move to have Molly and Percy Weasley arrested as known Death Eaters," said Hermione. "I also move to have Ronald Weasley arrested. Lastly I move to have Ginevra Weasley's magic bound and then she be sent to a correction facility designed for underage witches and wizards for breaking the law."

"On the count of Molly Prewett Weasley being a Death Eater," said Harry. "All those in favor of conviction, please raise your hands."

Every hand on the panel rose into the air.

"It is noted that the full Wizengamot is voting for this," said Harry. "On the count of Percy Ignatius Weasley being a Death Eater. All those in favor of conviction, please raise your hands."

Again every hand rose into the air.

"Again it is noted that the entire Wizengamot is in favor of conviction," said Harry. "On the count of Ronald Weasley being a Death Eater. All those in favor of conviction, please raise your hand."

All hands rose into the air.

"Once more the entire council has voted in favor," said Harry. "Last but not least do we find that Ginevra Weasley is guilty of being a Death Eater? All in favor raise your hand."

Yet again, the entire panel raised their hands.

"For the allegations of theft, attempted memory modification, and threats to be sent to the Dark Lord for murder," said Harry. "All those in favor of a guilty verdict, please raise your hands."

For a final time, everyone raised their hands.

"Molly Prewett Weasley, Percy Ignatius Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are all found guilty of your crimes," said Harry. "For the three of you who are of age, you are hereby sentenced to twenty years in prison for being a Death Eater and in league with the Dark Lord. To Ronald Weasley, you are hereby sentenced with another ten years for attempted theft and assault. The threat of murder will not be taken into consideration as we are all in danger of being threatened by the Dark Lord. On the count of being in possession of a wand when you were told you were not allowed to carry one, your magic will be blocked enabling you to ever use a wand again."

"No," breathed Ron. "You can not do that to me. It is against the law."

"As we are the law," stated Harry. "We are knowledgeable of what it states. Unlike you, we have studied and learned what the law is able to do to law breakers such as you. It would be in your best interest, to learn what it means to be a human, as well as a standing member of the community, before you listen to the lies spread by your mother and those that are ruling you with dark purposes. Should you ever decide to act like a human being and decide to work for what you want rather than demand it, we may work on another source of punishment that doesn't involve prison. However until then, you are declared guilty and will serve time in prison."

"What are you going to do with Ginny?" asked Hermione. "She is still a minor."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," said Harry turning his hard glare at her. "You are hereby guilty of attempted theft, carrying an illegal wand, and attempted memory modification. I have a different idea in store for you. You will not be sent to prison. There is still hope for you. Your magic will be blocked and you will work at Hogwarts where I can keep an eye on you at all times. You will earn your place by being the new caretaker of Hogwarts. You will replace Argus Filch. He is getting old and can use the help. You will be given room and board as well as a tiny stipend. Your movements and purchases will be monitored. You will serve ten years in this position. From there, you will have the option to leave Hogwarts or remain in your position as caretaker."

"You can't do that to me," screamed Ginny. "I am a pureblood. I have rights."

"You lost your rights when you accepted the Dark Mark," said Harry. "Unless anyone else has anything to say in this case, I recommend that we carry on with our day. I have a school to get ready for tomorrow."

"I have something to say," said Arthur standing and bowing before Harry.

"Arthur Weasley, you have the floor," said Harry. "What is it that you wish to say? Your debt has been paid off by Albus Dumbledore. You have decided to keep on working for me and I have upped your pay to a comfortable amount."

"I have maintained my status as Head of House for the Weasley family," said Arthur. "With your kindness and generosity towards me, I have been able to actually put some money in the bank where it will stay. I am hereby asking that my marriage to Molly, be annulled. I also disown Percy, Ronald, and Ginevra. I ask that the Wizengamot approve this as Harry Pendragon has more authority over my family than I do."

"Granted," said Harry plainly. "I hereby give you back you status as head of your house. I hereby reinstate your name as a pureblood family. I grant your request to have the Weasley name removed from Molly, Ronald, Percy, and Ginevra. This session is now dismissed."

Harry stood up and embraced his sister. He shook hands with all of his friends on the Wizengamot. Many of them congratulated him on the success he had with his first trial as Chief Warlock. Harry went through the motions and removed the Dark Mark from Molly and Percy's arms and watched as they were led away with Ron to head to prison. Ginny was instructed to stand with Minerva. Arthur walked over with his four sons.

"Thank you Harry for giving my family another chance," said Arthur. "Your kindness means the world to me and my boys."

"You are a good man Arthur," said Harry. "The four children you have left are good people. I recommend that you sell the Burrow and buy yourself some place new to live. You no longer have anyone but yourself to support. You could even rent yourself a flat somewhere. Your sons all are doing well on their own. Now that Hermione and I are in business with Fred and George, they are walking the line and doing as they promised. Bill and Charlie have always been good men. It is time to do something for you for once, Arthur. With all the homes that I have, I will always have work for you. You never have to worry about not having a job. I just want you to be content for once in your life and not worry about stupidity that seems to follow Molly."

Arthur left the Ministry of Magic with a smile on his face. He felt years younger. Harry not only got rid of his extra baggage, but he also eased his worries. Thanks to Harry, Arthur would have employment for the rest of his life.

The next day rolled around bright and sunny for everyone. Hermione finally moved into Grimmauld Place with Draco. The engaged couple were happy to be together. Draco would just floo back and forth for classes. The new students were brought in and sorted. Harry stood up and made his start of term notices.

"Good evening to all," he began. "I would like to start by saying that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. We do this for the safety of the ways of the denizens of the forest just as much as for your own safety. We do not want any of you to get hurt by some of the creatures that live in the forest. This year there are a few staff changes. Defense against the Dark Arts will now be taught by Professor Severus Snape. Please make him feel welcome. Next, Transfiguration will be taught by Professor Minerva McGonagall. She will be taking her spot back as Head of Gryffindor House. Next are potions. It will be taught by a recent graduate. Professor Draco Malfoy will now be teaching the subject. He has received his Mastery in the subject last year. Last but not least, I have found a new History of Magic Professor. Please welcome Professor Amelia Bones. As a former Minister for Magic, she has extensive knowledge of History. She studied the subject in her free time and actually became a master in it. It is my desire for you all to learn something other than Goblin wars. I would also like to point out that Cedric Diggory will be working with Madam Pomfrey this year so that she can retire and move to the orphanage that has been created for wizarding children."

"Sir," called out Dennis Creevey. "Is it true that Hermione is now the new Minister for Magic?"

"It is very true," said Harry with a smile. "My sister has studied hard all last year as many of you know. She has learned what she needed to know to be an able Minister for Magic. Professor Bones has agreed to act as aid should she be needed."

"What was done with the Weasleys?" asked another student. "The Daily Prophet was not very specific."

"Molly, Percival, and Ronald were all sent to prison," said Harry. "Ginny is now the new caretaker and she asked me to ask you to remember that magic is not allowed in the corridors between classes. She has also stated that she will be going through the list that Mr. Filch created and removing many of the banned items."

"Is it true that she is only the caretaker because she was found guilty of her crimes?" asked Colin.

"I will say this one time and only once," said Harry. "Let her do her job. Her business is her own and you will not interfere with that. She is under my protection. I will not allow any harm to become her because someone in this school believes she got off light. Anyone witnessing an attack on her person is to report it to your Head of House or me immediately. Now I suggest you pick up your forks. It is time to eat."

With that Harry lifted his hands and the food appeared on the tables. The chatter broke out amongst the students immediately. Harry watched for a few moments before he started to eat. He leaned over to Minerva and whispered to her.

"How did I do?" he asked. "I hope that I wasn't to stern with them. I just want them to leave Ginny alone and let her work out her situation in her mind."

"You did a great job," said Minerva. "She will come around eventually. She may have a hard time at first, but she will eventually fall into her own routine. Just remember one very important thing. Even though she worked for her mother and Voldemort, she was still able to think and act for herself. She did bring this on herself. She is luckier than most people in that, she has the opportunity to work here and stay out of prison. You were VERY merciful with her and I think she realizes this. I spoke with her at great lengths last night. She understands her position. All we can do is keep an eye on her and hope that your plan to bring her back to the side of light works."

"I have three house elves watching her around the clock," said Harry. "She is not allowed to leave the castle for any reason. Her mail is being directed to me so that I can look at it before she gets it. This way, there can be no escape or secret plans for the future. I highly doubt that anyone will write to her anyway, but one can never be to sure."

"You are doing the best you can with what you have," said Severus. "Try not to worry too much. Everything will work out as it is supposed to. We will all help keep an eye out on her and of course the students. That is what we get paid for. She will either succeed at this, or she will fail and be sent somewhere else. It is up to her. She is fully aware that she could go to prison should she not comply with the rules set upon her."

Harry smiled at this and sat back. He really wanted to believe that he could reach her. There had to be a way to bring her back to the side of light. She was young and impressionable. Maybe with his guidance, she could and would make something of herself. Harry made his way back to his office. Cedric and he were sharing the space. They had the floo set up so that Cedric could leave quickly in case of an emergency. Harry was just sitting down to read when he heard a knock on his door. He waved his hand and Ginny was standing there with a sheepish look on her face.

"What can I do for you Ginny?" he asked politely.

"You forgot one important thing Head Master," said Ginny red in the face. "I do not have a room yet. Mr. Filch threw me out of his quarters and I have no where to sleep. I slept in Professor McGonagall's spare room last night. We were going to bring it to your attention, but it got really busy with preparing the castle for this year's students."

Harry sat there with a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh Ginny," he said. "I am so sorry. I just thought that Argus would give you his spare room. Come with me. We will get you a set of rooms, right off the trophy room. I figured while I was doing that, we could talk."

"Thank you," she said suddenly. "Thank you for giving me another chance. I made huge mistakes and I thank you for giving me the chance to still be here in the magical world."

"We all make mistakes Ginny," said Harry placing his hand on the wall and willing a set of rooms to appear. "We learn from those mistakes and move on. If I could forgive Dumbledore for everything he did, I could forgive you. I hope you know that I would not have done this if I didn't think you could be saved. Your mother and brother were bad influences in your life. You are sixteen years old and have to get a break somewhere. All I ask is that you do not disappoint me and make me regret what I am doing for you. There will be no third chance."

"I understand Harry," said Ginny. "I will learn from my mistakes and make a life for myself. At least I will have a place to live and a small income coming in. I will not need much as long as I live here."

"There are a few rules I want you to follow to the letter," said Harry. "Stay away from the potions lab. If you are caught, you will be in trouble. Do not leave the castle. It could hurt you as much as anything else. We do not want you taken. For now, your mail will be searched. This is also for your safety. Many will want to get revenge on you for what was done to Hermione. Give it time and many of the staff will begin to trust you. For now, you will be watched at all times until we feel that you are not planning on doing something that will harm another person. The punishment you could have received should keep you in the mindset of how lucky you are right now. The more you follow the rules, the more privileges you will receive. Do not disappoint me."

With that Harry opened her door and left to head back to his office. He had paperwork to do and wanted to get it done before he went to bed.

Two people were not so happy with the way things were turning out. One so called, Leader of the Light, was not thrilled that his charge no longer needed his assistance. The Dark Lord was also furious that he was losing his followers left and right.

Voldemort was upset that his Horcruxes were all destroyed. Between Dumbledore and Potter, all his hard work was undone. He could not make more. His soul was too destroyed and unstable to split it again. While Harry was not actively searching for and destroying his army, he was not hindering the old fool from doing so. This in itself was a problem. He knew he could not take over the Ministry of Magic now as Potter's sister was the new Minister. With Potter himself as Head Master, he could not hope to take over the school either. Dumbledore and his annoying Order were everywhere while Potter and his Order were keeping control of the situation.

Albus was not a happy man either. He wanted to get back into the castle on a more permanent basis. The bastion of power was now lost to him. His puppet told him that his services as mentor were no longer needed. He thought back to the conversation that took place.

"_Professor Dumbledore," said Harry a few days ago. "Thank you for helping me this summer with learning everything that I needed to learn about being a Head Master. I really appreciate you taking the time to do this for me. I am hoping that the money you got paid for your services was adequate enough. With school starting in a few days, I have so much to do that it is in my best interest to either sink or swim as the saying goes. I also know that you have other things in the works. I know that you are still seeking out and destroying all of Voldemort's hideouts and such. Hermione and I ware very appreciative that our two Orders are working so well together."_

"_Harry there is still so much that I can do here in the castle," objected Albus. "If you allow me to stay a little while longer I can get more work done. I need to be here to do it. With you helping me, we can get so much more accomplished. I could even fill in as a Professor to one of the subjects that need to be filled."_

"_There are too many people that no longer trust you around their children," said Harry softly. "While I may have forgiven you, too many others have not. I am sorry Albus, but I can not have you in the castle while the students are here. I wish it could be different, but we both know that it is not possible."_

Albus was furious with Harry. He felt that if he could have stayed in the castle for a while longer that he could get Harry back firmly under his control. He was actively working on a way of getting back inside the castle. He needed to be the one to guide Harry through this and then get what he felt he deserved.

What Albus failed to realize was that Harry was not a stupid person in any way. Harry was quite aware that Albus was attempting something. One did not work for what little Harry was paying for nothing. Harry was very cautious around Albus. It would not surprise him if Albus made further attempts to get back into this castle. After all it was one of the oldest places of magic in Europe. There were many more secrets in this place that Harry was going to uncover. Albus also forgot that he showed Harry the memories of when Tom Riddle wanted to come back into the castle. It was a lie then and it was a lie now. When you have two power hungry wizards after the same place, then you had problems to worry about. This was the main reason why he had Amelia working in the school. As former Head of the DMLE and Minster for Magic, she had extensive knowledge of how things worked. Add in the fact that for the first time since the founders that there was more than one Deputy and you have a power in the castle that would be hard to breach. That Albus or Riddle would try again was common knowledge to everyone that worked in the castle. Another year to go, and Harry would have the last of Dumbledore's cronies out of the castle. He already had Filch, Hagrid, and Trelawney under surveillance. He did not want another repeat of what had happened before with Riddle. Next year he would have removed Filch as Ginny would be comfortable enough to fill in that post. Hagrid was on the fence as he was extremely loyal to Albus. Luna would be taking over as Divination Professor when she graduated. So there was little to worry about there. Luna was a true seer and the subject would get taught by someone who knew the subject.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop right here with this chapter. I wanted to throw another twist into the mix. I know how you all were wondering how Albus could go back to being a Light Wizard. Well just so you know, I never had any intention of him staying that way. A question brought to me asked if I was going to give more detail about Harry and Cedric. The answer is no. This story is more about Harry and Hermione's power and the politics that can be played than their actual relationships. There will be a wedding scene for them, but their actual relationships are not a big deal in this story.


	15. Albus Versus Voldemort

DISCLAIMER – I have a wand made of ebony wood. I waved it and said Accio Daniel Radcliff and nothing happened. When I waved it and tried to cast a spell to get the rights to Harry Potter and its affiliates, nothing happened then either. Therefore the spells that I used are not working for me and it means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

NOTE – Please do not flame at me if you do not like what I am writing. If this story is not your cup of tea then I suggest that you switch to coffee. I can not nor will I attempt to please everyone. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE 2 – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the loyalty to this story. While I have no problems with constructive criticism, I do think that those that are offering it should do the following before critiquing someone else's work. First you should have your won stories up and going before you criticism someone who actually has stories written. Second, you should keep the criticism to a minimal. Going on about things like a mistaken spelling word or the fact that you do not like the way we as writers portray our characters is not really making you look good. Last but not least, if you are going to critique someone, you should really have a good reason to do so. Just because others are not saying anything negative about my stories doesn't mean they are not intelligent people. Criticize me all you want. DO NOT CRITICIZE MY READERS.

**Chapter 15 – Albus versus Voldemort**

Harry watched over the castle closely for the next few weeks. Things were very quiet around the school, but Harry was not one to sit back and do noting. He knew that at any given time that either Albus or Voldemort would try and gain access to the castle. Harry wandered down to the Chamber of Secrets and gave it a thorough search. He found books and tomes regarding the Slytherin aspect of the castle. It was in these books that Harry learned something very unique.

_As my blood is the one that designed this, it shall only be passed through blood. Parseltongue is not something that can be given. It can only be inherited. Therefore only my descendants shall have this gift. I have searched the world for other Parselmouths and have been unable to locate any. Therefore, I cast the spell to allow my descendants to have this ability._

Harry was floored. He took the book and left the Chamber. From there, he headed to Severus' rooms and knocked on the door. Severus answered and was surprised to see Harry standing there.

"Harry," he said. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I found what appears to be a journal of Salazar Slytherin in the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry walking in and seeing the other professors in the room as well. "One passage talked about the gift of being a Parselmouth."

He opened the book to that page and showed Severus. When the older wizard was finished reading, he sat back and had a pensive look on his face. He passed the book to his colleagues and let them read the passage as well.

"If I understand this correctly," said Harry. "It would appear Albus Dumbledore has lied to me again. The ability to speak to snakes did not come from Voldemort giving me some of his powers. It is in the bloodline. The Slytherin bloodline allows me to speak to snakes. It has nothing to do with Voldemort."

"What does this have to do with Dumbledore?" asked Severus. "I know you don't trust him and with good reason, but I don't see the connection that this has to do with anything."

"He told me the night that Sirius died that when Voldemort cast the Killing Curse on me that he transferred some of his power to me," said Harry. "He said it was because of the transfer. It is what allows me the ability to speak parseltongue. Do you think that it is possible that Dumbledore blocked the bloodline of Slytherin and that is why the goblins have not noticed it?"

"It is very possible," said Minerva thoughtfully. "After all, Albus is one of the most powerful wizards on the planet. There are only three other wizards that are in his category. One of them being Lord Voldemort and the other is you and Hermione. We have no idea to what depth Albus would go to get you as a pawn to destroy his arch nemesis. While the rest of us have power, the four of you have your heritage and skill which makes you so special. You and Hermione have the bloodline to prove it. Your magical cores have no competition."

"I have no doubt that Dumbledore would use me in any way he can to get the power to redeem his status and to defeat the one wizard he thinks is the biggest threat to him," mused Harry. "I wonder if it is possible to get the members of the Order of the Phoenix to switch allegiances to me. Let Albus and Voldemort battle it out amongst themselves and let Hermione and I continue to hone our skill and such."

"There is no reason we can not start approaching the members and inform them of what is going on," said Remus. "You already have the support of most of them. Let us start with them and tell them what is going on and have them turn in their resignations, as it were, to Albus and have them join just the Order of the Dragon."

"I will leave you to do that Remus," said Harry. "We want to get as many people away from Dumbledore as we possibly can. We want him to be bereft of followers. As we are doing the same with Voldemort, it is only fair that Albus lose his support as well. We also have to find out why it is so important that both wizards want back in this castle so bad. I know it is a bastion of power, but there has to be something here that both of them want so badly or else they would just give up. I had assumed that Voldemort was after his Horcrux, but it is no secret now that it is destroyed. I am sure that some of the children of the Death Eaters have informed their parents by now that we have located and destroyed all of them. I want to know why both of them want in this castle so bad."

"May I make a suggestion?" asked Minerva. "Why not just start examining each and every room in this castle one at a time until we discover what is in this castle that makes them want it so badly. There may be something in here that they want and we have just haven't found it yet. It could be a hidden artifact. After all, the two that have learned the most about this place is the two of them."

"We can start with this office," said Harry. "We can start by moving all of this stuff around and maybe even out of this room until we have it bare for now. We can examine every inch of this room until we have found each and every secret it holds."

"It would be a good idea," said Armando Dippet from his frame. "Even we have not discovered half of what this castle could possible hold. It would not surprise me that Albus and the Dark Lord has both found things in this castle that are worth going after, especially if it gives them a power boost or an edge in this war."

"Good thinking," said Harry. "I suggest we meet up every Saturday and pick out one room to start looking through. We will start this weekend on this room."

The others all agreed and left to get their work done. Harry sat back and wrote a letter to Hermione and told her what was happening. He sent it off with Hedwig. He sent another letter off to the Dark Lord.

_Tom Riddle_

_It has come to my attention that both you and Dumbledore are after this castle for a reason. It is also my speculation that there is something that you want. I can guarantee you right now that I will discover what it is that you are after. Neither you nor Dumbledore will get your hands on whatever it is. You have my word on that. I am going to tear this castle apart searching for whatever it is you both want. While you and I have not had any problems as of recently, it is still in my best interest to be cautious around you. It has also come to my attention that I am an heir of Slytherin. I am not after the money or the fame. I just want to be left alone. We both know that Dumbledore will not allow that to happen. You and I both know the contents of the prophecy. Something tells me that it is Dumbledore that is pushing for it to go through. As you already know, your Horcruxes have all been destroyed. It is all down to this. Do the three of us battle it out until we all die, or do we just leave each other alone and go on about our lives? I have no intention of giving up this castle, my titles, or my prestige here in Britain. ALL of my ancestry is from here. I have no intention of surrendering or bowing down to anyone ever again. I have the full support of the staff of Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. You are losing your followers to Dumbledore and I am slowly going to take his followers away from him. Neither of you will have the army you so desperately need to have the upper hand in this battle. If you want a fight, then keep up what you are doing. If you want to be left alone then stay away from me, my sister, our friends, the castle, and the Ministry. I have much power to back up my claims and I will not hesitate to use it if I must._

_Harry Pendragon_

Harry sent the letter with Fawkes. The phoenix decided that it was time to cut all ties with Dumbledore and was only with Harry now. He sat back in his desk chair and sighed. With that he picked up his first report and read it. Life would get very interesting from here on out.

Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in his home. Harry had prevented him from coming back to the castle during school time and he was furious with the dark haired teen. He wanted his power and prestige back. He wanted the influence that he had by being the overseer of the new blood. He missed the power that he had by directing the staff and students like chess pieces. How dare Harry deny him what was rightfully his? It was time to teach the impertinent brat a lesson.

"I will get that brat if it is the last thing that I do," he snarled. "He has no right to do this to me. I am Albus Dumbledore. I am the leader of the light. I have worked my entire life to make sure that I was the one pulling the stings for the wizarding world. How dare he usurp me with one quick gesture? He will be punished. I will see him on his knees begging me to die. When I am done with him, I will tend to his sister as well. She is just as bad as he is."

"Threatening the child again Albus?" asked Moody from his corner in the room. "Did you not learn your lesson the last time? Are you ever going to learn your lesson?"

"Alastor," said Albus trying to warm the man up to his cause. "How long have you been sitting there? It is not a good idea to startle me like that. You know how jumpy I get when I am thinking."

"I have been sitting here the entire time," said Moody with a frown. "For my entire life I have followed you and worked with you. We have brought many a dark wizard to their knees. I have watched from the side lines as you have led the wizarding world to their rightful place in life. What has happened to you that has you so hell bent on destroying the beacon of light? What are you playing at Albus? Why these two children? They have NEVER done you anything to warrant this. It is unlike you to be so greedy and demand so much."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Alastor," said Albus sharply. "I just want my spot back. I have been working for well over one hundred years to keep the wizarding world a safe and happy place. I have fought hard to keep them walking the path of light. All I get in repayment is moved to the side once Potter and his insufferable sister take over. I will get my spot back if it is the last thing I do. Even if it means the death of Harry and his sister, I will get what I deserve. Nothing will stand in my way."

"Judging from what I have heard and have witnessed with my own eyes," said Moody. "It would appear that you are losing your mind. You are talking about sacrificing a child to a war that he doesn't wish to fight. You are talking about putting him in the line of danger on purpose. You have lost sight of what it means to walk in the light. In some ways, you are no better than the Dark Lord for the schemes and plots that you throw around. You are using the members of the Order as fodder for YOUR dreams. You are not even giving us the chance to decide for ourselves what we want. I am sorry my old friend, but I can no longer walk by your side. You have lost my faith and confidence in this endeavor. Potter and his sister are the leading force for the light here and I am going to support the light until the day I die. I thought you had changed Albus. Now after hearing your little tirade, I know you are just another power hungry old man that wants more than he actually deserves. You have lost your vision and you are going to lose your life if you keep on with the way you are. I will see you around Albus. Hopefully I will not see you end up in Azkaban."

"You are nothing but a traitor," snarled Albus. "How dare you speak to me like that? I have made you what you are today. If it were not for me, you would have died a long time ago. Your reputation is what it is because of what I have done. You are nothing but a washed up has been and you deserve to get what is coming to you. You are hereby dismissed from the Order of the Phoenix and I have no use for traitors. I hope you realize that you will not live much longer without my protection."

"You keep telling yourself that Albus," said Moody. "When you decide to come back to the land of the normal, then look me up. Until then, I will join Potter and his sister. So long Albus. We shall see how long you survive if you keep throwing your supporters away. Make no mistake however. If you get in my way, I will defend what is right and be warned that I no longer feel it necessary to listen to you. I will be talking with others about this and I will see to it that you are alone. I can not and will not support someone who is determined to ruin an innocent. So long Albus."

With that he turned on the spot and apparated away. Albus stood there for a few moments fuming and ranting about the injustice of it all.

Voldemort was sitting in his normal spot at Riddle Manor. Fawkes flashed in and dropped Harry's letter to him. He picked it up and read the letter. The phoenix waited on top of a cabinet across the room in case the Dark Lord wanted to write a response. Voldemort sat there for a moment contemplating Harry's words. He decided to write a letter in response.

_Potter_

_Things between us will never be cordial, but maybe it is in our best interest to let bygones be bygones. You have a very powerful heritage and I will not get in your way. The old fool set this into play a long time ago. Again I will stress that if you do not get in my way, I will not get in yours. I have much to do and it is time that I get it done. I suggest that you visit the Chamber of Secrets and search carefully. The castle has many secrets that you will need to stop the old fool from meddling into your affairs. I am going to take my servants and leave this area. I will not interfere with you and I would like for you to not interfere with me. You are a man of your word. I will trust just this once that we have an agreement. We have more than bloodline in common. The old fool has destroyed my childhood as much as he did yours. Your phoenix will be able to find me should we have need to communicate again. The only reason I am not coming after you is our bloodline connection. Three heirs of Slytherin are all that walk on this planet._

_Voldemort_

"Take this back to the boy," said Voldemort. "Make sure he understands that it is vital that he reads this and sends me his reply quickly. I will expect some kind of cooperation from a fellow heir of Slytherin."

Fawkes trilled for a moment before he snatched the letter from the Dark Lord's hand and disappeared in a flash of fire.

"So Potter doesn't trust Dumbledore," said Voldemort to himself. "That would make perfect sense. The old fool doesn't know when to quit and when to let things well enough alone. Potter and his sister are a thorn in my side, but the old fool is one that needs to be stopped. Potter is right when he says that it is through the machinations of Dumbledore that we are in the predicament that we are in today. Had he just left me alone as a child, I would have done things different."

"Master," said Rowle. "Do you need something? I apologize for overhearing your words, but I can understand what it is you mean. Dumbledore screwed with my life a bit as well. It was because of him that I have done some of what I have done in my life. Maybe we should just move to another continent and let Potter have his day. We are losing our forces and hideouts faster than we can set them up. Maybe we should just move to another area of the world and start over."

"Normally I would kill you for that statement," said Voldemort. "This one time, I will let it slide. It is only because I was thinking the same thing. This is one fight that I will NOT win. I do want the old fool destroyed. He needs to be stopped. I no longer wish to fight my relatives. It was because of HIM that I went after Potter in the first place. Gather the inner circle. We have plans to make and I will demand that all of you follow along. Meet me in the meeting room in one hour."

"Very well Master," said Rowle bowing low. "It shall be done."

With that Rowle left to gather the remaining Death Eaters. He was sweating as he knew he would have been tortured at the very least. He knew he was lucky. He set out to gather the remains of the Death Eaters and had them start gathering in the meeting room.

Hours later, the Death Eaters were sent on their way to start gathering supplies and getting their accounts in order. Voldemort decided that it was time for them to leave the area. He was not a weak wizard. That was far from the truth. He was one of the most powerful wizards alive on the planet today. However he was not stupid. Despite all of his plans and schemes and plots, he knew that he could not beat Potter and his followers. For every plan Voldemort had, Potter had two or three set up to stop him. Add in the fact that at seventeen, Potter and his sister were both Masters in many subjects. The boy was the youngest Head Master in history and the girl was the youngest Minster ever. He knew that as heirs of Pendragon and Emrys, that they were an unstoppable force and that even he could not compare to that kind of power. Yes it was better to leave and start up somewhere else than to be killed by his own relative. Let Dumbledore continue with his plans. Let the old fool challenge the Pendragon twins. It would be his downfall and not Voldemort's.

Harry sat in his office with a glazed look on his face. Minerva and Severus were sitting there watching him as he was lost in some kind of trance. When he snapped out of it, Harry looked to the others and smiled.

"We have one less problem to worry about," he said. "Voldemort is gathering his armies. They are going to be on the move."

"We must prepare the castle for defense," said Minerva at once. "He could be here at any time. We are not ready for another attack on the castle."

"Relax Aunt Minnie," said Harry. "He is not attacking the castle. He is not attacking the Ministry. He is leaving the country. He doesn't want to challenge the name Pendragon. Fawkes will be here in a moment with a response. He doesn't want to fight with the other heirs of Slytherin."

"This is good news indeed," said Severus. "That is one less crazy wizard we have to worry about. Now all we have to do is worry about Albus Dumbledore and his schemes."

The fireplace flared to life and Moody's head appeared asking for permission to come through. Harry granted it at once.

"I just came from the house of Dumbledore," said Moody. "I am sorry to report this, but we have problems. Albus is determined to retain his status and will not hesitate to have Harry and Hermione killed to do it."

"I am actually glad that you are here Alastor," said Minerva. "We were just discussing the other day about getting members of the Order of the Phoenix to leave that organization and join the Order of the Dragon full time. That way we can weaken Albus by removing his support. We already have Kingsley and Tonks with us. With a little help, we can get the rest of that Order to join us with this one."

"I will do my part," said Moody pulling out his wand. "I Alastor Moody hereby pledge my magic to the service of the organization named the Order of the Dragon. I also pledge my services to the House of Pendragon. So Mote it Be!"

"So mote it be," echoed Harry. "Welcome to the Order of the Dragon. We need for you to contact as many members as you can of the other Order and bring them into the fold. Thank you for being so good to me and my family."

"I would not have it any other way," said Moody. "I walk the path of the light and I will not stop now because of Dumbledore. I think it is time that you claim your right to his family name and put him out of business. He is going to be a big thorn in your side for awhile."

Meanwhile Albus had apparated to Diagon Alley. It was time to see what he could do about getting to the Potter family vault. Gringotts was not so protected that it had been broken into by the Dark Lord six years ago. If Voldemort could do it then so could he. What he was not expecting was a swarm of Death Eaters at the bank. Voldemort was standing there talking with a few goblins about his accounts and the Slytherin account when Albus walked in.

"You should not have come here tonight Tom," said Albus. "This will mean that the Aurors will come for you soon enough and you will be destroyed. I will have Harry and Hermione destroy you."

"You really are a stupid old man," said Voldemort with a sneer. "Potter and I will never again fight. I will NOT go against an heir of Slytherin. You made a huge mistake by arranging the downfall of the boy when he was a baby. You are getting old and weak you old fool. You no longer have the Elder wand and therefore you are easier to break. You have made a serious mistake by upsetting the house of Pendragon. I am not so foolish as to walk in your footsteps old man. It is you that will be destroyed. By now you are losing the support you had. As far as the Aurors go, they will not be coming because Potter knows what I am doing."

Dumbledore flicked his wrist and his wand was in his hand. Voldemort only laughed at this.

"You can not hope to keep up old man," he said. "I am younger and more agile than you are. Your pitiful excuse of a wand is no match for me. If you continue to come after me then I will be forced to kill you. Because of you my Horcruxes are gone and my hideouts are destroyed. I will not forget. I also want to point out that my wand and Potter's wand are brothers. You arranged that. You are just a poor excuse for a wizard now."

"This will end right here Tom," said Dumbledore sending a hex at the Dark Lord. "I will end your miserable existence tonight. Then I will go after Potter and his sister and bring them down as well."

He had the shock of his life as the hex went right through Voldemort. The Dark Lord stood there and laughed. He turned his back on Dumbledore and continued giving instructions to the goblin that he was talking to before he was interrupted. When he was done, he gave Dumbledore his full attention.

"I offer you some advice old man," he said. "Leave Potter and his family alone. While I am not a big fan of the boy, I am a Slytherin. Slytherins watch out over their families and even though I despise the boy, I am not foolish enough to think I can stop him. I am but the heir of one founder. He is the heir of all four. The power that he has is not anything you can touch. Even I am not foolish enough to think I can touch it. You are getting to old to keep on trying to take over the world. Maybe you should retire to a nice island somewhere and let things alone. I would destroy you right here and now, but I have other business to attend to and do not have the leisure I would require to enjoy this."

"Where are you going?" asked Dumbledore. "What are you planning?"

"Like I would tell you," said Voldemort with a sneer. "The only thing I will tell you is that your lover is dead. So is your brother. I had them both killed a few hours ago. This is no longer my fight old man. I am not your concern any longer. If you want to die by crossing Harry Potter, then be my guest. I value life. You claim that I am the Dark Lord and that I am evil incarnate. What does that make you, oh Master of Manipulations? You are just as dark as I am and you are at fault for all that has happened. So long Dumbledore. I hope you get what is coming to you and I sincerely hope that it is painful."

With that the image of the Dark Lord faded. Albus looked around and noticed that the goblins were staring at him.

"What are you all staring at?" asked Albus furiously. "I have business to attend in the bank and I want service right now."

"You are to leave the bank right now," said Griphook. "We have understood your motives for coming here tonight. We knew from the moment that you stepped foot in the bank that you are after the Potter family vaults. That will not happen. As of this moment the Dumbledore family vault is under siege and is frozen. You are to leave the bank immediately and if you are caught here again you will be killed on sight."

"You do not have the right to freeze my accounts," said Albus. "There are laws protecting me."

"There are also laws protecting my brother," said Hermione from the door. "Under law three hundred twenty two, paragraph a, line sixteen, it says that anyone who enters Gringotts with the intention of trying to access vaults that do not belong to said party, the bank and the Ministry has the right to seize and freeze the offender's vaults. You are not the only one that is skilled in mind magic Dumbledore. Your intentions were clear as a bell as soon as you walked in. Your vaults and family name now belongs to the Pendragon family. Namely Harry as it was his vaults you were after. You are also under arrest for the attempt."

"You will not get me," said Dumbledore. "You have no proof what so ever that I was attempting to get into the Potter family vaults. Just because I am here in the bank doesn't mean that I was going to attempt to break in."

"You can either come quietly, or we can take this to the extreme force that I as Minster for Magic can command," said Hermione. "The choice is totally yours."

Albus fired a hex at her. Hermione flicked her wrist and her staff appeared in her hand. She banged the end on the floor once and ice formed around Albus. He worked hard to counter the spell. When he was free, he sent a Killing Curse at her. She conjured a shield and deflected the spell. She tapped her staff on the floor again and encircled Albus within a globe of fire. By this time, Kingsley, Rufus, and a few other Aurors were on the scene. Albus was struggling to break the sphere. He was unable to do so. Hermione tightened her hold on the sphere and Albus eventually passed out from the heat as well as the lack of oxygen. Once he was out, she canceled her spell and Kingsley placed the cuffs on him.

"How did you know he was going to try and gain access to the Potter family vaults?" asked Kingsley.

"I didn't," said Hermione. "I was bluffing. I knew he was up to no good, but I had no proof. In the end I would have let him leave. I had no real evidence that he was going to attempt to do so. However he is under arrest for using an Unforgivable Curse. I will have Harry work with me to strip him of his magic. I was only here because I was in Diagon Alley and saw him come into the bank. He was acting suspicious so I followed him. That was when he and Voldemort had their verbal confrontation."

"That was very Slytherin of you," said Rufus. "I am just glad that you were not hit by the Killing Curse."

"You have to remember one thing," said Hermione. "Without the Elder wand, he can no longer fuel his power. Therefore his reactions are getting slower. He has lived longer than most people should. He can not move as fast as he normally could nor fuel the power behind his spells. Had he and the Dark Lord actually dueled tonight, I have no doubt that Dumbledore would have lost. Please take him away. I wand magic binding bracelets on him as I know he can word wandless magic. Even at his age, I am not taking any chances here."

"As you wish Madam Pendragon," said Kingsley. "It is about time we have concrete evidence on this old man."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am just out of plot. I am going to do the trial of Albus and the retreat of Voldemort in the next chapter and then the wedding in the chapter following that. I have other stories I am working on and will be starting to update them as well. Thank you all for your support. I know this ending will seem off to you and slightly rushed, but I didn't want to just stop writing it. So I ended it on an unusual note.


	16. Triumph

DISCLAIMER – I have a wand made of ebony wood. I waved it and said Accio Daniel Radcliff and nothing happened. When I waved it and tried to cast a spell to get the rights to Harry Potter and its affiliates, nothing happened then either. Therefore the spells that I used are not working for me and it means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

NOTE – Please do not flame at me if you do not like what I am writing. If this story is not your cup of tea then I suggest that you switch to coffee. I can not nor will I attempt to please everyone. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE 2 – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the loyalty to this story. While I have no problems with constructive criticism, I do think that those that are offering it should do the following before critiquing someone else's work. First you should have your won stories up and going before you criticism someone who actually has stories written. Second, you should keep the criticism to a minimal. Going on about things like a mistaken spelling word or the fact that you do not like the way we as writers portray our characters is not really making you look good. Last but not least, if you are going to critique someone, you should really have a good reason to do so. Just because others are not saying anything negative about my stories doesn't mean they are not intelligent people. Criticize me all you want. DO NOT CRITICIZE MY READERS.

**Chapter 16 – Triumph**

Hermione contacted Harry quickly and told him what had transpired.

"He was at the bank and was trying to access your vaults," she said. "While I have no concrete evidence, I am positive that he was going to make the attempt. I have the goblins watching out over your vaults as well as mine for just this reason. The only one with the power to attempt to get to the vaults other than us is Dumbledore."

"So what happened?" asked Harry. "I know that Voldemort planned on going there and tend to business. I spoke with the goblins and asked them to let him have one free access to the bank without obstruction so that he could attend his accounts."

"Dumbledore tried to attack him," said Hermione. "He was a bit surprised when the spells he used went right through the image of Voldemort. It seems that our older relative is smarter than the old fool. I have Dumbledore in a magic depression cell as well as magical inhibitor bracelets. I am not taking any chances with him. We know how powerful he is."

"So is Voldemort leaving the country or something?" asked Harry. "I know he was considering it, but is he actually going to do it?"

"Oh yes," said Hermione. "I spoke with Griphook and Ragnok. They told me that Voldemort and many of his followers are closing their accounts and taking their belongings. They are leaving the country and not returning. Whatever you said to him must have made sense."

"Well," said Harry with a smile. "I didn't really tell him much. I just told him that he would never get what he wanted in this country and that if he kept on coming after us that we would destroy him. Apparently he got the message and is leaving. I wonder where he is going. He is older than us by a long shot. We will have to keep on our toes and watch that he doesn't come back."

"We should also be concerned that if he does die that someone doesn't take his place," she replied. "It would not be a good idea for another Dark Lord to step up now that this one is gone."

"I doubt that there will be another Dark Lord as powerful as Voldemort," said Harry. "He just doesn't allow others to become as powerful as he is. He is as bad as Dumbledore in that aspect. He keeps his servants weaker than him so that he can lord over them better. It is an effective method even if it is harsh."

"Dumbledore's trial in three days," said Hermione. "I wanted to inform you as I have to get Amelia or Augusta to stand in as Chief Warlock. I would get you to do it, but you are my brother and we don't want it to look like we are showing favoritism."

"Good thinking," said Harry. "Get Augusta to do it. Minerva will still seem like she is favoring us as she is our guardian."

"I will get right on it," said Hermione. "Have Aunt Minerva ready. You can sit in your normal spot and have Andromeda sit for House Black. I believe the Uncle Lucius will be there as well. He wants to assist us in bringing down the old fool once and for all."

"Moody told me that he is still planning on harming us," said Harry. "I will have Severus bring Veritaserum with him so that we can question the old man under the influence of the truth serum. I have had enough of people trying to harm us. It needs to end with this trial. We need to let the wizarding world know that enough is enough and that we will prevail no matter what they throw at us. I want a normal life and I intend to get it."

"We have some at the Ministry," said Hermione. "Severus gets paid quite handsomely for supplying us with potions. Do not worry Harry. If I have my way, we will be rid of both Voldemort and Dumbledore in one fell swoop. Aberforth is dead. We are the only ones that can claim the Dumbledore name now. That means that you own the Hogshead Inn. I am sure that we can find someone to give it to that will enjoy owning their own business."

"We can offer it to Arthur Weasley," said Harry. "A quiet life with just serving drinks should do the job for him. After everything that Molly has put him through, he deserves some kind of respite."

"Good thinking Harry," said Hermione. "He can earn an income and still own his own place. I like how you think. It would do the bar well also. I don't think it has been thoroughly cleaned in ages. As Dumbledore paid off their debts, Arthur can make a profit and live happily."

"Send him a letter and let him know," said Harry. "I am sure he will want to take over immediately."

"I will tend to it immediately," said Hermione. "I can have the paperwork pushed through in a matter of hours."

Harry hugged his sister and watched as she left through the floo.

Three days later the Wizengamot met. Albus was brought in and chained to the chair in the center of the room. He was furious about his capture. He fought the guards and was stunned to get him into the chair properly. Once he was chained, he was awakened.

"We are gathered here today to pass judgment on Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore," said Augusta. "As the one he was attempting to harm is Lord and Lady Pendragon, I was asked to preside over this hearing. Let it be known that we shall hear all testimony and judge fairly. This court is now in session."

"What are the charges today?" asked a member from the back of the panel. "What has Dumbledore done this time?"

"He went to Gringotts with the intention of breaking and entering into Lord Pendragon's family vaults," said Augusta reading the slip of parchment in front of her. "From there, he accosted and used an Unforgivable Curse on Lady Pendragon. He was restrained and brought into custody for this. We are determined to get to the bottom of this today. We are going to ask many questions so that we can understand his fascination with the Pendragon twins. I want no mistakes to be made. What we decide today will impact the wizarding world. If we find that Dumbledore is guilty it could mean his life. If he is innocent, then we need to make restitution."

"There is no proof that I was there in the bank after Harry Potter's vaults," snarled Dumbledore interrupting Augusta's speech. "This is an outrage. When I get out of here I will see to it that each and every one of you is tried for kidnapping me. I am being held under false pretenses and I demand that I be released at once. I am personally going to sue Potter and his sister for this and I will own them when I am done. They will wish that they were never born when I am done with them."

"Silence," said Augusta sternly. "The prisoner will not speak unless spoken to. Before we get to Dumbledore, I am told that there is witness to the fact that Dumbledore was plotting to harm Lord and Lady Pendragon. Let Alastor Moody step forward and give testimony."

Alastor stepped forward and explained to the panel of judges what he heard.

"As you all know," he said. "I have made it my life's work to bring in as many dark wizards as I can. Half of Azkaban is filled with the ones I have brought forth. I have my memory of the rant that Dumbledore was giving when he did not realize I was sitting there. I will offer this memory to the panel as evidence that Dumbledore has not ceased his plots and schemes against the Pendragon twins. When you have viewed this memory, you will understand my concern and why I asked to be allowed to testify. I may be an ex Auror, but my life will always be for the side of the light."

Moody put his wand to his head and withdrew the memory from it. He placed it in the pensieve and waited until Augusta tapped it with her wand to play it for everyone to see and hear.

"_I will get that brat if it is the last thing that I do," he snarled. "He has no right to do this to me. I am Albus Dumbledore. I am the leader of the light. I have worked my entire life to make sure that I was the one pulling the stings for the wizarding world. How dare he usurp me with one quick gesture? He will be punished. I will see him on his knees begging me to die. When I am done with him, I will tend to his sister as well. She is just as bad as he is."_

"_Threatening the child again Albus?" asked Moody from his corner in the room. "Did you not learn your lesson the last time? Are you ever going to learn your lesson?"_

"_Alastor," said Albus trying to warm the man up to his cause. "How long have you been sitting there? It is not a good idea to startle me like that. You know how jumpy I get when I am thinking."_

"_I have been sitting here the entire time," said Moody with a frown. "For my entire life I have followed you and worked with you. We have brought many a dark wizard to their knees. I have watched from the side lines as you have led the wizarding world to their rightful place in life. What has happened to you that has you so hell bent on destroying the beacon of light? What are you playing at Albus? Why these two children? They have_ _NEVER done you anything to warrant this. It is unlike you to be so greedy and demand so much."_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about Alastor," said Albus sharply. "I just want my spot back. I have been working for well over one hundred years to keep the wizarding world a safe and happy place. I have fought hard to keep them walking the path of light. All I get in repayment is moved to the side once Potter and his insufferable sister take over. I will get my spot back if it is the last thing I do. Even if it means the death of Harry and his sister, I will get what I deserve. Nothing will stand in my way."_

"_Judging from what I have heard and have witnessed with my own eyes," said Moody. "It would appear that you are losing your mind. You are talking about sacrificing a child to a war that he doesn't wish to fight. You are talking about putting him in the line of danger on purpose. You have lost sight of what it means to walk in the light. In some ways, you are no better than the Dark Lord for the schemes and plots that you throw around. You are using the members of the Order as fodder for YOUR dreams. You are not even giving us the chance to decide for ourselves what we want. I am sorry my old friend, but I can no longer walk by your side. You have lost my faith and confidence in this endeavor. Potter and his sister are the leading force for the light here and I am going to support the light until the day I die. I thought you had changed Albus. Now after hearing your little tirade, I know you are just another power hungry old man that wants more than he actually deserves. You have lost your vision and you are going to lose your life if you keep on with the way you are. I will see you around Albus. Hopefully I will not see you end up in Azkaban."_

"_You are nothing but a traitor," snarled Albus. "How dare you speak to me like that? I have made you what you are today. If it were not for me, you would have died a long time ago. Your reputation is what it is because of what I have done. You are nothing but a washed up has been and you deserve to get what is coming to you. You are hereby dismissed from the Order of the Phoenix and I have no use for traitors. I hope you realize that you will not live much longer without my protection."_

"_You keep telling yourself that Albus," said Moody. "When you decide to come back to the land of the normal, then look me up. Until then, I will join Potter and his sister. So long Albus. We shall see how long you survive if you keep throwing your supporters away. Make no mistake however. If you get in my way, I will defend what is right and be warned that I no longer feel it necessary to listen to you. I will be talking with others about this and I will see to it that you are alone. I can not and will not support someone who is determined to ruin an innocent. So long Albus."_

The panel of the Wizengamot all looked furiously at Albus. Augusta banged her gavel for silence.

"As the one that we threatened," said Harry standing up. "I demand, as is my right, that the accused be questioned under Veritaserum."

"Very well," said Augusta. "Mr. Glenn, please administer the potion to the prisoner."

"I object," said Albus. "You can not do this. It is against the law."

"Oh shut up Dumbledore," said Harry. "You know better than anyone that it is NOT against the law. You don't want the serum given as you will spill any information that we want to hear and some that we are not expecting. So shut up and take the potion. We are within our rights to make you take it and we will enforce that right. We want the truth and we will have it."

"No," said Dumbledore. "You can not do this to me. I am Albus Dumbledore. I am the leader of the light. I have to stop Voldemort from attacking Britain. You can not do this to me."

"The guards will assist Mr. Glenn in administering the potion," said Augusta. "We want the truth of the matter right here and now."

Glenn and the guards approached Albus and after a bit of a struggle, they were able to administer the potion. Augusta waited until the potion took effect before she began her questioning.

"Were you planning to try and get into the Potter family vaults when you went to Gringotts?" she asked Albus.

"Yes," he snarled. "I want his power and prestige for my own."

"Have you been playing the nice old mentor in hopes of gaining influence over Lord Pendragon?" asked Andromeda shrewdly.

"Yes," said Albus. "My intention was to get the brat to trust me again so that I can get back into the castle to continue my research."

"What research would that be?" asked Minerva. "We have suspected that you and Voldemort wanted back in the castle for a reason and I would like to know what that reason is."

"I wanted to find out the spell that Merlin used to defeat his enemy," said Albus. "I have reason to believe that Merlin's spell book is in the castle. I have been searching for it since the day I became Head Master of the school."

"Are you aware that the book you were looking for has been in the Potter family vault this whole time?" asked Hermione.

"I had suspicions that it might be in there when I could not find it in the castle," said Albus. "I still had the thought that the book might be in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Why did you want that spell?" asked Harry. "It is the only dangerous spell that Merlin ever created. I intend to destroy that spell as soon as possible. No one should have that kind of power."

"To get rid of my competition so that I could rule the wizarding world unopposed," said Albus.

"Was it your intention to have Harry and Hermione die?" asked Minerva.

"Yes," said Albus. "I did everything I could to block their magic so that they would be my pawns. In the end I wanted them to die in the battle because their magic would have been greater than my own."

"Did you use the Killing Curse on Lady Pendragon at the bank the other day?" asked Augusta.

"I did," said Albus. "She was able to deflect it somehow."

"Did you have anything to do with Tom Riddle turning out to be the way he is now?" asked Harry suddenly.

"Yes," said Albus. "I knew that as an heir of the four founders that his power would be greater than my own. It was my intention to eliminate him from the beginning. Unfortunately he had the backing of the staff and I could not get to him. By the time he graduated, he has already started using the Dark Arts and he was away from my sphere of control."

"Have you killed other wizards because of their heritage to the four founders?" asked Harry quietly.

"Yes," said Albus. "The two of you and Voldemort are the last living descendants of any of the four founders."

"Why?" asked Andromeda in a shocked voice. "Why would you do something like that to innocent people? You are a monster." 

"I think I can answer that," said Harry with a sigh. "Anyone that is a blood descendant of the founders posed a threat to Dumbledore. As the four founders were the most powerful of the age, it is assumed that their descendants would be just as powerful as the traits of the founders would be passed on to their children and grandchildren."

"Administer three more drops of Truth Potion," said Augusta. "We have more questions for him and I want him to speak the truth."

The panel of judges waited patiently as the guards administered the potion. After a couple of minutes, the questioning continued.

"Is what Lord Pendragon said true?" asked Augusta in a shocked voice.

"Very much so," said Albus. "With Fudge not being able to think for himself, it was quite easy to control the Ministry of Magic through him. As Head Master it was easy to manipulate the staff and students to think as I did. After all, who would not trust the man who brought about the defeat of Gellert Grindelwald? I lost all of that power when Potter and his sister took control of the castle and the Ministry. I no longer had the ability to pull the strings, thus me wanting to be mentor to both so that I could manipulate them more."

"Who was the Dark Wizard then?" asked Harry grabbing the reigns and running with them. "Was Gellert really that bad of a person, or did you just beat him because you knew the wand he was carrying was a powerful and special wand?"

"I destroyed his reputation because I knew he carried the Elder Wand," said Albus. "I knew the wand was powerful, but I had no idea it was Merlin's wand. That did not come into our knowledge until you possessed the wand. The goblins kept that information from me."

"So basically you let a man rot in prison for the rest of his life for something that you did," stated Hermione in a matter of fact way. "He paid for your crimes. Is this what the supposed leader of the light does? You are a disgusting old man."

"Basically yes," said Albus. "Tom said at Gringotts that Gellert was dead."

"Our sources tell us that this information is correct," said Hermione angrily. "It looks like the Killing Curse was used. What I want to know is how you managed to keep him quiet and admit that he was the one that was doing all of this bad stuff. It seems like you don't even care that he was killed."

"Gilderoy learned his Memory Charms from me," said Albus. "I used a powerful Memory Charm on Gellert that made him believe that he was guilty of everything. It was a brilliant plan."

"He was your lover," said Harry disgustedly. "You did this to the man you professed to love. Why would you do something like that? You are willing to step on anyone you can to achieve power and I am disgusted by your reasoning behind it. It makes me sick to my stomach. I could never do that to someone that I love."

"He was stronger in magic than I was," said Dumbledore unfazed by Harry's passionate speech. "He was a threat to me. He had to be eliminated. So I did what I had to do to eliminate my competition."

"You are a despicable person," said Hermione with tears in her eyes. "Many innocent people have died because of you. You are the reason that Voldemort turned out the way he did. I move that even though Voldemort and his followers killed all of those people during the war, that the blame fall on the shoulders of Albus Dumbledore as an equally guilty party."

"All those in favor please raise your hands," said Augusta.

Every single hand on the panel rose. Each person looked at Albus with open disgust and hostility. There was not a single person in the room that was favorable to Albus at the moment. Many were muttering about putting him down.

"I also move that the name Dumbledore be stricken from the records as a noble family," said Hermione. "I move that his vaults be given to his targets. That is both Harry Pendragon and Tom Riddle Jr. From there, I insist that all properties owned by Albus be sold and distributed to the families that have been torn apart by the war that was caused by this old fool. As Albus has admitted that there are only three descendants of the founders left, I move to have his magic bound and he be placed in prison for the rest of his life. I am sure that we can replay this court session every hour of every day for the rest of his life as punishment."

"All those in favor, please raise your hands," said Augusta.

Once more every hand lifted into the air. No one felt any compassion for the old wizard anymore. He had done much to hurt many all in the name of the greater good.

"The verdict is as follows," said Augusta. "The name Dumbledore will be removed from the list of ancient and noble families. The records will show that the family fell from light and is a disgrace. All vaults will be seized and the contents will be evenly distributed to Lord and Lady Pendragon and Lord Voldemort. In addition, the name Dumbledore will be removed from the prisoner. From now until the day he dies, he will be referred to as Albus the Murderer. Every hour of the day, this session of the Wizengamot will be played in his cell until the day he dies. His magic will be stripped. He will be placed in a magic dampening cell and he will wear the magic preventative bracelets for the rest of his life. We will not totally take his magic away however. As further punishment, we will allow him to feel the barest trickle of his core. However, it will be so weak that he will never be able to use it."

"I think that a warning is in store here," said Harry. "If Albus the Murderer every attempts to escape prison, he will get his one wish. He will recite the spell Merlin used on Morgan Le Fey and he will end his own life. That particular spell book is in my possession and has been for quite some time. I also want a Dementor in his cell at all times."

"Have some mercy on me Harry," said Albus. "I beg you to have mercy on me. I only did what I thought was right. I am an old man that has made many mistakes. Please forgive me."

"You are a greedy man with no sense of what is right," said Harry. "You have destroyed my family. You have destroyed the lives of many more families. There is little in you that I would ever aspire to be. Your portrait will not even be allowed in the Head Master's office. Any awards you received will be stripped from your name and banished from the record books. You are a murderer and murderers do not get leniency. You will never get my forgiveness or my mercy. You are already getting enough by being allowed to live."

At a nod from Augusta, Kingsley and Rufus took Albus away and arranged the punishment that was decreed. Hermione looked sadly at the scene before her. Harry was near tears. Minerva, Severus, and Andromeda hurried to their sides. Lucius and Narcissa joined the group seconds later.

"It shows how pure your spirit is when you can feel pain even for your enemies," said Severus. "That was about the only thing that he said that was ever good. Do not feel bad because of his punishment. It is justified."

"I don't," said Harry. "I feel bad because it all came down to this. Had his head been in the right place and he actually did what he preached, so many lives would have been saved and so many families would be together. Hopefully this will teach other people with aspirations to become a Dark Lord that justice will be served. My heart is filled with sadness that I had to do something like that to a man that could have been great had he not been so greedy for power."

"The light will shine Harry," said Hermione wiping her eyes. "We will get through this. Sometimes even the best of us have a weak moment. This is a learning experience. Even Merlin had these emotions. No one is perfect and we are not an exception to that rule. I am just glad that we are finally going to be safe with our lives and move on."

"With Albus in prison for the rest of his life and Voldemort out of the country, maybe Britain can relax and move on to the next stage of life," said Harry. "We will lead wizarding Britain into the future and leave a legacy for our children."

"One day we will look back on this and we will all remember what could have been had you not done what you did," said Hermione. "Even though it was hard to do what we did, it was still the right thing to do. No one knows what might have happened had we not learned of our heritage and moved to claim what was rightfully ours."

"We will survive," said Harry. "Let the archives show that a time of peace and prosperity starts on this day. Let is show that the banner of Pendragon stepped up to the plate and changed the course of the future. Maybe now I can have what I always wanted."

"A normal life," said Severus wrapping the young man in his arms. "We will see to it that you have as normal a life as we can provide for you."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am going to end this chapter right here. I have nothing more to give to this story. Therefore the next chapter will be the last. It will have the weddings and of course the epilog. I will close in any gaps that I left behind. Thank you for your interest.


	17. Epilog

DISCLAIMER – I have a wand made of ebony wood. I waved it and said Accio Daniel Radcliff and nothing happened. When I waved it and tried to cast a spell to get the rights to Harry Potter and its affiliates, nothing happened then either. Therefore the spells that I used are not working for me and it means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

NOTE – Please do not flame at me if you do not like what I am writing. If this story is not your cup of tea then I suggest that you switch to coffee. I can not nor will I attempt to please everyone. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE 2 – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the loyalty to this story. While I have no problems with constructive criticism, I do think that those that are offering it should do the following before critiquing someone else's work. First you should have your won stories up and going before you criticism someone who actually has stories written. Second, you should keep the criticism to a minimal. Going on about things like a mistaken spelling word or the fact that you do not like the way we as writers portray our characters is not really making you look good. Last but not least, if you are going to critique someone, you should really have a good reason to do so. Just because others are not saying anything negative about my stories doesn't mean they are not intelligent people. Criticize me all you want. DO NOT CRITICIZE MY READERS.

**Chapter 17 – Epilog**

The days flew into weeks. Harry and Hermione were working hard to ensure that the wizarding world realized that those who walked the path of darkness were not going to be tolerated. The newspapers had a field day with the trial of Albus the Murderer. It was reported in every magical newspaper in the country.

Harry and Hermione worked on many projects together. They established the half way house for werewolves that wanted to integrate themselves back into the community. Those that worked well were given the Wolfsbane Potion. Those that continued to cause damage and destruction were either run out of the country or sent to prison. Remus was definantly in his element when it came to running the half way house. He guided many werewolves on the way to have a normal life.

Another project that was a huge success was the Wizarding Children's home. Harry and Hermione had taken one of their properties and turned it into a home for abandoned or orphaned wizarding children. Many companies donated much needed supplies to the home. Each company that assisted the home was featured in a special edition of both the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet to advertise their wares. Each was also given a plaque of honor on the wall in the foyer of the home. Augusta Longbottom was in her element helping these children. Harry, Hermione, Severus, Minerva, and a few others such as Lucius and Narcissa scoured the country looking for these abused orphans that needed this respite so that they could have a normal life.

Hermione got her law to pass that any household that was caught abusing their elves would lose the right to have them. It was stated in every missive and newspaper that all abused elves should come forward and state their claim. Hermione knew that many of the elves would never say anything, but in the end, dozens were found and many more were discovered after that. The elves that were rescued were given the option of where they wanted to go from there. Some chose to work in the Ministry. Others chose to work in the orphanage. There were even some that chose to work at Hogwarts.

The office for the safety of magical creatures was set up and being run by Amos Diggory. Centaurs, goblins, house elves, and many other thinking creatures and species were taken care of. A few of the said magical creatures even worked in the department. It was nice to see so many different beings work together towards a common goal.

Christmas came and with it a double wedding. Harry and Cedric stood before Kingsley Shacklebolt and said their vows. The love that the two of them had for one another was evident in their faces. Severus, Minerva, and the Diggorys were delighted that the two were finally together permanently. Cedric chose to take the mantle of Pendragon. Hermione and Draco also got married. It was to the delight of the Malfoys that Draco also took the name Pendragon. Narcissa was crying silently next to Lucius as Hermione and Draco said their vows and became husband and wife in the eyes of their family and friends.

The time passed and progress was made. Draco became the new ambassador to other countries that needed the guidance that Britain had. He enjoyed his work and his easy going manner and the persuasive ways that he had helped many smaller magical communities get sorted and started. Being a Malfoy, he was skilled in diplomacy.

One evening they were sitting at the castle enjoying a family dinner when Hermione stood up.

"I have an announcement to make," she said. "I am pregnant."

"That is wonderful news," said Narcissa excitedly. "That is wonderful indeed. There will be another person to carry on the Pendragon name. I am happy to be a grandmother."

"I am about six weeks along now," she said. "I did not ask the gender of the baby as I want it to be a surprise."

"Congratulations sis," said Harry hugging her. "I am happy that I will have a niece for nephew to spoil."

"Are you sure that you are going to have time?" smirked Cedric.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. "I will have plenty of time to spoil my niece or nephew."

"Well then maybe you will not want to hear the news that I have as well," retorted Cedric with a bigger smirk.

"What news?" Harry asked.

"Your surrogate came to see me this morning," said Cedric. "You and I are going to be parents as well. The procedure took and she is now about four weeks along in her pregnancy." 

Minerva clapped her hands in excitement.

"This is great," she said. "Another Pendragon child is on the way. This is completely wonderful."

Harry was hugged and his hand was shaken by everyone. It was a night for announcements.

"Well I guess we will just have to tell our news as well," said Narcissa blushing. "I am pregnant as well. We figured that with Draco married and bearing the name Pendragon that we needed another child to carry on the Malfoy name. So I canceled the contraceptive spell and I am pregnant. It seems that all three of us will be having our children about the same time. I am about five weeks along now."

Squeals of delight could be heard all around the room. Many were asking this person or that to be godmother or godfather of the children. When it ended, Harry would be godfather of Narcissa's child. Cedric would be godfather of Hermione's baby, and Draco would be godfather of Harry's baby. Luna would be godmother of Harry's child, while Hermione would be godmother to Narcissa's baby. Minerva would be godmother of Hermione's baby. (Whew that was a mouthful)

Months flew by. The students of the castle were doing well now that the animosity between houses was no longer allowed. June fist came around and Ravenclaw won the house cup. It was the first time in a long time that they did so.

July came around and Harry and Hermione turned eighteen. The party was a nice affair as many people came to wish them a happy birthday. By this time, Hermione, Narcissa, and Cindy were showing. All three women were entering their seventh month of pregnancy. At Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Winky was busy preparing the nursery for the baby that was going to be coming. At Hogwarts, Dobby and Kreacher were doing the same thing.

The month of October had four men pacing back and forth. Time was getting close as the women were in their last few weeks to days of pregnancy. Finally on the fourteenth of October, Hermione went into labor. Cedric and Narcissa were by her side as she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Narcissa as Draco ran a finger along the cheek of his new daughter.

"Draconia Lillian Pendragon," whispered Hermione. "Draconia is for her father, Lillian for my mother, and of course Pendragon."

"I think that is a beautiful name," said Harry holding out his arms for the little girl. "She is a beautiful as her parents."

On the twenty second of October, Narcissa was in the hospital giving birth to their second son. He was named Darius Andrew Malfoy. He was the spitting image of Draco. Narcissa smiled at her second son.

Finally on the thirty first of October, Cindy went into labor. It was a hard labor for the girl. She gave birth to a boy. Cedric worked around the clock trying to save the girl, but in the end, her body could not recover from the labor. Harry sent word to her family and gave them a huge payment for their loss.

"Harry," said Hermione walking in with Draconia in her arms. "I am sorry that Cindy didn't make it."

"I am as well," said Harry. "She did give me a son though. May in introduce James Cedric Pendragon? He was born on a night that was always dark for us. The date will no longer be linked with the deaths of our parents."

"Sometimes good things happen to replace painful ones," said Hermione. "We have a new generation to care for. We can no longer look to the past."

Time flew for those of the Pendragon family. Before long, Hermione gave birth to a son. News was starting to come in about certain members of the wizarding world.

"Molly Weasley was found dead," said Hermione. "Percy was with her. We do not know what happened."

"Well I am sorry that this has happened," said Harry as he played with the children. "At least Arthur can get some closure. He is doing great with the Hogshead Inn. Ron and Ginny are still in prison and will be for a long time."

"Times are changing," she said as she watched her daughter, nephew and brother all playing on the floor. "We are the reason for that. I can not say that I am disappointed."

"Me either," said Harry. "We did a good job."

Years later, Hermione was once again with Harry in his office.

"Albus died yesterday," said Hermione. "He managed to stay alive for five years after his sentence. I am impressed that he lasted that long."

"Well at least we no longer have to worry about him," said Harry. "With all of the changes we made, I can not see us having to back track because of someone like him. I did find out where Voldemort went. He is in Australia. He has attempted to take over there, but so far he has been beaten back time and again for his efforts. Many of his Death Eaters have died in the battle. Apparently the Australians are not happy with having a Dark Lord dictating how things are going to be."

"Well at least Riddle is learning that he can't throw his weight around anymore," she said. It is good to know that someone is beating him down."

It was not long after that when the goblins of Gringotts contacted both Harry and Hermione to inform them that Voldemort was killed. When he died all monies that belonged to Slytherin and Riddle automatically went to Harry and Hermione. Neither of the twins needed the money, so they set up accounts for the children.

Life changed in the wizarding world. Harry and Hermione met each challenge with an open mind and an open heart. They lived to be very old people. Cedric died when he was ninety eight years old. By this time all of the professors of Hogwarts had passed on. Many of Harry and Hermione's children and grandchildren had moved up in the world and took places of their own. Harry and Cedric had retired to a quiet house on the beach while Hermione and Draco lived in one of the Malfoy Manors. Draco was a very well respected politician. He taught his children how to do the same. When he died, he was given the highest honors that the wizarding world could give. Hermione died a few years later. Her legacy was added to and adjusted to fit the needs of the time.

Harry was sitting in his chair watching the waves roll. He smiled when he thought of all the things he had done with his life. He was Head Master of Hogwarts for close to seventy five years before he stepped down. He watched as his son picked up where he left off. Family and friends were coming and going. Harry looked over as he sensed someone was watching him. Standing there was Severus, Minerva, Hermione, Draco, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Cedric.

"I guess it is time to come with you isn't it?" he asked. "I am old and I am tired. I have watched family, friends, and acquaintances pass before me. I think our world is in capable hands now."

With that Harry went to sleep. When he woke, he was young again with his family and friends. They would always watch out over the wizarding world. It was the way it was and will always be.

The End

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I wanted to give this story as much closure as I could. I am not happy with the ending, but it is what it is. Thank you all for following along with it until the very end. I appreciate all of the support and love that you have all shown. Maybe one day I will sit and rewrite this chapter to have more information and better information.


End file.
